Hollowed Trust
by Rose of the Nile
Summary: Mary Read, against her better judgement, has decided to trust Edward Kenway. How deeply does that trust go? Could there be more to it? When he is forced to help her hunt down a Templar that got away from her, will he prove that her trust was in good faith or will he, like most men she's cared for, let her down? There may be spoilers to the game/novel. MaryxEdward.
1. Where It Started

**I.  
****Where It Started**

Mary Read supposed it started when she decided she trusted Edward Kenway. Perhaps that was the most foolish of choices. She told him where to meet her and to meet her in a few weeks' time, that she had something to show him. Of course then she had known her by another name. James Kidd.

She had trusted him with the secret of her being an Assassin – something she had told very few about just because it was not really her secret to tell. He had robes though –their robes. He used blades too – their hidden blades, taken off dead brothers and sisters. He had also killed a target of theirs so she supposed she could trust him, or she had supposed at the time. Of course his brilliant personality was shown to the Assassins and he was forbidden from their Order.

And for some reason, even after being warned away from him by Ah Tabai, she decided to trust him again. This time with a much more damning secret.

It all started with putting out the pipe. She didn't smoke often, only when she didn't have her makeup with her and it wasn't something she carried with her often. She had no use to it when she was James. Edward didn't pay mind until she was brushing the ash across the back of her eyes, darkening them just enough to make them stand out.

"With so many men about we can't rely on stealth alone" She told him, her voice still that of James Kidd, still just a little deeper, still rough on her poor throat. She put her pipe away, drawing a small dagger from within her jacket. She played with it a moment, glancing at Edward who was looking ahead, not minding her at all. She cut her thumb and brushed it against her lips, reddening them. "So, I'll do what I can to distract and draw their attention, giving you the chance to cut them down."

She knew he was looking at her now as she took her hair down, shaking it out so it fell across her face and shoulders. She licked the back of her thumb and much like a cat, cleaned her face. She reached into her mouth, pulling out wads of fat she held in between her cheeks and gums – to fatten her face, giving her a rounder and younger look, though she wasn't much older than she pretended to be. Finally, she lifted her shirt a little so she could unlace the corset there. Once it was loose, she pulled it off, setting it beside her. She unbuttoned her coat and shirt, pulling it down and she heard Edward draw in a sharp breath.

"Your name is not James, is it?" His voice was apprehensive. She couldn't help but laugh at him – her true laugh. Her real voice finally shone through.

"Not most days" she gave him a smile and stood. "Come on"

Her walk was even different, how she held herself. She knew Edward was seeing her in a new light. They of course had a job to do – well she did. Edward was here for his own profit of course. Finding Roberts – the Sage. She knew that was her job too, other than her kills. Obtaining and protecting the Sage was another assignment. One she failed. Prins died, but the Sage got away. She had let Edward have the kill, let him get a feel for wielding his blade for the Assassins (and only if because she promised him some coin if he 'managed to reach Prins first', not letting him know that was her plan all along).

Still, they met at the windmill afterwards. He was staring at her tits and she knew it. She ignored it though, rolling her weight to her left hip, smiling at him.

"So lass, whats your real name?" Edward asked, a cocky grin on his own face as he slowly drew his eyes up her form to her face.

"Mary Read to my mum and those I call friends" She told him. She moved closer and engaged her blade, pressing it into his crotch. Not hard enough to cut into him, but hard enough he saw. His eyes got wide as he looked down. "But not a word of it to anyone, or I'll unman you as well" His eyes met her's and she smiled widely and winked at him to let him know she was joking – mostly.

With that she turned away. She collected the corset she had tossed aside as well as the wrap she usually wore in her hair. She saw him staring at her as she walked away, walking like a woman instead of the man she pretended to be and she knew he was curious. How curious she didn't know and she wasn't going to ask or care. She thought she had made her point. He'd probably go back to his ship in a daze or perhaps stop at a tavern. With her job done, she could do the same – the tavern part that was. In reality she figured she best be heading back to Tulum.

She did stop briefly, finding a spot to slip into and change back to her usual disguise. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her walking as Mary Read. No, see men were funny about women on ships. If she wanted to be a seaman, that was exactly what she had to be. A sea_man_. Of course, she had known that for a while now, which was how James Kidd had come about.

Of course as she resumed walking, she passed by the small pigeon coop the Assassins tended to in Kingston, or at least one of them, and by it stood a lone Assassin. He was of course, as many were in the city, of a darker skin than herself. His dark eyes met her brown ones and he nodded once to her.

"Are you James Kidd?" he asked.

"Aye." She walked over to him.

"This came for you, Master Kidd" There it was – the favorite thing of many to call her. She wasn't technically a Captain, though she had her own small schooner, but everyone felt as if they should respect her. She did have a hand in founding Nassau after all, she supposed she did deserve some respect. He handed her a folded piece of paper, worn from being carried a long distance, probably from Tulum.

She read it quickly. She was good with her letters, luckily her mother had the foresight to teach her from a young age. When she finished, she looked at the man again and gave him a tight smile, handing it back to him. It was a request for her to kill yet another Templar who was known to be in the city right at that moment. He was a minor target but he had caused some trouble in Spanish Town recently and Ah Tabai just rather be rid of him than risk him doing something troublesome again. Mary could agree and since Ah Tabai knew she was already here, that was why he requested she specifically kill the man.

"Will you need assistance?" The man asked as she began to walk away.

"I shouldn't. Thank you though."

It was still dark out, though morning was threatening. It had been a long night and she was tired but there would be no rest for the weary. The paper had detailed some streets he had been seen on and she was sure that Assassin spies had gathered that information for her. She herself would do some recon but hopefully this could be ended quickly. She looked forward to going home and perhaps some rum. She was still a pirate after all, even if she made sure she was an Assassin first.

She found herself on the rooftop, overlooking the house of some woman that was not the man's wife. He apparently was a bit of a womanizer and he had a few favorites. The woman whose bed he had been warming was certainly not his wife, as they did not even live in the city. The sun had already peeked over the horizon as the man left the house, checking about him though the streets were mostly empty. There were mainly just guards about, their red coats making them easy to pick out from a distance. It was very early in the morning after all, and though the merchants might be out, as well as farmers, neither were in this part of the town.

She followed him from the rooftops, always aware of where the guards were. He almost saw her twice but she smartly ducked down, flattening herself against the rooftops when he did. She wasn't aware that she herself was being followed.

Finally he found himself on a street with a few more people. He was walking with a single guard, complaining of his wife. Mary found herself in an alley and after they passed, she began to walk behind them. She kept her pace quick, intending to sink her blade first into her target and slit the guard's throat. She would be gone before either knew what happened. As she got closer, her blade engaged, her arm lifting, she glanced around. It was a habit, to always be aware of her surroundings. Her eye swept over a tree with a figure in white within it.

Figure in white?

Kenway?

Her eyes swept back to his clear figure and she focused on him, nearly behind her, clearly following her when she ran straight into her target. She stumbled back in alarm and her target turned. He glanced at her, her engaged blade and stuttered something she didn't catch. The guard was quick to react, but she didn't care for the guard. No! Her target!

She lurched forward, blade aching to be buried into the man. He flinched back, just in time. She had aimed for his throat and instead only nicked him on the cheek. Well, more than nicked really and he grabbed his bleeding wound, running scared. Muted by the fear perhaps because he didn't call out.

She recovered quick, trying to race after him. She was fast so it would only take a few seconds – but that was before she felt a yank. She half turned, realizing the guard had grabbed her coat. She slashed at his fingers and reached for her pistol but he yanked again, harder and set her sprawling towards him. He probably had expected she was heavier than she was because she was flung into him and both of them went sprawling against the ground.

Somehow in the tangle of limbs she found herself laying with her back against the dusty road, arms above her, pinned by the guard's legs and his face shoved in between her thighs. He began to push himself up. She kneed him in the face as he did and flung him off her, inserting her blade into his stomach.

"You're quite the man killer aren't you?" It was Edward. He was approaching. He had some guts. Mary got to her feet and stormed over to him.

"You cost me _another_ kill, Edward!" She hissed.

"I didn't stay your hand this time, _Mary_" He hissed back. "I didn't know you were so desperate for money."

"Money?" She huffed. "I'm an Assassin, Edward. This-" She turned, slashing at the guards who were quickly approaching. She cut into his face, slashing from cheekbone to chin. Blood sprayed towards her. "-is what I do. Its what I am"

"Well you've got it down" He fired his pistol into a man behind her. She ducked, drawing her sword as he slashed at another man above her. She capped a man with her sword and straightened to slash him across the chest. "Is that something _they_ taught you?" They, the Assassins, "Of course it could just be part of a thousand ways for a woman to kill a man. Do you poison their tea too?"

She cut a man down from behind and found herself at Edward's side again. "Tosh!" She growled. "Shut your gob and fight, if you intend to help me" He laughed and they fought. She thought perhaps they killed seven or eight each before she reached into her jacket, removing some smoke bombs. She threw one down, covering her mouth with her sleeve. Luckily Edward had seen her intent and covered his own mouth and nose. She threw down two more and the two escaped to the market place where the crowds were all the thicker.

Together they found a place to blend in, leaning against a stand and chatting and laughing like regular friends. Guards passed by them a few times, scanning the crowds quickly but not taking notice of the two. Finally as they moved on, Mary turned her eyes to Edward. Their eyes met and they moved their location, leaning against a building not too far away.

"You owe me" She said as soon as her back touched the brick. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I killed Prins"

"And you lost the Sage" She pointed out. He frown, clearly not liking being reminded of that. "You distracted me and I lost my man. You're going to help me hunt him down"

"And what do I get out of it?"

"I don't cut off your balls" She frowned sharply at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I want payment." He frowned himself, thinking. That was dangerous and Mary found her brow furrowing. "I got it! How do you feel about a bet, _James_?" His smile was as dangerous as the thought he was hiding.

"I don't feel like it'll be in my favor with you grinning like that" She huffed, narrowing her eyes a little.

"All is fair in war" His grin didn't fade. Mary chewed on her cheek, an awful habit of her's.

"Fine, what's this bet of yours?" She asked, knowing that she didn't have a choice but to give in and ask.

"That we'll discuss when we found our man"

"_My_ man" She corrected. "Let's split up and listen to what the guards have to say. Do you think you can handle that, Edward?"

"I'll meet you back here in three hours, Jim" And Edward was already walking away. She watched him go, a frown on her face. Why she ever trusted a man like him with any secret…She rolled her brown eyes in annoyance at herself. Three hours, right. She'd have to be quick.

* * *

A/N; First off I'd like to tell you all that I'm basing some of my writing off of the Assassin's Creed: Black Flag Novel. Especially the first part and if you did not read the novel and only played the game, then you're missing out. Still, I hope you enjoyed the first part of this fanfiction, of which I have many plans for.


	2. Of Bets And Blood

**II  
****Of Bets And Blood**

Mary Read was an Assassin and she had taken her training seriously. While Edward was off doing who knew what, she was sitting high up in a tree where no one would care to look. She was drowsy and the hot Kingston sun almost made her want to curl up and go to sleep. In one hand, she held herself steady in the tree and in the other hand was a half-eaten apple. Below her, resting in the shade of her chosen tree, were three guards. Their clothes were hot and sweaty she was sure so that was why they sought the shade. They never bothered to look up however and that was their mistake.

"Bloody fucking bastard" One cursed "My daughter's birthday is next week and he knows it. He expects us to flee town with him and be his bodyguards because some assassin is after him" The one guard was in a foul mood and was filled with curses and anger for her target.

"It'll be alright, Adam" Another guard comforted, and Mary thought he sounded sincere, "Perhaps you can find someone to take your place"

"Good luck with that one. He's so paranoid anymore, if he finds someone he wasn't expecting on his ship, he's likely to cut them down and then when he returns cut down the man he was to replace. That man is crazier than a well shaken sack of monkeys." It was the third guard speaking now. His shoulders slumped and he walked a few feet away from the tree. If he'd look up, he'd spot her but it didn't worry her too much. She took another bite out of her apple, listening carefully as she chewed. She could hear the one guard was muttering something.

"I don't even know where he plans to flee" It was the second guard again. The third one stalked towards the other two.

"Havana probably" His voice was lower but Mary heard it "I heard he has friends there. Powerful friends." The other two looked at him and the first rolled his eyes.

"That's a load of shite"

"It's not!" The third claimed. They began to argue about things that Mary didn't care about. She finished her apple in thought. He was probably fleeing to Havana and she had already figured out which ship was his. It was busy making preparations to set sail. If he was sailing for Havana, he was clearly seeking shelter with the Governor there. He was the current Grand Master of the Templars. So he had to be killed before he reached Havana, else he might fall out of reach and there was nothing more that Mary hated than failing twice in a row.

She finished her apple and gave it a good toss. The three guards looked to see where it came from and at that moment she leapt from the tree into a nearby pile of hay. It was convenient and to anyone watching, the jump probably looked impossible. She had been trained to make such jumps though and she did it with an unnatural ease. Or perhaps it was just well practiced ease. She popped out of the hay and brushed it off her as she walked quickly towards the beach. From there she began to make her way to the port.

She knew Edward was probably waiting for her already – she was nearing her three hour mark. Or maybe he was going to be late. That seemed like him. As she got closer to their meeting spot, she saw it was empty. She leaned back against the brick, arms crossed over her chest and her head down as if she were just listening to the people around her. She was just listening for one. It was quite a few minutes before she heard his voice.

"Oi, James!" She lifted her head. Edward made his way over and stood near her. "What did you find out? I know his ship is named _The Frontier_ and its docked here but she's prepping to leave. Soon and on a long journey. Couldn't find out where"

"Havana. Looking to see shelter from the Grand Master himself" Mary stated a frown on her face. "We can't let him reach Havana, if he does who knows when I'll have another chance at him"

"I thought women were patient" Edward stated and she shot him a baleful glare.

"Up your arse, Edward" She hissed. She pushed off from the brick and rolled her shoulders. "We'll take your ship. Go and make your preparations. I have some things to attend to"

"What am I? A dog?" He called as she walked away. She smiled, though he didn't see it and shoved her hands in her pockets, quickening her walk. She did have a few things to tend to – getting bullets for her gun and gunpowder as well. She also got some other items she might find useful, such as a few more smoke bombs. They were one of her favorite escape methods and when everything else failed, they were always her go-to. Who knew what trouble she'd get into with Edward at her side?

She also checked in with the Assassins, making sure they knew what she was doing. It was mostly just a safety precaution. If things didn't work out for them, at least someone would know where they were going and where to look. Also, she checked in with her crew, telling them where she was going and that if she didn't return within a month that they were to go right to Tulum and wait there for her to return or a message of her status to be given to them. She trusted them to do that much. They knew, sort of, about her affiliation with the Assassins. They just thought them a group of eccentric monks though.

That was probably for the best though.

As she walked back to meet up with Edward again, she pondered the wisdom of working with him. He was known only to work towards his own causes. Of course, she was _forcing_ him to help her out. It was only fair – he had distracted her. He had caused her to lose a kill. Then again, he was sure to gain something from this. He had a bet in mind after all. That did worry her a little but she wouldn't say that out loud. He had an evil scheme in mind – if not evil, it would at least be unpleasant for her, if she lost. She certainly had no plans of losing to the likes of him no matter what.

She walked back to the port, thinking of the voyage ahead. They didn't know what route _The Frontier _would be taking and that did matter. They could either sail by Nassau or by Tulum. Sail by Pirates or Assassins. Either way, she might be able to take advantage of that or turn it to her advantage at the very least. As she got closer, she saw Edward waiting for her near his boat. He appeared impatient and when he spotted her, he jogged towards her.

"There you are! Took your bloody damn time didn't you? We're ready to set sail but before that, we have to settle our terms of our bet. Well, I'd like to settle my terms at least" She let him grab her shoulder and steer her towards an empty part of the dock. Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to like it.

_Just don't lose then!_ She reminded herself.

"Now, originally I was just going to have you shed your breeches –"

"You old-!" she didn't even get to curse him out for even suggesting that before he held his hands out. She shut her mouth and pressed her lips together. She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to snap at him if she was given a moment.

"I realized that you might _kill_ me for that and the last thing I want is poisoned tea." He grinned now.

"When the hell do you ever drink tea, Edward?" she scoffed. He raised an eyebrow as if he had proved a point.

"Either way, I don't need you to prove you're a woman. No, if I win, I want you to prove you know how to _be_ a woman" He was still grinning. She gave him a blank look, not understanding where he was going with this. Sex? Was that what he was looking for? She didn't know if she wanted to stab him, drown him or if she'd feel better by cursing him out. "Ha, I can see you're trying to figure out what I want. No, no, I just want you to dress up. Like them"

He motioned at the streets behind him, where in plain daylight stood some women of leisure. Their blouses were pulled low, showing their full chests and they wiggled and shook their breasts at passing men. They made faces at them and blew them kisses, twirling in their skirts. Some wore shorter shirt to show off their legs, while others wore bustles for the same effect, though they were longer in the back. Some had fans or shawls but they were all working to get the attentions of the men on the street.

"In my cabin, for me alone. I think a dress like one in red has would suit you. You _are_ a little flat in the behind but the red would look good with the front you have. What do you think?"

"I think you better be ready to bloody loose" she growled through her teeth.

The thought of dressing like that! She could kill him for suggesting it. It wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her, should she lose a bet but there was no way that she wanted to lose now. She glanced over at Edward who was wearing a smug smirk.

"_And_ I want you to doll yourself up too. Hair, makeup, everything. I want a show" He went on, clearly enjoying himself.

"You're an arse." She growled and she turned to stalk towards his ship. He caught her arm and tugged her back, too easily for her liking.

"Come now, it'll be for my eyes only. Can't be that bad, can it?" Before she could reply, they heard the snap of sails opening. Both of them looked up to see which ship was leaving. They heard men yelling as they prepared to be taken by the wind that was blowing in. Damn, it was the ship they were following! _The Frontier! _"We'll chalk your terms up to pillow talk later"

She would like to tell him exactly what he could do with his terms but she bit down on the urge to call him names. No, they had to get going. She followed him onto his ship and jumped on straight after him. He began to order his men around and she watched as his Quartermaster, Ade, made the men jump to. He was a good man; he had a good head on his shoulders. Now he would make a brilliant Assassin.

Edward would have her balls (figuratively of course) if she even thought of bringing up anything Ade though. It was a good thought and one she just shoved to the back of her mind for now. She would have to talk to Ah Tabai when she returned about Ade. If another Assassin recruited him, it wouldn't be her fault.

_The Jackdaw's_ sails snapped open and the wind filled them, pushing the ship out of the port. Edward stood at the wheel, Ade to his right and Mary to his left. She watched the ship some distance in front of them. Using Edward's telescope she made sure that it was indeed the ship they were chasing down.

"Do you have a plan, Master Kidd?" asked Ade.

"Yes. Take them upon the open sea and break them. I do need to board the ship though and make sure one man dies" She crossed her arms and fell silent, feeling the wind battering against her back. It was strong today and she suddenly grew worried about a storm rolling in.

"Are you sure this man is on this ship?" It was Ade again.

"I am" Edward imputed. "It was my fault that Master Kidd here lost the man to begin with. I would have taken him down for the lad, but he was surrounded by guards" She wanted to roll her eyes at him but she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"And we're taking down that brig for just one man?" Ade's voice was what could be described as confused – perhaps irritated.

"It's all part of the bigger plot, mate" Edward reassured him.

"More to do with your Observatory?" His tone was bitter with that last word, Mary noted. Did he not believe in the place? She wouldn't be surprised to hear that. Most didn't. Then again most pirates only wanted gold they could count, not mythical places worth who knew how much or little. To the Assassins it was priceless – it needed to be protected. The Templars thought it was priceless too – but only because with its power it'd be easy to keep the world safe and sober.

Safe and sober. What an ill-fitting world for a pirate.

They were sailing in open water now and Edward motioned for them to call it. There were no other ships near enough that they might see this ships distress and help them. That was a good thing. While _The Jackdaw_ was a well-equipped ship, Mary didn't want a long, drawn out battle.

"Sail ho!"

The unlashed the bigger sail, gaining more speed. The ship ahead of them seemed to be watching them with wary eyes but when they saw _The Jackdaw_ gaining on them, a panic seemed to set among them. They tried to get away, but the Jack was right behind them.

"Introduce them to our mortars, boys!" Edward called.

"But don't sink them!" Mary added.

"Aye, we have need of what's on that ship. Toss them, but don't sink them!" Edward agreed. The men on the ship gave out a cheer. The boom of the mortars was nearly deafening. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to stand near them and fire them. The mortars didn't hit them spot on but they scrapped against the sides of the hull, doing quite a bit of damage. The other ship swung around now, opening fire with their cannons.

Mary ducked down, hearing a scream as someone was thrown into the deep by a cannon ball. She straightened, looking at the other ship. If they got in closer… She threw herself onto the nearby ropes, climbing to get a better view. Edward paid her no mind, too intent on steering his ship and directing his men. She drew her gun, wondering if she could hit anyone from this distance. She was good with a gun, but she wasn't a sharpshooter. She just waited instead.

She would get her chance.

The air was thick with the smell of sulfur and smoke. Both ships had fired several times now but _The Frontier_ was struggling in the water. Another volley from Edward's ship and their mast broke. They were sitting in the water, knowing what was coming next. Their ship was broken and they could no longer run. Edward brought the fight to them, bringing his ship in close so the men could board it.

Mary swung herself on board with the first wave. She knew Edward wouldn't be far behind. She had heard tails how he always boarded with his men. That was one admirable trait. Not every Captain would do that. He was putting him at risk to rally his men.

She had to push those thoughts aside though as she landed on the deck. She drew her sword and blocked a slash from a man who looked like he was about to piss himself in fear. She cut him down easily. He wasn't much of a swordsman and had nowhere as much experience as her. Trained by the navy, by the Assassins and by fight after fight after fight, Mary was a fearsome swordsman. Perhaps she did not fight with the sword as often as she used to, but she remembered how to fight as if she had just freshly gained that experience.

She wasn't a showman when fighting, but there was a certain grace to how she fought. She was smaller than most men, both thinner and shorter, so she was able to attack much lower and dodge much quicker. Her clothes made her look bulkier than she was, like she weighed more than she did, causing many to underestimate her speed. They paid the price; again and again.

The men spilled onto the deck like rats, valiantly trying to defend their ship. She could hear Ade shouting from the other ship to not let them be boarded. She slashed down a man in her way and slipped under the deck. She had not seen her man up there, meaning he had to be down here. She had to find him first. She had to kill him before Edward even had the chance to set eyes upon him.

She crept below deck, hiding in shadows and slaying those she came across, trying to be both swift and efficient. It was a little hard, because she was trying to rush but she didn't want anyone to sneak up behind her either.

Soon she crept into what looked to be a sort of private sleeping quarters. There was a small desk pushed up against the wall and curiosity enticed her to take a look. She trotted over and peered at the papers on the desk. They were names of Templars and it seemed it was some sort of list? There was a location next to each name and some there were checks by and others had nothing. A few names were crossed off and she remembered the names. They were Templars they had killed.

So what were the checks and blanks about?

She pondered over that for a moment. Suddenly she felt someone's arm wrap around her, yanking her back into their chest. She gasped as a knife headed straight for her throat. She moved her arm, hoping to impale them on her blade and stop them from slitting her throat but too slow…she was moving too slow…

"_Mary!_"

The knife dropped harmlessly before her feet. She stumbled back, landing on her ass, staring at the knife. She slowly lifted her head to see Edward, his blades deeply embedded into the man who had been about to kill her. He ripped his blades out and turned to look at her, the blades on his wrists dripping blood.

"Are you alright? He didn't get you?" He actually sounded concerned and she chided herself. She was his friend after all – or so she assumed. It was hard to tell with Edward. She supposed she was much the same way.

She touched her throat, rubbing it as if making sure it was in one piece. "Yeah. I'm fine" He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and clasped her shoulder.

"I thought he was going to get you for sure." She could only nod in agreement. She had been so sure in that moment her life was over. She had been afraid, not at all how she thought her life might end. She was just lucky that Edward had come after her when he did. She moved over to the man he had killed and her eyes widened.

"Edward…" She growled. "This isn't our man"

"Hell! Are you sure?" He stormed to her side and looked down at him. He pushed his body over, so they could see his face better. He didn't have the cut on the cheek that Mary had given him earlier that day. Edward let a stream of impressive curse words fly. "And here I thought I won."

"Oh for hell's sake!" Mary turned to Edward. "Is that all you're thinking about?"

"Can't blame a man!" He was grinning again. She rolled her eyes and kneeled down to check the dead man's pocket's hoping for a hint. She found a letter, already open and crumpled. She read it over once and read it again to make sure she was reading it right.

"Bloody hell, we've been had!" She handed it to Edward. He frowned sharply after he had read it.

"Let's get back to _The Jackdaw_. This isn't over yet" He gave her the letter back and she stuffed it in her coat. For good measure she grabbed the list of Templars and then followed Edward above deck once more. The sky was beginning to darken. A storm was moving in. If they wanted to catch the man, they had to do it soon.

Mary grimaced; they had to end this now before he reached his destination.

* * *

A/N; I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter. I really didn't expect this story to be off to such a good start. I quite enjoy writing for Mary. She's quite the character. I should also put some other notes that I failed to put on the last chapter. Sometimes my writing is obviously going to go off the game/book storyline and sometimes I will be basing off research I have done on the actual Mary Read; as well as some of the other pirates that will eventually show up. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	3. To Kill A Man

**III  
****To Kill A Man**

"Sink the ship if all our men are back. We have to go" Edward called to Ade as he jumped back to his own ship. Mary followed close on his heels. She hesitated and looked back at the ship. She wished she could search it for more information. They had so much to do though and they had no time to search the ship.

"What…did you get your man?"

"No. He was an impostor. We have to go, Ade. Now."

Ade began calling orders and Edward took his position by the wheel. Mary climbed the steps slowly and looked towards Edward who nodded just slightly. She took up her spot to the left of him once more, leaning against the railing, her arms crossed. She turned her head to watch the ship they had just been on sink, holes punched deeply into the hull. If there was a man alive on it, he wouldn't be alive long.

Without really meaning to, she glanced towards the water, where there were some men floating, dead. One was ripped underwater by a shark. Red stained the blue water. Soon more and more sharks showed up, ripping men under the water. One or two screams rang out but were whipped away by the wind. As grotesque as it was, Mary was almost fascinated by it. She forced herself to look away as the sails cracked open and the wind pushed them forward. Edward turned the boat slightly, correcting his course.

"Do you think that letter was true?" He asked her. She was silent a moment, thinking. He must have taken her silence as her ignoring him. "James…"

"I'm thinking Edward. Give me a bloody moment" She sighed. "I don't know but it's all we have. I hope that it's not. To think they'd attack…" She made a disbelieving sound. It was a wonder they didn't act like they were going up past Nassau then. They were already en route and the wind was in their favor so far.

That just meant the storm would come from behind them though.

She knew they could not out sail the storm. Edward knew it too. The sky behind them was already darkened and when she turned to look at it, she saw light streak across the darkened clouds. They were still in open water and could expect to be for some time. There was no outrunning the storm.

"How far ahead of us do you think he is?" Mary asked Edward.

"Too far. We won't catch him before the storm hits" His grip tightened on the wheel. He didn't like the idea of sailing in the storm. Neither did she and she had sailed in quite a few storms – both as a Captain and as a crew member. It wasn't pleasant for either. She had been almost tossed into the ocean once, only the quick thinking of…

She banished the thought from her mind and tried to ignore the sudden vivid vision of kind blue eyes. Those sort of thoughts hurt and Mary Read did her best to ignore them and to _not_ feel that sort of pain.

"Jim?" She glanced up at Edward.

"What?" She snapped with a bit more venom than really necessary.

"Jasyus! I just asked if there was a route you knew of that we could use to cut him off" He let out an annoyed huff. "No need to bite my head off for it."

She wrinkled his nose, but didn't bother to apologize. "I don't think there are any channels we can use – not any that he won't know about. That map you sold them was detailed after all." She supposed her tone was a little bitter when she said that but she couldn't help it. She had lost good friends in Havana that day, though she hadn't been there herself.

"Jim…" Edward's voice was tight and there was a warning in it but he didn't go on. He dropped it and that was probably the smart thing to do. The winds were becoming strong so she supposed it was better they drop it. It whipped into the ship, rocking it. Even those with sea legs stumbled and Mary nearly found herself on her ass. She grabbed the railing last minute and glanced back to check the location of the storm.

"Bloody fucking hell" She cursed.

Edward glanced back and repeated her curse with a few more added on. The storm was nearly upon him. He began shouting orders to close all but one sail. The men were working as quickly as they could but with the winds growing stronger and stronger by the moment. Somehow the men managed though as the last of them was climbing down a strong gall hit them and sent three men flying into the water.

"Ah!" Mary cried and she rushed towards the edge, peering down to see if she could see any of the men. One was there, bobbing and sputtering, trying to fight the waves. She found a rope at her feet and threw it down. She saw soon why he was struggling so, he had his one arm around another man who had gone down but had apparently passed out. "Grab on!" She shouted above the sound of the wind.

Just as she grabbed the rope to begin to pull the two up, the rain hit them at last. It was a freezing wall of water that soaked through her coat and chilled her to the very bone. It didn't take more than two minutes before she was soaked and the rope was slick in her grip. No one could be sparred to help her and the two men. She hung on and they hung on and they all prayed she'd be able to haul them up. Saving two out of three was better than saving none. She had no idea what happened to the third, but she wanted to save these two.

"I got it." Edward's voice very nearly startled her. He grabbed the rope as well and with the two of them, they were able to haul the two lads back onto the boat. The one who had passed out spat up some water, gasping and sputtering for breath, but he seemed alright. She stood to the side panting slightly, trying to keep her back to the wall of rain. Edward had taken the wheel back from Ade and was trying to steer over the waves.

She tried to keep her footing on the now slick deck. She could only watch the men struggle before so long before, without a word to Edward, she was among them. A few times she almost went over the edge but there was always someone there to grab her coat or arm at the last moment. She did the same for countless men as they rushed to make sure the ship would last through the storm. She didn't mind the cold rain so much now that she was used to it, but it did make the temperature drop something fierce.

"Anyone whose cold see if you can't trade out with someone below deck!" Edward called out. "That means you too Kidd!"

"I'm fine, Kenway! Worry 'bout yourself!" she called back. He didn't say anything else and she couldn't see him. She was busy trying to tie something down and couldn't look up anyway. The wind battered them again, turning the rain sideways.

"Wave! Wave!" Someone was shouting just to her left. "It's a big 'um Cap'an!"

Mary turned to look at the wave; it was a big one, rising up as if to swallow them all. It was going to hid them from the starboard side and there was no way Edward could turn them that sharply to hit it straight on.

"Brace yourselves!" She called. "Grab onto something!" She could hear Edward and Ade both calling out similar warnings. She was hurrying back towards the steps, running and in her haste she slipped on the third step, hitting her knee hard off the wood. She sucked on her teeth to keep from yelling out. She had planned to be up on the upper deck again before the wave hit but she could hear it now. It was the roar of a monster, to swallow them all whole. She ducked against the railing, digging her short finger nails into it and praying she didn't get swept into the sea. She felt the wave hit them and the cold water, somehow even colder than the rain, washed over them.

"Kidd? Kidd?" she heard Edward call, above the rain. He sounded strangely worried. "Dammit, Jim! Answer me!"

"Keep your britches on!" She yelled back, coming up the stairs. Her knee hurt something awful. She suspected she had done a little more than just bang it on the stairs. Those stairs were solid. She'd have to check it later, but there was no time during this storm. "I'm here."

"Good" That was all he said and he was focused again.

There was something about watching him sail his ship in this storm that Mary found…she didn't know, admirable? Yes, perhaps admirable was the word she searched for. His face was one of utter concentration and he seemed to not every raise and every dip of the waves around him. He rode out the storm and while it felt like a lifetime, the storm soon blew itself over and peace slowly returned to the sea.

"Christ, how many did we lose?" Edward asked.

"A good few, I'd wager" Ade replied, glancing over the deck. "We need to dock and take count of the damage we took from that storm"

"We'll at least find some shallow water to make repairs in." Edward agreed.

"What about him? What if he gets there-" Mary interjected, but Edward interrupted her.

"We need to make repairs. I'm sure his ship isn't in much better condition" Edward told her sternly. She frowned sharply.

"Edward!" She started forward but her knee throbbed and she stopped before she could limp. She didn't want to show him that she was hurt. Edward must have realized something was wrong.

"Did you fall?"

"That's not important!" she snapped.

"If you're hurt you should take care of yourself" He rolled his eyes. "Really, Kidd."

"Oh rot" She waved her hand. "I'm fine. I just fell during the storm"

"Then walk over to the wheel" He challenged. It was only a few feet, but she knew she'd limp. Her knee was aching something awful and she would be willing to bet it was black and blue. She glared at Edward. "So you did hurt yourself" It wasn't a question this time.

"I'm _fine_. If I wasn't I'd take care of it" She urged.

"Let me see." He said.

"_I'm fine_" She insisted again.

"Master Kidd, if you're indeed hurt, you should treat it." Ade's voice was calm.

"Fine." Mary grumbled. She realized they weren't going to let this go. It was probably for the best. If she was limping, it would make it harder for her to hunt down her target. She had a bet with Edward after all and even if she was hurt she wasn't going to lose.

"If you want a bit of privacy, you can go into my quarters" Edward told her and she nodded, planning to do just that. She limped down the stairs carefully as the deck was still slick, and made her way into Edward's private quarters.

Not surprisingly they were lavish. Just like Edward, it was. She took a seat on a chair and took off her boot and rolled up her pants on her left leg. Her knee was swollen some and just as she suspected, it was black and blue. It looked worse than it was though. She rubbed at it, finding it quite sore to the touch. She had done a number on herself with this here.

She dug through her pockets until she found something to wrap her knee with and did just that. It would help keep her from limping as much too. That was what she really needed. As she pulled her pants back down, she wished she had a change of clothes. Being in the cooler quarters had given her quite the chill. With her knew wrapped though she could go back out and show Edward she was fine. Next he'd be insisting she was in no condition to make her kill.

She slipped her boot back on and headed back towards the wheel. She barely limped but Edward still watched her with an eyebrow raised. She narrowed her brown eyes until he laughed. Then she just frowned at him. She glanced around and saw they were passing small islands, but she supposed Edward hoped for a place where the remaining men could get out and stretch their legs on solid land for a bit while repairs were made.

"The winds pushed us quite far and I managed to keep us on course" Edward told her. "We've made some good progress. Though we'll lose it what with wanting to make some repairs" She sighed at that statement. Of course they would.

They were passing an island with only Mayan ruins on it when she saw a ship floating just away from it. Edward saw it too. Clearly the ship was undergoing repairs and it was just so obvious that it was the ship they were looking for that Mary was actually looking for her target on the shore. So they found them! In time too! That was a great relief to her…To allow them to reach Tulum and attack them again was just not allowable. Of course they were on edge now, always ready for an attack but it was impossible to truly be _always_ ready. She was worried that one of those surprise attacks would one day break them.

"There's another shore around the side. If we go there, I might be able to sneak around…" She suggested.

"Not with that leg, you're not" Edward chided. She gave him another glare. Men. With one injury they thought they were down for the count. Her leg wasn't bothering her much at all. She could make a kill with it, easily. Edward managed around the island to the other shore and the men began to prepare to make the repairs. Edward turned to Ade and she came over to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm going to go ashore for a while. See to the repairs, will you?"

"Aye, Captain"

"And make sure that young Master Kidd here stays onboard" Then Edward was gone. He dove into the water and swam to shore and disappeared into the jungle. She watched after him. If she really wanted to go, there was no way Ade could stop her.

"Kidd" His voice was warning.

"You can't really stop me" she told him. He reacted faster than she would have thought, reaching to grab her but she ducked and rolled out of his grasp. Her knee twinged painfully but before he could grab for her again, she was already leaping off the ship, and cutting into the chilled water. She swam to shore and climbed out of the water glancing back towards the ship. Ade stood on the edge, glaring out towards her. She waved and then hurried into the jungle.

She kept to the underbrush, not trusting herself to the trees. She kept quiet in a way that she was excellent at. She could hear some branches breaking underfoot well ahead of her and she hurried forward, silent as a cat. Soon she happened upon Edward, hiding in a bush as he watch a small impromptu camp the men were making a ways away from the beach. Her target was there, standing nervously to the side and watching the going ons. She couldn't move forward anymore else she risked him seeing her as his eyes swept nervously from side to side.

She wondered what Edward planned to do. Just then a solider dropped a box and her target moved forward to curse him out. Edward darted out of his bush at that moment. Sadly, he didn't expect a guard to see and intercept him before he could reach the target who had fallen back and paled. Edward was quickly surrounded though and the man suddenly seemed more confident. Ah, his confidence only came from a group of soldiers.

"Those robes! So you are an Assassin come to slay me!" He snapped at Edward.

"Sorry, mate. I'm no Assassin"

"Then who are you?"

"Just a friend of one."

"I remember you – from Kingston! So you're than Assassin's friend, hmm?" He seemed to be thinking. "Tie him up. We'll keep him for a hostage"

As the guards moved forward to tie Edward up he acted. Mary acted too, rushing from the bushes to take down the two guards behind Edward. Her blades sunk deeply into their necks and when she pulled them out, the men dropped.

"The Assassin!" Squealed her target, once again turning into the timid swine that he was.

"Stand and fight me, you coward!" She called to him, but he was already backing up as his guards came to his defense. What a coward! Lily-livered…

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Edward snapped at her. He had drawn his sword but with the other he had his blade engaged and was already in the thick of the fray, fighting his way towards the whimpering coward of a Templar.

"He's _my_ target, Edward!" She cut down another man and ran towards her target. He tried to run, but she used her sword and cut the back of his leg, just barely as her own knee nearly gave out from the strain. She fell to her knee, gasping in shock. The man was crying out with pain at his bleeding leg. "Oh…shut your bloody gob!" She growled, pushing herself to her feet only to find him facing her, a gun in his hands.

"Die you, Assassin!" He fired and she ducked, the bullet whistling past her. That was it for her knee though, the strain of dodging too much for it. She nearly fell again but the guards were coming. Never go down in a fight. If she went down, she might never get the chance to rise again. She lifted her sword, fending off a powerful blow. She was just fending them off though. She managed to find a solid rock wall to lean against, to take some of the strain off her knee but that left her cornered and far away from her target.

She swung her sword low and then high and the swiped it cross two of the guards' throats, letting them fall to the ground gagging. The last she impaled through the chest and he fell, clutching his wound. She turned towards her target again who looked ready to piss himself in fright. He dropped the useless gun that had still been in his hands and turned to flee.

"No!" She cried. She started after him, her knee complaining the whole way but then suddenly a white robed man cut her off and jumped. She knew he was going to get him, she knew it. Her target fell, Edward crouching over him. She hurried forward, in time to hear his last words.

"So…this is how I die" He rasped. "Ha, the funny thing is that though I was moving to attack your Stronghold, I wasn't the only one. There are more, Assassin. We _will_ wipe your kind out. We _will_ destroy you nasty little vermin. You may have killed me…but more will die…by our hand than by…yours…" He died.

Mary glared down at him and sighed. "Well that's that. I guess my terms never mattered" She was ready to throw her sword down in the sand in frustration.

"No they didn't" Edward was grinning.

She closed her eyes for a moment, the events of the last forty-eight hours crashing down on her. Killing Prinns, the Sage getting away again, loosing this target the first time, almost dying at the hands of his impersonator, the storm and then finally this fight. It was all a lot and Mary suddenly realized how terribly exhausted she felt. She hadn't slept, had hardly eaten…

The world spun and she stumbled, almost as if drunk. She heard Edward say something, she felt his hands on her shoulders. It didn't make any sense. Was he shaking her? She tried to open her eyes but she wasn't sure if she succeeded. It ceased to matter and everything went black.

* * *

A/N; I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for you. Thank you for reading. I look forward to reading any reviews you guys leave me. I'll see you next time.


	4. Unrest

**IV  
****Unrest**

Mary awoke in a dim room, in a slight panic. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was the beach and her target, dead in the sand. It took a moment for her to gain her bearings. She collapsed, probably from exhaustion. Next, she took a moment to figure out where she was exactly.

From the way the room was moving, in a gentle rocking motion, she knew she was on a ship. As her vision cleared, she realized she was lying on top of the blankets of what she had to guess was his bed in what had to be Edward's personal quarters. She was still fully clothed, from jacket to boots, and so she slipped off the bed and carefully made her way to the door, still a little disoriented. She made her way to the deck and when she came outside, the bright sunlight stung her sensitive eyes. It was much lower in the sky – nearly night actually. Still much too bright for her eyes at the moment though.

"Argh" She groaned, shielding her eyes with her arm, squinting to try and block the sunlight out. Someone glanced towards her and then stalked towards her. They were not of ill intent, or so she thought at least.

"That was quite the trickery you pulled" It was Ade, he didn't touch her but stood a few feet from her sounding sour. "Leaving the ship when the Captain told you to say and then collapsing on him." She couldn't blame him for being annoyed with her. She was annoyed at herself for collapsing. "Are you well enough to be moving about now, Master Kidd?"

"I think. Where is Kenway?"

"Scrounging what he can off that man's ship" Ade told her. He led her down to the lower deck and to the kitchen. There was a bowl of warm soup waiting for her and a hunk of bread. "He had orders for you to eat when you woke, _then_ you can meet him down on the beach."

She sat down at the table and grudgingly began to eat, but oh did it feel good to have something in her stomach again! She was usually very good about making sure she got proper rest and taking care of herself but with everything that had happened…She just hadn't had time. She just had kind of pushed it all to the side and it had been a wonder she hadn't collapsed earlier. She ate the soup and the bread and then drank some water before returning to the deck where Ade was still overseeing repairs. It looked like they were about finished though.

"Ade, how long was I out?"

"Only two or three hours" He answered. "I should really make you go back to sleep. I think the Captain thought you'd be out for the rest of the night" He let out a small chuckle.

"And I'm meeting him on the beach?"

"They beached the ship and rooted out the rest of its guards. Some joined us, others wouldn't lay down their arms" He explained to her. It was the way it was. Those who wouldn't lay down their arms surely were killed and their bodies would be floating in the shallows.

"Thank you Ade, I'll go meet up with him now" He had someone take her by rowboat to shore. She had to roll her eyes a little at that. She could have swum to shore but it was nice, since her clothes were dry, that they would stay dry. Wet clothes were bothersome after all.

She walked along, noting that while her knee still hurt it wasn't as bad. Perhaps rest was all she had needed. Even if it was only a few hours…though she supposed the food had helped a lot as well. She walked along, keeping an eye on her surroundings. She was a little groggy yet so that didn't really help and every once in a while she'd find she was stumbling like a drunk again. She'd find her footing and be okay but she'd have to remember to take better care of herself. She found her way to the other shore though and saw Edward's men organizing the loot they found on the ship.

"Oi! Kidd!" Edward called from up on the ship. She looked at him and he grinned down at her, proud as a well pruned bird. He carefully climbed down and walked out to meet her. "You okay?"

"Jaysus, Edward, I'm fine" She huffed. It wasn't like she had been stabbed or shot or hurt in any way.

"You sure?" He asked, giving her a look. She glared at him. He laughed. "I suppose you must be if you can give me one of your bitter looks"

"I need to ask you a favor." She started and he gave her a look; it was a mixture of suspicion and wariness. "I want to go straight back to Tulum. Can you take me there?"

"What of your crew you left in Kingston?"

"They'll come looking for me eventually. For now, it's better if I go ahead. The documents I found are important." Edward rolled his eyes at that and walked closer to her, pacing around her.

"Important to your _Assassins_?" he asked, and there was a bitter note in his voice. A note of annoyance, like he was tired of hearing of her cause.

"It's what I am, Edward. I am an Assassin. I kill people. People die because of me."

"How often do you kill people _Mary_?" He leaned close and hissed her name so no one else would hear, though they were quite a few feet from his busy crew members and none seemed to be giving them mind.

"What does it matter to you, Edward? What does what I do with my life matter to you?" She growled back. She didn't turn to face him as he wandered around to her back. He was close enough to her that his shoulder brushed against her back but she didn't react. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"It matters when you think you can order me around because of it. I'm not a damn dog, and I won't be treated like one" He was facing her again and he stared down into her brown eyes with his impassioned blue ones. Something about them ticked at the back of her mind, it bothered her and she had to fight not to throw her eyes downward. He'd see that as her giving in and giving up. She wouldn't show weakness in front of any man, not again.

"I asked for a _favor_, from a friend. I ain't ordering you around. Are you going to help me or not?"

"What if I don't _want_ to help you?"

"Then take me back to Kingston and I'll sail to Tulum my damn self!" She snapped at him. He leaned closer to her face and she stumbled back from the proximity. He gave her a questioning look but she narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to help me or not Edward?"

"As long as you don't forget about our bet"

"Oh you can shove your bet up your arse!" With that, her temper flaring, she turned away. James Kidd had a bad temper – everyone knew that. That temper was no act; Mary Read was not one to be trifled with. She had flayed men who had brought her temper to face before and she had to resist the urge to do so to Edward. He was her friend – he was a pain in the ass and he really needed to wake up from his little fantasy but he she wasn't going to kill him. Not with all the trouble she went through to make sure he didn't _get_ killed.

She hadn't gotten far before he caught up to her. Her knee was aching again and she was limping slightly. He reached out to grab her shoulder and she spun, quicker than he expected and hit him in the shoulder with her open palm. He stumbled back and landed on his ass in the sand. It had been more surprise that knocked him down than her strength. He seemed a little shock that she had fought back against him and he seemed more surprised to find himself on his ass in the sand.

"What the hell do you want, Edward?"

"You're a fiery little thing aren't you?" His tone was amused and that just pissed her off more. "I knew red would look good on you. It'd go well with your temper. We'll have to make sure your britches match." She just glared at him a long moment. She didn't say anything, she just glared at him. He probably felt the heat of her glare roasting him alive because he spoke again after only a minute or two "You know…" He chuckled, almost nervously, as if sensing he was pushing her temper a little too far "If you kill me, I can't sail you to Tulum"

She said nothing and he climbed back to his feet and began to walk towards her. She backed up but he kept moving forward until he had backed her against a rock facing. He stopped when they were nearly chest to chest and she pressed back against the rocks, not liking how he invaded her personal space. He lifted his hand and she flinched away. It wasn't that she was scared of him; it was that she didn't want him to touch her. Her flinch was also her preparing to cut his hand off if he kept on his continued course. He sighed and took a step back.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. Even if I did intend to, no doubt you could kill be before I caused any real damage" She didn't reply to his words.

He wouldn't understand if she did. Truth was, she wasn't used to contact. She had avoided it for years now. She had two good reasons – well they were good to her but she had doubt that Edward would see them for anything but foolish. She looked away from him, a distant look in her eyes. Her thoughts always seemed to circle and they always ended right back…well they always ended right back with _him_. This was no different. She almost thought she could hear him sighing and she could almost see him shaking his head at her – at how ridiculous she had become.

"Mary…I wasn't gonna hurt you" It was Edward speaking again. Had she not replied yet? Was that making him nervous? He probably thought she was still mad. She let out a soft chuckle, but there was no humor in it.

"I know, Edward."

"Then why didn't you say that right away?"

"It don't matter" She shook her head, chasing away the ghosts in her head. "Are you taking me to Tulum or to Kingston?"

"I'll take you to Tulum. I have business up past it anyway." He shrugged his shoulders, his tone indicating that it might have been his plan to go past the Assassin's stronghold anyway.

"They might be under attack when we get there…" She let the rest of the sentence hang.

"Aye, I know" He didn't press on. She wondered what he would do. Would he just drop her off and wish her luck? Would he help? It was always so hard to tell with Edward. She sighed and started back towards his ship. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep some more"

"Ah, you gave me quite a scare when you fainted on me. You're lucky I caught you, else you would have bashed your head open" He was following her, a few steps behind her. It was strange, she had been so furious with him just a few minutes ago but all of that drained out of her. She didn't have the energy to be mad she supposed. Not with thoughts as dark as hers were, not when the past wouldn't leave her alone.

"Well I should thank you then" She glanced back at him. He grinned at her and hurried the few steps to catch up to her.

"I know one way to thank me, Mary" He gave her a _grin_. This one she knew, she had seen men give it to the whores on the docks, thinking they were slick. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You can go to hell, Kenway" He laughed.

"Maybe someday, then, Read."

"I think I'd lay with the nastiest jack-tar you can find first" She huffed stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Come now, I'm not that bad am I?" He asked, still grinning. Not in that way anymore, just two friends making jabs at each other. She didn't answer him, just smiled. They came to the shore and saw there was a boat with one of Edward's men waiting for them.

"Ahoy, Captain!" The man called. "We got the ship all ready to go. Once you bring all the loot over, we'll load 'er up and we're ready to go"

"We'll stay in the bay tonight. Tomorrow we set sail for Tulum." He clasped her on the back. "Can you take Master Kidd back to the _Jack_? I'm returning to help the lads drag it from that beach to this one."

"Aye, aye" The man nodded and Mary climbed into the boat.

"You can stay in my quarters, Jim. I won't be returning anytime soon anyway" He began to walk away and Mary watched him. He disappeared into the foliage again and the boat bobbed as the man pushed them across the gentle waves with the oars.

She was taken back onto the ship and found her way back to Edward's private quarters again. The door had a lock on it and she sorely hoped Edward had the key because she turned the lock. She didn't need anyone barging in with her in here. She took her hair down and shook it out. It felt good to be able to take her hair down. She stripped off the corset under her shirt next. She threw it aside and worked on getting her boots off next. When they were lay on the ground she threw off her coat and lay on the bed.

She sighed to herself as she lay there. She should wait for Edward to come back, after all, she didn't know if he actually did or didn't have a key. She was so tired though and the bed was comfortable…She fell asleep without even trying to, forgetting all about Edward and her locking the door.

_Her dreams were always scrambled. There were always images she understood but tried not to. A child slightly older than her, gazing down at her with cruel brown eyes. A doll, her beloved doll that her mother made her. A ripping sound and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Heels clicking against the floor. She saw what happened, she saw it all. Brown eyes full of worry. _

_Blue eyes gazing at her, glaring her down. "Not much of a lad" Not much? She'd show him. The battle with smoke and sulfur heavy in the air. She coughed and coughed. She was gagging because her lungs her. Her stomach hurt. "Not much of a fighter either". She'd show him. She would._

_The storm. The bodies. The blood. She was scared. She had never been in a situation like that. No! She was falling off the ship! She was going to die! Blue eyes gazing down at her, full of worry. "I got you!" How thankful she had been. She bent at the waist, resting her palms on her knees. She had thought she would never stand on board again but here she was…blue eyes rolling at her inexperience…_

"_What the hell?" She had turned. Blue eyes staring wide at her body. _Her_ body. Not his, hers. Her body - bloody and bruised from battle. They stared at each other, blue eyes into brown. What the hell indeed…_

_Blue eyes so filled with joy. A smile on his face. A smile on hers. It was such a simple day, but she was so happy. She had never been happy. Those blue eyes had never been filled with more joy. Her heart had never been filled with more joy. She was practically shinning with pride and happiness. "Thank you…"_

Mary jolted awake, tears in her eyes. "Did I wake you?" That wasn't his voice…

Suddenly Mary realized where she was. Of course, _The Jackdaw_. She had been resting in Edward's quarters. She wasn't…No she hadn't been in that place for a very long time. She sat up; hoping the tears that she blinked back weren't obvious. The room was dim though, so she doubted it.

"Yeah…I…" She rubbed at her eye, trying to get rid of the tears, hoping it just looked like she was sleepy. "I can sleep on that chair if you want your bed"

"Actually I was just going to move you over. No problem with sharing the bed with a woman" She gave him a look. He laughed gently. She was tired though and she just kept looking at him until he sighed. "I'll stay on my own side; promise. Do you really want to get up and walk over to the chair?"

She turned her eyes to the chair in question. It was all the way over on the other side of the room and she was still so tired. As long as Edward kept to his own side it wouldn't be so bad. Much like sleeping alone she supposed. She curled up on one side of the bed, taking one his many pillows for her own.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He laughed and she could hear the rustle of clothes. As long as he wasn't stripped down to his skivvies or anything, she didn't care. She didn't turn to look however. She felt the bed dip under his weight and she felt it as he lay down. He didn't cover himself up so she hoped that meant he was still clothed.

They didn't speak and soon enough she was sure he was asleep. She lay awake listening to their collective breathing. She was exhausted but her mind was racing, thinking of the dream she had become so familiar with. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. Soon she fell back into an uneasy sleep, dreaming only of blue eyes and the many emotions she had witnessed in them.

* * *

A/N; Thank you all for the splendid reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the last.


	5. Returning Home

**V  
****Returning Home**

They were about half a day's sailing away from Tulum and Mary felt the tension in her stomach. Was everyone at home safe? Had there been an attack while she was gone? She worried and she paced and finally she sat down on some barrels, resting her still sore knee and trying to put herself at ease. Edward glanced at her every once in a while and she knew he wanted to say something. Since they left that small island, she had been on edge. It had been a long trip so far. She put her one elbow on her good knee and lean her chin into her hand, staring ahead at nothing.

"You alright, Kidd?" It was Edward.

"Anxious." She replied. "I wonder if everyone is okay…"

"You have some good friends there, yeah?" He asked.

"Some of the very best" She answered honestly.

"Are they good fighters too?"

"Many of them have trained most of their lives…" She glanced at him, not bothering to hide the worry in her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about then, James. They'll be fine. You got to believe that's true, else, you'll just end up cursing them" He threw her a grin, though his words were encouraging – if you were an optimist.

"That's _great_ advice, Edward" She said drily. "So I already cursed them with all my worryin'?"

"Ah…No?"

She shook her head, but she was smiling. "Thanks"

They fell silent again and she could hear his men singing some shanty as they sailed. Ade and Edward plotted and talked. She hated listening. They were talking about if there was an attack on Tulum. If it was naval, they might have a fight on their hands. It made her feel even more on edge, to think of a naval battle in Tulum's meager port. Most of the Assassins knew nothing about ships and sailing – most were taken where they needed to go by others or by Mary herself. Navel battles would not go well for them.

Mary ended up going down to the lower deck to have a drink. _A_ drink, to calm her nerves. She couldn't go in a wreck - too nervous nor could she go in pissed.

She sat down there for a long while before she headed back up to the upper deck, only for Ade and Edward to go quiet when they saw her. She made an annoyed face but there was nothing she could do but just keep her cool. She was feeling surly but that was just her nerves. The liquor had not helped; in fact all it did was upset her stomach more.

Soon enough, she could see the island on the distance. She could see smoke and her stomach dropped to her feet. She could hardly wait as they got closer. The winds were not with them, but they were not against them so they were forced to row. It was slow progress and it pained Mary to the core. She wondered if anyone had been hurt, had been killed, how long this fight had been going on. She found herself standing, watching the distance island become closer, toying with her hidden blade. In and out, in and out, testing it, readying herself for the fight ahead.

"Kidd" Edward's voice stirred her. "There are two ships blocking off the beach. We'll have to draw them out before you can go to shore."

"You don't know if there are Assassins on there!" She hissed, turning towards him. His eyes were still ahead, focused on the goal.

"Sinking them will be quicker."**Hi** His voice wasn't cruel, but Mary almost felt as if he was being so.

"No Edward!" She snapped.

"And what do you propose we do, James?" He snapped back. His grip tightened on the wheel. They were getting closer. Time was running out for a plan.

"I'll sneak on both trips, kill everyone on board and then free any Assassins they may have taken hostage." She told him.

"_Alone_?"

"Of course. Do you expect me to take a bloody army with me?"

"You can't go alone. You're hurt"

"I'm fine. I'm going. Get close as you can without them attacking you. I'll swim." She started down the stairs.

"Ade" Edward was suddenly coming after her, Ade taking the wheel. "You're not going alone. I'm going with you."

"Why? This is _Assassin_ business"

"I hold no love for your group of assassins, but I won't let you go alone. I'm going with you, you like it or not." They stood on the deck glaring at each other for a long moment. This was her business – her group, her creed, her home, her _family_. Not his, he didn't care. She had no idea why he was even helping her. What happened to the selfish arse of Kenway that she was used to?

Where ever he was, this Kenway wasn't backing down.

"Rot!" She growled. "Fine. But follow my lead! We do this my way!" She turned away from him, towards the water. She climbed onto the edge of the boat and waited. They were within cannon range and the ships had clearly noticed them but weren't worried enough to fire yet. A little closer, a little closer…

Mary dove off the edge of the ship, cutting neatly into the water, making hardly a ripple. She didn't surface right away, skimming as far as she could beneath the surface. She was a good swimmer, a fast one too. She moved quickly through the water and when her lungs cried out, only then did she peak above the water and take a quick breath before diving right back under. She feared they might see her and it was easier to stick to being under the water, where she might be a shadow or a fish.

She had to surface twice more before she reached the edge of the first ship. She bobbed there for a moment, catching her breath, and soon Edward was bobbing next to her, gasping for air as well. She pointed towards the back of the ship, where they could climb up and take care of the captain and anyone up there first. They had to try to be stealthy less anyone on the other ship realize what they were doing or worse, those on shore realized and came back to face against only the two of them.

She climbed up first, Edward right on her heels. It wasn't easy climbing up with someone right below her. Worse, when they got to the top, she had to slide over and make room for Edward to climb up next to her. By that point, her knee was throbbing again and she realized that if she ever wanted it to get better she would have to rest – like really rest; actually sit still for longer than an hour at a time. She sucked it up though, knowing there might be Assassin lives on the line. Her plan was foolish – two against how many? She was counting on that most of the forces were on the beach and in the village. She hated that thought, but disabling the ships would go a long way towards keeping everyone else safe. Plus, the first time they attacked, they had taken prisoners with ideas to sell them as slaves. Were these men slavers too?

She heard someone walking by where the two of them were hanging. If they leaned over the edge and looked down, they would see the two of them. Mary risked pulling herself up and came face to face with a man. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, but Mary gave him no time to shout. Adjusting her grip, she held onto the boat with her feet and her one hand and with the other she stabbed the man in the neck before he could make a sound. She drew the blade out and grabbed his shoulder pulling him over the edge and throwing him into the water below. There was a splash but no scream. No one would think much of it.

Edward was giving her a look and she ignored it. She was sure he wanted to taunt her with some banter of his. She waited and peeked up again. One man was looking around; probably looking for the man she had just killed. There were only two men up by the wheel and three below, from what she could count. No telling how many were below the deck but they were a problem to worry about later. The man at the wheel had to be taken out, so did the other four. She lowered herself once more.

"There are five. Two up here, three below that I can see" She whispered.

"Anywhere to hide below?" He whispered back.

"There are a few boxes piled down there, we'll have to duck"

"Aye. You ready?" She just nodded. He peeked up to be sure of the position of everything and when he ducked back down, he nodded at her. They both leapt quietly onto the deck. Mary took the man who was looking. She grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with her hand as she shoved her blade into his spine. She felt him struggle for only a moment and then he went limp in her arms, his blood hot against her wrist. She laid him against the corner where hopefully the others wouldn't see him until Edward and her set upon them.

Edward had similarly hidden the man at the wheel and they jumped the railing and landed with rolls to snuggle up against the boxes. They were stacked low so they had to crouch. Mary peeked over and saw that there were actually four men down here. Two were down by the front of the ship, watching the beach. The other two were pacing back and forth along the sides of the ship, talking.

Edward gave her a look as if to say _what now?_

She gave him a smile. She searched through her pockets until she found a pocket filled with the simplest of things – rocks. They were all round and slightly flat and a about twice the size of her thumbnail. She was quite picky with the rocks she chose to carry around with her, but that was only because they served a very specific purpose.

She positioned it and readied herself, waiting until the men had their backs to her again and she flicked the rock with her thumb and forefinger. It hit her target straight on, hitting the first man in the back near his shoulder. She ducked quickly, knowing he was going to spin around really fast. She heard him storm towards their hiding spot, looking around. His friend was laughing it off. So she had gotten a temperamental one huh? Just as they were getting ready to turn and walk away, she let out a soft whistle. The man turned again, storming closer to her hiding spot, grumbling to himself about how he wasn't hearing things. The other was standing close enough to Edward for him to leap upon.

Without a cue, they each grabbed a man, killing them with a blade to the throat and laying them down behind the boxes. They crept out from behind the boxes and towards their last targets, eyes on them and the other ship. They took the last two down without problem and they slipped below deck.

The moment they slipped below, eyes glanced up at them and Mary turned her eyes to Edward. He wanted to sink the ship – he had just wanted to sink them. In front of there were ten Assassins, chained with blood and bruises staining them. She gave Edward a look to say _I told you_ before hurrying to the first Assassin. He was a slight man, but lean with muscles. His skin was tanned and his hair had once been much darker but it was sun bleached. He was of Spanish origins so he didn't wear the tribal wear that many of the natives did. His robes were much more traditional, but they were decorated with red, blue and white. Mary had no idea of his surname, but she knew him as Javi. He turned his dark eyes to Mary.

"There aren't many down here. Three are guarding us. They're in the other room" He nodded with his chin.

"Let me set you free…"

"No. Kill them and come back for us. We can wait." When she hesitated, Javi went on. "If they hear you and catch you, they'll kill us all" She had to see the truth in that. She nodded and she didn't bother returning to Edward's side, she headed right into the other room where the three were. She hid behind a shelf of full of chains and other items of imprisonment. They weren't facing her anyway. They were in a tight circle, discussing something in hushed voices.

"How much do you think we'll get for these blokes?" The one muttered.

"Enough I suppose. Some of them aren't Natives though and that worries me. I don't like to be sellin' my fellow man for coin" The one clearly sounded torn.

"These ain't no common men" The third one spoke. "Have you ever seen a _common_ man fight like these beasts do? Even the ones that look like your regular, they're nothing but animals. All of 'em" Mary tested her hidden blade. Animals huh?

"Still…" The second one muttered, sounding upset.

She chose that moment to attack. She moved quickly towards them and stabbed the first in the back, as he was the one with his back completely towards her. The other two looked at her as their friend dropped. Their mouths hung open and they glanced from their dead companion to Mary and back again.

"We're nothing but animals to you, are we?" She asked, not bothering to mask her voice. There wasn't a soul that was leaving the ship alive that didn't know. They seemed confused for a moment. Her feminine voice paired with her looks didn't seem to click. She used that confusion to her advantage and slit the second one's throat. He fell to the ground, gagging and trying to draw breath with his ruined throat.

The third drew his sword and swiped at Mary's throat. She ducked and the quick movement caused protest in her bad knee. She dodged again as he swiped at her side. She parried the blow with her blade and her dagger found its way into his stomach. She yanked it out and left him to bleed to death. She wiped her dagger on the dying man's coat and returned it to its hidden sheath. Edward was letting the Assassin's go. He must have heard the fight.

Javi, already set free, came to her side. "You brought him back" The male Assassin was of course referring to Edward. He had been banned from their Sanctuary after all, though he had been cleansed of his sins in Havana.

"I had to" She replied. Edward helped a woman up and then unlocked the chains around her wrists. She watched him nod to her and then move to the next person chained down. "He's helping."

"He was a Templar" Hissed the Spaniard.

"He wasn't" She hissed back. They had this argument before, a long time ago. It may not have been her and him exactly having this argument, but it had been had. She stood closer to Javi, lowering her voice so Edward wouldn't hear. "He's a good man. A little selfish and rough around the edges, but good"

"_Good_" he huffed but by this time, Edward had let all of the other Assassins go. "We will gather our supplies and swim back to swore and take them by surprise." He walked past Mary and Edward, giving Edward a face. Edward raised an eyebrow and Mary sighed. It was clear that the Assassins still did not trust Edward. She couldn't blame them a bit. It was some foolishness on her part to trust him.

They made their way back to the deck and Edward set a fuse for some powder barrels on the ship. They were spread out so when they would explode, they blow the ship into the water. With that set and done, they dove into the water and made their way to the next ship. They cleared it, working together and set free the Assassins below deck. They left this ship ready to blow as well. All the men on shore would be killed – no exceptions. They worked for the Templars after all and they would go back to their masters and whimper of what happened here. No, it was better if no one returned at all. That would send a strong message that the Assassins were not to be tampered with.

After their swim to shore, they found that the Assassins had handled most of it. They were cutting down the last few as Mary and Edward made their way onto shore, dripping wet but ready for a fight regardless. They helped with that fight too and soon the village was once again safe.

"C'mon. We need to find Ah Tabai." She told Edward and without word, he followed her through the dense jungle. Many Assassins glared at Edward as they treated their wounded brothers and sisters. Mary just kept walking and, lucky for her, so did Edward. He ignored their glares as if he couldn't see them. That was the best way to be about it. She didn't want him fighting with them. They came to the main part of the village, where the Mayan ruins raised above their heads. Ah Tabai was there, treating a wounded Assassin.

"James" He stood, helping the other Assassin up. "You have returned. What of Prins? Roberts?"

"Roberts got away but Prins is dead…thanks to Edward" She pointed her thumb back at the man who stood a few feet away, trying to seem innocence as a babe. It didn't fool anyone.

"He is not welcome here"

"Listen, mate, I'm just doing Mary a favor…" Edward started, walking forward to confront the Assassin's Mentor. Mary stopped him.

"He saved my life, Mentor" She said simply. "And I asked him to bring me here"

"And he knows your real name" Ah Tabai did not seem to approve of this. "When did you tell him?"

"In Kingston" Edward quipped before she could speak. "Let me tell you, it was a shock to know that James was a woman" Mary grimaced. As usual, his _charming_ personality was showing through. "Makes me wonder what other cards you Assassins have up your sleeve"

"Edward…" She warned. She turned her eyes back to Ah Tabai. "I ask we let his men and him rest here, at least for tonight. They can leave tomorrow" Ah Tabai didn't reply for a long time but Mary waited anyway. He looked down but then looked up and his eyes met hers.

"They stay on the beach" Then he helped the wounded Assassin hobble off to get more formal treatment. She stood there a long time and then turned back to Edward. He didn't have to be rude, but yet he always seemed to step on toes.

"Edward…"

"I don't care for you Assassins and your mystics, Mary. Sorry, you're all a bunch of loons to me" He began to walk back towards the beach.

"And you're sober and sane, looking for the Observatory." She said, following after him. She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I don't believe in it. It's just a means to an end" Edward defended himself. He glanced down at Mary. "What would you Assassins even do if you found it?"

"Guard it" She replied. That was all they wanted. It was a sacred place, built by those who came before. While she didn't know what to think about the First Civilization, she had seen the power of things built by them. She had heard tales of the legendary Assassin Altair who led the Assassins into hiding. They had once been very public, or so the tales were told.

"That's it?" He scoffed. "That place has to be worth more than the _Jack_'s weight in gold."

"And what would you do with all that gold?" She snapped at him stopping. He stopped too and rounded to face her.

"Make a good life" And his voice was so honest that she couldn't think of a reply. She just sighed.

"If that's all you want, why couldn't you do something else, anything else?" She asked. Not that she was begrudging him for being a pirate. She was a pirate too after all. His face grew dark, as if she had said something to insult him.

"There _wasn't_ anything else" Then he stormed away towards the beach, leaving her standing there. She shook her head – at herself and at him - and turned and headed back. There were plenty of wounded to attend to and she could help with that rather than spend her time arguing with a lost fool.

* * *

A/N: My treat for you guys waiting so long for another chapter; two in one day! Please leave me reviews to let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully see you all during the next chapter!


	6. A New Hunt

**VI  
****A New Hunt**

Edward was gone by the next morning. Mary went down to check, planning on offering provisions but he was already gone. She couldn't even see his ship on the horizon so he could have left in the middle of the night for all she knew. She stood on the beach for a few minutes, watching the water and then turned, heading back towards the main part of the village. She had the strange list in her room, a little worse for the wear but still able to be read. She had yet to show it to Ah Tabai because yesterday had been such a day. The attack, disarming the ships and returning to shore to help the wounded had left her exhausted at the end of the day. Rather than risk collapsing once again, she had retired to sleep a while.

She walked to meet him in his own hut, which was a walk from the village itself. She had to skirt around a swamp, filled with dangerous crocodiles and take to the trees to avoid an angry jaguar whose meal she interrupted. Soon enough she entered Ah Tabai's hut and found him sitting on the ground, seemingly meditating. She sat down across from him and waited. It was a long moment before he opened his dark eyes and acknowledged her.

"Mary" He said simply.

"Mentor" She replied.

"I have warned you away from Kenway and yet you insist on _trusting_ him." His voice was curt and disappointed. She glanced away. "I worry for you Mary. You are a wise woman, but you are yet young and you let your heart rule all of your decisions yet"

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do when we are young?" She asked. "Before our passions burn out?" She had been told that by a man she considered wise. That had been a long time ago, but she kept his words in her heart.

"Not when you are an Assassin" His eyes were hard, but she understood his words came from a good place. "Please, Mary, reconsider your friendship with Kenway. Only heartache and disappointment await you if you stay on this path"

"It will be mine to deal with"

"Only if his foolishness doesn't get you killed"

"This isn't what I came to talk to you about" She shook her head, trying to clear the air. She didn't want to talk about Kenway. He was a fool and she knew it but he was a fool with raw potential. Why could no one else see that? That was an argument for another day though. "I found this on a Templar ship" She handed him the paper. He read it over in silence.

"The names crossed out…we have killed these men" He observed. She had noticed that too. "As for this checks and blanks…I can think of a few things it means. It may mean they are collecting something from them. Or it may mean they expect something from these men. No matter what it means, it will not do well for the Assassins."

He was silent a moment and Mary waited while he thought it out. "Kill them all. Take and spread their names and locations among our brothers and sisters and make sure every man on this list dies" It was an easy solution. Sadly, it seemed to be the main solution among Assassins. It was easier to just say 'kill them all' than it was to capture them and get information from them. Most gave the information they wanted with their dying breaths anyway. She supposed it worked out.

She turned to leave but Ah Tabai spoke again. "Take some time to rest though Mary. You said you collapsed while away correct? We can't afford to lose you" There was warmth in his voice though. He wasn't just saying that they couldn't lose her because she was a good assassin; he was saying it because she was a fellow sister. She had many friends among the Assassins and they always mourned when they lost one of their own. That was why these attacks were so tragic. Reminding her...

"Mentor…before I go, have you given any thought to moving the village?" She didn't turn back around to face him.

"I have but I do not know where we could go that we will be safe" He sighed. "I will think on it some more."

"If I come across a place I my travels, I'll make sure to tell you. These attacks have to stop."

"We lost too many yesterday"

"Even one is too many" She didn't have to turn around to know he was nodding.

With that she left, walking back to the main part of the village, mulling over the situation and what they could do to remedy it. Her crew had not come looking for her yet, but they probably wouldn't come by until the month was almost out. She had a while to rest and recover, knowing that she needed it. She had not been treating herself well the last week or so and she was paying for it. She felt older than she was, but being an Assassin was hard on the body, which was why they all strove to stay fit and active. Most lived long lives because of this and Mary was hoping her own would be much the same, of course she had the added bonus of being a pirate which never bode well for anyone's health.

At least, she mussed, there was no risk of her catching something nasty off a whore. Still, disease was something that any sailor knew well. She had seen men who had seen the awful side of scurvy, which was glad when she returned 'home', she returned to an island ripe with fruit to prevent that for herself. So she supposed she had been lucky in more than one account.

She helped tend the sick and wounded for a while before sending out birds to all of the Assassin Bureaus that coincided with a location of a name on the list. She asked for information on each of the men and women on the list, but not for their deaths, not yet. It was a time to just gather information right now, be ready to kill them. There would be time to herald their deaths, soon enough. All good things came to those who would wait.

* * *

Her crew back sooner rather than later because a message had been sent to them. She had not sent it, so one of the other Assassins must have. They arrived in the evening and Mary let them rest, telling them they would leave in the next day in the early afternoon. She had some things to take care of that night and into the next day so she didn't want to rush.

The day they were to leave, she found herself passing by where the others were training. She stopped and watched, though another person came to stand by her. She knew it was Javi – who showed so much displeasure towards her now due to her siding with Edward.

"Mary" He said softly and she turned her head to look at him. "I had a talk with our Mentor"

"About what?"

"About _that man_ being allowed here. He is a corrupt, scoundrel of a man and I don't think you should be around him" Mary had to roll her eyes at his words.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can't be around?" She turned so she was facing him completely. He turned too, staring her down.

"A man more sensible than you"

"It's a good think I ain't a man then, now isn't it?"

"I don't know what you see in that man, but he is rotten! The only path he walks is of selfish greed!" His words were getting louder and angrier. She was trying to stay calm but she did not like someone who didn't understand everything judging her actions. "It's just like you to trust a man who'll let you down, eh Mary?"

That hurt. That was a low blow. She felt like he had punched her straight in her chest and she froze for a long moment, pain washing through her system. How _dare_ he bring anything like that up! How dare he! Who did he think he was? Before she quite knew what she was doing, she punched him. He didn't go down but he stumbled back.

"Don't like the truth?"

"Shut your fucking gob!" Her voice was harsh, but low. "Shut up or I'll knock your right out"

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you? You always trust people who are going to let you down, who are going to hurt you or break you. Stop trying to help that thrice damned fool. You're only going to break your own heart. Again"

"Shut. Up." She hissed. This was his last warning.

"You're a damn fool-" He started but she lost her temper completely and leapt upon him.

She kicked and punched, and he returned the hits. They scrambled across the ground trying to gain the upper hand. He was heavier than she was, but that didn't count for nothing because she had more brawling experience. She had brawled before with men three times her weight and he was probably only thirty pounds heavier than her if she had to offer a guess. Finally he rolled onto his back, with her over him, aiming to give him a good fist to the head. His feet were suddenly in her stomach and she went flying.

She rolled and hit a tree. She coughed and gagged, trying to right herself. She managed to get onto her knees and very nearly lost what little food was in her stomach. He had kicked her hard, hard enough to leave her gasping and panting. She looked over and he was climbing shakily to his feet. His face was covered in bruises and his right nostril was leaking a steady stream of blood. His left eye was almost swelled shut. In his right eye glimmered anger, a want for revenge for the damage caused. He wiped at the blood from his nose, smearing it across his face as he stumbled closer to her. She pushed herself onto her knees and put one foot under herself, ready to launch herself at him again.

"Mary. Javi." Another voice cut through their little bubble. They both looked over to see another Assassin, a native. "End this pointless fight. If it goes on, I will fetch Ah Tabai."

"Of course, brother" Javi was the vision of humbled. He bowed his head and stepped a single step back from her. The other Assassin looked at her and she spat some blood on the ground.

"Aye. I have to be going anyway" She pushed herself to her feet, rubbing the blood leaking from her split lip away. She walked away without another word. She found her way to her crew, who seemed alarmed by her battered appearance; she brushed it off and demanded they set sail as soon as possible. Within the hour, Tulum was already behind her.

* * *

She found her way to Havana not much later. She didn't pay much mind to the ships in the dock, instead setting off at once for the Assassin's Bureau. Rhona Dinsmore was the woman in charge there. She had once disguised herself as man, much like Mary did, which made them bond a little. When she joined the Assassins some years ago, she quit that because she did most of her work out of Havana and did not have much need for sailing. She still questioned why Mary still carried on with her façade but she had no answer that she could give. It was personal. Still, she had skill though and if there was any woman that Mary might have at her side in the open sea, it would be Rhona.

When she got to the Bureau, she found Rhona inside attempting to treat a bullet wound on her arm by herself. There were two others inside but one was helping the other who had appeared to have been gravely wounded. She moved passed them and sat at the table where Rhona was struggling with the bandages.

"Mary Read! As I live and breathe!" She said, giving up on the bandages for the moment. "Ooh…you look like you saw the bad side of someone's temper"

"Rhona, what happened?" She ignored the comment on her still bruised face.

"We got attacked. I sent most of my men away, chasing different Templars in our jurisdiction and it was only us three here. Mark got hurt earlier today and his brother hasn't left his side since. When we got attacked, that left me alone to defend the Bureau. I was having a hell of a time too, until Kenway showed up out of the blue offering his help"

"Kenway? You don't mean…Edward…Kenway?" Her voice went dry.

"The one and the same" She nodded. "I took a shot the arm, he saved me and I sent him off on another errand." She leaned on the table with her good arm. "Now why don't you tell me why your face is lookin' like that?"

She stood and moved to her side of the table, taking the bandages. "Let me see your arm. I'll tell you while I help you" So she told her about her fight with Javi and the beating they gave each other. Of course, she had given him a better beating than he had given her and that was all that mattered. After she treated Rhona, she ended up lifting her shirt and showing her the lovely bruises on her stomach from being kicked there.

"You're lucky if he didn't mess up anything inside" Rhona said, inspecting the bruises. "You ain't coughing up blood or nothing of the like are you?"

"No. Just a little pain, but the bruise isn't getting any bigger and it seems to even be healing."

"You're a lucky lass then" She sighed with a nod. Of course Rhona wanted to check the bruises on her face and she let her poke at them a little before swatting her hand away. "So why are you defending Edward anyway?" She asked.

"He's not all bad. A bit of work and he could turn into a decent Assassin"

"Mary, he worked with the Templars. He sold a map to them. It's his fault this is happening" Though she didn't mind having him run her errands, she knew about the map. Edward probably told her himself. He wasn't shy on sharing information.

"Look Rhona, I know. Believe me. I had to talk everyone on Tulum out of killing him. They had money out on his head and I talked them out of it. I wanted them to give him a chance."

"Why?" She seemed curious and Mary sighed.

"Because, I already said. He'd make a decent Assassin and he's been a good friend of mine for some time now. It seemed a waste to let him die. Besides that, I discovered he has the Sense." It was rare for Assassins to have the Sense. So few of them had it and they actively recruited people who showed signs of having it. They taught those who showed potential to learn it how to use it. It was a skill, just like anything else. Edward was a natural though, to him the Sense was as natural as breathing.

"Does he now?" She seemed uninterested in that. "I think the most important thing is that you seem to see something great in him. I know he's a decent sort of fellow, he has a goodness about him but…he did help the Templars, Mary. How good can he be?"

"He didn't know what he was doing" She was tired of stating that point. "He didn't know nothing about us before then. If he did…I'm sure things would have played out differently."

She fell silent as did Mary. "I'll believe you. You've always been a good judge of most anyone's character." She nodded to herself. "Now, other than to gossip, is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes. I found this list and I'm looking for these men" She took the list out of her coat and lay it on the table. Rhona leaned over the table, looking at it. The names that were crossed off with their bold ink were instantly looked over. She tapped three names with her finger.

"I know these men are here. Hilary Flint has always been a thorn in my side" The way she said his name though…it was like a curse but not. It was hard for Mary to understand. There was something going on there but it wasn't her business to pry. She just nodded.

"I'll help you eliminate him and the other Templars in the area. Is he the major one?" She didn't answer for a long moment, staring hard at the list and then she slowly nodded. "Rhona, you look…a little sickly. You feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I should go out and wait for Edward. He's sure to return soon" Her words were almost quiet. Soft spoken and that wasn't much like the strong woman that Mary knew. She watched her walk out of the room and to the outside, letting Mary sit there by herself.

She grumbled to herself, rolling her list back up and sticking it back in her jacket. There was more going on than she knew but she didn't want to know a bit more. She hated when the relationships were complicated. It always made the kill so much harder.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I hope you look forward to some fun adventures with Rhona and Hilary. Leave me a couple reviews, eh? See all of you next time.


	7. On The Docks

**VII.  
****On The Docks**

Edward arrived back before long. Mary moved outside to sit in the shade and wait with Rhona, but she didn't speak to the other woman. She seemed lost in her thoughts. She didn't want to disturb her, lest she say something unknowingly cruel or thoughtless. Edward didn't appear to see Mary at first, as he trotted directly over to Rhona and she turned to him and spoke.

"And how much trouble did you cause us?"

"None mum" His tone was sarcastic and dripping. "I did find this." He handed her a paper and she opened it, reading it over.

"Who did you find this on?" She asked.

"Does it matter? I found a couple letters to match" He reached in one of his pockets, pulling out four more papers. Rhona read all of them, tossing the discarded ones to the ground. She cursed as she threw the last one to the ground. Mary watched from the shadows, not sure if she wanted to be a part of this conversation or not. Finally she stood and walked over to the two of them, bending to scoop a letter off the ground before straightening.

"Christ! What the hell happened to you?" It was Edward. She glanced up at him.

"It's not so bad is it?" She had inspected the damage right after it had happened and one cheek was slightly swelled, her lip was split in three places and she had an awful bruise from her chin to her eye. The bruise on her stomach was the worst of it of course. The bruise had since shrunk and the swelling of her cheek had gone down to nearly nothing. Her lip was mostly healed too but Edward seemed a bit surprised to see her in such a state.

Edward just seemed to be waiting now for an explanation. "Obviously he got in a fight! Focus, Edward!" Rhona's voice cut in. She sounded annoyed, maybe even worried. Mary had never heard the Master Assassin really worried. "We have a problem on our hands"

Mary finally looked down at the letter, reading through it. It detailed the gathering of arms and payments for the arms. She frowned at it and then tossed the letter down the others. "What are they meaning to do with all this gun powder?"

"An Arms Race" Rhona said the words like a curse. She paced away from the two of them, rubbing at her wounded arm. "Hilary Flint! That bastard!" There was that sort of…weird way she said his name. She cursed him and yet Mary couldn't help but feel like there was something more going on between them. She wasn't going to say a thing though. She glanced over at Edward who had clearly heard the difference her words had, but he wasn't going to say a thing either.

"Alright, so what are you going to have me do about it?" Edward asked.

"You?" Rhona turned back to him. "What makes you think I'm going to have you do a thing about it?"

"Well this Hilary Flint probably has the key I want. So obviously I need to kill him. Where is he? I'll go now" Edward's brazen words were accompanied by a puffed chest, full of pride enough to get him killed. Mary rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't just go charging in, Edward. Hilary Flint is a dangerous Templar. He knows a lot about explosives. No doubt he has traps set up to keep us from getting to him" Mary chided.

"Well then what would you have me do?" He asked her.

"I'll have you destroy some of this gunpowder he's gathering" Rhona said. "Yeah, destroy the gunpowder and he'll come out of whatever hole he's hiding in" She had turned away but she was looking at the two of them again. "Do you think you can handle that, Edward?"

"I think I can manage" There was that brazen confidence of his again.

"Try and manage not to get yourself killed too" Mary stated.

"Starting to worry for me are you?" He winked at her. "Don't worry, I can't die just yet. We still have our bet to settle." Her face flushed at the remembrance.

"Oh go to hell"

"_Only_ afterwards." He laughed and began to walk backwards, grinning at her all the way. "At bet is a bet! I won fair and square and you'll give me what I want. One way or another." Then he was running, his laughter floating back to her, making her ears burn.

"Bet?" Rhona asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it" Mary snapped with more force than necessary. It was bad enough that Edward would dare think that he would get her to dress like a whore, let alone say a thing about it in front of another Assassin! Than man had some gull! Mary was going to gut him when he got back!

"Well…okay." Rhona sighed. "You think you can help me get Mark and Malcolm out of here? We have a safe house where Mark can rest. It's just not safe here, in case we're attacked again."

"Is the safe house really safe?"

"It should be. We just established it last week" Rhona sighed, rubbing at her wounded arm again. "Some of the others are there now, guarding it. I told everyone to report there until I made it safe here again. Mark got hurt closer to here though so was brought here…" She ran her fingers then through her short hair.

"Let's get them there."

They went inside and gathered the things they would need. Rhona said it would be a short journey there, as long as everything went well. They dressed Mark in more civilian looking clothes and had Malcolm, his unwounded older brother, changed as well. Soon the four of them were on the streets. Rhona was helping Mark limp along. If anyone stopped them, they were taking him to a doctor.

Mary walked behind the two and Malcolm walked ahead. She had to drift a bit behind, to act like she wasn't part of their group, but she kept a close eye on them, drifting into crowds when patrolmen got too close to her or the group. They were trying not to draw eyes to themselves after all.

They did run into a little trouble when Malcolm bumped into a patrolman but Mary saved him by slipping a dagger between the man's ribs. He had been alone so it had been easy to kill him and leave him to collapse on the street. People stopped to see what had happened and their group just kept moving.

Soon enough, they arrived at the safe house and they dropped the brothers off. They were bid to stay but the two women quickly made their exit, wanting to get back to the Bureau to meet up with Edward again. They were silent on their walk back but when they got inside, they sat at the same table, each with their own sigh.

"So you seem to be very friendly with Edward" Rhona pointed out. "I didn't realize until I saw you with him"

"Don't get any ideas in your head, Rhona" She grumbled.

"So he doesn't know…"

"He knows." She told him a shortened version of what happened in Kingston.

"Hm" She didn't say anything for a long time.

"Can I ask you something? Without you getting mad" Curiosity was burning in her and Edward wasn't here nor was anyone else, so maybe Rhona would tell her. The other woman nodded and Mary went on. "Is there something between you…and this Flint?"

"No!" Rhona denied at once. Her brow furrowed and her shoulders sagged. "I…We met a couple years back when I had just joined the Assassins. He was so charming and kind, not like a Templar. I just…The time we spent together, walking on the docks and talking was some of the best times of my life."

Mary could see herself, much younger and so much more foolish, walking along the docks, but not of Havana. She saw herself looking up at a man with sparkling blue eyes, who knew her secrets yet treated her as an equal. He saw her for who she really was. She had never smiled so brightly and she doubted she ever would again. That man had been one of a kind and the smiles they had shared had only been for him.

"I think…I think I…" Rhona fell silent, unaware of Mary's painful memories. She could understand what Rhona was thinking, more than she knew. "…He told me he was a Templar one day and asked me to join his order. I was already an Assassin but I had never told him and…well we had a terrible fight. I ended up leaving him, swearing I'd never go back"

"Did you?" Mary asked. Rhona was silent. That was her answer. "How are you going to fight him if you…"

"He _needs_ to die, Mary. I can't just…I can't just ignore my duties as an Assassin" Her voice was laced with pain. Mary chewed on her cheek, wondering what she should say.

"Would you…be able to…" Her voice faded as Rhona looked at her with dark eyes. She didn't answer, not with words at least. Mary closed her eyes. "I understand." And she did. More than Rhona knew. She couldn't ask Rhona to take a stand against Flint, not at least deliver the killing blow. Perhaps…

"We'll need a plan" Rhona's voice was soft, the pain was still there.

"We should wait until Edward comes back" Mary chided softly, wanting to give her a moment to relax, to not think about it. It had to be a thorn in her side, painful with every breath. Mary knew what it was like to suffer like that.

"You're right. I'll get the rum" She was up and getting two glasses before Mary could stay anything. She sighed and let it go. Whatever made her feel better.

* * *

Edward returned after several hours, covered in soot, smelling of fire and laughing like a drunk. Apparently he had a bit of fun with getting rid of the gunpowder. Mary and Rhona looked at him. Rhona laughed. She had already had enough rum to make her smile again while Mary hadn't drank half a glass herself. Edward cleaned himself up and joined at the table. Rhona went to get him his own glass of rum and then plopped back down to return to her own drink.

"We need a plan" Mary started but neither of them seemed to be really listening. Maybe they heard her words, but they weren't going to pay them any heed. Not right now anyway. Rhona wanted to avoid the thought of death for a moment and Edward seemed more than willing to go along with her.

"A plan! Oh shite, Mary! You're a stern as an old nun! We should just go in and kill the bastard!" Rhona waved her hands, as if waving off the idea of a plan. Mary gave her a look, which the Master Assassin ignored by taking a drink. She wouldn't meet Mary's eyes. She could see the fear though, the fear and despair.

She watched as the other two drank and laughed. Neither drank much but Rhona was trying too hard to laugh and smile though they would soon be leaving to kill someone she cared for. Someone who cared for her. Mary felt bad for ever bringing it up. Finally, after a few hours of laughing, jokes and smiles the other two sobered up.

"We need to do something about Flint." Rhona said. Her voice was sad, her eyes were too but her mouth was set. She was going to do this. Mary wondered how, but she just nodded at her words.

"Aye. What exactly are we going to do?"

"We wait a few days" Rhona suggested. "Let him see the damaged we caused. We keep our ears to the ground, listen for him to scamper out of whatever hole he's been hiding in. Then we kill 'em"

"You make it sound so simple" Edward stated. "What you forget is beasts usually have their claws ready when they charge out of their hole."

"We won't attack him right away" Mary told him. "We wait; let him think we ain't coming."

"Then we surround him and kill him and all his boys" Rhona finished. She had clearly sobered up. Mary looked at her and she gave Mary a tight smile. She was hurting yet, but she had accepted what she had to do. Mary knew she wouldn't fight Flint but…

It wasn't like she couldn't understand why Rhona was reluctant to kill Flint. She understood completely and she knew it was up to her – or Edward – to kill the man. She chewed on her cheek, wondering if Rhona would hold a grudge, even secretly. Rhona wasn't a Master Assassin for nothing.

Mary excused herself from the table and stood, walking outside, standing in the sunlight, letting her thoughts drift. She gazed out towards the sea, listening to the gulls and eventually found herself drawn to the ports, thinking of Rhona's story. She thought of her own past. Her brow furrowed and she heard herself sigh. There was no use dwelling on any of it anymore. It was the past for a reason after all.

There was no going back to those docks. Not anymore.

* * *

A/N: I know its a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Leave some reviews to let me know what you think, yeah?


	8. Flintlocked

**VIII.  
****Flintlocked**

They ended up waiting three days and Edward was the one who came back with the news. It looked like Flint was making his long awaited move. He had crawled out of where ever he was hiding and it seemed he had his own plan. He didn't think that the Assassins could or would come after him if he had a force of soldiers guarding him. He was going to take himself and what remained of his gunpowder stores and sail them off to an island to lay low.

Of course, Mary had no idea about that at the moment.

She was too busy running for her life.

Perhaps on a better day she would have stayed behind and fought. Perhaps if she hadn't gotten caught in the act of stealing some of the gunpowder that belonged to the Templar Hilary Flint, she would have been able to bribe the soldiers to overlook her misdemeanor. If they hadn't seen the hidden blade, a clear mark of an Assassin, strapped to her wrist, maybe she would have been able to talk her way out of it.

As it was, she had made quite a few mistakes when she had gone to steal the gunpowder.

One, she had plotted by herself to steal it. Mary was not what one would call a foolish person; but the boredom of waiting must have gotten to her. She figured, if she pushed, perhaps they would hear something sooner. So she decided to push without consulting Edward or Rhona. She had just meant to steal some of the gunpowder and ignite or keep it for the Assassins or well…she wasn't sure what she intended anymore.

Sneaking into where it was kept had been easy. The guards had been fooled by two young women who had been paid by Mary. Mary knew some Spanish but wasn't fluent enough in it communicate more than a few words with the women. They knew little to no English. She had pressed some gold into their hands and it turned out that they were both very fluent in Gold. In the end that was all that mattered and she had slipped into the small underground bunker without so much as an eye batted at her. This was where she messed up.

She had expected the women to keep the guards busy for some time. What she didn't expect was for, as she was grabbing a small barrel of gunpowder, those guards and women come strolling down into the same room as her. One of the guards was clearly distracted by the woman, leaning up against the wall with her beneath him. The other just casually glanced towards her as she glanced up at them. He blinked and she ducked behind some boxes, hoping he had thought he was seeing things. No, of course not. That wasn't in her favor, of course. She heard him draw his sword and she could barely make out the sound of his boots as he drew closer.

She had engaged her blade and jumped around the boxes to meet him, her blade going into one eye socket. It was disgusting, killing someone that way. It made a gut wrenching _squish_ sound as she drew her blade out of his eye socket, though the eye remained, ruined and unseeing, in its proper place. The man fell to the ground and the other was alarmed now. He was calling for reinforcements. Her limited Spanish provided her with that answer. The two women were standing there looking shocked, moving out of the way as five more guards thundered down the stairs. Mary hurried towards the other side of the room, noting another exit. There was another group of guards there, cutting her off. She turned, backing away from both groups slowly. She drew her gun and cursed gently. This was going to be messy. She aimed down, the guards thinking she was aiming for their knees, moved giving her a clear shot of the gunpowder barrel she had left on the ground.

She shot and ducked into the corner, curling into a ball. The room was small, so she hoped the two women had already fled else that gold she had given to them meant nothing. Something wet hit her back and she didn't look, not caring to see what had hit her anyway. She waited a moment before looking at the damage she caused. It was a massacre. There were a few guards covered in debris and wet pink and red things that Mary didn't want to think about, lying a few feet from her. Only four guards remained alive and one was missing a leg. They were beginning to stir, so Mary headed for the exit. She didn't get far, in fact just outside, before more guards showed up.

_How many is that bastard having guard these damn things?_ She thought, a frown furrowing her face. They saw her coming out of the storage building though and they shouted for her to stop. She hesitated for a moment, thinking of her options and well – running was probably the best idea.

That was how she found herself running for her life down the streets of Havana, shoving people out of her way as she went. Damn her coat was hot in the sun! She had to get away fast. Though she could run a long way without getting too exhausted, the heat was as much a danger to her as the guards.

She saw some boxes stacked on one another, in the perfect shape of some steps and she jumped from one, two three! She grabbed a sign and swung her body onto the next building's roof. She heard them readying their guns and she managed to climb higher and roll across the top of the building, pressing herself flat, just in time. She heard the bullets bounce off the side of the building. She risked a glance over the side, in time to nearly take a pellet to the face. She ducked down again, cursing. She could hear them moving. They couldn't climb up but they could surround the building and shoot as soon as she peeked her head out.

She had to move, now.

Praying that they were still reloading, she stood and dashed for the next building. She felt bullets wiz by as she jumped. She landed, rolled and kept moving. She heard them shouting and yelling but she kept going. Luckily in Havana many of the buildings had flat tops or nearly flat tops. It made it easier for running, though that made it harder to dodge bullets and escape their eyes. She saw a church in the distance. She would have to jump back to the ground and hurry to climb the church before they realized what she was doing, but she was going to do as she had to.

She ran faster, digging her smoke bombs out of her pocket. She tossed three on the ground, right at her pursuers. Hopefully that slowed them. She saw a well-placed ladder ahead of her and used it to slide to the ground. She made her way onto the church grounds and quickly scaled up onto the roof of the church. She didn't stop there, scaling even higher, up towards the peak of it, where there was an area wide enough for her to sit upon. By the time she got to that point though, she was sweating and tired. She wanted a drink of water but she didn't have any so that'd have to wait until she made her way back.

She sat down, at least enjoying the cool breeze, happy for a moment to catch her breath. She watched the people far below her. Guards were looking and the rest of the world was going about their business. No one bothered to look up because what kind of person could get all the way to the top of the church?

She sat a while, resting herself and when the excitement below seemed to calm down, she found herself on the ledge, looking for a way down. Ah, there it was. A hay carriage parked just below the church. The owner gave his horse two pats and walked to the nearby tavern. He didn't see Mary land in the pile of hay or see her jump out, brushing hay frantically from her clothes and hair.

She hurried back to the Bureau and found Edward and Rhona both waiting for her. Rhona gave her a look, but saw how exhausted she must have looked and fetched her a drink. Edward wasn't nearly as causal and decided to voice his thoughts straight away.

"You're late Mary." He followed her inside. He watched as she took the glass of water from Rhona.

"Up yours, Kenway"

"In a bad mood, Mary?" He asked. "I could help you with that…I'm sure Rhona has a back room."

"Really, Edward." Rhona scoffed, throwing the man a glare. He shrugged, joking - or mostly so at least. "Mary, what happened? Why are you so late?"

"How late am I?" She asked as she sat down.

"About two hours by my reckoning." Rhona sat down across from her.

"Ran into some trouble. No, don't worry it was my own fault." She shook her head and gave them a brief overview of what had happened while she was out. Edward filled her in then on what he learned. She sat still and silent for a while, Rhona looked pale and drawn. Mary nodded to herself. "Well, anyone have a plan?"

"I'll engage him and you two circle around – carefully – and…well you know the rest" Her voice was harsh, sort of strained as she tried to be casual.

"Suddenly squeamish, Rhona? Can't quite bring yourself to kill him?" Edward pushed and the Assassin's eyes hardened. Edward was teasing, but he had stepped on a few toes with that statement.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to feel like I'm telling you what to do!" She denied. She glanced at Mary, as if suddenly questioning how Mary dealt with him as long as she did. Mary just raised an eyebrow in a 'Don't-look-at-me' gesture.

"I think that injury must have left you with a touch of fever" He grinned at her, tapping the side of his head.

"Can we just…_not_ talk about this?" She demanded, leaning back in her chain, a frown on her lips.

"Well how about how we'll find him then?" Edward asked. "I imagine you'll know about that too though, huh, Rhona?"

"Oh, he won't be hard to find. The cheeky bastard, strutting about like the cock of the walk" She spat on the ground, trying to act disgusted, but she wasn't fooling Mary. She wasn't fooling Edward either and he seemed like he wanted to push today.

"Admit it, Rhona. Deep down you like the walk of that cock" He was grinning at her, leaning across the table now. She pushed him back with a hand to his forehead. His chair fell back and he windmilled his arms trying to right himself before he fell over. The chair, and Edward with it, fell back finally with a loud thump, spilling its owner onto the ground. Rhona stood, leaning over him.

"I can arrange to have you in thummikins if flogging's too kind, Kenway." Her voice was dripping with annoyance. Mary laughed at Edward's expression, somewhere between shock, bemusement and bewilderment.

"I have an idea of how to find him. C'mon, he'll be at the port right? Let's be going" Mary told them, a smile still on her face. She stood and Edward rolled to his feet. He must have been feeling the heat of Rhona's glare but he ignored it and followed after Mary. Rhona sighed and followed after their little troupe, off to kill the Templar Flint.

* * *

Within an hour the three of them sat up on a building where they could see the port. Mary sat cross-legged on the edge of the building while Edward crouched to her left and Rhona sat with her legs over the edge of the building to her right. The three of them looked down at the port, where a group of men all dressed similar had gathered. From the distance they were, it was a little indistinct and hard to pick anyone out of the crowd. Mary had a plan to find Flint from here and Edward was key in that.

"So how am I going to point out our man from _here_?" Asked Edward.

"Have you forgotten what I taught you already, Edward?" Mary asked. She pointed towards the group of people at the port. "Look there. Focus now Edward, use the Sense, just as I taught you. Focus until you see and hear a type of shimmering. Remember?"

Edward looked on where her finger pointed. She could see the concentration on his face and she could see the change in his eyes as he allowed the Sense to take over his senses. After a moment, he grabbed her hand and moved it to the right slight and down a little. "Right there" He whispered. He didn't let go of her hand right away, but his fingers slid off her hand and left Mary with a…creeping sensation.

She wouldn't be able to place it now, but it was familiar. She was too focused on the task ahead.

Rhona gasped. "Edward how did you…"

"I told you, he has the Sense, Rhona. More useful than you think, eh?" She dropped her hand. "We all got a lock on him, hm? Rhona, you're distraction, Edward, you and me are going to circle around. Everyone be careful"

"Aye" Rhona was clearly nervous but she hid it well, at least in her voice. Her eyes reflected how she was truly feeling.

"Let's be going" Edward muttered and the two of them parted ways from Rhona. They crept across the buildings and they saw Rhona waiting until they were nearly behind the troops. Edward stood and nodded once, making a hand signal and then he and Mary began to crawl down a ladder.

"Hey Flint!" A shout rang out across the port. Mary and Edward couldn't see her but Rhona was doing her part to distract. There was the sound of a gunshot. "Haha! Not much of a shot, are you, Flint?"

There was a laugh as Edward and Mary moved through the crowd, closer to their target. "You should know, Dinsmore!"

"I should, after studying you for so long!" Her voice was strong. Mary got a peek at her, standing not thirty feet from Flint and his men, holding one gun in her hand, though her hand was at her side. She was ready though. Mary could tell by how her hand trembled.

"Then you finally admit your obsession with me!" Mary got a good look at Flint next. He stood with his arms wide open, a pistol in each hand. He was grinning like a mad man.

"And how many men have you sent after me, just this week, Flint?" Rhona asked, pointing her free hand at him. She waved it in the air. Just a little more, just a little closer. Mary ducked behind a barrel and Edward moved along in the crowds. She waited at the edge of the group. A solider restlessly paced closer to the barrels Mary was behind. He took aim at Rhona and Mary quickly grabbed him, pulling him behind the barrels. She slit his throat and pushed him into the water.

"What did you expect?" Flint called back. "That I would come in person? You overestimate your importance!"

"You're a pig, Flint!"

"Oh…don't be stroppy, Dinsmore."

"Oh don't be such a beard splitter!"

Edward acted, shooting two guns at once, killing two guards. Flint turned, fire burning in his eyes. Rhona charged forward. He turned back to the charging Master Assassin and then looked at Edward, who was about upon him. Flint dodged Edward's attack shooting with a gun and then kicking Edward. He flew across the port, skidded a few feet across the ground and then fell into the port's waters with a splash.

"Edward!" She shouted. She had no time to check on him as the guards, now alert to her presence, attacked. She fought her way through them and towards where Rhona and Flint were having a shootout. She ended up ducking behind a barrel feet away from Rhona though, as Flint kept a gun in each hand and stayed focused on the two Assassins like no other. He truly was handy with a gun. Shame that they had to kill him.

"I won't die so easily!" He called to them. He tossed something in Mary's direction. She looked down at her feet. A bomb? She moved, jumping out of the way and ducked down, avoiding the explosion. Someone tackled her and she found herself pinned on the ground by one of Flint's few remaining guards. She squirmed underneath him, even as he held her arms at her sides. This meant that he couldn't hurt her with his hands but he was still pinning her down and pressing down on her in a most uncomfortable way. His one knee was pressing into her hip bone, keeping her from kicking her legs too much. She struggled though, trying to break free of his grip. Flint was still looking towards Rhona, knowing she was the last remaining threat.

"I wouldn't expect you to, mate" Edward was standing on a group of barrels, a gun pointed at Flint. When did he get up there? He was soaked, dripping water, and Mary could see his left arm was bleeding. "You did give us a challenge, but lot of good that did you." He smiled and then pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Flint in the chest and knocked him off his feet. The Templar fell against the crates he had been using as a shelter, gripping at the bleeding wound as if he could stop himself from bleeding out.

Rhona was moving towards the fallen man as soon as Edward's gun went off. Mary couldn't get any closer as the she was still struggling against the man on top of her. He was stronger than her physically and she couldn't get her arms free. She hated playing dirty – at least in this aspect – but she had no choice. She used one leg to unbalance him and free both of her legs. She then promptly kneed him as hard as she could muster in the groin. He made a face and fell off of her, cursing her, her mother, father and every ancestor she ever had. She inserted her blade in the back of his neck before he could recover and hurried over to Rhona and Edward.

Rhona was kneeling over Flint, her head bowed. She reached over and closed his eyes. She pulled the Templar Key from around his neck and handed it back to Edward. Without looking at him, she said "His charm's all used up. Let the memory of him be locked away for good." Then she stood and gave both Edward and Mary a hollow look. Without another word, she walked away.

Yes, she said let it be locked away for good, but how easy was that? Mary looked at Edward who stood clutching the key in his hand. He looked down at Flint's body and then over at Mary.

"You okay?" He asked. Mary realized she had just been standing there staring.

"Yeah. You're bleeding, let me take a look." He glanced at his left arm, where there was a bloody rip in his robe.

"It's just a scratch." He sighed as she gave him a look. He must have realized it was useless to argue with her. "C'mon. Let's go have a drink on _The Jackdaw_"

"What about Rhona?"

"I think she rather be alone right now, don't you?" She hesitated and then nodded.

They walked together back to the _Jackdaw_ where Ade saw them into Edward's office below the wheel. Edward stripped off his robe and allowed Mary to poke at his wound. He told Ade of what happened as she cleaned and wrapped the bullet wound. It went a little deep, cutting into the muscle of Edward's arm. It had to be painful but he didn't complain. Perhaps because it was just above his tattoo on that arm, just avoiding ruining the art of it. He sure had a lot; Mary wondered what his wife would think of them. Most people didn't think well of tattoos after all, they were a sailor's thing. A thug's thing.

"And what are we going to do now, Captain?" Ade asked. Mary leaned back, looking at Edward, wondering what his next step would be. He said nothing. He reached to put back on his robes and didn't speak as he got himself in order once more.

"…I can pay you if you'd help me hunt down some of the Templars on my list" She said quietly. She got back out her list and laid it on the table. She took a quill that Edward had on the table, crossing out Flint's name. She pointed out two other names. "These men are in Havana. You help me kill them, I'll pay you"

"I suppose I can do that" Edward gave her a smile. "Ade, go tell the men we're having a bit of a holiday here in Havana"

"Aye" And Ade left, to spread the news.

"And for every other Templar you help me kill, I'll make sure you're paid well, Kenway" Mary told him. He grabbed a bottle of rum and poured them each a cup, a grin on his face.

"Well then, Mary, I suppose I'll have to help you then. How could I say no to you?" He pushed her cup towards her and she grabbed it.

"Up your arse, Kenway." She was smiling though. It was practically a compliment for her to say that to him now. She shot back the rum and he did too. They both slammed their cups on the table. "Let's be off!"

"Aye. Let's be off."

* * *

A/N: This had to be my favorite chapter to write. I really love Rhona and Hilary's story, they have great dynamic. Anyway, leave me some reviews~


	9. A Spell of Ill Luck

**IX.  
****A Spell of Ill Luck**

Two weeks later, Mary left Havana, but not in the way she expected. She was once again a guest upon _The Jackdaw_, her own crew on holiday with orders to meet her in Tulum in two months' time. She stood by Edward at the wheel while he shouted orders at his crew. He had just added more cannons to his ship and had the some metal plates added to the hull to make her harder to pierce. Of course Edward liked to pick fights with bigger ships and in order to come out on top, he needed a stronger ship. She couldn't see him giving up his beloved _Jackdaw_ though.

They were sailing for a small island which also housed a planation. She promised him the spoils of the plantation's warehouse this time in exchange for help. He had helped her slay the Templars in Havana easily and she was happy to see him acting so openly for the Assassins. Perhaps it would help convince the Assassins of his…well at least convince them that he wasn't a Templar. She remembered – months ago now – when they had sat around and discussed what to do with him.

* * *

_Some time ago – Late 1716_

Mary looked at the Assassins in front of her. Ah Tabai and others who had been in the Order for years now. While Ah Tabai was the Mentor, these others were trusted advisors. Most of them were too old to participate in combat anymore and mainly were there to support the youths that could go out and fight. There were four of them and with Ah Tabai, who though could fight, rarely did anything but combat training anymore, that made five. A few of the youths were there, including Mary herself. All of them, excluding Mary, were about to lose their tempers.

"How could this happen? How could we be betrayed?" hissed one.

"That rotten English slime!" Another growled. "We trusted him!"

More vulgar comments followed but Mary let them roll off her back. She stood with her arms crossed and her lips pressed together, listening to the words shared in the room. Ah Tabai stood and raised his hands and everyone's conversations died down. Mary looked up at him, wondering what he would say.

"We lost many in Havana but we were able to identify the man who did this. A man who is impersonating our fallen 'brother'" A few more murmurs rose up. "We were able to figure out his name; Edward Kenway."

Mary had been the one to spill his name. She had known him from his description right away, well that and the fact that he wore the traitor's robes. He had been but a jack tar when she had first seen him. He worked under Edward Thatch back then; seemed that Thatch had taken a liking to Kenway and had been training him to be a proper pirate. She didn't know what old Thatch saw in the scrawny youth but she hadn't said a thing to him about it. Still, Kenway probably could turn himself into something great – _if he applied himself._ She had seen him in the traitor's robes though and he looked like a dandy in them. They didn't suit him at all. She had watched him slay the Templar Du Casse though and he done well enough at it. He had potential. He also…well she was keeping some of her cards hidden for a reason.

"We have decided that we want this man dead. He is a Templar and he has sold us out to the Templars." Ah Tabai went on. Wait, dead? Why would they kill him? He wasn't really a Templar, they must realize that right? Ah Tabai sighed. "I will be sending my best Assassins to kill him."

"Wait" She said, pushing to the front of the crowd. "You can't kill him"

"He killed us in Havana." Ah Tabai's voice was hard. "He is a Templar. You know what that means, Mary"

"No." Mary shook her head. "I gave you his name so we could have him _watched_. Not so you could have him killed. He has some raw talent, if we turn him to our side…"

"How many Templars turn to the Assassins?" Roared one of the Elders. He was a man who had lost his twin brother to the Templars many years ago. "Why would you think we could even turn him to our side? He is a Templar! He dies!"

"He's not a Templar! Edward Kenway is a bloody lot of things, but I _really_ can't see him throwing his lot in with the Templars!" She roared back. She didn't know him well, so why was he defending him? Something told her that she should. It was an instinct. "Mentor! Please! Listen to me! We cannot kill him! There's….there's something about him."

"Mary I understand that you know him but…" He was hesitant, as was the crowd.

"I'll take the blame if he is a Templar!" She suddenly shouted. "If he be a Templar, I'll take the blame for any lives he claims! I take responsibility for Kenway!"

Everyone else went silent. She was invoking a tradition that was very old and not often used. She was saying that if Kenway were to be a traitor, she would also pay the price of his sins. If he were to be killed, she would be the one to kill him, even if it meant forfeiting her own life. She knew the risks, but she could not allow them just to kill Edward. There was no other way she could think of that would protect him, but she trusted that he was no Templar. Not Edward, who only saw gold and women.

"Mary think of what you're saying" Ah Tabai's voice was calm but his body was tense.

"I have. None of you will listen to me otherwise, so I take responsibility. If he is a Templar, I'll kill him. If he's not, then we let him live" She felt her heart hammering in his chest. The next bit she had to say was going to make some people angry, but she had to do it anyway. If he just stumbled in without them knowing, they'd kill him. "I invited him here, to learn the truth."

A chorus of "What"s and "Traitor"s rang through the meeting. She kept her back straight and her chin high. A circle cleared about her as the other Assassins fought to step away from one who they thought might be betraying them.

"Why?" Only one word came from Ah Tabai's lips.

"He saw the Sage in Havana. He can help us. And I can prove he is a man who is worth keeping alive." She kept her voice calm. "He'll see the truth here"

There was silence for a long moment and Mary though perhaps that Ah Tabai was going to be sour with her. Instead he sighed.

"Mary, you are a stubborn one" he looked at the other Assassins then back at her. "Let us test him when he gets here. You are to wait for him by the Temple and if he can reach it…" He nodded to himself. "No one is to kill him though." There were many grumbles in the crowd but they seemed to accept their Mentor's words. Eyes glared towards Mary but she ignored them.

She knew Edward would never know what she had just done for him, but she had taken a huge risk in his name. Luckily it had worked in her favor. Not everyone was so lucky she supposed, but she would have to be careful. She had set some Assassins against her with her siding with Edward. Hopefully they'd see soon that he was no Templar…

* * *

_September 1717_

Edward had the ship bombarded.

It cracked and broke under his crew's steady assault. They had to hurry for a nasty storm was closing in on them. The clouds were already dark, the sea already quickening and the winds already huffing. Mary stood at the ready, her hands already on the rope, knees bent to push off and swing onto the other ship. The men were ready with the boarding hooks, some swinging them in anticipation of sinking them into their neighbor. Edward pulled the_ Jack_ a little closer and there! The men sunk their hooks into the other ship and began to tug it closer. Heave-ho!

Mary and several other men made the swing over. She landed on the deck with a roll and drew her sword as she came up into a crouch. She slashed a man from hip to shoulder and then strode across the deck as if she had all the time in the world. She drew her pistol and shot, hitting another man in the throat. Her blade in a third man's sternum had him down. She looked for her target. She took her time because Edward and her had no bet for this one. She was free to kill the man in her own time. Edward and his men were just a diversion.

Once again, her hunt led her down to below the deck. Once again, she slaughtered the men opposing her until she found her Templar, cowering behind several guards. She knew Edward joined her. She didn't really understand _how_ she knew, she just did. Her sword was coated in blood and it dripped off it. She looked at the Templar, at his guards and saw how some of them quaked in fear.

"Kill them! Kill them, lads!" The Templar roared and they charged, swords raised, yelling like demons. Mary didn't need to yell and neither did Edward. The two of them stepped into the fight easily enough. Mary was faster than Edward, but he was stronger than her and while she could take down three men with three quick jabs, he took down two with his sword, stabbing it straight through both their chests. Together they fought and soon only the Templar remained.

He was a little older than herself, she would guess. She walked towards him, her sword dripping new blood. "Guards! Guards!" There were none to come. Mary had already killed them. "Please…I'll give you anything, just spare me!" From threats to whimpering.

"There's nothing you can give me." Mary's voice was apathetic. She didn't feel for Templars – she would not feel for them.

"Whoa, wait, Jim" Edward cautioned. "He might have something _I_ want."

She couldn't believe him. They had taken that plantation and he had gotten the whole benefit from that. He had gotten rum and sugar and some straight up cash from that adventure. Now he wanted more? Did his greed know no end?

"No way, Kenway!" She snapped him. "He dies!" She lurched forward but she over shot and hit the wall, hard. She pulled herself up and cursed. She realized she hadn't overshot at all; no, the whole ship had lurched and sent her flying into the wall. That would be a nice new bruise for her shoulder because of it too.

"Shit" Edward's curse reached her ears and she saw him looking out the hatch. "Shit!" He cursed even louder.

"What?"

"I can't see _The Jackdaw_!" He cursed again. She hurried over and peeked out at the raging water. It was raining and…

"Bloody hell"

A water devil was heading straight for them. She heard footsteps fleeing and saw the Templar running out of the room and she started after him but the ship lurched again, wood groaning. Mary lost her foot and went tumbling to the ground. Edward pulled her up and together they stumbled along. They had lost track of the Templar and she cursed her ill luck. Where had that bastard gone?

She knew they had bigger problems than her prey escaping. The _Jackdaw_ might have come unattached to the ship they were on because of the storm. Even if there wasn't a storm, this was bad news. They were stranded on a broken ship with no useable riggings. They couldn't steer it, at least not well. They had no sails that could fly, not at least in the way that the wind might catch them. They were stuck, they were marooned without a way to return to any port. They would float aimlessly. This was made worse by the storm which tossed and turned the broken ship as if it were nothing more than a broken toy.

The wind was screaming outside the ship and Mary knew the water devil was coming. They had to find the Templar again! Where the bloody hell had he gotten to? Mary nearly twisted her ankle because of the ships lurching and had to stop, leaning against the wall, reaching towards her ankle. Edward ran into her and nearly sent her to the ground. She turned back to curse at him, but the wind screamed, louder than ever. She heard the sound of the ship breaking apart as the water devil bit into it.

The ship lurched again, nearly sideways and then suddenly to the other side, sending everything slamming towards it, including the two of them. She felt Edward grab onto her, holding onto her waist tightly. She didn't struggle, realizing that he was trying to protect her body with his. While that was noble, it could get him killed. Despite that, she held on too as there was nothing to hold onto but Edward. She thought he called her name. They both crashed into the wall and Mary blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Due to the bad weather that will soon be upon my area, I figured it'd be best if I got a another chapter out while I could. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Marooned

**X.  
****Marooned**

A single beam of sunlight fell on Mary Read's face. That, along with the sea birds' harsh cries, stirred her. Her head hurt, like she had drank a couple bottles of rum herself. It wasn't a feeling she admired. She groaned lightly and flickered her eyes open and found herself staring up at Edward. His head was resting against her collar bone, his hair in her nose making her wonder how she had been able to breath, and she struggled to get away from him. She wasn't having any luck. They were pinned down by a section of rubble. Edward was on top of her, their bodies from their stomachs down pressed together.

To put it lightly, Mary found herself very uncomfortable.

She struggled slightly, but the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other – she found herself even more uncomfortable. Edward grunted suddenly and she stopped.

"Mary?" His voice was groggy, sounding like he had a head for ten. She wiggled again and he must have felt the shift because he glanced up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Ahoy, Mary, I thought you weren't for such things?"

"Shut up!" She hissed between her teeth. It was uncomfortable enough, but he didn't seem to have it in his mind to help her one bit. "Edward, can't you lift yourself up a little?" She asked. He didn't answer, a slow smile coming across his face. His head was resting on her chest, as he gazed up at her as if this were some sort of game. She kept up her struggling and it made her more and more uncomfortable to feel him against her, especially _there_.

Finally she managed her way out and scooted to the other side of the room where she glared at Edward. He was having a laugh he was, though not a sound passed his lip.

"And right when I was enjoying myself." He rolled to his stomach (and she was somewhat surprised that he could) and began to make his way out of the rubble.

She stood and looked around. They were still in the hull of the ship. It was lying on its side, with various holes in the hull, courtesy of the storm and the _Jack_'s crew. She climbed into the next room to find a heap of wood, metal and various debris laying on what was once the wall. It was uneven and awkward to walk across. She made her way to what would be the crew's quarters though and found her Templar there. He was dead. Neck broken. She sighed, happy she and Edward had been spared from a similar fate, and shook her head before glancing above her. There was a large hole above her and she managed to pull herself through it after jumping from one piece of wreckage to the other.

She stood on the ship and cursed.

They were shipwrecked on a tiny island. It was shaped like a crescent moon and was dotted with palm trees and bushes. She could see some animals scampering about, so at least there was life on this scrap of land. She could see a sort of spring in the middle and hoped it was of fresh water. Soon she was joined by Edward who gave a taste of his colorful language.

"This is great. Just great" He muttered and he stalked forward and slid off the edge of the ship to land in the sand below. She followed him, jumping down by him. "This is your fault Mary!"

"My fault?" She asked.

"Yes, you and your damn Templar hunt!" He growled. He had paced away from her, hands on his hips. She stood in the shade and waited for him. He sighed. "Well, after this I will most defiantly see you in that dress"

"What?" Now her voice was annoyed. "Are you still hanging on to that?"

"Hanging on to it? No, no Mary. That's my prize. I beat you, you owe it to me"

"I don't owe you shit, Kenway" It was her turn to get angry. How the coin flipped with the two of them. "You can stick that bet up your ass. There is no way in hell you are getting me to dress like a whore."

"Is that what you think it's about?" He asked. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Really, Mary, what kind of scoundrel do you take me for?" He raised both arms and began to approach her. She didn't like where this was going. "No, no. It's not about you dressing like that for _pleasure_" He paused. "Well…maybe a _little_ pleasure. You are a little flat in the behind, but it's a little hard to put your tits out of mind"

"Edward" Her voice was a warning. He was within arm's reach of her now and she didn't like it. He stopped. She had nowhere to back up anymore, her back against the ship.

"What is it Mary? I ain't going to hurt you. Even if I did, what price would I pay?" He snorted, his eyes amused. "No, my terms ain't about you and how little clothing you can wear before you kill me. No, it's more about you and how you act."

"How I act?" She asked, feeling like she ought to slap him. By slap, she meant deck him.

"Yes, how you act. Every day I see you, even if it's just me and you, you put on this front. Even as I call you _Mary_ every time we're alone, I can still see that maybe you prefer to be called _James_. Would you have rather been born a man, _Mary_?" He reached out and she stiffened. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed the wrap in her hair and ripped it out. It hurt; he had caught some of her hair in that. She didn't cry out though, but she did stumble forward into his waiting arms. He stuffed her wrap in a pocket and tried to grab for it. "And what of this?" He grabbed a handful of her hair which now lay on her shoulders. He didn't pull it but he kept it in his hand, almost gentle.

"What of it?" She asked, glaring up at him. Her hands rested on his chest, his hand on her lower back. She didn't like the contact but with his hand in her hair, she was afraid he might pull. That _would_ hurt and it was a pain she'd like to avoid.

"This." He gently tugged on her hair "If you want to be a _man_ why not cut it? Why not be rid of it all? No, you keep it long so that if you prefer, you may let it down and walk as a _woman_. But how often do you walk as a woman?"

"When I'm home!" She snapped at him. "_Men_ can't accept that a _woman_ can do just as much as they can! That I can be just as strong and fierce! Equality and freedom are in the distant future Edward, but they're not here. Not now."

"Is that really the truth, Mary?" He asked her, his voice harsh and loud, speaking over her words and thoughts. "Is that really so? Then why not _show_ them? Why not make them see?"

"Fuck you, Kenway"

"We'll get to that in time, eh? I just want you to show me that you can be a woman, Mary. That's what I want to see. That's why I want you to dress like that. Show me you can be Mary Read rather than James Kidd, even if just for an hour." He had truly pissed her off and she shoved him back, not caring if he ripped her hair or not. He let go of her as he stumbled away. She ducked under his one arm and stormed off onto the sand. "Mary!"

"You don't understand a damn thing!" She shouted. "You don't _understand!_"

"Then make me! Jaysus, Mary!" He shouted back. At first, she considered it. She considered telling him everything. Her whole story, making him see why she did what she did. She clenched her fists, closed her eyes and tried to fight the near panic in her heart. No, no one needed to know. Not all of it, she didn't think Kenway could understand, even if she did explain. No one ever would, not in the way she hoped. She was alone in that aspect, keeping all that pain in her heart.

"Just shut up, Kenway" She told him, not bothering to shout anymore. There wasn't a need to anyway. It just hurt her throat. "I'm not having this fight with you"

"Why not?" His voice was lower but annoyed.

"Because I'm not!" She spun around to look at him. "Now give me back my wrap!" She held out her hand for it and he sighed, handing it back to her.

"But I like your hair down" He said it almost childishly. She began to put her hair back up, ignoring him. In fact, it was to spite him too. They stood staring at each other for a long moment until the frustration leaked out of the moment and the air between them was calm again.

"If we're going to survive, we better gather food, water and supplies. I saw some small animals scampering about when I first came out of the hull. There was also a spring over towards the middle of the island." She just wanted to pretend they had never had that argument. "We also should scavenge in the hull for any supplies of use there – wood, cloth, other things of such"

"Well what would you prefer to do?"

"Scavenge in the hull" She began to remove her jacket. It was hot on the island. The sun was hot, the sand was warm and she was sweltering in her coat, shirt, undershirt and corset. It was just too many layers.

Without a word to her, Edward started off to look around the island. Mary made her way back into the ship and began to move things around, finding useful things buried underneath the rubble. She had to make sure not to knock anything down on herself though and she got a few bruises from dodging falling rubble. She found some booze which she promptly hid. No need getting pissed here on this island. She found some empty jars for water and she found cloth for blankets and other such things. She gathered some useless dry wood for firewood. She gathered some damp wood to dry and use for repairs or tinder, which ever they were needed for first. She made neat piles out on the sand. She noticed that Edward raided her water jar pile though. He must have figured out what it was to be used for.

She noted he brought the jars back when they were filled with clear, fresh water. So that was good. They had water, a small spring or perhaps a pond of fresh and hopefully clean water. Last thing they needed was to be getting sick, especially while here.

They worked for a long time, until Edward came back with several lizards that needed skinning. He took some of her cloth, skinned them and strung what meat they did have in slabs on the cloth. He then hung it up using the ships. Good idea to keep it from getting sand on it. She had already built a small fire pit but had yet to get around to lighting it.

"How we going to cook it?" She asked him, motioning to the meat with her eyes. They both had already been to work for several hours. Edward had shed his robes already and most of his weapons but his hidden blades. She had opened her shirt a little but not too much. Her sword lay by Edward's dual blades.

"A spit" Edward replied simply as he tried to create a fire.

"There ain't no sticks on this island Edward" She told him.

"We got our swords, don't we?" He motioned to the three of them.

"Do you know a thing about cooking?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He paused, looked up at her and frowned. "Why would I know a silly thing like that?" She sighed, shoulders sagging. Of course, _men_. And they thought they were the superior ones.

She brushed him aside and used two rocks to create a spark for the fire. Once they had that going, she had him fetch the swords, wash them off and she placed Edward's two swords on either side of the fire, pushing them down so that the handles were nearly perfectly aligned and then she put two slabs of meat onto her sword. She pushed them until the meat was nearly center on her sword and then carefully put her sword through the guard and handle of Edward's.

"I was going to do that" Edward eyed the spit cautiously. She could only smile as she turned the meat for a moment. He watched in silence.

"Turn the meat. Keep it cooking evenly." She ordered him.

"I'm not your damn dog" He snapped. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"Change my clothes. I don't want what I have to be ruined by our stay here. Stay here" She walked away, loosening the cuffs of her sleeves as she went. She climbed back into the hull of the ship and found her dead Templar. "Sorry about this, mate" She muttered to him. "But I have more need of what you got than you do"

She undressed him, taking his shirt and under shirt but leaving everything else. She moved to the room that had woken up in and began to take off her shirt, unbuttoning it quickly, just in case Edward was brazen enough to come and try to take a peek. She didn't take her corset off anyway, so it wasn't like there was anything to look at. Then she slipped on the dead man's shirt. She paused only a moment to look at the gold chain hanging around her neck. It was usually tucked in her corset but it must have fallen out. It was old, sometimes she forgot it was there but…She tucked it back away, fixing the collar of the shirt so Edward wouldn't take notice of the chain. She buttoned the cuffs and then the shirt and hurried back out to meet Edward. He was rotating the meat with the look of pure innocence.

It was very clear he peeped on her.

She chose to ignore that and scoot him away from the food before he burned it. He stood to the side and watched her work. They were silent for a little while but she glanced over at him, catching sight of his shoulder that had been injured in Havana. It had been three weeks now and the wound was healed enough that he had nothing over it. It just appeared to be a scratch now.

"Does your arm bother me you much?" She asked him.

"No. Not much" he said, glancing at it. He glanced back at her after a moment and offered a small smile. They were silent for a moment.

"When did you get all those tattoos?"

"Mostly when I was serving under Blackbeard and Hornigold. Most other men had tattoos and I figured it was time I join their ranks" He answered honestly. "You have a tattoo too…on your chest"

"Mm…" She replied, though it was a vague answer. He, of course, had seen it when she pulled her shirt down. It was a tiny thing, a marking of her own choosing she had gotten on a sort of bet. A bet much like her bet with Edward, yet so very different in result.

"When did you get it?"

"A long time ago"

"Ah, Mary, you should know, that won't do with me" He walked around the fire until he was directly across from her. "Come now, you can trust me."

Could she? He said it so easily. _You can trust me_. Could she trust Edward Kenway? Could she trust him with her secrets, all of them? No, she didn't think so, so he'd have to deal with her yet being vague.

"I got it while I was still in England" She answered finally. His brows furrowed but he didn't press further. For that she was thankful. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Those memories were painful. She locked them away for a reason.

"Sometimes…you know, you act a little funny Mary. You sometimes just look… It's just how you hold yourself, like…like you're in a lot of pain, all the time. Like you can't even breathe without it hurting, but you're trying to just breathe through it. Funny, I never noticed it before when I thought you were James but lately, it's like I see a different side of you" Edward's voice was low and cautious. He knew well of her temper. Hell, they had just had a shouting bout a few hours ago. He probably didn't want another fight on his hands. She didn't either.

"Oh, rot, Edward" She sighed. "You're just imagining things"

"You really can trust me Mary. We've been thick as thieves since we met haven't we?"

"When we first met, I thought you were a cocky little git, who was probably going to get a sword to the stomach for all his troubles. It wasn't until you came back, parading around with your _Jackdaw_ that I thought anything of you." She paused. "You're an interesting man, Kenway, I'll give you that. Different than anyone else I've met. And I've met a lot of people"

"And how many of those people have you killed?" He said this with amusement in his voice, trying to break the mood a little.

"Oh…I suppose a few" She said with a small smile. "And only one or two of them with poisoned tea"

Edward laughed and she smiled. She reached towards the meat, cutting off a slab and looking inside of it to see if it were done. It was growing darker by the minute but the fire was comforting. It was almost normal to be standing by Edward at a fire. It reminded her of the time she and Thatch and Edward all met together to discuss the fate of Nassau. While she had a hand in creating what it was today, she had also abandoned it to Thatch and Hornigold, leaving them to govern it so she could train to be an Assassin.

Soon the food was ready and they ate in relative silence, gazing at the stars more often than each other. Perhaps being stuck here with him wasn't going to be so bad, or so she liked to think. In a week or two, hopefully his crew would find them and they would be able to take her back to Tulum. Perhaps she'd ask to go back to Nassau first. There were two names on the paper that were supposedly there. She'd like to handle that herself. One last bout for her and Edward before she asked to return to Tulum, for who knew how long it'd be before she saw him again?

When it was quite late according to the moons and stars, Edward stood. "Are we sleeping in the hull? It'd be warmer I'd suppose"

"We do have some old sails for blankets" Mary commented. She pulled herself to her feet and together they returned to the hull and to the widest open space they could find. They only had what light was coming in through the broken hull and it wasn't much but they managed to bed down near each other. Rest was uneasy for Mary, but that was how it usually was.

_Brown eyes unseeing. Her eyes looking up to her mother's. "I'm sorry" She had whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Her own brown eyes – not dead, not like his – filled with tears which spilled over her cheeks. "I didn't mean it" Her broken doll lay on the floor, as broken as his body. Her mother merely looked disappointed and perhaps that was the scariest thing of all._

"_You have nothing to prove" That was what he told her. Scrawny, short but determined, she would not be pushed around. She wasn't much for a fight, not yet but she learned, she practiced, she was taught. "You think you can best me, lad?" Oh she could, she knew she could. They fought, she won by the skin of her teeth. "You lose" Then she spat blood at his feet._

_Her fourth, fifth, tenth storm. Her sea legs didn't fail her. She ran across the ship, securing it, doing her best. The Spanish were tough; the sky was dark with smoke and with storm. They were boarding them, even as they tried to run. She fought alongside the others; she hoped not to die alongside the others. Suddenly a blade came down, right across her-! "Lad! Lad? Stay with me!" The last thing she saw was blue eyes filled with worry._

She woke sooner than she usually did, too warm. Didn't she already take her jacket off? She opened her eyes and realized she was moving. Not rocking, just…like she was laying on someone who was breathing. She realized, yes, she was laying on someone who was breathing. Edward. She sat up fast , the world tilting as she tried to gain her bearings, and Edward grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Whoa, lass. It's alright. It's just me"

"I…Let go of me, you salty old scratch!" He let go of her and she stumbled back, landing on her ass a few feet from him. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. She didn't want him to either and he seemed to sense that and for once in his life, and stayed silent. Eventually he left the hull, letting her to herself, which was all she wanted anyway.

He couldn't understand. Not even if she explained.

* * *

A/N: Due to me being gone so long, I'll have a few chapters to publish over the course of the day. c:


	11. A Cut from the Fight

**XI.  
****A Cut from the Fight**

A week and three days had passed. A very long week and a very long three days. Mary felt drowsy in the hot sun and leaned her head back against the tree, her eyes drooping ever so slightly. There was no shade, but the shadow the hull casted and she didn't want to be over there right now. Edward was there, fishing out in the water. He had taken some wood from the ship and created a makeshift spear to help them survive. While there were lizards and small mammals on the island, they didn't want to hunt the creatures to death so that left fishing and gathering.

Mary wasn't so keen at fishing, so she left Edward to do that while she half-napped in the sunlight. Her skin was burnt and red, the shirt she had taken from that man already becoming worn from her stay here. It didn't help that Edward paraded around in nearly nothing but his skivvies most days. He didn't want his robes to get ruined any more than she wanted her clothes to get ruined. So she really couldn't say a thing about that. She just tried not to stare at him too much. He was beginning to seem…tempting.

Truth be told, Mary was no nun. While she denied herself some things, including sex, it didn't mean her eyes didn't wander every once in a while. Right now, in the drowsy mid-afternoon sun she just shut them to keep them from wandering too awful much.

"Mary?" A hand on her shoulder woke her. She opened her eyes to look into Edward's.

"Hm? What is it Kenway?" She muttered, her eyes drooping shut again.

"You shouldn't sleep in the sun. You'll be burnt before an hours gone by. C'mon. To the shade with you, lass." She was reluctant to move but he pulled her up to her feet and helped guide her over to the shade. How could it feel so much cooler there? It felt good. It also woke her up a little though when Edward walked away, she dozed again.

She let herself lay in the shade a while, cooing herself down. Edward was doing who knew what. Their relationship was rocky at the moment. They fought every single day since they'd been here. Most of their arguments were petty but they had two good shouting matches that if one had not turned away would have probably turned into a brawl. Mary wasn't against giving Edward a good licking to make sure he knew his place. She had already given more than one lad his needed beating. She thought of Javi and the brawl they had. She wondered if he still held a grudge. She didn't anymore, not unless he did something else to try and hurt her. She remembered his low jabs with some bitterness.

_It's just like you to trust a man who'll let you down, eh, Mary?_

_You always trust people who are going to let you down, who are going to hurt you or break you._

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at the clear sky above her. Was that true? Did she always trust people who were going to hurt her? Who were going to let her down? It hadn't been his fault that he let her down…She covered her left eye with her hand, fingers gently touching the scar there.

"You okay, Mary?" Edward was suddenly leering over her. She looked up at him and removed her hand, laying it by her side again.

"What's it to you?" She asked, annoyed. Her thoughts were dark and she didn't particularly want Edward bothering her at the moment.

"Just worried about you. I know we had a bout yesterday…are you still mad?"

"Mad that a lad like you can yell louder than me?" She snorted, sitting up. "Hardly" She leaned back against the hull of the ship, pulling her knees towards her chest. She looked up at Edward as he sat down next to her.

"Lad? I'm a bit old to be called a lad by you, eh?"

"I'd say I'm of perfect age to call you a lad." She told him. "I'm a bit older than you think Edward"

"Is that so?" He asked.

"I have to play it younger, else men will wonder why I don't grow a mane like the scruff you've got all over your face" She glanced at his face, which was showing a scruffy beard. He wasn't shaving here of course so it was only natural.

"I suppose that's right. You can't grow a beard, can you?" He rubbed his hand over the scruff on his face, as if making a point about her bare face.

"And that's why I play the role of a lad only seeing his twentieth year. Not many will say a thing if my face is clean day after day." She realized she was trusting him with more knowledge about herself but what was the point of hiding it all anymore? Edward wasn't going to judge her. He hadn't so far at least.

"And, if I may ask, how old are you?"

"Twenty-Six." She answered. Born in 1691, in her mother's home right outside of London itself. She didn't tell Edward all of that, but he paused. He seemed to be thinking about it and then a smile crossed his face, as if he found something amusing.

"I always did like older women" She laughed and he did too. It felt good to laugh. Much better than it felt to fight. She hoped that was all over now, that they could just get along. It would be so much easier on both of them, she thought.

* * *

Mary wasn't sure how the fight started; she just knew it got bad quickly. It was just after dinner, though it was still light, it was getting dark. They stood, not five feet apart, hurling insults at one another. She had no idea why and later she wouldn't be able to find the start of the fight. Maybe it was just that their blood burned too hot in the sun or that they were both tense, sunburnt and ready to get off this blasted scrap of land. Mary though, much, much later, that perhaps the fight was caused by her talking about the Assassins to him. He tired of hearing about them and it soon ignited into a full blown fight.

"And how do I know that these Assassins of yours are the people they say they are? How do I know that you aren't the ones who are out to control the world? You kill people! You admitted you do!" He screamed at her.

"Us? Us, the ones out to enslave the world? You know our Creed, Edward! You know _me_! How the bloody hell could I be a pirate who sought to enslave the world? Do you hear yourself? You sound like a damned fool!" She yelled back.

"I'm a damned fool?" He laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "I'm a damned fool with my talks of mystics and ancient wars. Yes, I'm the damned fool. I think you and your Assassin friends are a bunch of loons, squatting in the jungle. You all are delirious!"

"You're delirious, Edward! Our Order is further spread than these islands! We're all over the damn world"

"Well that gives a man a lot of comfort – to know Assassins may dog me for the rest of my life. I don't understand why you even told me of your secret society!"

"I was trying to save your life! I should have just let them kill you! You're nothing but a greedy, foolish dog of a man!"

"And you! You're a coward, Mary. Maybe I'm ruled by greed but at least I can say I got mettle to my being. You though, you're a cowardly woman, hiding in the boots of a man!" She froze, wondering how he could dare to say that. "Too afraid to show your true colors to everyone. Why? Because you're ashamed of yourself. You're ashamed to be a woman! You're nothing but a coward, Mary!"

She had no reply because she attacked him, her temper once again getting the best of her. Perhaps it was just her temper or perhaps it was this damn sunburn and the hot days and the cool nights and the temptation and just everything. Thing was, Edward had just as much brawling experience as Mary did. Perhaps more. Mary had not begun truly brawling until she had begun sailing and it was a few years into it at that. Of course, she had begun sailing when she was thirteen, but still. Edward was good at fighting. He was able to throw her off once, twice and he gave her as good a licking as she did him. Finally he threw a punch at her, which she easily dodged – a good thing too. He was wearing his hidden blades and he had engaged them when he had punched. By accident or on purpose, it did not matter.

They both froze, looking at the deadly sharp blade, only inches from Mary' s cheek. The air of anger was shattered in a moment.

"M-Mary, I wasn't…I didn't…" He stuttered, dropping his hand, backing away.

"Save your breath for someone who cares" and she stormed to the other side of the small island to lick her wounds in her own company. Edward did not come after her.

* * *

Mary slept by the fire that night and she was woken in the morning by the sunlight on her face. She threw her arm over her eyes but groaned and sat up. She had sand in places there shouldn't be. She began to brush it out of her hair when she saw Edward coming out of the hull. She was still a little angry with him but she knew she couldn't hold a grudge, not here. She moved away from him to forage for shellfish and he went to do some finishing. They didn't speak for a long time.

Eventually she had caught four small crabs and figured it was time for a break so they could eat something. She walked back towards Edward's favorite fishing spot, carrying the crabs carefully so she didn't get pinched.

"Edward. Take a break." She called to him. "I caught some crabs."

He came onto shore and she gave him two of the crabs. They broke their legs and ate the meat out of them in silence. Then they ate some of the leftover fish from the night before, again in silence. Afterwards, Edward looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally. She didn't answer. "I mean…after out fight yesterday. I know I…" He didn't go on for a moment.

"If you're going to say 'I know I hurt you', save your breath. From those bruises you're sporting, I know I did my fair share of harm as well." They both had a count of bruises on their persons. Edward had a few on his face, arms and chest. Hers were mainly on her face and arms. He must have had better aim that her. "I can tell you that you can brawl like a man who knows a tavern too well"

Edward smiled, a twitch of his lips. "In my youth I was known to find my way into a tavern or two"

"Oh? And you found yourself into a brawl or two while there, right?"

"Aye" He smiled at her now. The fight was behind them now and they had silently agreed not to talk of it again. "You seem to have known a bit about brawling yourself. Though, so many of your scars don't look like they be from brawling"

"No, they're not" She agreed. He waited but she didn't go on. He sighed.

"Jaysus, Mary!" He spat in the sand. "You never do like to talk about yourself! Why keep the secret? It's not like I'll be judging you for anything. If you're worried about that, that is. If anything, I respect you all the more with every fact I find out about you"

"Respect me more? Could've fooled me" She quipped.

"You know what I mean!" He growled. "When I found out you was a woman, I was shocked. But I respect everything I heard you've done all the more. Women are supposed to be weaker but here you are, strong as any man I know. You have more balls than most men and you have to search for 'em in another person's trousers"

She kept silent, an amused smile on her face. He paused and looked down at the sand.

"All I'm saying is that…you really can trust me Mary. I ain't going to tell anyone your secrets. I value having balls too much for that."

"What do you want to know?" He paused, probably wondering if she were joking or not. Maybe he was just trying to think of the question he wanted answered the most. She waited, looking up at the sky.

"Why are the Assassins so important to you? You always talk about them as if they're the most important thing on this Earth. So why do you favor them so?" That question shocked her, it really wasn't the one she anticipated. He looked at her expectantly though and she figured she might as well answer him. She didn't have to tell him everything but this question certainly wasn't easy. Still…She could trust Edward. He hadn't told a soul that she knew of about her really being a woman.

"When I met Ah Tabai in Spanish Town, I was new to the West-Indies. I had just arrived in fact. I…I had nothing left to live for. I was just searching for an excuse to go on or to die." She admitted. It was hard saying that, but it was the truth. "I didn't join the Order right away of course. He tested me, seeing if I would be good for it. I did join though, he trained me, helped me better myself and my views on the world. I did leave the Order for a time to help with Nassau but I went back"

"Why?" Edward pressed.

"It gave me that reason to live I so desired, that I so needed at that time. I had a…course for myself. I had people who cared for me, people who were there to help me. I had a purpose."

"Every pirate has a purpose" Edward tried to argue.

"I wanted something more than rum and fighting and treasure. I wanted a higher purpose, a calling so to speak. When I met Ah Tabai, I was in a very dark and dangerous place. It took me years to completely come out of that cursed hole…It's thanks to the Assassins that I'm still alive. They mean so much to be because I owe them my life. If it wasn't for me joining, I'd probably be dead or I'd be much the same as Jack"

"You mean Rackham?" Edward laughed. "A cursed drunk who doesn't know the bow of a ship from his ass?"

"Perhaps. I might have even ended up in a brothel. Who knows…" She shrugged. "It's no use thinking of 'what if's and 'could be's. This is where I am now and it's the only course that matters. That ever mattered." Edward was silent for a long moment. "That satisfy your curiosity for the moment?"

He didn't answer, just got up and walked away. She watched him. She wondered what he thought of her admittance. She knew what she thought about it, she had shown clear weakness and she felt suddenly vulnerable. Naked, so to speak. At the same time, she was…at peace – she was happy it was Edward she had told it to. Somehow, she felt like he could understand her pain. Perhaps it was their fight yesterday, but the air seemed to have cleared a little. It felt a little easier to breathe.

She stole glance over where Edward was on the other side of the island. She could see him clearly, though he was partially blocked by a bush. She wondered what he was pondering but didn't bother to go over and bother him. Just because the air felt a little clearer didn't mean another fight wasn't on the horizon, waiting to boil over. It was better to let him think and ponder while she tried to avoid any thoughts as all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hopefully I can get one more chapter edited and published today.


	12. Frustrations

**XII.  
****Frustrations**

Two more weeks! Two more weeks on this blasted, ill-forgotten scrap of land! Mary had it with Edward's selfishness and childishness. She had it with trying to talk some sense into him. Some morning she woke curled against him like a lover and she had it with that too! She had it with everything on this damn island and she never wanted to see another crab for as long as she lived. Fish and crab and lizard was all they had to eat and she was tired of it all! She just wanted to get out of here and she kept a fire going at all times, hoping that someone might see, that someone might come and check to see why there was smoke rising from the ocean. No one did and they were forsaken to this scrap of land without any hope of rescue.

Mary was frustrated, irritable and angry. Her frustrations were from more than one source though. Oh yes, emotionally Mary was at her wits end but her body seemed to realize there was other sorts of relief here on this island. It didn't help that Edward would give her looks like she was a woman would lay on her back for him at his cue!

She was insulted that he would think that. At the same time her body ached for that kind of relief. While Mary was no nun, she had always shoved those urges aside. She was always able to ignore them because she was almost always busy with something or another. Plus, there was no one who she'd be willing to lay with that knew her secret. So that part of her had always been strictly denied, strictly controlled and locked away. Now it was a raging monster inside of her, demanding to be calmed.

And of course the only way to calm it was with Edward. There was no way that was happening. No bloody fucking way.

So Mary silently bemoaned her situation, knowing there was no way out and knowing it was going to grow worse the longer she tried to ignore it. She knew it'd make her already short temper even shorter. It made her and Edward fight all the more too and in the last three days they had exchanged maybe five short words with each other after another terrible fight.

Worse than the fights, the urges and the food supply was the fact that their clothing grew more and more worn. Mary had to abandon her corset to preserve it and she knew that Edward was looking down her shirt whenever he could, mad at her or not. She often found herself crossing her arms over her chest, just because she didn't want Edward looking but he did anyway. It didn't matter what she wanted.

She was sitting with her bare feet in the water, her boots on the sand near her. It was hot out and she had taken to letting her hair down to keep the back of her neck from getting burnt. She sat, trying to keep herself cool without going over to the shade of the hull, where Edward was eating a lonely meal. She didn't want to see him or talk to him or be in his presence. The only way not to see him though was to face out to see and look at the nothingness until it hit the far off horizon.

This was how she rathered it though. If they must remain here, let them remain apart before…Before she lost what self-control that still remained inside her. She just wanted to get off that island but there was literally no way out of the situation so if she had to remain alone until rescue, so be it.

* * *

They ate their nightly meal near each other. Just fish tonight, Mary hadn't found any crabs. They were both silent but she felt Edward's eyes on her. Every time she glanced up, he was focused on his food though. She was a little annoyed but she didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to be the first to speak, for if she was, she much just begin yelling at him again. Finally Edward sighed, an annoyed sound as if he had been holding something in all this time.

"Mary, can I ask you something without you biting my head off for it?" He asked. His voice was tense and wary.

"Depends on what it is." She replied before taking another bite of her fish. Her voice was annoyed and short.

"What made begin doing what you do? That is, dressing like a man?" She glanced up at him.

"I don't talk about that" She said simply.

"_Of course_ you don't. You don't talk about much. You keep all your cards neatly pressed against your chest, without a care for anyone else to know a damn thing about you." He rolled his eyes

"I don't owe you a damn thing, Edward" She snapped at him, tired of him always poking and prodding at her. She supposed she gave it right back to him, questioning him to why he didn't join the Assassins, why he was a pirate, questions about his wife. She was irritable right now though and she just wanted to eat and be left alone.

He was silent after that and she was for a time as well.

"Why all these questions suddenly Edward? What sudden interest in me do you have?"

"Curiosity that will probably never be fulfilled." He answered. "I ask here because I know I may never get another chance to ask you the questions again or at least ask them in a place where I may get an answer" That was probably true. She wasn't sure why she was even talking to him now. She fell silent again, sitting in the sand and dwelling in her own respective thoughts. He was silent too, brooding probably. Every time she asked him something, he was the one to bite her head off, not the other way around. He didn't even have a huge secret like she did! Well... that wasn't true. He had his wife. That was secret enough for most.

"Why is it you can ask me whatever you want to know but I can't ask a thing without you get mad?" She asked.

"Because you have an agenda. You're still trying to get me to join those damn Assassins."

"And you don't have an agenda?" She snorted.

"Well I wouldn't mind waking up to a _naked_ woman in my arms one of these mornings" He admitted. It was true. More than one morning she had wakened wrapped in his arms. Usually he was awake and aware and it wasn't until she pushed herself did he let go of her.

"Come off it, Kenway. Just because I'm a woman, it doesn't mean I want to fall into your arms" Maybe she sneered a little at the end of that statement, but she was tired of his attitude about her being a woman and him being a attractive male(There she admitted it to herself. He was attractive, in appearance, but the rest of him was wholly undesirable to her).

"Then I'm not trying hard enough, now am I, Read?"

She wished he wouldn't call her by her last name. It annoyed her but if she said anything, she knew he'd start calling her by it a lot more so she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to argue with him anymore. Her head already hurt and she was considering going to get the bottles of rum she had hidden. A drink would help her feel _so_ much better.

"Come now, Mary. I know you're married to that damn Order of yours…"

"I'm not _married_ to anyone or anything, Edward. I just have a decent amount of respect for myself." There was a huge difference in her book. "I don't just fall into the beds of anyone that I'm around."

"Oh, so you're above us common riffraff?" He raised an eyebrow. She was tired of the conversation so she stood up and began to walk to the hull. She heard him coming after her. "Come now, Mary. Once. I'll leave you alone afterwards. I'm going mad here. You have to be going mad too…unless…" She stopped, at the sound of a chuckle, turning to face him, seeing the sly smile on his face. "Unless…you've never been had?"

Her face turned red at his implications. That was none of his business! Asking a woman if she had...He was certainly no gentleman!

"So you haven't I'm taking it?"

"That's really…_really_ none of your business, Edward!" She growled, clenching her fists. His sly smile never left his face.

"Come now, Mary. You can tell me the truth!" Bastard! He was getting a good laugh out of this.

"Shut up, Edward!" She hissed back, narrowing her eyes. He stepped forward, closer to her and she backed up to counter that step. She realized she was quickly running out of room though. Once again she was cornered against the hull. She hated this game he kept insisting on playing. One of these days she was going to gut him. There would be no such day today though. Ever since he almost stabbed her, neither of them wore even their hidden blades anymore. They were too afraid of accidentally goring each other.

"Shut up? That's the best you can come up with?" He laughed.

"You leave me alone, you old scratch!" She was tired of this; she just wanted to be left alone. This wasn't funny. "I don't have no interest in you. You think just because you've got some looks, you can take any woman you damn well please! Just shows how _ill-fit_ you are to settle, Edward"

That seemed to strike a cord with him. "And what would you know about settling, Mary? You've been a pirate, how long? Just as long as I - and a privateer longer, if the stories of you are to be believed."

And just like that they were fighting again. He had started it this time in a way. Before Mary knew it, they were chest to chest in a heated argument about how little the one knew about the other. They were both right, she would think later. They didn't know much about each other but at the moment, all she could feel was her blood boiling. She was going to hit him again. This time she was going to give him the proper licking that he deserved. That was before Edward grabbed her shoulders and did something completely unexpected.

He kissed her.

A kiss to ignite all the anger in their blood, a kiss to make it boil over and then stew. For a moment, she kissed him back, holding onto him as if he were the only thing tying her to this good Earth, as if he were the only thing that mattered at that moment. And oh how that moment seemed to last forever and it would have gone on if Mary had let it. Edward shoved her against the hull and she realized where this was going as his hands drifted lower to her breeches. She shoved him back as hard as he could.

He stumbled, but didn't lose his footing. He looked stunned, a little dull with the moment.

"Don't ever do that again" She growled and then she retreated into the hull. Once alone in the dark hull she allowed herself to tremble, she allowed her fingers to touch her lips, scared by that single moment they shared. She sat down in the corner, trying to get a grip over herself. She curled up, her knees to her chest, her arms crossed over her knees, her head resting on her arms. She only murmured one thing, but it was for no one who could listen anymore.

"I'm sorry, James"

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know this chapter is a bit on the short side but I hope the...events of it helped offset that. Just a bit of a teaser, mind you. The real stuff will be here someday. Alright, leave me some reviews, let me know what you think!


	13. A Near Mistake

**XIII.  
****A Near Mistake**

Two days had passed. How long had they been on this island now? Mary couldn't remember anymore. She just knew that she had never been starved for the rat way that was Nassau. It had never seemed more civilized to her. She had never longed so for the jungle that was Tulum. It had never seemed more like home to her. She only wanted to go home, no matter what the cost. She wanted off this forgotten scrap of land, she just wanted to rest – on a proper bed, with proper blankets with more than her arm for a pillow - with more than Edward's chest for a pillow. She had woken up every morn since the Incident (she refused to call it the Kiss, less she forget to keep up her guard) cuddled against Edward's chest. He would always have an arm around her waist, holding her gently. He had been awake both mornings so far, apparently lost in thought while Mary slumbered not-so-peacefully in his arms.

So, today she was fishing for crabs again, but not having much luck. She was frustrated, irritated and she kept thinking back to the Incident and well…the consequences of it. In short, Mary felt guilty for having kissed Edward. He started it, but she allowed it for a few good moments until she came to her senses. Now he wouldn't let the damn thing go. She was onto him. Onto how he tried to let his hands linger on her, he was trying to seduce her but she would have none of it! She wasn't a typical woman, couldn't he see that? So she avoided him, so that he couldn't try his damn tactics on her while her guard was weak.

She sighed, trying to focus. She lunched for a crab, just missing its leg. She stumbled in the slick sand and fell practically face first into the ocean. She coughed up the salt water and made her way back to shore, getting sand stuck to her for all her troubles. She resisted the urge to rub at her face, as she would only get some sand stuck there.

"You okay, Mary?" Great, just great, it was Edward. Come to bother her again! As he circled around her however, she could only see concern on his face. His beard had grown even scruffier in their time here. She looked up at him and just frowned. She didn't answer him though. "Mary, you've been…odd since the other day" He intentionally avoided saying the exact activity they had done and what it had almost – _almost_ – evolved into. He seemed to know how uncomfortable she was with it. "You've been talking in your sleep too."

"What?" Now she answered him. He hadn't said that before. What had she said?

"You grumble – I noticed that on the _Jack_ but I haven't been able to understand a word…until the other night." He gave her a sad look, a pitying look. "I…I try not to listen but you wake me up in the morns."

"Sorry…" She grumbled, dropping her eyes. She didn't want to know what she said, not with the look he was giving her. A sad look. A sorry look. Like he understood what she was feeling at all. He was silent for a long moment, wondering if she would say anything else, but she had nothing else to say. She wasn't going to ask.

"You didn't say anything…revealing. You just keep saying…'sorry'" He said finally. She didn't want to say it, but that's sounded about right. That sounded like what she would say. It coincided with her guilty feelings. "Mary…"

"Shut up, Kenway. I don't need your pity or your help. I make do just fine" She looked up at him, her fierce brown eyes meeting his almost sad blue ones. Her expression wavered for a moment, remembering the familiar expression. She looked away, feeling the pain bubble up in her chest.

"I don't pity you and I can accept that you don't want my help, aye but, Mary…I do worry for you"

"I don't need your worry either" She snapped, standing. She drew herself to her full height, only a few inches shorter than Edward himself. "I don't need nothing from you"

"Nor any other man is it?" She was silent at that. "Nor anyone. Mary, you aren't…"

"Alone? I'm not stupid, Edward. I know that" She scoffed.

"Then why do you keep all that inside you?"

"All that what?" She started to storm away. He grabbed her arm, his hand slipping to her wrist. She spun around ready to fight with him. The expression on his face stopped her and bitter words she had been planning to spit at him died in her throat. It was so somber and sad that it sucked the breath right out of her, evaporating the anger.

"All that pain." She was silent, his words making her mute. "Aye, I see it, Mary. I didn't really see it before, but I see it now. You're in pain. I may tease you, but I am your friend and if someone hurt you or something, I'd kill 'em. I would. You're…" He let the sentence die. They were both silent. He didn't let go of her arm. Finally she let out a shaky laugh.

"I see you've spent too many days on this island now. You're starting to go soft on me, Kenway." She spoke softly. His hand squeezed her wrist gently, comforting in presence. He let her go then and her arm swung back to her side.

"Soft in some parts that should be hard, eh?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. Of course, he would take it back down _that_ path. She smiled though. She had a feeling that was what he was aiming for. She crossed her arms lightly over her chest.

"Aye, maybe next you should work on that hard head of yours"

"I've got parts _you_ could work on"

"Don't you wish, Kenway?" She quipped and she walked away, heading to the corner of the island to sit and stare at the sea. She walked around him and he turned to watch her walk away. She ignored him and found her way to the water's edge. She should try to catch some crabs again but she couldn't find it in her heart to wade back into the water.

She stared out at the water, thinking of The Incident. It wasn't a bad thing; not really, it showed that Mary was human as the next person. She made mistakes, she'd have some regrets. The dreams she was having though were troublesome. She was dreaming of a man most dear to her, one she still dreamed of often, but not like this.

In truth, Mary Read had little control of her life, of how it went. She followed a path that had been carved out for her. She had so little control, it had once felt like her life was spiraling out of control; lie after lie, it built a column on anger on which Mary stood. She was close to becoming self-destructive when he had come into her life, blew away everything that she knew and…Well, she had made her first real life-changing choice. Her mother should have been happy, but she hadn't, because Mary had been.

What of Edward then? If she did ever decide to…

No, no, no. Mary was not ever going to think on that. That was just…crazy. No, it was the island fever getting to her that was all. Usually she wouldn't even think about a man like Edward. He was a fool who only cared for gold and rum.

_That's not true…_ She told herself.

He spoke often, the annoyance of Hornigold and Thatch, about going home to get a plot of land and being a man of means. They thought he just had a girl he was sweet on, but Mary knew the truth of that. He had a woman he considered his wife waiting for him. Ex-wife perhaps, considering she had left him 'some time ago', though Mary had never asked how long. She guessed she understood him missing her, though, by Benjamin's claims, he could have any Betty he wanted here and now. Well not here or now. Mary wouldn't allow herself to be had by Kenway and that was just the end of that.

All these thoughts were beginning to make her head pound a little so she figured she might as well quit them for now. She flopped back in the warm sand, staring up at the blue sky. How much longer were they going to remain here? She might just go mad…

* * *

Night was beginning to fall and they had their dinner. They sat, laughing and talking, for once not fighting and screaming at each other. It felt good, much better than their fighting. Safer than their fighting too, as Mary thought at least.

She stood though, stretching. "I'll retire." She said simply. Edward stood as well, clearly planning to follow her into the hull. She didn't mind, as they usually went in at the same time anyway. He stood very close to her though and that bothered her a little bit. With the flicker of the fire, she could almost forget her restrictions.

As she reached the hull, she stopped and Edward ran into her and she stumbled into the hull, him into her and she just _wanted_ to forget her restrictions. She just wanted…Well, she wondered if casting everything aside for _one_ night would be so bad. Really? What was the point of remaining so strict? There were women she saw who weren't so strict and they didn't' suffer for it. Well…some did. She doubted that one night, a single night, would lead to that for her.

"Mary?" Edward's voice stirred her from her thoughts. Her whole body felt tense and she chewed on her cheek. Should she? Could she? _Should she_?

"Edward, I…" She turned around but he seemed to sense what she was going to say because he had her up against the hull again, his body against her's. His fingers hungrily explored her body, tracing against her from overtop her clothes.

He certainly didn't waste time and while he was half naked already, he was already unbuttoning her shirt. It was clear he intended to have her _here_ and _now._ His mouth dipped and she felt herself sigh. There was a sound that she almost recognized, like wood hitting the hull. Wood? Probably drift wood. She was too intent on Edward and the feelings he pulled out of her body. Then there was a loud splash followed by two others.

"Captain? Captain Kenway?"

"This is the ship we hunted down, I'm sure…"

_Shit!_ Mary thought, panic flooding through her system.

"Bloody hell! What imperfect timing…hell." Edward muttered, looking behind him. "Get in the hull. Get yourself presentable, I'll stall them" She didn't need to be told again. He moved away from her, walking around the ship. She climbed into the hull and dropped silently inside and went to seek out her clothes. "Oi! Lads! You coming for me at last?"

"Captain! You're alive!"

"Didn't expect me to die out here did you?" He laughed.

"Where's Master Kidd?"

"Sleeping in the hull." There was a knock on the wall of the hull. She scrambled to get herself presentable. She had to look like she had been stranded but at the same time, she had to look like a man. She put her hair up, but left it a bit mess and she smeared some dirt on her face, though it was already quite dirty. She had to slip her corset on and she quickly put on the worn over shirt she had taken from the dead Templar. "Kidd! Kidd!" She heard Edward calling.

"Keep your trousers tied!" She called out, hoping she sounded annoyed and groggy.

"So you are awake in there?" She heard Edward call. She climbed out and dropped down, looking at the two men standing by the rowboat.

"Ah, good, you're both alright, though a bit worse for the wear" The men had a good laugh. Edward looked a little annoyed, his moment interrupted by them. "Let's get you two back to the _Jack_. Sure you could use a good night's rest and some well cooked food." And that sounded very good to Mary.

The four of them gathered Edward and Mary's things from the hull. Once everything was gathered and Mary felt safe in her coat once more, they set off towards the _Jack_ which was sitting just away from the island, bobbing in the water. They climbed back aboard and Ade clasped Edward on the shoulder.

"I never thought I'd lay eyes on you again, Captain!" He smiled and then turned to her. He clasped her on the shoulder as well. "You as well Master Kidd."

"It's good to be back on a ship, Ade." She replied. "Edward, what will happen now? I do have business in Nassau if you'd be so inclined to head that way?"

"Nassau you say?" Edward seemed to be thinking about that. "Sounds like my type of holiday after such a misadventure." He looked towards Ade. "Let's start off towards Nassau. I'm going to get some grub, some grog and into some decent clothes. I'm sure Master Kidd is of much the same mind" He gave her a rough pat on the back.

"Aye, Captain. I'll be at the helm until you return"

"You plan on sailing into the night?" Mary asked him as they began to head to the lower level of the ship.

"Aye. If you'll trade off with me in the morning, I plan to sail all night"

"Oh? You're going to let me sail your precious _Jackdaw_?" She asked, a bit of humor in her voice.

"I suppose so. Just don't run her aground" She rolled her eyes at that. Like she would run his ship aground. He stopped, grabbing her arm. "Listen, I'll get you some warm water and you can take it back to my quarters and try to wash some of the grime off. I'm going to get some grub and grog and then…"

"You aren't joining me Edward." She staid stiffly.

"You had different ideas on the island" His voice was low now so no one would overhear.

"I wasn't in my right mind" But everything tightened inside her in response to his words. It wouldn't kill her to lay with him once – but it had been different when they had been stuck on the island.

"Bah!" He spat and turned and stormed towards the kitchen. She stood there, awkwardly. She didn't know what to do, knowing he was annoyed with her. A few minutes later he came back, a bowl with a rag in it in his hands. "Are you coming?" He had a sour tone but she followed after him.

They went to his private quarters and he closed the door behind her. She walked away from him, out of arm's reach. "I meant my words Edward."

"I know you did" He said, making a face.

"Edward…a relationship like that…"

"Who said I wanted a relationship?" He snorted.

"I'm not going to get fucked over by you Edward." Literally.

There was a very good reason that Mary avoided sex. Pregnancy. Being a woman, that was a risk. Edward didn't have to worry about that at all. Any Betty who found herself up in the duff would find a way to take care of herself but Mary couldn't afford that. She wouldn't be able to keep pretending to be James Kidd if she were carrying and she'd have to stop her duties as an Assassin. Nope, becoming quick with child was the last thing she wanted and that meant avoiding sex – no matter how that might fray on her nerves sometimes.

"Mary…" He started but he stopped and made an unreadable face. It was somewhere between annoyance, anger and acceptance. He just shook his head and left the room. She waited and then locked the door.

She shed what clothes she felt comfortable with and used the water to clean herself off a little. It wasn't the thorough cleaning she needed, but it was enough to make her feel a little better. After that she spent some time fixing her hair a little and then tying it back up. She adjusted her clothes; glad to have her regular clothes back on and then unlocked the door.

She made her way back to the kitchen and found Edward there, eating. He was clean again as well, dressed in his robes. She sat down and was handed some food and some grog and she ate and drank in silence. Edward didn't talk to her until he was done. He drained his cup, putting it back down on the table.

"I'll sail until dawn and then I'll rouse you and you can sail until afternoon or so. If we sail straight there, like this we'll arrive before the week is out. We're not too far from Nassau I found"

"Mm" She took a drink. "I'm going to retire for the night, if that's okay."

"My room as usual?" He had a small smile on his face, amused. She could see he was still annoyed with her denial of him though. She couldn't help that. She had to look out for herself first in this. His feelings, his wants, his needs; they couldn't matter to her in this situation.

"Aye, Captain"

"I'll wake you when it's your turn to take the helm, Kidd" Then she got up, finishing her cup quickly and headed back to Edward's room. At least they weren't fighting as they had been. At least…She sighed, thinking of his mouth on her skin, of his fingers…She had to suppress a shudder.

She made her way into the room, shutting the door and locking it again. It just felt better to lock it. Edward clearly had a key because he had never complained thus far when she locked the door. She got herself ready to lie down and surprisingly, tonight, she had trouble falling asleep. Her thoughts bounced around, the island, Edward, her feelings towards him, his own feelings; everything over and over. She didn't know how long she lay there but eventually she found her way into her usual uneasy sleep, filled with memories she would rather forget.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You've so inspired me to write and write. Expect a few chapters today for your troubles. And don't forget to review if you want even more!


	14. Bite of a Blade

**XIV.  
****Bite of a Blade**

_December 1717_

"So, who are we hunting today, Kidd?" Edward asked as _The Jackdaw_ glided into port. Nassau was lively, at all hours of the day. It was just after noon and most men were rousing from their hung over states to go and get another drink at their favorite tavern. There were many in Nassau, but the Old Avery was the favorite of Edward and his ilk. Mary had to say she favored it as well, but only because she knew many who had loose lips that drank there. The Old Avery was a brilliant place to gather a bit of information when wells were running dry.

"I figured you might want a drink first" She stated, a small smile on her face. "Some fresh grog to rouse your spirits before you help me this one last time."

"I doubt this will be the last I'll see of you" He scoffed.

"Never know what tomorrow will bring, Kenway" She reproved. "Let's get a drink and then we'll get some information from the Bureau Leader. You helped him some time ago, correct?"

"Aye" Edward fell away from their conversation for a moment as he shouted some orders at his men. The ship halted and they began preparations to dismount. "Nasty bit of business that was. One brother verses the other brother and a Templar witch besides!" He shook his head. "She was playing the one brother for a fool. Never did tell Upton that, didn't think he'd take it so well all things considering."

"Ah, so you do have a heart in that chest of yours!" She tapped his back with the back of her hand as she walked by him. "I would have thought there would be nothing but an empty cavity"

"I would have thought you knew me better than that, Jim!" They shared a laugh as they began to head towards the square and at that, towards the Old Avery.

Of course young Miss Anne Bonny was working. She hadn't been there long, but she already had plenty of admirers. She was only fifteen however, a fact that many men forgot – or maybe it made her all the more attractive. She was young and full of life yet. She had a pretty face, but she was able to yell at the men and keep even the drunk ones in some semblance of order.

"Anne!" Edward greeted. She gave him a smile and turned to give a man who was trying to reach up her skirt a glare. She was married and had to keep a semblance of dignity. Though, Mary was sure her working her wasn't her husband's idea. She came over to where Edward and Mary leaned.

"Well, don't you two look like you've been through something? You two working on some great scheme?" Mary had met her when she first came here some months ago, last time she was in Nassau. She thought Edward must have met her about the same time. Mary had to say she admired the woman to walk to boldly within the groups of Pirates here. She almost fit in, in her own way.

"Something like that" Mary told her, grabbing a drink from the bar. Edward grabbed his own and gave Anne a smile. He was also trying to look down her shirt and Anne leaned forward a little, giving both of them quite the view. Mary chose to focus on her drink instead.

"You look tense after that time at sea. Do you need help relaxing?" It took Mary a moment to realize Anne was talking to her. Edward had to look away to keep from laughing. He was smirking though; she could see it from his profile. Mary wanted to roll her eyes at him, but instead she gave Anne a polite smile.

"No, I have business to take care of shortly."

Anne pouted a little. "Are you sure…?" Her hand brushed against Mary's shoulder, batting her eyes in that flirty way that most women had. Christ, she was persistent.

"I could use some help relaxing" Edward stated. Now Mary did roll her eyes.

"_We_ have business to attend to shortly, Edward" She reminded him. Anne frowned at both of them.

"Both of you?" She was clearly not used to being denied, twice. Of course she hadn't asked Edward if he needed help "relaxing" but, Mary knew that Anne was _fond_ of the pirate type already. She fought off the advances of most, but there were a lucky few or so Mary had heard.

"Annie! I need another drink!" A voice called and Anne shook her head. She finally strayed away from the pair, grumbling to herself the whole way. Edward watched her walk away, Mary tended to her drink. She knew he was going to poke at what just happened later.

She finished her drink and he finished his and they wandered out of the town and towards the swamp. There was the old manor, built for official visiting Nassau and there were a few who did, but not many stayed. Anne's husband was one who worked in the manor, though he didn't live there. Her target also worked there or at least visited it on a daily basis. Mary didn't know much on her however.

"So, tell me about our target." Edward said as Mary leaned against a tree, hiding herself from the manor's view.

"This time they're a woman" She told him. "A pretty little thing supposedly; her father was Templar before her. That's all I know about her."

"Ah. I bet I could find her, easy. What's she look like?" He started towards the Manor. She caught his arm and stopped him.

"Patience, Kenway" She chided gently. He stepped backwards and she let go of his arm. "We should talk to Upton Travers. He may have an idea how to lure her out without putting ourselves in the line of fire. Or if we must step out of the shadows, at least we'll have a bit more information. I have little more than her name."

"Always so cautious! Fine, Kidd. We'll play this your way" He seemed to disagree but he followed her as they walked away once more, towards the Bureau. They found Upton outside, talking to some men that Mary figured were Assassins. She and Edward waited a distance away, waiting for their chance to walk up to him. When the other man moved away, Mary took their place, Edward not far behind.

"Travers!" She said as they drew near.

"Kidd!" He reached out to take her hand and they shook. "It's good to see you, friend! And Edward Kenway!" He shook Edward's hand too, clasping it tightly. "I never did get a chance to thank you properly. You did me a great service."

"It was nothing, mate" Edward brushed it off. Mary noted he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We came here on business. If we could speak privately?" She motioned to the Bureau.

"Of course!" He led the way inside and they all took a seat. Mary perched herself on a barrel, Edward on a chair and Upton on a crate. She leaned back slightly, looking at the two males before her. "So what's this business about? That letter I received? You were the one who wrote it, correct?"

"Aye."

"Do you have that list with you?" Mary did and she got it out. There were four targets in Nassau, but she had chosen to focus on Shay Driscoll. She had caused the most trouble for the Assassins so far. She was so slippery though, it had been hard to take her down. "We eliminated these three men. Driscoll is the last one who remains"

"And she's the one we want" Mary motioned to herself and Edward.

"Helping you is he?" Upton asked. "He'd make a good Assassin"

"Don't start with that." Edward warned. "I won't hear any of it"

"Save your breath, mate. I've already wasted enough of mine trying to convince him" She shook her head.

Upton and Mary exchanged a look. She realized she had an ally in him if Edward was ever threatened again. He had seen the good in Edward and was convinced he would be a good Assassin if he ever got himself together enough to join them.

"Well…Alright" Upton shrugged and turned his eyes back to Mary. "Now, what is it you're exactly looking for from me?"

"Just information. Anything you have on Driscoll's movements, habits, information she may have…" Mary waved her hand, indicating everything and anything they had on the woman. She was highly dangerous and considered a major target.

"Ah well…The news is grim on that aspect. She has killed five of my best men who I sent to get information on her. One was able to return by it appears she uses poisoned blades so a single nick from her weapon is enough to kill you. We weren't able to save the man as we didn't know he was poisoned until he failed to wake in the morning." He grimaced. "We figure we know how she's been catching us. She has this dog she always keeps with her. Looks more like a wolf than a dog, big brute of a thing really. The thing seems to have keen senses and is always alert for danger to its mistress."

"Really? That's the best we got?" Edward huffed a sigh.

"It's all we got. Driscoll is a sneaky woman, she knows how to keep to the shadows as good as any Assassin. We do know she visits the manor every day. No doubt bribing the people who work there to ignore her activities or perhaps she's establishing contacts for the Templars there. I…That is, we, have noticed that she seems to leave with a different man every night. She's not shy apparently." Upton sighed. "I'm so sorry, I have hardly said anything useful"

"On the contrary, man, you have said a good many things that I find useful" Mary stated. She gave him a small grin. Edward was looking at her, probably wondering what useful thing she could have heard. "I think I know how we'll lure her out. Thank you for your help, Upton"

"Ah…Alright. If you require anymore assistance, please let me know" She jumped off the barrel and Edward stood as well.

They left the building and walked down the street, Mary was silent on her plan, still working it out in her head. They had to be careful. This woman used poisoned blades and since they didn't know if there was an antidote or what kind of poison she used, it was best to be as cautious as cautious could be. They walked until they reached the beach, well away from the rest of the town.

"Here's what I'm thinking" She said to Edward. "When you was working with them Templars, you got a ring, right? Do you still have it?" Edward dug around in his pockets and pulled out the ring. "I'm surprised you kept this. I would have thought you would have pawned it off for some money"

"I kept it to remind me what the symbol looked like" He answered, motioning to the ring and the symbol of the Templars etched on the front of it. She looked up at him, her brow furrowing. "When I left home – that is when I left Bristol…A man attacked me, a man who had a ring with this symbol. He…" Edward's voice faded off, Mary saw anger flicker in his eyes. "He helped others burn my family's farm"

"Edward…"

"He told me, if I ever went back to Bristol he'd kill my family – my mum, my pa, my wife. The only way I can return is if I have enough money to pay him off"

"This ring means he'd be a Templar, Edward. If they're against you, not all the money in the world will make them leave you alone." She played with the ring in her fingers, feeling a little scared. Why were the Templars against Edward before he even knew of them? Did the Templars in England have a score to settle with him or his family? She so desperately wanted to know the whole story, to help Edward somehow. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I'll send contact to our Assassins in England; I'll make sure they keep your family safe. I'll-"

"No! Ma- Kidd…Jayasus. No. It's my family, it's my problem. I don't need the Assassins to take care of my problems" She looked at him for what felt like a long time. His blue eyes were filled with a heated passion of a man who wanted to do something himself. She nodded silently, closing her fist around the Templar ring. His eyes cooled as he realized she was going to let it go. "What's your plan?"

"One of us wears this ring, marking us as a Templar. It'll at least allow us to get close. We lure her a bit away from the manor and kill her." It was a simple plan really. She just didn't want them going _in_ the manor in case something would go wrong. The other would never be able to help.

"How do we lure her away?" Edward asked.

"Flirting, lying, whatever works." Mary crossed her arms. "You'll have to change though to do it, she knows our robes"

"Or you could go and speak with her" He had an amused smirk on his face. "Anne seemed interested enough when we arrived."

"Tosh." She cursed. "That's because…" Well that was an obvious fact to Edward. It was because Anne didn't know she was a woman. Neither would Driscoll. Still, it was a risk for her to walk up to her, though Mary knew this was part of the risk in dressing up like a man.

"Come now, Jim. Their Order knows me too well. I killed how many of their Templars in search for those keys already? Including the Templars here in this town here. They no doubt are wary of my face and my name"

"Then don't use your actual name" She retorted.

"Or you could do it" He shot back.

"Fine" She hissed. "Christ, Edward. Why is everything a battle with you?"

"It's only a battle because you lost" He gave her a grin. "Now, I'll be hiding in a tree on the edge of the swamp. Close as to the manor as I dare." Mary began to turn away; Edward grabbed her sleeve, stopping her. She turned back to glance at him. "Be careful." He became so solemn at that moment, Mary could only stare.

"Uh…You too." She wasn't really sure what he wanted her to say.

"Seriously, if this woman can kill so many Assassins, she's dangerous. Please be cautious" He was scaring her a little with his sudden change in attitude.

"I will Kenway, I will." She muttered, feeling like a disobedient child. "I'll see you soon. Make sure you aren't seen with those robes of yours."

They hurried their separate ways and Mary had to worry because Edward was worried. Was he really worried about her? Well, perhaps…They were friends after all. And they had almost shared so much more than a kiss. Ah! Now she wasn't supposed to be thinking of that anymore! That was nothing more than a moment of weakness on her part. It was just a fluke and it would never happen again.

She made her way to the manor, hoping that Driscoll was there. They had no way of checking beforehand so Mary just had to hope. She slipped the ring on her finger, made sure her hidden blade was well hidden and strolled onto the manor's porch. She had walked around maybe once, standing closer to the back end of the manor where she could see the swamp in a distance when she heard a growl of a dog. She turned to look at a woman with long curly blond hair, tightly back behind her. She had a young face and a flirty way of dress. Beside her was a large, grey dog that was baring its teeth and growling.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. The dog took a threatening step closer. The woman held a dagger in her hand and her eyes narrowed slightly. Mary had a feeling this was not going to go as plan. "Well, lad? What do you have to say? You one of them pirates from that rat's nest of a town?"

"Ah…I'm…I'm Mark Read. I was new inducted into your Order. I'm a pirate no longer, ma'am." She tried to act shy and unsure, as if she were new. She didn't think the woman was buying it. Her hand tightened on her blade. The dog took a step closer.

"I never heard of you" She snapped. Shite she wasn't going to believe him. "Give me proof or he'll be upon your throat" She motioned to her dog. Mary was trying to think fast, trying to come up with something to save her own skin. If only she could get to the trees. She knew Edward had to be hiding in one of them. She backed off the porch and the dog's body lowered, ready to pounce. If only Driscoll would step off the porch too.

The dog dove at her at last. Mary stumbled back, drawing her gun. There was a shot but her gun never discharged. Edward jumped down from a tree, his gun smoking. Driscoll screamed.

"How…How…How could you?" She charged and Edward went to meet her. His hidden blade flashed in the sun but he was suddenly stumbling back from Driscoll as a cruel grin lit up her face. His hand was pressed to his side. He pulled it away and there was blood. He stumbled against a nearby tree and slid to the ground soundlessly.

"Edward!" Mary cried, drawing Driscoll's eyes back to her. She drew a new dagger, dropping the used one on the ground. Mary barely was able to dodge her stab, aimed at her throat. She used one hidden blade, trying to disarm her. Her aim slipped, but not for the worse. As Driscoll tried to counter her move, she overshot and Mary's blade slit her wrist. She dropped her dagger, grabbing at the gushing wound.

"Son of a whore!" The woman hissed at her, backing away, clearly intent on fleeing. Mary charged, jumping even as the woman turned to run. She landed on her back, stabbing her in between the base of her shoulder and neck. She flipped her over, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"Where is the antidote to your poison?" She growled.

"Antidote…?" She laughed weakly. "I will not tell you." She spat blood at Mary's face. It splattered on her cheek. Mary angrily wiped it away.

"Tell me where the antidote for the poison is! Now!" She shook the woman, not caring that she was dying. She just wanted to know how she could save Edward.

"Go to hell." She hissed right back, her eyes narrowing. "I die knowing that there is one less Assassin in the world and that's good enough for me" She went limp in Mary's arms and she dropped the woman. Panic set in as she glanced up at Edward. He looked stunned. His hand was still pressed against his wound, which was good but if that blade was indeed poisoned…

"Don't die yet, shanker!" She called over to him, but he made no reply. She frantically searched Driscoll's clothing for an antidote and she found…well it was a liquid of some sort. Was it the cure or the poison? She had to take her chances and she hurried to Edward's side. She moved him so she was supporting his weight in one arm. He was breathing but his eyes were closed. She shook him gently. "Edward! Edward, please!" He opened his eyes a little, looking so annoyed Mary wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"What is it…Read…?" He gasped.

"…Just talk to me. Let me know you're still drawing breath"

"Kind of…in a lot of pain…here…" He wheezed. She made a face and looked down at the wound again. She looked at the bottle she had in her other hand. She was going to take the chance. She had to.

"Here, just….just drink this" She tilted his head back and had him drink the liquid. He coughed afterwards and she just tried to make him as comfortable as possible. "I'm going to do something about your wound okay Edward? Okay?"

"Aye…"

She lay him down in the grass again and had to strip him of his robe and shirt. She looked at the wound, a nasty thing but she thought it missed anything important inside. She hoped. She was no doctor but she knew enough to stitch up a wound well enough. She had some supplies with her, luckily. She was ever prepared.

"This is going to hurt" She told him but he didn't reply. "Edward?" She leaned up and saw he had appeared to have passed out. "Please don't die on me!" The desperation in her own voice surprised her.

_Talking to him isn't going to save him, Mary_ she told herself. So she quickly searched through her pockets, digging until she found the things she needed and began to stitch his wound. She hoped, she hoped with all her heart, that she wasn't too late, that she wasn't stitching him up for nothing and that Edward was going to be alright. Annoying he might have been but she wouldn't be able to stomach it if he died.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. c: Reviews are met with much love.


	15. Celebration

**XV.  
****Celebration**

_Early January 1718_

The weeks felt like they took forever to pass. Mary felt sick with it all. She sat at the Old Avery, by her lonesome, drowning herself in a drink. Well, she wasn't drowning yet but she was certainly well on her way. She was on her third cup. As of now, she had her head down, just trying to ignore everyone about her. She heard someone sit across from her and peeked up to see Anne.

"You doing okay, Master Kidd?" She asked. She didn't bother with an answer, hiding her eyes once more. "It's not your fault…what happened to Edward" Anne reached across to rub her back gently. She sighed, lifting her head to rest on her arm.

"I know." She said simply. "I feel terrible though, like it was my fault." She closed her eyes and sat up so she could get Anne's hand off her and so she could take another drink. "Get me another"

"Alright" Anne's voice was soft and sad and she took the cup away so she could get Mary another.

Mary sat alone for some time and then she heard someone sit across from her again. She didn't hear a drink being set down so it couldn't have been Anne. She peeked and it was none other than Ben Hornigold. While he was rough as any pirate, he struggled to keep _honor_ while being a pirate. That being said, it meant he didn't attack British Ships. He still respected his King and Mary supposed that was honorable, but it wasn't the way to be when one was a pirate.

"Master Kidd, looking worse for the wear" He said, leaning back.

"Oh piss off, Ben" She groaned.

"Surly mood today, eh?" He was having a laugh. "What's got you so down? Your lady get rid of you?"

"Piss. Off" She repeated. Usually she could stomach Ben. He was a good man, but she was having none of it today. She felt bad enough for what happened to Edward. That was all her fault. She was the one who asked him to help her. Now he was…

"Really, what's wrong, Kidd? I never seen you in such a foul mood. Not even when you were helping me and Thatch raise up Nassau" That was true. She had helped him put together Nassau some years ago, helping develop a system to get it on its feet. It had often put her in a foul mood. Getting pirates to do work was a hard job in itself. Most prefer to just get piss drunk and commit acts of debauchery with the nearest Betty they could grab.

"It's just…" She wrinkled her nose. Just then Anne came back with her drink and then sat another before Ben. She rubbed Mary's shoulders and she shrugged out of the touch. "Please…Anne." She waved the woman off and she frowned sharply at her and stormed off.

"Whatever it is, you're making an enemy out of Miss Bonny while you're at it" He commented, raising an eyebrow. She just took a drink of her rum.

"'Oy! Kidd! Kidd! Where are you?" A voice called and she stood, leaning over the railing to see Edward coming up the steps. He walked perfectly fine but as he came to their table and sat down, no one could miss the pain on his face as he sat down. "Ah, that's still a bitch"

"You should be resting, Edward" She grumbled, sitting back down. He was sitting next to her, at least then if he fell over she could catch him. He was doing much better now though. Almost completely recovered though there was still some pain.

"And what happened to you?" Hornigold was asking Edward.

"Took a poisoned blade to the stomach few weeks back" He took Mary's drink but she didn't complain. She let him have it. She could get another.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "And you managed to survive that? I see more and more of what Thatch saw in you that first day." He reached across and clasped Edward on the shoulder. He finished his own drink. "Reminding me, I'm supposed to be meeting him soon. Said he heard something of interest. I think Vane is supposed to be here too. If you lads get time, come by and see what they heard. Might be an interesting bit of information." He stood and patted Mary's shoulder as he walked by. She wondered why he stopped by for a single drink. Maybe he just wanted to see what she was doing back in town. She didn't visit Nassau much anymore, unless she had a real reason to.

Anne came back and chatted with Edward for a bit. She was a little cold to Mary and Edward grinned when she walked away. She did bring another drink for her though, so at least she wasn't too mad at her.

"Seems like the poison cleaned out nicely" She commented after Anne had left again.

"Well enough" he answered. They were silent for a moment. He bumped her shoulder with his, a smile on his face. "It's not your fault"

"I should have shot her when you jumped down." She whispered.

"'Ey! It's not your fault. You hear me?" He snapped at her. His face furrowed for a moment, clearly annoyed at her blaming herself. He slapped her shoulder then, an easy grin coming across his face "Let's have a few drinks then, to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"I don't know? Being rescued? All the work we've done? That I'm still drawing breath? Who cares! Bring us more drinks Anne!" He laughed cheerfully and she found a smile coming to her lips. So what they didn't have a real reason to celebrate, a solid reason? They were alive weren't they? Perhaps a little worse for the wear but alive. Besides, she had to leave in the next few days. Might as well have some fun while she could.

So they drank, well into the day. Might as well sit and drink and talk to Edward. They did talk. He told him a little of his life in Bristol, of his father and mother and she told him a little of founding Nassau and of her first meeting with Edward Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold. They talked of other things she was sure but as the world began to get blurry around the edges, he suggest they take their drinking to his ship to avoid any "slips" on her part as evening fell upon them. So she agreed and that was how she found herself in his Navigation room drinking another couple cups of grog. Now they were speaking of more private things, since it was only the two of them. Edward told her a little of his Caroline and their marriage and courtship. She told him a little about her home back in England and of her mum. She regretted not writing her in a while, perhaps if she remembered in the morning she would write her again. She worried so for Mary. Edward agreed that he better write his mum sometime soon as well, as it had been nearly a year since he had written her.

Things began to get blurrier and blurrier for Mary. She had no idea why she was letting herself run so loose with Edward. Perhaps she truly did trust him, much more than she thought. She had never gotten so drunk – well that wasn't true. Wait, when was the last time she got this drunk? Oh, she couldn't remember. Oh well, that was fine, what was there to remember anyway? Probably nothing important as, if she recalled correctly, the last time she had gotten that drunk she had been in a miserable mood because...Oh what was it that had her so upset? Probably better not to remember now right? She was enjoying herself so with Edward. He wasn't such a bad man, just a little misguided she supposed.

Wait…what was she doing? Were they going somewhere? What was that? What the hell was Edward babbling about now?

Was this a different room? Was he arguing with her? Why should he bother? She bet she had something to change his mind…

* * *

Mary awoke sometime the next day. She had no idea what time she passed out and her head was hurting something awful. She just wanted a drink of some nice cool and clean water so badly at that moment, but to move to get it, it felt like she might die. Her head was pounding and opening her eyes, seeing that little bit of light, hurt so she closed them again. She groaned and tossed her arm across the bed – she thought she was on a bed – only to hit something soft and…fleshy.

"Ugh…Jaysus, Mary…" A familiar voice groaned. She managed to open her eyes a slit to see Edward lying next to her, shirtless. Her eyes traveled down and she found out he was missing much more than his shirt. That thought had her sitting up fast, groaning as her head ached in protest.

But worse than that – _she was missing clothes too_. All of them. She was completely naked. Suddenly she felt very ill indeed. She flopped back down, her head pounding, stomach aching. Christ, she just needed to get up and get out of there. What did she do last night? She couldn't have…

She sat up and carefully swung her legs off the bed and stood. When she took her first step to retrieve her clothes, she ached in places she…well she hadn't ached in those places in a long time.

"Fuck" She muttered to herself, bending to pick up what she hoped was her clothes."Fuck, fuck, fuck" She felt something hit her lower chest and looked to see she was still wearing her necklace, that charm of her's attached at the end. Tied onto it so she could never lose it. She stopped, wrapping her fingers around the charm and just trying to concentrate for a moment. What happened last night? What possessed her last night?

"Mary?" Kenway groaned. She had already let go of her charm and began pulling her clothes on as fast as she could stand. She was quite tender in some places so it wasn't very fast. She just managed to get her boots on and was beginning to work with her hair when Edward rolled to his side. "Mary? Mary…What are you doing?" He still sounded slightly drunk or very groggy at the least. How late had they been up the night before? What time was it now? She began to head for the door but he was getting up. He caught her, turning her around.

"Lemme go!" She pushed against him but he tightened his grip until it hurt.

"Stop, stop. We need to talk." He smelt heavily of drink. She supposed she wasn't much better. How much had they drank between them? Probably enough to shorten their lives a good number of years.

"There ain't nothing I want to say to you!" She pushed again.

"Mary, please. Stop. Last night…Please, we need to talk. Stop. Just wait. Let me find my pants…" His grip loosened and she wiggled out and then hurried out of his room and she was off his ship before he could come after her.

She managed her way to the beach and began to walk towards where they usually had a fire pit at night. She needed to get back to Tulum. This sealed it. She needed to get away from Kenway. She knew she was drunk last night but how the hell could she have been _that_ drunk? Maybe it was her drunkenness and guilt for him almost dying…She still couldn't believe she would fall into bed with him. What had she been thinking? She felt terrible for it. It felt like a betrayal in itself.

"Jaysus. I feel like shite and you go…running off!" Edward was coming and she turned to look at him. She backed up a few steps, planning on running, but her head hurt so bad and the sun was already so damn hot. She had a bleeding headache and she was tired and groggy and upset. She just backed up as he came forward, panting and holding onto his bad side. "Kidd! Kidd! Stop…Dammit, I mean it, stop!"

"Why?" She growled.

"We need to talk."

"Not here"

"Obviously. Come back to the _Jack_. We can sit-"

"No" She cut him off. No way was she going back onto his ship with him. He grumbled to himself and then motioned to the far side of the beach and the grassy area just beyond it. "Fine"

She walked ahead of him and he didn't comment on that she could feel the annoyance radiating off him. It felt like it took forever to reach that grassy area. They picked a tree to stand under after making sure they were alone. Not many people came over this way. There were wild pigs over here and they could get nasty. There didn't seem to be any of them in the area right now though, so they were free to talk.

"Mary, last night should not have happened" He said, coming closer to her. He nearly had her cornered against a tree.

"You think?" Her voice shot up, higher with anger and annoyance and the upset this had all caused her.

"Please, not so loud" He groaned. She could agree. Her head was pounding too. "We got too drunk, we got foolish. I'm sorry okay? I should have told you no. I should have stood firm in telling you no"

"T-Told me no?"

"You…don't remember?" He shook his head, "You were the one who suggested it. Spouted something about 'It doesn't matter anymore' and 'There's no point in acting like a nun anymore'." He was silent as she tried to remember. To tell the truth, her memories of the night before were extremely blurry. She could remember talking to Edward but couldn't remember what exactly had been said or done.

"I…What else did I say?" She was afraid to ask.

"Nothing else that I remember. I told you no half a dozen times, that you'd regret it in the morn but…" He shrugged. "I am man. I can only say no to a woman with tits like yours so many times."

"Edward!" She hissed. She didn't appreciate his jokes. Not at a time like this. She did remember a little bit, even with her headache. She had come up with a 'brilliant' way to convince him last night. She remembered thinking he couldn't refuse if she…Oh god. She had just taken her shirt off to convince him. She wanted to be buried in the sand right then and there. She wanted to bury her face in her hands at the very least. She couldn't though, she had to retain…some semblance of dignity.

"Sorry, sorry" He grumbled. "Listen, Mary I know…" he sighed. "I know it was foolish but you really did seem to want to last night. Really, I wouldn't have…I wouldn't have suggested it while you were so piss drunk. You know that right? I'd at least ask when you were sober – or mostly so." She just shook her head. She began to walk away; she couldn't deal with this anymore. She had to leave this place, leave him. "Hey! Don't walk away!" He called.

"Piss off, Kenway" She called back.

"I wasn't done! Just…wait…" His words faded into the distance. She didn't hear him following her.

She walked straight into town and found Upton. She had Edward stay with him while was recovering and she must have looked like hell because he looked startled at her appearance. She tried to fix her hair and her clothing right there, patting herself down, but she was a damn mess. Inside and out. Her thoughts were a cluttered mess, her heart felt fractured and her clothes had been hastily thrown on. Sure she looked like a man, but she looked like a man who had one too many drinks and done something regrettable. She supposed that was true.

"Just help me find a ship to Tulum" She said simply, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. What if Kenway came looking for her? "Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it. Just help me get the hell out of this wretched town"

"Of course. Rest here and I'll be back." He began to leave as she sat at the table, a glass of water in front of her. He came back into the room. "Are…Are you going to be fine by yourself?"

"Just go" She didn't look up. She heard him leave this time and she was glad when she was alone. She sipped out of the water, feeling as miserable as she did the day before, feeling guilty once more. This time for an altogether different reason. In her foolishness, she had fallen into bed with Edward. What was she going to do? Worse she couldn't help but wonder what he would think of her if he could see her now. Probably not much.

She sighed to herself. Once she got out of this town, away from Kenway, things would get better. At least she valiantly hoped so.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed c: Leave me some reviews and let me know what you though. I really do like reading over them.


	16. A Brief Escape

**XVI.  
****A Brief Escape**

_Early February 1718_

It had been a long journey but Mary had arrived in Tulum safe and of a slightly sounder mind than when she had begun the journey. She quickly realized she could not allow the guilt to keep bothering her, less she make herself ill with such thoughts. She had to accept she made a mistake with Kenway. Yes, she made a terrible mistake with him. She should not have slept with him but even so, she ached for him a little. She missed him. She didn't realize how attached she had gotten to having him by her until he was gone. She doubted he ached in the same way; she was just another Betty to him. Then again, that look he gave her as she walked away. His face had been full of regret – but for what? That was a question she could not answer and she was not sure she wanted the answer to it.

Though in her journey here, she had remembered…well everything that happened between her and Edward. She had tried not to. She really had. He hadn't lied, it had been her idea and though she couldn't see what possessed her to jump him, she had clearly thought it a grand idea. He hadn't lied either - he had told her no half a dozen times before he had just said 'fuck it' himself. So, it was her own fault she had fallen into bed with him. None of the blame was on Edward. She knew better than to get so piss drunk.

Ah Tabai met her on the path, looking a little grim. He put a hand on each shoulder. "We thought we lost you, Mary"

She bowed her head ever so slightly. "Sorry to worry everyone." She was sorry that she had worried them so. She had not meant to. That had not been her intent. "I just got caught up with what I thought I 'ought to be doing" At least she had sent a bird ahead to announce that she was alright and would be arriving. She could see others, ahead on the path watching. Some of them were very good friends and she knew they'd all want a moment of her time after she was finished talking with Ah Tabai.

"I know, Mary. Come, tell me what happened."

So they walked and she started from the beginning. He did not interrupt once during her story and as they sat in his hut, she made sure to tell him everything – though she did cut out a few private moments between her and Edward. She stopped before the events that led her to fleeing back to Tulum though. She could already see that he was disappointed enough that she had worked with Edward and paid him to help her. She knew he wouldn't approve, so she wasn't surprised but he did seem interested in how he had killed.

"Maybe you are right. He would make a good Assassin but…" he shook his head. "It is impressive that you got him to help you for so long"

"Aye, a little gold goes a long way with him" She sighed at that.

"Are you well, Mary?"

"Just tired" She answered.

"Then go; rest. I'm sorry I kept you so long. We shall talk later" She nodded and took her leave from his hut, heading to get some food.

She rested with some other Assassins, speaking of those she killed and those she didn't. Seemed a few others on the list had been killed as well. It was a long list but it was getting shorter. She took it out to look at it with a few of the others, still trying to figure out what the Templars might want from the other Templars. Why the checks and blanks? No one could seem to figure it out and Mary wasn't pressing it. She'd find out in due time. Too bad Edward had been poisoned else she probably could have found out from the last Templar they had killed.

She even saw Javi though he kept a distance from her. Still sore in the haunches from the beating she gave him probably. It made her think of the beating she and Edward gave each other. How he had almost gored her on his Hidden Blade. How she now missed him, despite the foolishness of that. She saw Javi narrow his eyes at her and turn away, as if he had read her thoughts. She didn't mind it so much. She didn't think he was holding too deep of a grudge.

If he was, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

_October 1718_

Mary decided that instead of remaining in Tulum, she would rather be out plundering the seas. She had rested there about a month, gone out to do a few contracts and then returned. She had become bored though and decided to take to the seas with her crew. While she only had a small ship and a small crew, she knew what she was doing and could take out bigger ships because of that. She was called twice the devil her father had been, that is if her father had been William Kidd. He had been a fearsome pirate, but she really doubted that he was her father at all. The timeline didn't match up at least.

In truth, Mary had no idea who her father was. She figured her mum did but she had never asked because she had never cared. It had never mattered to her. Who her father was did not mark her worth; she had carved a path out for herself in the West Indies. But even most of her life here had not been her choice.

It still shocked her, when she thought about it, how much her life was forced upon her and how little of it she chose herself. Being an Assassin was her choice, going by the name James Kidd had been her choice too, but it had been a choice she made with a sword at her throat. She closed her eyes gently and she heard one of her men call;

"Sail, ho! Looks like a merchant schooner, Master Kidd! Shall we take them?"

"Let's take 'em for ourselves, lads!" She called back, opening her eyes again.

The men cheered and they quickened their pace to take the ship. The battle was nothing to crow about. Merchants had a few cannons on their ship but nothing impressive. The guards on it weren't impressive too and soon they had loaded their own ship with plundered sugar and rum. The rum would be theirs, the sugar she would sell for an elevated cost. They also found some money and they took that as well. Might as well fill her coffers.

With that done, they sailed off once more to repeat the attack another three times until the ship was bloated with stolen goods that she could take and sell to get even more money. Her coffers would be full for some time. It wasn't that she needed the money; it was her reputation she was stroking. She was leaving survivors and recruiting a few of the better fighters into her own crew, pressing them into piracy. That was until she came upon a familiar ship.

She knew the man who captained this ship; they had been privateers together, some time ago. Their ships pulled up alongside one another. His was bigger as he had a brig, so she had to look up at him as he looked down at her.

"Ahoy, Kidd!" The man called. "Would you like to come aboard and talk? I take it, from the way I saw you tossing those merchants, that you haven't heard the news."

"News? No, I've been at sea for a few months, I haven't seen another friendly soul for quite some time."

"Aye. Straight from the mouth of a greasy Jamaican captain I heard some smart rumors we best take heed of. I wouldn't much think of such things, but old Thatch was there and seemed to take it to heart. If old Thatch listens…"

"Keep your trousers tied. I'll be on board in a moment and we can talk in comfort" She called up. She gave some orders to her helmsman and her quartermaster and first mate and then she boarded the other man's ship. "So tell me Captain Young, what has you so up in a ruffle?"

"Who needs to keep their trousers tied now? C'mon Kidd, let's sit and let's talk." He led her into his navigation room and they each took a seat and a cup of rum. "There be rumors of a pardon going round. Worse, them rumors are true, from what I hear. I'm happy I wasn't in Nassau that day" He spat.

"Why? What happened in Nassau?"

"The British took it." Young said, anger making his already deep voice rumble. "Took our home right out from under us! I hear they blocked the port, keeping everyone in until they took the Pardon. I think it was led by some man named Rodgers."

"Rodgers?" She knew that name. He was a Templar. Ever a thorn in the Assassin's side. He seemed to take it upon himself to clear out the pirates.

"Aye. "

"And how do you know all this if you wasn't in Nassau?"

"I heard it from the blooming mouth of Charles Vane, between cusses and vulgar words about someone's mother. He, Rackham and some youth called Kenway hauled ass out of there with their ships and crews and managed to make it to some semblance of safety. Just less than a week ago I think." He nodded to himself. "Aye, I heard he was going after old Blackbeard. He had plenty to say on Thatch, cursing his name too."

"Thatch flew the coop? Or was he captured?"

"Retired – they say. He retired from being a pirate. Hiding up in the Carolinas or something of that sort" He snorted. "So what have you been up to, Kidd? Rumor was that you got marooned after a raid gone wrong. Ha! I'd love to see your face with that one"

They spoke a little bit longer, though it was clear that Mary was distracted by the gossip he delivered her. It had been months since she seen Edward, but she still missed the bastard. She hated how he seemed to have a hold over her and for what reason she couldn't guess. Why should she care what happened to Edward? Why should she care about him at all?

It was clear though, she needed to be heading back to make sure he was fine.

Well she was sure that he was, but maybe she was searching for an excuse to see him once more. It made her feel sick that she needed to see him again. It was like a terrible addiction. She had met men with similar feelings for rum; couldn't put the damn stuff down and they literally drank themselves into the grave. Was she putting one foot in the grave with her care for Edward? Sometimes she couldn't help but feel that she was standing in her grave. She was an Assassin after all – her work was dangerous. One slip and she could find herself with a ruined throat, choking on her own blood.

She bid her goodbye to Young and jumped back down to her ship. She had to roll to soften the blow to her body but she came up quick and brushed herself off. She heard a laugh from Young, as he must have seen her jump and roll.

"Tricky, Master Kidd! I always knew you was a tricky one!" Young called as his ship pulled away. "Good fortune to you Kidd! May we meet again in better times!"

"Thank you for the information, Captain Young! Fortune and luck to you as well!" His ship pulled off and they began to sail away into the gentle breeze. The wind was slowing today and soon she knew it would die altogether. She could feel it. They had a long way to go though. A very long way. She looked at her crew. "We're heading to the Great Inagua, lads!"

They corrected their course and they were off. It was no simple thing, going against even a gentle wind but they found a current that they could ride some of the way there at least. They weren't far from it, to be truthful and they would be passing by Nassau on the way there. She wouldn't stop there – not if what Young said was true, but she'd at least get a good look with her spyglass. She didn't know what she hoped to see, but she didn't want to see the town she helped build go to shit. She hadn't spent the most time there, not since becoming an Assassin but she did want to see it grow into something good, something powerful like it deserved. Instead she feared this was the end of it. It would turn into some British run town and fall into ashes.

All that work…

She shook her head. She wondered what Hornigold thought of it all. He might very well support it as he was still very loyal to the British. A loyal pirate. Ha! The thought was laughable. Still, she could understand. It was as if he never wanted to be a pirate. He was cautious about what ships he took, never taking British ships, preferring only the Spanish stuff. Sometimes she wondered if he wanted to be a pirate at all. Actually, who of them _wanted_ to be a pirate? She hadn't when she had been forced into it. It was become a pirate or have a nice swim with that hole in your throat. Actually, those that forced her into piracy hadn't even been that kind.

It was, okay, everybody into the drink. She had been sparred because of quick thinking and a few honeyed words. It sometimes made her think that she was only living on borrowed time. She could count plenty of times that she should have died and yet she lived. One foot in the grave indeed...

Her thoughts turned back to Edward, as they often did. She frowned at herself, upset that she would be thinking of him once more. She would reach him before long. She would get the Great Inagua and…Well she didn't know what she wanted to say to him. It would depend on what she found when she got there. She sighed to herself. One never knew with Edward.

* * *

A/N: Methinks Mary is in denial. Anyway, heres yet another chapter. As you can see, I was busy writing this past week. Bad weather means I spent a good amount of time inside, writing away. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. To Go Gently

**XVII.  
****To Go Gently**

_Mid-November 1718_

She arrived in the Great Inagua and was at once disgusted with it. There were drunk me and women about everywhere. Most weren't on their feet and there were one or two lying in piles of their only bile. She gently stepped over a woman lying on the docks. She was laying on her stomach, groaning. She didn't appear to have a shirt on. She pointed to her and told her crew to pick her up, get her someplace safe and let her rest it off. What the hell happened here?

As she walked through town, it just got more and more disgusting to her. What had happened to Edward? For fuck's sake what kind of life did that man plan on leading with a shitehole place this to call base? It could be a good base but he seemed to turn everything good in his life into rubble. He had such potential! Such promise! And he pissed it all away! You didn't have unlimited shots in life and he was just shooting blanks at this point. She was surprised he hadn't been caught and hung by now. Perhaps he would get that blade in his belly yet. Perhaps she was wrong to protect him from the Assassins. Perhaps she was just wrong about him – Sense or not, Edward was a good for nothing child. Despite his age, charm and talents, he was going nowhere and that was a damn shame.

The more she looked, the more she saw the beginnings of another Nassau. Nassau had started as a good looking place, filled with the hopes and dreams of those who called it their home. Mary had seen a good few men within it, working towards making Nassau into something great give up and sail for home. There no one had wanted to work, no one had wanted to learn. It had become filled with whores and fools who did nothing all day. They allowed everyone to do as they liked. This place was much the same. It had a good makings of a town and the manor at the top was a good place for a base. Yet, Edward used it as a place to hold parties full of drunken fights, sex and it was just sickening. It sickened Mary to be in the place. How many puddles of vomit and piss had she already stepped over? How many men were rolling on the ground in their own fluids, laughing as if they were having a good time?

No men here helped the other, they all just rolled and laughed and looked for another woman. The women weren't much better. They were half-naked, stumbling drunk and bleary-eyed. They didn't seem to see a damn thing wrong with the world around them. They were happy because they had drink and "freedom" and unlimited women to warm their beds. It pissed Mary off, made her blood boil. She wanted to just smash her fist into the nearest man's head, but she controlled her temper because she hadn't even seen Edward yet. Perhaps he was cleaned up and doing something worthwhile for once. She highly doubted that though. Not with the state of this place. No, Edward was probably the most worthless of all these louts.

She was at her wit's end when she made her way up the manor he claimed for his own. She saw Ade standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking annoyed. He was a reasonable man. Too reasonable for this life. He saw her and he motioned with his head up towards the stairs. She glanced up and though she couldn't see Edward yet, she had to guess he was sleeping up there.

"Why do you run with him?" She asked him softly. Ade just shook his head and motioned for her to go up the stairs. She walked up and he didn't follow, not at first. He was probably just as disgusted as she was. He didn't have a reply for her anyway.

There Edward was, lying there on a table. His robes were undone, his bare chest showing, his pants partially undone. A woman was lying next to him only covered by a blanket. She had one leg cast over him. Mary wrinkled her nose and shook her head, angry and disgusted. She grabbed a chair, sitting astride it and smacked Edward's arm. He awoke with a grunt and gave her a hungover look. There was more in that look, a look of happiness to see her, as if he had never expected to see her again. She suppose that was to be expected since last time she had seen him, she had been storming away from his bed in a fury. He smiled a little. She just gave him a look of disappointment. She had always wanted to think better of him, but there just seemed to be no winning with him.

"Ahoy, Kidd." He greeted, still slurring a little. "You missed quite a time"

"Aye. Pity about Nassau." She frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly. She probably wouldn't go back to Nassau again if she didn't have to. "And Blackbeard flying the coop"

Edward threw the woman's leg off of him and began to sit up, rubbing at his head. He fixed his pants and his shirt as he spoke. "Oh, we'll see about Thatch. Vane's off to see him now, and I'm following soon after" He finally swung his legs off the table and reached for a bottle only to find it empty. He cast it aside and it broke against the stone with a loud smash. A man strolled over to the corner of the balcony and leaned there for a moment, looking like he was about to be violently ill.

"This is what's left of your experiment in democracy?" She asked a sneer in her voice, her disgust shinning through. She gave Edward a look but he ignored it as he was focusing on fixing his pants.

"Aye, we do as we please here. And we take our time doing it" He finished fixing his robes and looked up at her. Then that man in the corner dropped his trousers and began to piss, right there in front of them all, whistling all the while, not a care in the world.

Mary stood, shoving the chair away, feeling that annoyance bubble up inside of her once more and the anger and just the disgust of the filth of this place. "For Christ's sake, Edward! Don't anything but the stink of riches wrinkle your nose?"

Edward stood, "What's got into you, man?" He asked. He seemed surprised that'd she be disgusted by what she found. She was a pirate like him, she should have been used to the rougher life. She was, but this was a step over the line. She began to walk away but stopped, giving him a serious look.

"Reality, mate. Reality" She tried to make that simple word as forceful as she could. Wake him up; make him see his wrongs, make him do right. She should have known though, Edward would not see anything wrong with what he had done with his life so far until he had a dose of reality himself. What would that be? Would he wake up right before the floor dropped beneath him and he was hung? She turned to Ade as she walked down the stairs. "See that you ain't pulled into the drink by this drowning rat!" She motioned to Edward and then hurried away. How could she think that coming here would make anything any better?

"'Oy! I've lived longer than most men who trod this path!" He called after her. She stopped, looked at him and she shook her head. His face was livid and filled with insult, and her's was angry and sad and just…full of pity. She hurried away. She couldn't stand to be near him anymore. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him, kill him or kiss him. She was disgusted with herself for missing him, even after seeing all of this.

Yes, he had lived longer than most men who trod this path, but that didn't say much for him. What did it say about her? She had been a pirate for years now. Did it make her someone special just because she had managed to survive the odds and avoid being hung all this time? No, not really. Maybe it just meant she was overly cautious.

She found her crew waiting for her. They all looked at her face, as if wondering what she was doing back so soon. They had probably figured she would take a holiday here, perhaps pair up with Kenway once more. Not with the way he was acting.

"Let's get the hell out of here. This place is filled with a bitter illness that I can stomach no longer."

She saw Edward on the docks as her ship pulled away. She looked back at him, her arms crossed against her chest, a frown sharp on his face. His face was full of anger for her and he turned away, stalking towards his own ship, very clearly furious. So he was angry with her was he? He didn't like that she was trying give him a wakeup call? She didn't care. Didn't he see that she was trying to help him because, devil curse her, she cared about that fool! He clearly wasn't going to help himself so she had to help him – or try. There really was no helping that thrice blasted fool.

Once they hit open water, she had them head towards the nearest town with an Assassin's Pigeon coop. It wasn't really a town, but more of a shanty town. It was mainly wooden planks built but a cliff with various houses and businesses on the planks and cliffs. The people there were mostly fishers and a few hunters. It was an interesting place at least. The pigeon coop was near the top, out of the way of most.

If Ah Tabai was trying to contact her, he would send a message all over. She found an Assassin tending the pigeons, though the man just looked like your normal sailor. She knew his face though. She nodded at him and him at her and he handed her a letter.

"This just came in" He said. "It's for anyone who wants it"

"Is there anything else? For James Kidd?" She asked. He looked through the letters. There were only six or seven of them. The last one he hesitated on. He seemed unsure if he should hand it over. It must have been from Ah Tabai himself then. She wondered what he wanted.

"Ah, yes. This one's for you, Master Kidd"

It was a short letter, not a contract, but telling her that a letter came from England for her the other day. A letter from her mum. She had written her mother not long before, a little after her drunken night with Edward in fact. Ah Tabai probably sent one of these to every Pigeon Coop in the West Indies in hope to get ahold of her. She turned the paper over, scribbled her location on the back so he could send her the letter by pigeon and then handed it back to the lad.

She thought on the letter she had sent to her mum. Mostly lies. She told her mum that she was still going by her original name, was a privateer yet, was doing good honest work yet. It hurt to lie to her in such a way. She wondered what her mother would think of her if she knew the truth? She doubted that she'd think much less of her daughter who pretended yet to be a man. She was proud of her daughter's ability to lie, so it probably wouldn't be a surprise if she found out that Mary had been lying the past few years. Still, she needed to remember to write her more often. She worried so.

"I'll be waiting for him to send something back alright?" She said simply and then she walked away to do the contract that he had handed before. It was a simple one. A man was poaching and while not a Templar, he had Templar contacts. His poaching probably led to some plot of theirs. So she would kill him and then that would put a stopper in whatever those Templars had planned.

* * *

_Dearest Mark,_

_It does an old woman well to hear that her son is doing well in times such as these. I still live in the old house, yes and once a day I make sure the other home is tended to. I miss you very much and I always ache to hear news of you yet no one seems to know a thing about a Mark Read who does his work for the Navy. I know I've asked you before, but have you taken another name? Please be honest with me, Mark. I don't hear from you as often as I would wish, I only want to make sure you are safe and alive. I miss you most terribly. This home is too empty without your company. I know you're not a child anymore, but a mother can miss her only son can't she?_

_Other than my sentiments, I must tell you that your grandmother has passed. She passed peacefully in her sleep and I oversaw the funeral personally. She is buried next to her husband in their family cemetery. I plan to plant flowers on her grave whenever I go to visit your father. When you return home, please make sure you pay your respects, to both of them as well as to your sister._

_Please take care, Mark. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. Please write me again as soon as you find time._

_Mother_

Mary crumpled up the letter and stuffed it in her coat. Of course, she'd write her mother again sometime. She just couldn't stand the thought right now after the news the letter had delivered. She was alone in her navigation room and she pulled her charm out of her shirt and stared at the thing. She wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed, feeling the edges dig into her skin. It helped her think a little.

She had spent so much time here in the West Indies; she almost forgot what it was like back in England. She hadn't been there since she boarded a ship for the warmer waters. She had planned to go back in a few years but she had found her way into piracy instead and well…she had never looked back.

That wasn't completely true. She was constantly glancing over her shoulder, wondering if what she had left behind was better than what lie ahead. There was no way to know that though and all she could do is keep looking forward, keep moving forward and keep doing what she could to make herself happy. She tucked her charm away, laying her head on the table. It had been weeks now since she had yelled at Edward. She wondered how he was doing, if he had found Thatch yet, if he was convincing him to come back right now…

It was no use thinking of that scoundrel though. No, she had to keep moving forward and try to move past Edward too. She didn't want to make the same foolish mistake again.

* * *

A/N: Am I spoiling you guys or what? I guess its a sort of make up for not being able to post throughout the week. Besides that, these chapters are shorter so its not hard to get you a few chapters written up in a week. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed what you read once again.


	18. Ache

**XVIII.  
****Ache**

_Late December 1718_

Lively Kingston.

Mary had spent the last month sailing but had come to Kingston shortly after hearing from another sailor that old Blackbeard had been killed. She wondered if Edward had been with him, if Edward was safe…But there was no way of knowing and she had already been back to the old cove. No one had seen Edward's ship since he left to talk to Thatch. Mary's heart ached in a strange way. She knew if she found what had become of Edward, her heart's aching might ease but at the same time, she would not go crawling, begging for information. She had too much pride in her heart for that.

She walked through the streets, heading towards the Assassin's Bureau. She planned to meet with the Master Assassin there and see if there was anything that needed done. Ah Tabai had nothing important for her at the moment. If nothing else, she could gather information for the city. She had only stopped here because…well she had nowhere else to go. They were casting pirates down left and right, capturing them and forcing them to pledge to the pardon or stringing them up and hanging them. So she had to keep her head down for now, there was nothing else to do. She didn't want to end up dead. She was much too young for that. She was much too wise for that. There was no way she was going to get herself caught and hung. No, so she had ceased any pirating activities and had not heard so much as a lick of complaint from her crew. If she hung, they hung. They weren't stupid.

Still…old Thatch dead. That was an ache in her heart. The two of them weren't close, but they had enough business between them. The fact that he was dead was…unreal. And Edward…She put a halt to those thoughts as she found her way to the Bureau. If she thought about Edward being dead…that nearly stole her breath away. She wasn't sure why. It didn't make any sense after all. He was an idiot and he was churlish and he didn't understand a damn thing. He didn't try, despite his claims. He was just…a fool. Mary didn't get why she cared so much for him.

"Anto" She called, seeing the large Assassin readying himself and some of his Assassins for what she had to guess was an attack. He was already wearing several daggers, as he didn't often use guns. He was a wild sort of man. The other men were armed to the teeth as well. So perhaps not an attack but a raid? It was the middle of the day though. If she remembered right, he went on most of his raids in the middle of the night.

"James Kidd" He turned to look back at her, greeting her in his deep voice. "You come at a bad time."

"What is happening Anto?"

"We are preparing to free some brothers and sisters about to be sold in the port." He said, slipping a dagger into his belt. He began to touch the handle of each dagger, as if counting them.

"You're going to an auction? In the middle of the day? Are you mad?" She hissed, getting closer. That was madness in itself. He would find nothing but death waiting for him. Auctions were heavily guarded by both private guards and the city guards. There would be too many for them and how would they even get close enough to free the slaves?

"We must. They intend to be rid of the ones who do not sell – unwanted, broken merchandise." He looked at her, appraising her. He didn't trust her much – he didn't trust any fair face much. "If you are so worried, then help us. I do not know how the pirate James Kidd will be of use though"

She got what he was saying. "Ah...But what of the lass, Mary Read?"

"Prepare yourself. I have a plan"

* * *

Mary Read walked to the auction, right past the guards. They didn't take notice of her pale face. Now if she had been a Maroon Assassin, then yes. She would have been stopped, possibly killed. As it was, they were too distracted by her tits to even really look at her face or the sword she carried or the fact that she wore trousers instead of a skirt. She got some queer looks from other women but she brushed them off, standing proudly in the crowd. She watched as they brought the men and women up for sale onto the platform. Twenty of them in all. Sixteen males and four females and…

Wait…was that…Was that Ade? Edward's quartermaster? She looked at the third man in shackles very hard. It was. It was Ade. If he was here…Where was Edward? Did Edward betray him? Was Edward dead and betrayed? Suddenly her stomach dropped and she wasn't sure if she could do her part anymore. No, she had to. She had to if she wanted to find out what happened.

So as the auctioneer came out and pulled the first man up front, unchaining him from the others, Mary reached for the gun she had hidden in her coat. She took a deep breath. She had to aim quick and true, shoot the man down and be on the platform in a matter of seconds. She had to unlock those she could and get them to run, run, run. Maroons would be waiting to guide them to safety and her own safety was her problem after all the slaves were free

Another deep breath. She knew that other Maroons were waiting nearby to distract the guards themselves. She just had to shoot first and they would take care of the rest. Escaping would be easy for her, she just had to act fast. She looked up at the man, still calling for bids.

"Sold!" He cried and cheer went up from the crowd.

There was a gun shot and a hole appeared in his forehead. He began to fall backwards, probably not even aware that he was already dead. Mary was moving as fast as she could. She was on the platform before his body hit the ground, before someone screamed. She heard the clash of steel against steel as the Maroons flooded the area. They were outnumbered but Mary only need a bit of time. She stole the keys off the dead man's body and unlocked the first man.

"Go that way!" She pointed. The man hesitated but when a stray bullet hit the stage he bolted. She unlocked the second man and then she got to Ade.

"Behind you!" He cried. She turned, drawing her sword and blocking what would have been a fatal slash. She killed the man and looked up at Ade.

"You have my thanks, Ade" She realized she messed up the moment she had spoken his name. She should not have, he didn't know her as Mary. He only knew her as James Kidd. She shouldn't have known his name. She cursed.

"How…? You're….Kidd?" His voice was surprised. She was surprised how he connected the dots so quickly. He was a smart man though. No doubt too good to be a simple Quartermaster. Then again the fact that she was wearing the jack she almost always did probably didn't help her keep herself hidden.

"Later." She unlocked him. "Go! Hurry!"

"Lend me your sword and I will defend you while you free the others" She needed not to be asked again. It would make the process quicker if someone was watching her back. She gave him her sword. She unlocked the others as quickly as she could but soon she could see the Maroons retreating. Ade sliced the chains of the last three men but by that time, their escape route had been compromised.

"This way!" She called and they followed her. She led them away from the square and to a back alley. There was a house with a basement. She drew a dagger and used it to break the lock, hiding the fragments in a bush next to the doors. "Get in there! Hide! I will draw them away." She gave them quick directions to get to the Bureau after it was safe. Then she closed the door over their faces, letting Ade keep her sword just in case and climbed a nearby building.

The soldiers came pouring in a moment later, just as she reached the top. Before they had a chance to search for the missing slaves, she whistled, drawing their eyes up to her figure. They all looked shocked to see a woman up there. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward enough to give them a show.

"Catch me if you can, shankers!" She grinned down at them. "You rotten, English curs! Can't even best a single woman!" Then she turned right round and ran. They were running after her, all of them. Good, the men she freed would be safe – but she had a good number of guards on her tail now. She cursed; jumping from building to building in the hot Jamaican sun was really wearing on her.

She found herself at a dead end suddenly. She was four stories up, with nowhere to go. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the building. She turned and there were guards. She didn't have her sword; only a gun and they had ten guns trained on her in but a minute. The captain of the group stepped forward.

"Nowhere to go, lass" He was wearing the smile of a victor. "If you surrender, we won't kill you." At the moment at least. It wouldn't be hard to convict her and have her hung by the end of the day though.

"Nowhere to go but down, eh?" She smiled. Then she turned on her heel and jumped, her arms spread out. They shouted and peeked over the edge in time to see her jump from the pile of hay and run away. They never had a chance to get off the building to come after her because she was already half-way back to the Bureau by that point.

Anto was waiting for her with Ade. They were talking in soft voices but they stopped when they saw her coming. "You did well" Anto complimented. "Thank you for your assistance. Did you need something from us?"

"No Anto. I could use some privacy to talk to Ade here though" She motioned to the other male and Anto simply nodded.

"I'll be tending to our new Maroons should you need me" Then he walked away, leaving only Mary and Ade there. She walked over and sat on the table and he handed her sword which she sat it down next to her. He was silent for a moment appraising her. She could see he was making sure he connected the dots correctly.

"You are…Kidd right? I'm not mistaken…"

"No, Ade, you are not." She admitted. She had no idea that Ade would be there. She didn't want to reveal her secret to him but she supposed he wasn't the worst person to reveal it to. "Yes, I'm really a woman. Bit of a shock ain't it?"

"Not really. Much of what you've done make sense now" He said. How easily he took it. She smiled a little. He'd make a very good Assassin. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about this"

"Thank you, Ade."

"So Miss Kidd-"

"Mary…Please Ade. You can call me Mary" She interrupted.

"Mary." He let out a light chuckle. "What a day this has been. I thought I was going back to the sugar plantations for sure and instead I find out one of the most feared names in the West Indie isn't exactly who he appears to be" He rubbed his head. "Does the Captain know?"

"Edward? Yes. Speaking of which – where is he? Is he the reason…"

"Jaysus no." Ade shook his head and then filled her in about everything that had happened since she and Edward had last parted – Thatch's death, Edward and Vane's plotting and finally Rackham's betrayal. She could hear his disapproval all the way through but still – Rackham! She couldn't believe he'd do such a thing. He must have been sober for once.

"That bastard! I'll cut him prick to sternum!" She growled, clenching her fists. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he has_ The Jackdaw_." He was angry about that, probably worried for the crew. "I have to find him though, get the ship back and hope I can find Captain Kenway."

"I'll help you" She told him, standing and sheathing her sword. "Let me get ready once more."

"I'll get a change of clothes from these Maroons that helped me and I'll meet you at the port."

"Aye"

* * *

_January 1719_

That was how she found herself on the open sea with Ade standing next to her. He had found weapons and supplies among the Maroons and promised to one day come back and perhaps help them. Mary told them that they did not owe her for helping them. They were Assassins and she helped fellow Assassins. They had been looking for almost a month now, but they didn't know where to look so they were shooting in the dark. They were just sailing, hoping they were getting lucky. There was little chance of that though. She knew that they might never find the _Jackdaw_. They might never find Edward. That thought hurt.

"Check the horizon again" She asked Ade. Her hands were on the wheel. She was steering her ship, trying to give herself something to do. If she didn't she paced and she worried and that was no way to be.

"Patience, Master Kidd" Ade cautioned. "We'll find them in time."

"I hope we find that bastard, Rackham first. I'll sweeten that maggot!" Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She knew Ade was looking at her and she wished he wouldn't. Her heart ached to see Edward alive and well again. She had to hope, no matter what she had to keep hoping. If she didn't all that waited for her was a broken heart.

* * *

A/N: And I think this will be the last chapter for the day. That makes it what? Five? I think I've gone and spoiled you guys a little too much for the day. I know some of you may have issues with Ade finding out about Mary. I know in game it was never indicated if she told him or not but Ade is probably one of the most level-headed characters in the game and I think Mary would trust him - or as in this case, I gave her no choice but to trust him. Enough of my ramblings though, thank you for reading and I hope you leave me a couple of reviews. I love to read them and they always help me find the inspiration to write another chapter.


	19. Filling the Hole

**XIX.  
****Filling the Hole**

_Late January 1719_

Almost a month and nothing. Mary was at the bow of her ship, looking restlessly for anyone out in the water. It was getting late, the sky dimming. It was about time the dropped the anchor for the night. She hadn't slept much lately though. Her dreams were too haunted, she supposed it the guilt and the worry and the situation... She hadn't slept well and Ade had been worried for her. He had talked to her much in private saying she was only going to exhaust herself again. Let it happen then! She didn't care. Not right now at least.

"Master Kidd" She turned and looked at Ade. "The men are tired; we should rest for the night. We'll pick this up in the morning" Though his voice could have been forceful and blunt, it was almost gentle. She closed her eyes and reopened them as he said; "You've taken a fancy to the Captain, haven't you?" His voice was low enough no one else would hear him.

"I…" Her face hardened. "Taken a fancy to that cur? No."

"If you say so, Master Kidd" His voice was disbelieving. She turned back to looking out in the water. In the distance she caught the light of a ship in the deepening twilight. She adjusted the scope and…

"The _Jackdaw_!" She gasped. Ade had turned to walk away, but he turned back, leaning against the edge of the ship, gazing out towards the distance.

"What?" She handed him she spyglass and pointed where to look. He lowered it after a moment. "I'll be damned. What's your aim?"

"I'll go to the ship, subdue the mutinous crew and that grog-blossom, Rackham." She turned to her crew. "Half-sail! Half-sail! We need to sneak up on that ship nice and quiet now! Around from behind! Not too close. If they notice, I'll have you flayed! We've been looking for them for weeks now!" Her men jumped to it at the sound of her call. She could see the stressed look in their faces; she was able to hide her own well enough though her own heart was pounding. She had been waiting for this moment for _weeks_.

"You plan to take them alone?" Ade asked.

"I'm more than capable of taking of their lot by myself." She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "I've been trained for such things"

"I don't doubt your skills, Master Kidd. But I do owe them a good beating on account of what they did to me. Besides, the crew of the _Jackdaw_ may still be on there. Perhaps we can gain their assistance" She hesitated. That would be easier than going in alone. If they saw Ade, no doubt the crew of the _Jackdaw_ would rally to their cause.

"Fine. We'll have to swim across to the ship. I doubt we can get as close to swing."

"That'll leave us without our guns." Ade cautioned.

"You don't think we can take those deck lickers without pistols?" She gave him a smile. "Knowing Rackham, they'll all be a bunch of drunken slobs when we climb on board." Ade gave a brief laugh.

"Aye, I suppose you're right, Kidd." They left their pistols on her ship and they drifted a little closer. Still it was a good swim to the other ship. She and Ade stood on the edge of the ship, looking down into the water. "We should be ready for anything"

"Aye. Let's just hope that they're so drunk they can't piss straight" Ade smiled and laughed a little. Then they both dived into the water.

Rot! It was cold! She broke the surface gasping at the chill. Sooner they got to the other ship; the sooner they got out of this cold water. Teeth chattering, she began to swim towards the _Jackdaw_ not bothering to dive under. Soon she arrived at the side of the _Jack_, Ade by her side. She was just about to whisper to him, asking him what route he favored when they heard Jack's voice cut above the waves.

"Planning munity eh?" He called. "Still loyal to that grog-blossom, Kenway, hmm?"

"No sir" a voice replied stiffly. There was the sound of a slap and Mary narrowed her eyes. She began to climb up the ship.

"I didn't say for you to speak! 'Oy, why Kenway didn't flay the bitch out of all of you, I'll never know. You are a bunch of good-fer-nothings!" She peeked to see a ring of men. In the middle she could guess was Rackham and perhaps three of Kenway's men. She could identify those that were loyal to Rackham and those that were loyal to Kenway. They just had different ways of standing. "And 'coz of all you and your lack of ability, I had to take the pardon. We might have outrun that pish posh arse, Rogers otherwise. Now I ain't much of a pirate now am I?"

"I doubt you would have lasted another month, Rackham." Mary called, drawing her sword. She stood on the deck of the _Jackdaw_, just behind the ring of men. Ade hadn't climbed up yet. She had a feeling he was waiting to make Rackham think he could win against a single man. Or perhaps the only person he wanted to hit was Rackham himself, not that she could blame Ade.

"James Kidd, you shanker, get the hell off my ship" Jack pushed his way through the crowd and drew his own sword. It was clear he didn't want to take any shit. She could see from his eyes that he was a little drunk, but more sober than usual. She wondered if he had the ability to fight. His men tensed, ready to attack when ordered. They wouldn't step into the fight yet, less they insult Rackham.

"Oh and who's going to make me? An old Billy-Huff like you? You already took the pardon – it ain't that you don't make a good pirate. It's just you're not much of a_ man_."

"You little-!" He lunged at her and she parried the blow, kicking him in the goolies, sending him straight to his knees, sucking on his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. She didn't' care if it were a dirty move, stealing this ship from Edward hadn't been fair either. She stood over him and then turned her eyes up to his crew.

"Anyone else?" She found six men willing to fight for Jack, but none of them looked thrilled by the prospect of fighting her. Once circled behind her, only to be thrown off the ship by Ade. He climbed aboard and drew his own sword, ready to join the fight.

"You!" Gasped Jack, struggling to his feet. "I sold you!"

"And Master Kidd saved me." He growled back at Jack. "Give me the _Jackdaw_ Rackham and we'll keep you as prisoner. We'll give you quarter."

"I'll sweeten both of you!" He snarled, finding his footing once more, though he was still bent partially at the waist. Mary had kicked him hard. She hoped he limped for weeks; it would serve that rat bastard right. "Lads!"

And then they pulled their guns. Suddenly Mary was regretting her plan. She expected them to be a drunken lot when they got here. Most of them were sober. She could see a few of them had been drinking though. She glanced between them all. There were at least six guns focused on them. Could she reach Jack in time? He was in front of the line, in between two men, still slightly bent at the waist, still in a lot of pain. He was a good few feet away, but he probably wouldn't be fast enough to stop her. What she had to worry about was all the men with guns. She figured one or two of them had to have wet powder, so perhaps up to two of them would fail to fire. They weren't good odds, but they were all she had. Her body tensed slightly.

"Drop your swords." Jack ordered. She dropped her's. She'd be faster without it anyway. "Hands up" She put her hands up, as did Ade.

He was looking at her, Ade was, knowing she was cooking up something in her head. Mary just hoped they wouldn't get a chance to fire their guns, that Ade wouldn't get hurt because of her little idea. She dropped her hands, dropped low and she knew the guns all followed her. Jack brought up his sword, waving the guns off, thinking her unarmed. He thought her nothing but a lad – but had he never heard of James Kidd's reputation? She had stroked it to make herself something fearsome. Someone to be feared, who if you heard the name, you'd never wish to stand against them. He slashed, aiming for her legs, aiming to cap her good. With one hidden blade she parried the blow and she grabbed his shoulder with her other hand. Using his own weight against him as well as her own momentum, she braced her should against his and flipping him over her body to land flat on his back on the deck. She twisted around, turning towards him once more and she put one foot on his throat and the other on his sword arm. She put just enough pressure on his throat so that he could feel he was in a bad position, so he wouldn't get any ideas about putting a dagger in her knee.

"Any of you make a move; Rackham here is going to lose a body part or two. Maybe a finger…maybe his nose…or maybe his cock. Depends on how much you arses piss me off in the next few minutes" She glared at the crew. Jack struggled beneath her. "Knock it off Rackham. You're done."

"You scared me there for a moment, Kidd" Ade admitted. "Thought you lost your damn mind"

"I've faced worse than this arse and his drunk crew. Tie 'em up Ade. We'll drop 'em off somewhere." She gave them a grin. "Maybe it'll be somewhere civilized."

"'Oy! You heard Master Kidd." Ade barked at what remained of the _Jackdaw_'s original crew. There were twenty-five of them left. Just enough to make due. They quickly rounded up and tied up the thirty members of Rackham's crew and locked them up downstairs. They posted three guards, leaving twenty-two to run the ship.

"Against all odds, we did it" She laughed and strolled up to the wheel, Ade behind her. "We got his ship back!"

But that left a hollow note in her chest. Yes, they got the _Jackdaw_ back, but…Edward. She looked at the wheel, gently placing her hands on it. Edward took such pride in piloting his own ship. He always looked so happy when he was behind the wheel of his ship. He would grin even in the face of a storm. The wheel itself was worn slightly, probably from his hands on it. That thought was almost comforting as she ran her fingers across it. She stood where he would; she looked out as he would. It almost felt like a sign that they would find him. She hoped they would find him or at least he'd find his way back to them. He missed him something fierce and…It wasn't easy to admit that sometimes. She felt like perhaps if she had gone with him to speak with Thatch, something might have gone differently. Then again, knowing Rackham he'd have just thrown the three of them off the ship. Vane wasn't a person she needed to know her secret though.

They had no idea where to look however. They had been in open water when Jack had decided to betray the lot of them. Not even Ade had an idea where to look. So Mary and Ade decided to stay where they were for the night. She had her schooner pull alongside and also drop anchor for the night. She didn't sleep though, she went right back to the navigation room to ponder over a map with Ade.

"About where did you stop?" She asked. Ade pointed to a location in the water not too far from Kingston on the map.

"I think somewhere about here." He frowned. "But it'd be hard to tell and the _Ranger_ ain't going to be there anymore, even with its ruined sails. The currents could have carried it anywhere" Probably nowhere civilized though, seeing as Edward was still missing. She chewed on her cheek. "Mary, I'm sure he's alive" Ade's voice was soft and reassuring.

"You think?" she asked. Her voice was soft and nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't think he'd die that easily do you? Besides that, he has Vane with him. Between the two of them, I'm sure they're doing fine" She nodded, dropping her eyes to the table. Where was he? She wished she knew. Still, there was no way to be sure. They could sail around and hope they found him but…That was stupid. They'd run out of supplies and money before they could ever find him.

"So what do you think we should do, Ade?" She asked.

"Return to his cove. There is no doubt in my mind when he finds his way back, he'll go there" She had to agree with that. "If we wait there, he'll find us for sure. Besides that, there's no doubt that these men could use a holiday after what they've been through with Rackham."

"We'll drop his men off in a rowboat by Nassau. If they're lucky, someone will see them and come to their aid." She stated. Ade smiled and shook his head.

"If you say so, Master Kidd" Then he began towards the door. "We should get what rest we can. We're not too far from Nassau, but with the skeleton crew we have to run her, I fear what might happen if a storm were to hit the _Jack_."

"If worse comes to worse, you'll take the helm and I can help the men" She didn't mind and though it wouldn't make much of a difference, one more hand could be of some use.

"As long as you don't get hurt like last time" She had to laugh at that and she straightened, following him out the door.

"Aye, I'll try to avoid that" They talked a little more as they walked to what were Edward's quarters. She would be staying there. Privacy from the men seeing as she was a woman. Ade insisted on it. They didn't know what to expect when they got there though. When they opened the door, they found while there were countless rum bottles, it seemed to be in decent shape. They bid each other a good night after which Mary closed and locked the door.

She sat down on the bed, feeling that ache in her heart. It wasn't as bad now as she did truly believe that Edward was alive. Somehow, Ade really had reassured her. Somehow, she felt that he was alive and somehow he would find his way back to his cove, his ship…and her. That thought was…odd to her. How much did she _really_ miss Edward? How much did he miss her? …If he missed her at that was. What did she feel for him? Were they friends or…

No, they were just friends. Not in a million lives would the great Mary Read even think of a fool like Edward Kenway as more than a friend. She shook her head, at herself of course. She was the fool she supposed. She took her hair down, running her fingers through it. It needed to be cut again. It was getting a little long. She guessed she'd handle that…after. She got around for bed, removing her corset and her boots and her jacket and then she lay back on the bed. She dug her charm out, clutching it in her fingers, playing with it in a way that helped calm her. She was a fool, but this wasn't the first of such mistakes she had made.

Soon…soon she would see Edward again. She had to keep hoping – it was the only way to dull the ache in her heart.

* * *

A/N: Guess who finished another chapter last night? Obviously me! Here, I'm spoiling you more! Anyway, there may be another chapter later if time provides. Leave some reviews to let me know what you thought?


	20. Finding A Way

**XX.  
****Finding A Way**

_February 1719_

Mary sat at the tavern in the old cove, drinking. She had barely touched her drink actually. Rackham was sitting on a chair a few feet away, bemoaning his situation very loudly. He was trying to earn some pity and he was trying to get someone to let him go. Ade stormed up to him and hissed something that had him keeping his trap shut for the moment at least. He would open it and waste the world's good air with his rambling again before long. Ade sat down across from her but was silent. He knew she was losing hope that Edward would return. He hadn't said a word about it, but he would give her these looks and she knew that he was…wondering what she saw in Edward to make her worry so. She didn't even know what she saw so couldn't answer him, even if he did decide one day to ask.

"What do we do with this place if he don't come back?" she asked, glancing up at him. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking away from her. It was clear he had already thought about this himself.

"I don't know. Even the crew is getting restless with no sign of the Captain" Ade admitted, reaching for his own rum. He was just as unsure of what to do, though he had the crew of the _Jackdaw_ to worry about too. Mary was only worrying about her own heart.

"I…I miss him something terrible" She muttered. Jack didn't hear because he was trying to get the barmaid to bring him a drink, though his hands were tied. Ade nodded, as if he had expected her to say that. "If he don't show up in a week, I'll take this maggot to Nassau." She motioned to Jack.

"Would you come back then?"

"I'm not sure." She didn't know if her heart could stand coming back here to see Edward had returned while she was gone and not waited to see her again – or worse, that he had not come back at all. It might just be better if she could get away from him, for good. To not see him again, ever and let whatever they had between them just die. It wasn't in good taste for them to have anything but friendship between them anyway.

And yet…And yet, she was a fool.

"Sail, ho! Into the port!" A voice called.

She looked up and saw what appeared to be a small fishing schooner pulling into port. She stood, trying to see who was steering it. Before she was quite sure what she was doing, she was running down the docks and she stopped just as whoever was on the ship jumped from the ship to the dock. She stopped a moment, feeling like she had been punched in the chest.

He was filthy, beard grown out in a tangle, his hair much the same. He was wearing little more than rags at the moment, looking like he had lived out in the wilderness for the past month or so. His eyes were a bit sad, a bit crazed and so relieved. She had to hold herself there but oh how she wanted to throw her arms around him. He looked around the cove and then his eyes finally came to rest on her and an easy smile came across his face.

"Ahoy, Kidd. You're a sight for sore eyes" She couldn't come up with a reply. She just stood there, mute. "What's the matter, Jim? I haven't been gone so long have I?" He approached her and clasped her shoulder. She chewed on her cheek and finally found her voice.

"I thought you might have died out there" It was a hoarse whisper. Edward looked surprised and his look softened. He patted her shoulder, but didn't say anything. They couldn't, not here in front of so many people. Oh, how there were so many unspoken words in that single moment though. She realized her had missed her just as she had missed him. "Go" She finally said. "Get cleaned up, I'm sure you have a story to tell us"

She forced herself to walk away from him, back towards the tavern. He followed and then headed towards the manor he had claimed as his own. She forced herself to wait at the tavern with Ade and Rackham, who had gone back to howling. Finally she threatened to cap him with a dagger to the knee and then they had given him a drink to shut him up. After he had one, he had shut his trap and sat their quietly, or mostly so, as he muttered and grumbled to himself about his treatment.

Edward returned after a bit and took a seat, back in his robes and back to looking himself. He had shaved his face and tied his hair back once more. He took a seat and told them what had happened from the time he and Vane were marooned on the ruined _Ranger_. It appeared Jack had some sort of heart because he gave them plenty of food on the ship at least. He then went into detail about they found themselves on an island and Vane went slowly more and more insane. Finally, Edward had been forced to put him down, though he had left the blasted fool alive. Mary didn't blame him for that choice; Vane wasn't a bad man, even if he had lost his damn mind – not that he ever seemed to have a solid grip on it to begin with. He wrapped up his story detailing how he had stolen a fishing schooner all by himself – the ship he had sailed in on.

Then Mary and Ade told of how she had saved him in Kingston – leaving out about Adewale finding out about her true gender – and their adventures since. Still, Mary had to say his adventures on the island with Vane beat out her worrying. She had everything she needed all this time Edward had been missing. He on the other hand had gotten marooned…again.

"Stealing a fishing schooner single handed? Damned canny, captain" Ade commented as Mary took a drink. She had to agree with that though. It had been a move well worth it though. There was no way they would have found him.

"As is taking my brig back from this pillock" He motioned over to Jack who stirred. "Once again, I thank you both"

"This billy-huff didn't last two months with your ship before he came limping back to Nassau. Took the pardon straight away" Mary commented, giving Jack a look, wishing she had given him a better beating. He deserved it. He frowned sharply at all of them, leaning forward in his seat.

"I had to, lads! That Rogers was on to me from the first!" He claimed. Ade stood up fast, giving Rackham a glare.

"Hold your tongue, Rackham!" He growled. He grabbed the man, forcing him to stand and forced him out of the tavern and back to the docks. Edward and Mary watched with raised eyebrows. Mary gave a little chuckle and then turned her eyes back to Edward.

"So what now? Still chasing your elusive fortune?" She couldn't help but be a little sarcastic when she asked that. Edward rolled his eyes at her tone but went on anyway.

"Aye. And I'm close" He leaned forward a little to say in a lowered voice. "I've heard the Sage is sailing out of Kingston on a ship called the _Princess_" He was grinning over that. Mary sighed, leaning in as well.

"Put your ambitions to better use, Kenway! Find the Sage with _us_!" Us, the Assassins. She knew it was of little use to beg him to side with them, but she had to keep trying. Edward rolled his eyes again and stood, walking around the table, stopping by her.

"I've no stomach for you and your mystics," and in a lower voice he hissed "_Mary_." He took a drink out of her bottle of rum, causing her to give him a glare. He set it back down in front of her. "I want a taste of the good life. An easy life"

She stood, shaking her head at him. Foolish lad. "No one honest has an easy life, Edward." And she knew that the best probably. She had tried to have an easy honest life but that was ruined from the start. "And it's the aching for one that causes the most pain" She trotted down the dock to where Ade and Rackham stood; trying not to think on the pain she had caused herself over the years for that simple ache. "All right, Rackham. Back to retirement"

She walked him to her schooner and hesitated. If she boarded her ship, who knew when she would see Edward again? She suddenly had an idea, though it made her insides crawl a little to think of doing this. Still…She spoke to her crew and left them with orders to take Rackham to Nassau. Then she walked back to the tavern where Edward and Ade were talking.

"You should take a few days rest, Captain." Ade was cautioning.

"I suppose a few days won't hurt, but after that we have to be off to Kingston straight away." Edward agreed. He spoke with a few more of his crew members and other men who were relaxing on the island before he spotted her lingering on the docks yet. "'Oy, Kidd. I thought you left."

"I decided to stay behind for a bit. Make sure you weren't going to disappear on me again" She crossed her arms and tried to look the picture of confidence, though her insides were churning. "Anyway, if you plan on resting here a few days, meet me up at the manor on the hill, in a few hours. I have something for you"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Then she walked away, giving him a smile. Her smile faded when she turned around, however, replaced by a nervous frown. She wasn't sure why she was doing this – it certainly wasn't a good idea but…She had already made up her mind, on the docks.

* * *

She had pulled all the curtains in the room but made sure the fire was lit. It was dim in the room and night had already fallen, leaving the fire as the only light source. Mary felt her heart pounding in her chest and there was a nervous feeling in her stomach, ready to make her ill. She didn't understand, completely, why she was doing this. Why she was bothering, for a man. It wasn't like her. She thought herself better than this and yet…

She heard the front door open and she hurried to finish the last touches. She bent to fix her damn shoe. They were uncomfortable and she didn't know why she bothered. Then the bedroom door opened and closed behind him. "Mary?" He called. She straightened and walked around the bed.

"Edward! You're….you're a bit earlier than I expected…" He didn't say anything, blinking rapidly as if trying to clear his vision. He just stared at her for a long time. The minutes ticked by and she felt her cheeks grow red. "Aren't you going to say anything, ya corker?"

"…It is you. I almost couldn't believe it for a moment" He chuckled gently. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, feeling annoyed. "So…you finally gave me my prize" He walked closer to her, as if he were a jaguar and she his prey. She put her one hand on her hip and the other she let hang by her side.

"Aye. Figured I made you wait long enough."

She was wearing a dress – one that cut low and had a slit through the skirt to show her leg. She had gotten stockings, shoes, everything. In red too – just as Edward had said all that time ago. She had even let her hair down again and it laid a little past her shoulders – after this it was getting cut. He circled around her, looking at the outfit and stopped when he was in front of her again. He placed one had on her hip and caught her chin with the other hand, making her look up at him.

"Am I wrong to think you have…_other _reasons for dressing like this?" He leaned forward slightly, his mouth nearly over her's, and she stepped back, pacing out of his reach. He didn't see happy about that and he watched her hungrily.

"Aye, I have other reasons" She admitted. "I'm a pirate, Edward. I figure it's about time I start acting like one. Though I can't exactly be the same _man_ that you are. But I've thought about this for a while and I think I want to take a lover"

"Is that so, Miss Read?" He started forward again.

"Keep your trousers tied, Kenway. There are conditions to being _my_ lover." That stopped him and he gave her a look.

"Really Mary? You come…dressed like that and saying you want to take a lover and you have to make _conditions_" He cursed, his hands on his hips. For a moment she thought he might walk out. "Fine let's hear them"

"If you're going to be mine, you ain't going to be seeing other women. I'm a pirate, Edward. I'm greedy and I won't have what's mine being touched by others" His face darkened at her words.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled. "Mary, pirates have more than one lover and I can't just have one"

"Ah, but this is where you're getting it wrong, Kenway. I'm not your lover – you're _mine_" That gave him pause and he laughed. She raised an eyebrow at his laughter.

"Christ, Mary. You think of everything. Fine. What's your next condition?" She was silent a moment. She hadn't expected to get this far to be truthful. He motioned for her to go on and she figured he was getting impatient.

"Alright…I want to go to Kingston with you. I _will_ go to Kingston with you." He nodded.

"Fine. Anything else? I'm getting impatient here, Read" She gave him a smile and walked slowly towards the bed, running her fingers across the sheets. He watched her, as if he was dying man and she were a drink.

"I suppose that's it for now. We can discuss everything else at a later time." She looked up at him and he had already taken the leather bracers off his robes. He wasted no time, grabbing her and pulling her against him.

"Maybe in a few days, eh?" And he kissed her. This was a different kiss than the one on the island – that one had been a passion of anger. It had been to help their anger cool, let some of their frustrations out. This one was…It was hard for her to describe. This one was to ignite passions, to make her burn up as if a fire were consuming her. And oh, how a fire consumed her. She could feel it eating at her, burning in her veins and the only thing that could cool it was the one who was causing it. She supposed at one point, she may regret this but for now all she could think about was how this was what she really wanted. He pulled away and they were both panting. Sure his kisses were fire, light and dangerous just like the man himself.

She grabbed his face and pulled him back down. She kissed him this time. She put all her own frustrations into it, let him know how she felt, let all her cards fall to the floor for once. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his fingers tangled in her hair. It was that moment that she knew – _she knew_ – that no matter what, things would change between them.

* * *

Mary and Edward lay in bed sometime afterwards. She lay with her arms crossed on the bed, her head resting on those arms. Edward lay next to her, staring up at nothing she supposed. She was…content. Comfortable in this new role. Some part of her couldn't believe that she'd dare such a thing, but after he went missing…after she thought he was dead…Well she supposed the spur of the moment decisions in her life had always led her to the most happiness. Even if that happiness was always short lived.

"Mary" Edward's voice stirred her. The bed creaked as he turned to look at her. She turned her head to gaze at him. "Where did you get this scar?" He traced his fingers over her face, sending tingles clear down to her toes. He was touching the scar than ran across her face, across her left eye and down her cheek.

"When I was in the Navy" She replied, not caring for secrets anymore. What did it matter? "In a particularly nasty battle."

"The Navy? You never told me you were in the Navy"

"We all were at one point, weren't we Edward?" She smiled at him. "Privateers for the crown, eventually turning to piracy when the war ended."

"I suppose so." He paused for a moment. Thinking of another question no doubt. "Can I…ask you again why you started dressing as a man?" He seemed so hesitant that she smiled, despite the sadness in her eyes.

"Aye, you may. I don't think you want to hear the answer though. It's not a very nice story" She replied, her voice soft.

"If any of us had good lives, we wouldn't be here" He countered. She closed her eyes and then sat up. Her fingers caught her charm and she held it tightly. She sat there for a long time, silent and Edward lay by her, silent and waiting. She was surprised that he waited so long without asking again. She supposed he had grown used to waiting for his prizes. So she began her story in a shaking voice;

"It all started the day I killed my brother, Mark…"

* * *

A/N; In regards to the next few chapters, they will be about Mary's past. Now I did some reading up on the real Mary Read and while what I write will be _based_ off of what I learned, its obviously not the truth of the matter. I figured it'd be nice to see a take on Mary's past that would be close to what the game might make of it. I planned on it only being two chapters, but to be quite truthful, it looks like it will be three chapters. Anyway, on a final note, thanks to everyone who cheered Edward on! He finally got there, just not in the way he imagined I'd reckon. Leave some reviews, let me know what you thought!


	21. Rome Wasn't Built In A Day…

**XXI.  
****Rome Wasn't Built In A Day…**

"Mark! Mark!" She screamed, racing to the top of the steps after her brother. She wasn't so fast, not as fast as him. "Give her back! Giver her back!" Her long dark hair was supposed to be pulled up, but it had already fallen out of its braid and it streamed down her back. She tripped on the last step, bruising her shin. She would have cried out for her mother, but she had to catch Mark. She had to catch him, else who knew what he would do to her?

She ran into her bedroom, hoping he was hiding there but he wasn't. As she was looking she heard footsteps stop outside her open door. She turned and there he was with his cruel brown eyes and short dark hair. They looked very much alike, but they didn't act anything like one another. She was soft-spoken and shy. Mark was cruel and loud and mean. Especially to her. He hated her. She didn't understand why he hated her so much, she admired him so much. He was only a little under a year older than her and not much taller than her.

"Want your stupid doll back, Mary?" He taunted dangling the doll by one arm. "Come and get her!"

"Give her back!" She screamed again, chasing after him. He stopped near the steps.

"I'm going to throw her in the fireplace!" Mark yelled as she raced towards him. He turned to go down the staircase but she dove, grabbing her doll's leg. "Hey! Let go!"

"Give her back! She's mine!" Mary never yelled and hardly ever fought, but her mother had _made_ this doll for her. It was her favorite one because of that. She wasn't going to let Mark destroy it. She tugged and he tugged harder. The doll began to rip, she heard it and she pulled harder. Mark tugged again and then…

Mary watched as he hit the stairs. He yelled out the first two times he hit the stairs and then there was a disgusting cracking sound and he was still and silent at the bottom of the steps. She stood at the top, staring down, her mouth open.

"Mark!" She called down. "This isn't funny! Stop it!"

She heard the sound of boots on the floor and then saw her mother coming. Her long black hair was tied up in a complicated style on the top of her head. She looked down at where Mark lay and then up at Mary. Mary hurried down the steps, stopping at the bottom, looking at Mark. She bent to touch him, to wake him up but her mother caught her arm and pulled her away. She looked up to meet her mother's disappointed eyes. Tears began to flow down Mary's cheeks.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "I didn't….I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Her mother said nothing, she just looked disappointed. That scared Mary. She clung to her leg and she felt herself sob. She kept saying how sorry she was as she looked at Mark and her broken doll. All she had wanted was her doll. That was all. She hadn't wanted this, and she didn't know how she could fix it. Her mother eventually kneeled down by her and took the girl by her shoulders.

"Hush now, Mary. I know how we're going to get through this but you have to promise me that you'll be a good girl and do just as I say" Young Mary nodded her head, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You'll do just as your mother says?" Mary nodded again. "Of course you will, you've always been such a good girl"

* * *

Mary stood very still as her mother cut off her hair. Her long, beautiful, dark hair, all gone. Mark lay on the bed nearby. She didn't know what she was going to do about him yet. He wasn't wearing his pants and shirt – Mary was wearing them and they were itchy. Mary scratched at her arm, not understanding why she was dressed like this right now. She didn't get it.

"Mother, why I am dressed like Mark?" She asked.

"Because, my sweet, sometimes we have to keep secrets" Her mother answered. The snip of the blades above her drew her into silence. She felt very light without all her hair. She felt like she could fly down the halls without her heavy, thick hair on her head. Perhaps that was how Mark was so fast – he didn't have all that hair.

"What secret are we keeping, Mother?" She asked as her mother stepped away from her. She was able to look in a mirror now, able to turn her head and look at herself. Only…she didn't look very much like herself. Her eyes widened – the person in the mirror's did too. She reached out to touch the mirror and that person mimicked the action. It was her. She looked like a _boy_.

"Mary…You know my Mother-in-Law doesn't like you" Mary's mother stated, walking over to where Mark lay. "And that's…well it's complicated, my sweet. But, with Mark gone, we won't be able to live a good life. You want to live a good life don't you?"

"Yes, Mother" She replied because she didn't know what else she was supposed to say.

"So you have to pretend to be Mark." She opened her mouth to protest, but her mother swooped over to her and kneeled by her once more. "Hush now, my dear. Don't worry. It'll all be alright. Just do your best. You're still my good girl. You just have to pretend to be a boy. Is that so hard?" Her mother's voice was sweet but there was an edge to it. She was pushing Mary. Mary just looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"Of course, Mother"

"That's my sweet girl. My good girl. Come now, we have to arrange a funeral." Then she took her mother's hand and followed her out the door.

* * *

The funeral was a private affair and no one saw the body. Not many people came, but her mother wouldn't allow many to come. Only three people knew the truth of the body buried under the small tombstone. It said _Mary Read_ on it, but that wasn't the truth of it. No, Mary Read stood by the grave, looking down at her own name. Only she couldn't respond to Mary anymore or her mother would be sour with her. She had to respond to Mark. She was Mark now…

At least that was what her mother said. Though, when they were home, sometimes she'd call her Mary. Just to remind her of how good of a girl she was. She turned when her mother said they were leaving. She didn't speak much as "Mark". She wasn't good at sounding like him, but her mother had her practice. Her mother told her that soon it wouldn't matter what she sounded like. Soon, she would be able to fool anyone.

"So, that bastard child you brought into my family has finally left us" A woman was waiting for them at the entrance to the graveyard. She was older and fierce looking. She stood strong and straight and glared at Mary's mother, even as she spoke. She was Mark's father's mother…Though Mark's father had been dead for years now, since before Mary was even born.

"She's dead and buried, Elmira. I wish you wouldn't speak of her so" Her mother bristled. "None of the blame was on the child and yet you treated her no better than a speck of dirt"

"Yes, dirt that _you_ brought into my family. Shaming, my dear son's name." She turned up her nose at Mary's mother and then looked down at her. Mary put her gaze down so the woman wouldn't see her face too clearly. "Mark looks more and more like his father every day. You're going to be a Captain someday, Mark. Just like your father. Oh how my dear son would be so proud to see you growing so well."

She didn't bother with a reply, only nodding. The woman's face scrunched up, she could see it beneath her lashes and she wondered what to do. She didn't want to speak, less she give away their secret.

"Leave him be, Elmira. He saw his sister…fall. Despite everything, it put a bit of stress on him. He hasn't spoken since" She put a hand on her shoulder, warning Mary not to speak. She kept her head down and her mouth shut. For a moment it seemed like the old woman would argue but finally she bowed her head a little.

"I'll see you later, Mark. Make sure he's cared for properly. I'm not giving you that money for nothing" Then the woman stalked away. She watched her go back to her carriage, climb in and be off. Mary looked up at her mother who stroked her short hair gently. She didn't know what to say so she just kept her mouth shut. She had to get better at acting like Mark, else her mother might get in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Mary grew and as she did, problems arose. She was a girl still, even if she was pretending to be a boy. First off, she didn't look like Mark's father at all. She had always looked more like her mother. Mark had their shared mother's eye and hair color but other than that he had looked like his father. Mary looked very much like her mother and very little like her father – whoever that man was. Her mother never told her and as she grew older, she found she didn't very much care to find out.

Second problem was well…she began to develop when she turned eleven. Then her cycle began when she was twelve. Waking up to a bed coated in blood had given her a good scare and she had to call for her mother, who of course came in and helped her fix everything. She had learned to be careful after that. Her mother made sure she was informed on how to be a young woman and a young man – but more so a young man.

Still, this meant she had to bind her chest and watch her cycles less her secret came out. Mark's grandmother still hadn't figured it out and by this point in her life; Mary had become a master at her lie. She was easily able to fool her with her voice and actions. She walked like a man, she talked like a man, she acted like a man and she doubted there was a person who knew the difference. She enjoyed it, she supposed, on many levels. She had freedom that very few women had. She didn't have to get married; she didn't have to worry about some man courting her.

Though when she went to the market and saw the pretty women, with their nice dresses and makeup and long hair she felt…jealous. And a little empty. She was living a lie after all and soon she'd be diving even deeper into that lie for just before her thirteenth birthday. Her "grandmother" came to discuss her future in the Navy, just like her "father".

Her mother offered no advice on it – instead allowing Mary to choose if she wanted to or not. It wasn't much of a choice. Of course she chose to go into the Navy. Adventure, life at sea, fighting in wars... Well, she was a little young for that. She could only get simple jobs at the moment but she took them and she ran with them.

She would never forget standing at the dock with her mother and "grandmother", bidding them a goodbye. She promised to return as a real man. What a jest that was. She saw her mother's worried brown eyes but she turned away. If her mother hadn't wanted this life for her, she shouldn't have made her accept it.

* * *

Mary Read was fifteen years old and was considered experienced enough now to be a real solider. She had undergone plenty of training since she joined up two years ago. She knew how to fire a variety of guns as well as reload them. She also knew how to fight, somewhat. She wasn't so good at it yet, but she felt she could hold her own. She knew a lot about sailing. That had been her favorite thing to learn. That had been exciting.

Still as she stood in the line of other lads about her age, she couldn't help but compare herself. She was much smaller than any of them. Not in height, she was pretty even there, but she wasn't anywhere near as thick as any of them. She was small and scrawny. A man was walking up and down the row of them, looking at each of them. He was probably only three or so years older than them with dark hair and flashing blue eyes. She watched him with wary brown eyes. Finally, he stopped before her.

"And who are you supposed to be, lad?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "Well? What's your name?"

"Mark Read, sir!"

"And Read, how old are you?"

"Fifteen!"

"Not much of a lad, is he?" The man was asking the other men and a few of the salted soldiers chuckled a little. Mary straightened her back and tried to look as tall as possible, but the fact of the matter was that she was still smaller in bulk than the rest of them, her uniform a little more loose on her. "Look at that, perhaps he has some spunk to him. We'll see how long he lasts at any rate. You lads any good with a sword?"

* * *

James Fitzpatrick was the name of the man with blue eyes. He was nineteen years old and the son of a Captain. He was a born fighter and brilliant with a gun. He was in charge of teaching the lads how to better themselves when he wasn't out fighting himself. They were heading out towards Holland, where he was front in fact, and they could expect an attack from both the French and the Spanish. They were to defend the waters with their lives though. Mary had never felt more nervous. She knew she had to use caution as well as the skills Fitzpatrick had been pounding into their heads. He was a stern teacher and she couldn't blame him. Their lack of ability could get more than just themselves killed.

Mary loved the lessons though. She was quicker than most of the other youths. Her skill with a sword blossomed and grew. She was complimented often on her skill by the other sailors, though Fitzpatrick just watched her with keen eyes. Sometimes she could swear he could see beneath her uniform and realized that she was a young woman. Then she realized she was still safe and that no one knew. She was very careful with that. She had to be careful when she dressed and undressed and well…almost all the time she had her guard up.

Except when she was fighting. She really loved it, using the sword. She loved feeling it swing in her hand. It felt like an extension of herself.

That all washed away in her first fight. It scared the hell out of her. She wasn't even up on deck where the main fighting was. She was below, bringing the cannon fodder, helping maintain things below. She saw more dead people than she ever wanted to see that day. She felt sick with it. Worse, when they had to retreat, they found themselves in a storm. A nasty storm that tossed their ship as if it were no more than a toy. She was forced to go back on deck then, to help but her sea legs were failing her. She wasn't used to storms. Actually, this was her first one. She had been lucky in her first few years. She hadn't done any _real_ sailing or battling. She stumbled across the deck.

The wind ripped at them and ripped a rope underneath her feet. She cried out as she went over the edge, grabbing on where she could. No! She was going to fall into the sea and drown! She didn't want to die.

"I got you!" A strong hand clamped around her wrist and she looked up into Fitzpatrick's blue eyes. "Hang on, lad!" He pulled and she manage her way back onto the ship. She climbed to her feet and put her hands on her knees as she panted. She was alive. Holy shite, she was alive! Fitzpatrick patted her hard on the back and then rolled his eyes at her and her inexperience. "Back to work, lad. Storm's fading off but we still have a lot of work to do"

* * *

The air was heavy with smoke and fire. Mary had been a solider for well over a year and in that year she felt she had proved herself well. Fitzpatrick was ever hard on her. She was one of five lads who had made their way through his training to get here. The battle was hard and Mary peeked over the edge to fire her gun and hit a Spaniard in the head just as he was swinging across to board them. She went to reload by a man landed by her. She jumped back just in time before his sword came own on her.

She gored him with her sword and then turned as someone shouted. "Our helmsman is dead! Our helmsman is dead! Someone take the wheel! We're about to crash upon the rocks!" Mary was close and she thundered up the steps to grab the wheel. She twisted it hard the other way and their ship just missed the rocks. She twisted it again, sharper this time and their ship bumped against the other.

"What are you doing?" she could hear someone shouting. It sounded like Fitzpatrick. She was steered the ship out of reach of the Spaniard's ropes. Any who tried to swing now would have a swim.

"Fire! Fire upon them!" She shouted and by some relief the men listened to her. There was the teeth-rattling boom of the canons firing. It still hurt her ears. The other ship cracked and broke as their cannon tore through their main mast, splitting the thing in half. Men screamed and shouted as it fell upon them. She brought the ship closer and now it was their men boarding. The Spaniard were too busy trying to find a way to sail their ship. It would catch no winds without its main sail.

"Let's take them lads!" Someone was shouting but she had to keep her hands on the wheel, even as the others fought. She guarded the wheel and the upper deck. Soon enough they took the ship, robbed it of anything they could use to repair their own and punched holes so deep in its hull it would be no time at all until it sank.

Mary pulled the ship away and coughed a little at the smoke and sulfur still heavy in the air. She would never get used to breathing those fumes in. It was disgusting. Soon another man came and took the wheel from her. She gave it up happily and trotted down the steps to the lower deck where Fitzpatrick was waiting.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked.

"Winning the battle" She replied, becoming wary. He seemed angry. She couldn't imagine why. They couldn't allow the Spanish to keep boarding them. That was a bad battle tactic.

"You think you got something to prove, eh lad?" Fitzpatrick _was_ mad. No, insulted. Somehow she had slighted him with taking control of the battle. Oh…she got it. She could take the credit for winning it and not him. He wasn't insulted, he was _jealous_.

"Come off it" She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to survive, much the same as you"

"I think you got something to prove. Well let's see what you're made of lad" He raised his fists. He wasn't going to let this go. So she readied herself. She wasn't much of a brawler though and he was bigger and stronger than her. Besides that, that kind of contact could easily dislodge her corset and that was not something she could have.

He made the first move, aiming for the side of her head. She blocked it and aimed for his upper stomach, hoping to knock the breath out of him. He dodged and gave her a good punch to the face, sending her reeling. She stumbled against the ship, barely holding herself up as she saw stars. Christ, he had a good hook. She pushed herself away and faked a low punch and returned him a fist to the head. She went under though, hoping to send him to the ground. She struck true and he stumbled back into one of the men in the growing ring. They fought, exchanging punches while the rest of the men jeered and cheered. They didn't seem to have a side they wanted to win, they were just cheering for the sake of a good battle. She made sure to keep on her feet and keep moving. Their fight lasted long – too long. She was getting tired. She had to win else…

So she decided to fight a little dirty. She aimed high, hit low and followed it up with a kick to the stomach which sent him straight to the ground. She stood over him with a nose bleed and a glare in her eyes. "You lose" Then she spat blood at him and stormed away to get herself cleaned up.

* * *

Another day, another skirmish.

It had been almost a month since she and Fitzpatrick had fought and strangely afterwards, he seemed to have gained much respect for her. She supposed in a way they were becoming friends. She guessed she finally proved herself to him in her own way and now…well…

The battle was not going so well. They were being boarded even as they tried to pull away. The cannon fire has ceased only to be replaced by the popping sound of guns going off every few minutes. Shouts and jeers were exchanged and Mary understood little of it. She had never learned Spanish. Now she knew a little French, but Spanish she had very little understanding of. Fitzpatrick was by her side, helping her fend off the intruding soldiers. He was deadly with a sword – graceful even. Mary found herself envying him. There was no way she could fight as gracefully as he – and she was a woman yet. Not that he or anyone else knew that.

She moved away from him to help another sailor of their crew who was having trouble. She turned and slashed and killed – a deadly machine who would not be stopped. That was until she stumbled; pushed or tripped, she was not sure but stumbling, much like falling, it battle was never a good thing.

She heard the sword whistling down through the air and she turned, raising her own sword to block it but somehow – somehow – the sword came down, right over her left eye. She dropped the sword as the pain was terrible. She thought she lost her eye. She cried out, grabbing at her face. The man with the sword grinned, sensing an easy kill. Wounded, hurt, unsure if she was ever going to see properly again, but she would not die here. She took upon her sword again and rammed it through his gut and twisted. He dropped his sword and fell. She removed her sword and stumbled away, trying to get away.

She had already been wounded a few times; various small cuts from sword fighting and now the cut on her face…oh there was so much blood. It fell off her in waves. Suddenly someone was holding her up. When had she fallen down?

"Lad? Lad? Can you hear me?" Was that Fitzpatrick? "Hold on lad, I'll get you somewhere safe" She felt him dragging her and then suddenly it was a bit dimmer. "Doctor? Doctor! Read is hurt! He needs help!"

His words were fading and Mary couldn't pay attention any longer. It was too hard to stay awake…

* * *

"How bad is it?" She asked. She had been wearing a bandage over one eye for well over a month now. She had just removed it. She had been able to keep her eye and that was...such a relief to her. She couldn't bear to look at it yet though. Fitzpatrick was looking at her face hard. She dropped her eyes.

"Not so bad. You'll have a scar, but it could be worse. At least you kept your eye"

"True" She agreed looking up at him. "I'm fit for battle again too." She had to add that in. She had been kept out of battles for the last two weeks as the terrible wound healed.

She stood from her seat and walked over to a mirror that was in the wall. It was cracked and it distorted her image a little but she could see the terrible cut that went from above her eyebrow, down over her eye and down her cheek. It would leave a nasty scar, but on the plus side, it helped her face look less like a man's. She supposed she liked that. It made it easier to keep up with her lie.

The other thing she noticed in the mirror was that she needed to cut her hair soon. It was long enough that she could pull it back in a stubby ponytail at the nap of her neck. Most men had that length of hair, if they had hair at all. It reminded her of days where she had very long hair. How she had prided herself on her long, thick, dark hair. Even at her young age, she had pride in her hair's beauty. Those times were long past now. She was a young woman of nearly sixteen. If she had been a normal woman, she would have been seen fit for marriage. Perhaps…she was the bastard daughter so perhaps not. She had already been looked upon with much scorn from her mother's husband's family. Her mother's family had cut ties with her many years ago so she had no idea what they might think of her.

"Aye. I suppose I can let you find your way into battle again Read. Just be more careful next time right?" He clasped her on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned and gave him a lazy grin.

"Gottcha. I'll watch meself and all that blather" She waved her hand and they both laughed. It felt good to feel like she was of use once more. No telling what the next day may bring and what use she might be.

* * *

A/N; I hope all the jumping around wasn't too awful confusing. Part one of what will probably be three parts an a look into what made Mary in to Mary. I hope to have the second part up soon, so stay tuned.


	22. …But It Was Destroyed In One

**XXII.  
**…**But It Was Destroyed In One**

"Bag of…shite…."She whispered to herself weakly. "Fucking…bag of shite…." Her body felt weak but every stab of pain helped her stay awake. Darkness beckoned but she couldn't give in. Not just yet.

Blood dripped hot and heavy from her side where she had been gored. She had slipped away and the ship still shook with battle. She had to treat herself…if someone found her and tried to treat her…Well they'd quickly find out her dirty little secret. She couldn't let that happen, not after carefully guarding it for so many years. It had been over ten years since she took upon her brother's mantle. She had to keep it, less her mother be cast out to poverty. She too would be shamed and she hated to think of what might happen to herself after that.

The needle dug into her skin again and she had to pull it taunt. It was so, so difficult, sewing herself up like this. Every time she dug the needle into her own skin, piercing through it and she pulled the string taunt, she wanted to scream. She held them all in and it made her stomach roll. She had to look, to see what she was doing to herself, to make sure she was pulling the string tight enough, to make sure the wound was closing. She leaned against the wall, awkward as she used one hand to pinch the already tender skin together and the other to push the sharp needle through it. She had cast off her shirt and corset, standing in only her trousers in the empty room.

She gasped, closing her eyes tightly as she pulled the string through again, feeling the rest of the wound pull. Only another inch or so to go. Just another inch, oh Christ, how was she going to get through that? Her stomach rolled again and she put the needle against her skin again and pushed. She about burst into tears it hurt so badly. She was sweating and shaking, gasping for air as if she had run a long distance. It was the blood loss or the pain that was going to get her. Oh, how she wished she could scream. It would make this moment so much more bearable.

"What the hell?" A voice startled her and she looked up and behind her to see Fitzpatrick standing in the doorway. She was panting and shaking yet, the bloody needle clutched in one hand. She couldn't form a reply as his eyes roamed her body – that was right _her body_. She wasn't a man at all. The man he praised for being 'such a solider' and a 'man among boys' was not a man at all. She wanted to laugh, but she could only stare with her pain addled eyes. "What the hell?" He repeated, as if urging her to deny the truth.

She drew in a deep breath and stopped panting long enough to ask. "Do you…need more proof? Want me to drop my trousers…too?"

He shut the door and locked it, something she should have done, but she had been too intent on fixing herself up to do such a thing. She needed to finish that last inch or so but the bleeding was slowing. Her side was slick with blood though. It was drying and it was warm and sticky with her life. She needed to finish fixing herself up but she was in so much pain. Plus she had been caught. Her military career was over.

"Give me the needle" He held his hand out as he came closer. Her glance down at her chest. "And…cover yourself." She handed him the bloody needle and crossed her arms across her chest. That was the best he was getting. She felt the needle dig into her side as he continued her work. She bit her thumb, shutting her eyes. She tasted blood in her mouth but didn't care.

It seemed like it took forever before he straightened after tying off the stitching. She was covered in a light sweat, trembling, panting and she had bit her thumb open in three places. He took her hand from her, making a sound of impatience. He took the bandages she had brought with her and wrapped her thumb before cleaning the drying blood off her side, being careful around her newly stitched wound and then putting a wrap over that as well.

"So you're a woman, eh, Read?" He asked. She had her back to him now, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Aye. What do you want to do about it, mate?"

He paused and she figured he'd probably expose her, get her expelled, bring shame upon her family…all the good stuff she knew would happen if she got caught. She couldn't help it. It couldn't be helped. Lord knew that she had hidden her secret for years.

"You're a damn good solider. It'd be a shame to lose you." She turned her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was nodding, thoughtfully. "We're lucky you didn't die, Mark. You better put your….clothes back on. Battle's done and we have to head back to port to make repairs. You can get seen nice and proper there"

Then Fitzpatrick turned and left her there, shutting the door keenly behind him. She shook her head and picked up her corset. Well then, that was unexpected, but highly appreciated. She would have to find out what he wanted later.

* * *

They walked until they found a spot outside of the town, private and away from anyone who could hear. Fitzpatrick was not happy that he had been lied to – not happy he had been bested in the past by a woman. He didn't understand and Mary didn't much care to make him understand. As far as she saw it, he could end her career in the Navy at any time he wished. He leaned against a tree and she took a seat on a rock, holding onto her bad side. She hissed through her teeth as she sat.

"You handled yourself well…I'm surprised you were able to stand the pain of stitching that wound so." He was silent. "I know most men would have fainted to escape that pain and yet you had mostly sewed yourself up…" His words faded out. She waited impatiently.

"Are you going to turn me in or not?" She snapped finally. He didn't answer right away and she grew more and more irritated. Finally he sighed.

"No, I don't think I want to" That brought her up short. "If…if you tell me your real name and your reason for dressing up as a man, lass, I won't tell a soul"

"I don't got much of a choice if I want to remain part of the Navy" She frowned at him. "My real name is Mary Read. Mark Read was my half-brother. He died when I was five" Then she told him a brief version of the event that had led her to taking her brother's name and appearance.

"So…you joined the Navy because it was "in the family", at least for your brother." He tilted his head to the side a little his blue eyes curious. "I'll have to say, you're a most impressive woman" She flushed and glanced down.

"I only do what I have to"

"Oh? So you didn't want to be in the Navy?" he asked, surprised.

"Not in particular. It was what was expected out of me" She shrugged. That motion pulled on her side though and she winced. "I can't imagine where I'd be if I hadn't taken my brother's mantle. It was what was expected out of me – I had to"

He frowned. "I know how that feels. My father was in the Navy as well." He shook his head.

"I suppose you at least have a family to go back to. I'm…not close to anyone in my family myself. I'm sure you have a wife that misses you"

"No, no. I never married. I joined up with the Navy as soon as I was of age. My father would have had be betrothed otherwise. I can't stand for that. If I must have a wife, I will pick a woman I believe is worthy of me" For some reason, that made her flush. "What of you, don't you ever see yourself settling for a man?"

"No…What man will take a woman with as many scars as I have?" She touched the one over her eye in particular. Men wanted beautiful women, not women who could show them what for with a sword.

"If he cannot see the honor of your actions, see that you earned that scar in honor of the Queen and her Crown, then perhaps he is not worthy of you" Fitzpatrick seemed to believe his words. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I doubt any man will see it that way. No, I'll probably be alone most of my life." She tried not to let that bother her – it was any woman's dream to settle and have a brood. That wouldn't happen for her though. She just had to accept that. It hurt a little, but that was how it was.

Fitzpatrick didn't say anything; he just grimaced in a way that suggested pain.

* * *

"So you went and got yourself a tattoo" Mary looked at the new marking on James' arm. It was a little less than a week since had found out she was a woman. Somehow, they had managed to grow closer in that time in a way suggesting courtship but she really doubted he was courting her. Who would court a woman like her? He touched the tattoo, the new ink and he seemed so proud of it. She rolled her eyes. "Who did it for you?"

"A friend of mine who knows a bit about the art." He grinned at her. They were sitting in a tavern, drinking a couple drinks, just having a bit of fun in their off time. "What of you, Mark? Many men have tattoos, won't you join their ranks?" He shrugged his coat back on.

"Very doubtful. I don't see the point" She answered honestly.

"I think you should" James challenged her. "You can take the pain of it I reckon"

"It's not about the pain, Fitzpatrick" She said drily. She truly couldn't see the point of marking herself so. It seemed silly to her. Just something to do when one was bored, only to dislike the art later anyway.

"Alright, I'll make a bet with you. If I win, you get a tattoo. If I lose…"

"I'll figure something out" She rolled her eyes at him and took a drink. "So…what bet did you have in mind…?"

In the end, it hadn't mattered. Mary ended up losing and ended up in the chair of his friend, getting the only tattoo that would ever grace her body. She just didn't believe in it and was only getting the said tattoo because of the bet. She had honor after all. James looked upon it after and had a laugh.

"Looks good, Mary" He slapped her on the back. "I knew it would"

She could only roll her eyes at him, but she smiled. She always smiled when she was with him.

* * *

Mary wasn't sure when it started – she just knew when it happened. She was horribly in love with James Fitzpatrick. He kept her secret and when they had moments to themselves, he was sweet and kind to her. He treated her like the lady she wished she could be behind closed door. Besides that, that devil had stolen a kiss from her! It was terribly improper that she loved him and yet she did. She felt that he felt the same way.

They were walking the streets today, of London. They had returned, on a sort of break from the battles for a while. She was actually dressed in a skirt, though it was uncomfortable, because he asked her to. Her short hair was down and he was gazing at her as they walked. She felt her cheeks flush.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing up at him. Why was he staring at her so?

"You look so lovely with your hair down. I wish it were longer" He reached over to run his fingers through her hair as they walked. She ducked out of his range and walked faster. "Hey! Mary!" He reached to grab her but with a grin she lifted her skirt a little and dashed down the street. He dashed after her, laughing all the while.

He finally caught her, pulling her into an alley and pushing her against a wall. "What are you? A naughty boy with naughty things on his mind?" She teased him, looking up at him. He grabbed her chin in his hand.

"You have _no_ idea" And he closed his mouth over hers to keep her from protesting further. God, she loved this man but how to tell him? It wasn't proper for them to be having any sort of affair. "Mary, I want you to quit the Navy. Say your mum has taken ill and you must attend to her. Or your grandmother – or anyone."

"James…" Her voice was hesitant.

"Please. I can't stand to see you in a battle anymore." His voice got low and he leaned his whole body closer to her.

"But…why? I've been in plenty of battles. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Oh, you silly lass. I love you. Isn't it obvious?" He said it so casually. Like he had been courting her for months…Well she supposed it had been six months since he figured it out and promised not to tell the Navy her secret.

"I love you too" She found herself whispering.

"Then quit the Navy"

"And do what with my life then?"

"Be my wife. Marry me" She blinked in surprise. She had no words. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. She gazed into his blue eyes, wondering if she'd find deception there. Seeming to understand what she was doing, he went on. "I'm being serious, Mary. I want you to be my wife. I even saw a house for sale, not too far from the docks. It'd be the perfect little home for us. Marry me"

She shook her head with a smile. "I'd be crazy to say no" A grin broke out on his face and he kissed her again, harder than before, pouring all his joy into that kiss. Oh how they both smiled. "But you must tell my mother"

His face grew confused and then he shrugged. How hard could that be?

* * *

Her mother, of course, had been against it. Mary Read was supposed to be dead, how could she get married? She would be forced to use a fake name at her own wedding – and for the better too. The lads they sailed with had no idea that James had been courting a girl and he had to make up a story of how they met. Mary had gone along with it, keeping James' hand in hers as she wore makeup to help hide the clear scar on her face. Couldn't have any of the lads realizing who she was after all.

The actual wedding was a small affair and very private. James invited his immediate family and the only people there for Mary were her mother and two servants that had worked for her family for a very long time. It was also very simple. Mary and James just wanted to be seen as man and wife and let their life begin.

Still how she radiated with happiness and James did too. She had never seen him look so happy and she herself had never smiled so brightly. She doubted she ever would again. When the ceremony ended and they kissed for the first time as man and wife she whispered "Thank you" to him. She meant it – he had saved her, he had let her have a choice. And it was the best choice she had ever made.

* * *

They lived a good life.

With the gifts from "his" friends in the Navy, her inheritance from her mother and the money his father gave him as a wedding present, they built a good life. Their house was modest, but beautiful. It had plenty of room in it for the family that they both wanted. Mary couldn't see her life getting any better but it found a way.

Within two months of their marriage, she found she was with child.

James was ecstatic and she was as well. A child! Of course they were blessed with a child so soon! Her life was falling into a typical pattern and perhaps it was a little boring living at home, managing their few servants and looking forward to becoming a brood mother but it was what life was, was it not? There was no challenge in it but she loved her husband, he loved her and he spent those first three months helping her adjust to her new role. He helped her learn to settle. She had never been one for ease and comfort and yet there was plenty in their new life.

Then James was called back to battle. They argued something fierce over that. She was just beginning to show, her stomach just beginning to round and he was going to leave her – for months, maybe years. What of their child? Did he not want to meet him or her when they came into the world?

"Of course I do, Mary" He said, trying to calm her. He took her by her shoulders and bent a little to look down at her. "Give me a year, two at most and I'll be home with you and our little one. I'll be the father and husband you need"

"I know you will. I just don't want you to leave" She looked into his eyes, pleading with him.

"You know I can't stay. Please, Mary. You're just making this hard on yourself. You shouldn't stress yourself so. It's not good for the baby." He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled, in a clearly joyful way. "I can't believe it, my first child and I've barely reached my twenty-first year"

"I've just barely reach my seventeenth" She chuckled lightly.

"We can't all be so lucky to find love so young" He kissed her nose and pulled her close. "I will be back before you know it Mary. Then we'll have another child and I'll be here the whole time. I promise"

"Do you really?" She asked, looking up, her brown eyes pleading once more.

"Yes, I really promise" His kissed her forehead this time. She smile contently, but that smiled faded as she remembered he would be leaving her in two days. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, of course that could just be the baby in her belly making her feel ill.

"I'll miss you. Everyday"

"I'll miss you too"

Two days later, they stood at the docks and she watched him sail off, her hands resting on her stomach. She just prayed he came home to her, safe and sound. She had no idea what she would do otherwise.

* * *

The knock on her door startled her. James had been gone four months. Her belly grew bigger by the day it seemed and seemed to sap the energy right out of her most days. While one of the servant girls could get the door, Mary was near it so she was the one who opened it to see two soldiers standing outside her door. Both of them were dressed well and they both bowed their heads upon seeing her.

"May I guess you are Mrs. Fitzpatrick? Mistress of the home?" The first man asked.

"Yes sir. Do…you gentlemen need something?" Her heart began to hammer. Her whole body seemed to know what was coming. Her mind denied it, but the rest of her knew. Oh did she know.

"We…We just received reports about a naval vessel that be believe your husband was on. It was sunk. There were no survivors." She blinked dumbly at his words. "The Queen sends her most humble apologies to you, Widow Fitzpatrick" Then she was handed some coin to 'help her get through the times without a provider' and a letter of sympathy said to be written by the Queen herself. Mary knew it wasn't. She threw the letter and the money down as soon as she closed the door.

She had composed herself in front of the men but that façade was rapidly crumbling. She stormed up to her and James' bedroom, tears already streaming down her face. No, no, no. There was no way he could be dead. Not her husband, not her love! She held her stomach as she paced her heart breaking. No, no, no. She had to keep it together, the baby, the baby. She had to be there for the baby. Their baby, the baby that they had created together. This was the last thing she had of his' and she had to protect it. She had to take care of the baby. The baby was all she had left to cling onto.

She didn't have else anything left.

* * *

Mary found herself in the taverns more and more frequently. Getting drunk wasn't helping her deal with her grief, but it helped her dealing with being alone. What day was it? Her hazy brain could barely count backwards to figure out what day it was, how long it had been. Three months since she lost her husband. Two months since she had lost her child. A miscarriage, of all things to happen to her. Doctor said it was probably her stressing herself out, freaking out because she lost her husband and so she had lost her baby too. The last thing she had to live for, _gone_.

So she was all alone.

The drink helped her forget that, but it didn't help her forget the pain in her heart. She doubted anything ever would. It was like a tear in in her chest, open and gaping and waiting to get infected by something horrible. Waiting to kill her.

But Mary Read didn't scum to the hole in her heart. She had too much pride for that. So she dressed as a man, took to the taverns and got pissed every day she could, every chance she could. It wasn't like she didn't have the money for it. She didn't care what she drank either as long as it left her in a haze so thick it was a struggle to remember if she was Mary or Mark or someone else entirely. She drank until she got lost on the way home; she drank until she ended up in other beds.

That actually happened a lot. She would get so drink she wound find a man, reveal herself to him and find herself in his bed when she woke up in the morning. She'd get dressed, stumble out and start all over again, drinking until she could barely stand. She had no one to help her either, she had cut contact with her mother after her and James' wedding. Things might have kept going that way, kept her drinking until she literally ended up dead if not for one night.

It was foggy that night, the mist creeping from the ocean like a beast stalking the homes of the good people of London. Mary was piss drunk and on her way home. She had no idea what time it was, but she had been in the tavern for hours now, downing drink after drink. She didn't notice when she passed the men in the back alley, but she did notice when one grabbed her arm. It brought her up short and she nearly fell over.

"'Ey! You're that lass who I was with some nights ago. You ah…you call yourself…what is it? A lad's name" The man was saying. There were two more with him.

"Mark!" She roared and laughed as if it were funny. "I call meself Mark."

"That's it!" The man said and then he turned, still clutching her arm to his friends. "Now lass, would you like to have a bit of fun with me and the lads?" The question seemed loaded, dangerous. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She was still turning it over in her head when another man spoke.

"'Course she does. Look at her; she won't even remember us in the morning"

Now those words caught something in her brain. They snagged and she tried to understand why. The one man grabbed her from the first and she stumbled up against him. He pushed her back and held her with one hand and with the other he was yanking at the buttons of her trousers. She pushed and landed on the ground, stunned and unsure.

"Don't" She said simply.

"Shuddup" The man grabbed her again. This time he held her so hard it hurt. Another man grabbed her other arm. She struggled and managed to get one arm free. She smashed her elbow into the face of one man but there was a third even as the second stumbled away cursing.

"No!" She managed to get her arm free again and this time she reached into her coat and grabbed the knife she had hidden there. She didn't know what she wanted to do, but she had done it before she really had a chance to thing. She put her small dagger in the man's throat. He was gagging. She stepped back as his hand released her, as it lifted to claw as his ruined throat. Her hand was warm with his blood, still clutching her dagger. He fell to the ground convulsing as he died. The other two were running showing 'Murder! Murder!'

She just looked down at the man in shock. Her stomach rolled and she threw up, coughing and gagging. She had killed people before, but this…this woke her up. Her buzz, that beautiful haze that usually blocked most of the pain was gone. She turned and ran towards her mother's home. She could think of nowhere else to go. She needed her mother, though it was very early in the morning. She needed her help.

She burst into the door and stumbled up the stairs. Her mother had heard the door open and was coming out of her room, a pistol in hand. When she saw it was just Mary she visibility relaxed, until she saw the knife still clutched in Mary's hands, the tears very clearly in her eyes.

"Mary what happened?" She asked and she took her daughter into her arms. Mary cried and she was sure for how long she stayed in her mother's arms, babbling out broken bits of what happened but her mother held her and whispered comforting words. After what felt like forever, they went to sit in the study and Mary told her the whole story clearly, though by the end she was sobbing again.

"I told you Mary" Her mother whispered. "I told you that it wouldn't work out, my sweet. I knew it would only cause you pain. Oh look at you, you're a mess…" She tried to fix some of Mary's hair but she slapped her mother's hand away.

Why was she saying that? Why wasn't she just…helping her? Her words were cruel. Mary didn't understand why she had come here, of all places, for comfort. There was no comfort here. It was an empty home with an empty woman living in it. Mary looked at her mother for a long moment, unsure of what to say to her. The realization hit her; she couldn't remain here – not in this city with so many painful memories. She had to leave. She looked at her mother and then at the door. It was clear…

"Mary…? Mary where are you going?"

"To reenlist" She told her. "I'm leaving. I'm not coming back."

"Mary…" Her mother grabbed her arm. She shook out of her hold. "Mary! You can't leave!"

"Try and make me stay, _mother_!" She stormed towards the stairs, the stairs where Mark died. Her mother came hurrying after her, still in her robe.

"Mar…Mark! Mark! You…You can't just leave!" She came down the steps after Mary and Mary paused, turning to look at her mother. Her mother's eyes were desperate, unsure of what her daughter meant to do.

"I can't just stay" She told her. "I _can't_ stay here any longer. I'm sorry, mother" Then she opened the front door and walked away, shutting it firmly behind her. She closed herself off from that empty place, that empty woman and soon she would be leaving this empty city with her now empty heart.

* * *

A/N: Bear with me for one more chapter and I promise we'll be back to Edward and Mary! I hope I haven't confused you too much with this chapter and the one before it. Well you all know the drill, leave me reviews, let me know what you think, help me find the inspiration to get you another chapter!


	23. A Reason to Live

**XXIII.  
****A Reason to Live**

The ship Mary was on was done for. Pirates swarmed over and onto it, taking it by storm. She and the rest of the privateers were no match for them. She had barely reached her twentieth year and she was going to die. She wasn't going to die without a fight though. She took upon her sword and fought off who she could. She kicked a man overboard, swiping her sword over his throat as he fell, she stabbed another in the chest and shot a third in the head. If they were going to kill her, she was going to kill as many as she could before she died. The other privateers fought as well, fighting for their own lives. She stepped over their bodies, more concerned with her own life.

It wasn't that Mary really wanted to live – her husband and child were dead, what was the point? – but it was that she didn't want to die. That was the funny thing about dying. She bemoaned being the only one left out of her little family that yet drew breath and yet when she could have easily accepted her own death, she fought for the right breathe. She would not die so easily, no. What would James say if he knew she had just given up? She could hear him asking where the strong woman he had married was. So she fought, she slashed, she killed just so she could live a few moments longer. It was no use though and soon she was surrounded, one out of five that had survived. The Captain lay between her and another man, a hole in his head, still smoking slightly.

"Well, well, well…Looks like we have some of the Crown's _best_" A man, whom Mary assumed was the Captain of the other ship, walked between the remaining five of them. "But not good enough for us. Ha. Bunch of reeds is what they had"

"Please!" One man suddenly broke. "I have a wife- I have a child!"

"A son or a daughter?" The Captain asked, walking over to the man who couldn't be more than five years older than Mary herself.

"Wh-What?" The man blinked but then quickly went on. Desperate to return to his family, desperate to keep breathing. "A son! Barely two years old, he is!"

"Good, he can carry on your family name" The Captain's sword slashed across the man's throat and he tossed the man overboard. His crew laughed, liking this new game. Mary was personally disgusted by it. He went to the next man. "What's your name?"

"Creed Young" The man said with stiff lips.

"Creed? What an odd name. And what do you do Mister Young?" He asked.

"I was the Quartermaster."

"Was you now? How fortune for you that my own Quartermaster fell. If you pledge loyalty to me, perhaps I'll let you live to take his place"

"I think you and your stink can go to hell" Young said, his voice not shaking one bit. He was brave, Mary had to give him that. The Captain, who Mary was expecting to kill Young, laughed.

"You're amusing. We're taking him with us!" The crew laughed and cheered. They were going with their Captain's reactions, she realized. He must be cruel or at least have a good hold on his crew if they were just going to go with his thoughts and not think for themselves. He killed two more men before finally coming to Mary. "And you lad, what's your name?"

She had never given a name when on this ship. It wasn't the original one she had been sailing on and she had spoken to them very little. Since she arrived in the West Indies she had made no friends and jumped Privateering ships often. She did not want to become attached to someone ever again. It hurt too much and she wasn't sure her heart could survive breaking again.

"Well lad?" The Captain roared, raising his sword. She felt like her heart was torn – answer him and she may live, keep silent and she knew she'd find bliss in death. Except…Oh James would be so mad at her! For skipping out on her own life! For giving up! Despite how it hurt, she swallowed hard. Mark Read was not an impressive name and quite frankly, she was done being called that. She was done being a Read. She needed…she needed something different. Just like that, it came to her. An answer, a way out.

"Kidd" She told him. "I'm Kidd"

"Kidd? That your family name or…"

"My father – according to my mum – was William Kidd" The lie came out smoothly, as if it were truth, as if she had been telling it the whole of her life.

"Is that so? And how do you know?" His sword was back at his side now, listening to her tale. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if she were disappointed in the story herself, as if she had heard it a million times growing up, as if she had repeated it half those million times herself and was tired of sharing it.

"My mum claims it so. Says she spent a…well a panicked night of 'passion' with Captain Kidd before he got himself all strung up" The man nodded his head, pacing and Mary watched him. If he killed her now, at least she tried. If he didn't, there would be other, more honorable, ways to die.

"How old are you?" Shit, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She looked young, since she was skinnier and scrawnier than most of the men. She had to do some quick thinking.

"I…I'm sixteen sir" That was such a lie. She hadn't been sixteen in quite a few years. Still, he seemed to buy it.

"And what should we call you?" He must have seen the confusion on her face. "We can't call you Kidd, that name is too big for the likes of your britches yet"

"Oh…my name" She realized he wanted a first name. Shit, what should she tell him? Then she realized there was only one name she wanted to give him. "James. My name is James Kidd"

"Alright, James. Welcome aboard" Then he patted her back roughly, grinning with his black teeth.

* * *

She spent only a month with them before she found herself visiting Spanish Town. They were…probably getting pissed somewhere else or something. Young was thinking of raising his own crew and he asked her to come with him. He said he saw a lot of raw talent in her. She didn't want to hear of it. She didn't really want to dwell with Pirates, but she was already a wanted woman – man. It was complicated she supposed.

She walked along the streets, keeping to herself. She had changed her way of dress drastically since she came here. Instead of wearing a uniform, she wore a long coat and a thick undershirt along with her corset. It was hot in the sun, but it hid her chest. That was all that really mattered in the end. Her boots also helped give her some height that she was sorely lacking. If she wanted to be a man she had look as much as one as possible.

It was that moment when someone grabbed her and spun her around. She felt a pistol against her temple and was too shocked to do a thing.

"Come at me!" The man howled. Was he a bloody lunatic? "Come at me you assassin! I'll kill this poor, innocent lad! Is that what you want, the blood of an innocent on your hands?" She didn't know who he thought he was but she brought her elbow into his stomach and turned, punching him in the face so hard he went down.

"Bloody fucking loon! Keep your natty hands off me!" He was up in a moment pointing his gun at her. She drew her own.

"You're with them aren't you? Monsters! The lot of you!" He pulled the trigger and if she hadn't saw his intent, he would have shot her.

"Fuck off!" She growled at him. Just before she was able to pull the trigger a man appeared behind him. He didn't appear to have a weapon but he placed his hand on the small of the loon's back and pressed. The man went stiff and fell to the ground, dead. The man behind…well he looked wild in a sense Mary couldn't really understand. He was dressed in a tribal outfit and his one hand was stained with blood, a sort of wristblade attached to it.

She heard the stomp of feet. That loon shooting his gun had attracted the guards! She hesitated, not sure what to do. The strange man, who had been staring at her, suddenly motioned for her to follow him and then he was running. Trust him or no? She hesitated but heard a shout. She half-turned, spotting guards, and then quickly followed after the strange man. He had turned a corner and…

What? Where was he?

A hand grabbed her and pulled her down into a bush. She would have cried out but a hand was slapped over her mouth. She sat there; hand over her mouth, another clutching arm to keep her from drawing gun or sword, in the bush for a long time. Or at least it felt like a long time. The minutes ticked by and finally she was let go of and the man stood, moving out of the bush as easily as if he were walking down the street. It took Mary a bit more effort to get out of the bush as it kept catching on her clothes or weapons.

"Who…Who are you?" She asked the strange man. "Why did you kill that man?"

"You would not understand" He said simply.

"Then…then make me!" She didn't know what else to say. The man looked at her a long moment.

"You are in pain" It was such a simple statement, an inoffensive statement but Mary took offense.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You're obviously a loon too" She didn't really believe that though. There was a sort of wisdom in this man, a sort of…calm. Mary couldn't explain it, but he was trustworthy. He was…good she supposed. She supposed, during these thoughts, her haughty expression faltered and he saw.

"You are different." He said this as a fact, just as his last statement. "We reside in the place called Tulum. If you can find us, you are welcome to learn from us" He began to walk away. She followed after.

"Us? Whose this _us_ you're talking about?"

"I cannot explain here" He replied simply.

"Where can you explain?" She was dying to know. Something told her….something told her that whatever this man was pushing was something she wanted. He was silent a long moment and she followed him yet. He reached a row boat where another man waited.

"Mentor…?" the man questioned, gesturing at her.

"He is coming with us." Then he turned to her, as if she had to confirm that.

"Uh…yes. I'm going where ever you're going"

"Don't you have anyone you need to talk to about that, lad?" The man asked. He wasn't as calm and collected as the man he had called Mentor.

"No." She answered simply, even though that was a lie. Young didn't know where she was going and the Captain she served under…well she owed him nothing. They both seemed to accept that answer and a moment later she was in the boat and they were heading towards a ship. She had no idea if this was the right choice – but spur of the moment choices seemed to bring her the most happiness.

* * *

They arrived on a place called Tulum and Mary looked around in wonder. She looked up, wide eyed at the beauty of the jungle. She had seen several beautiful places since coming to the West Indies, but nothing like this. There was peace here, she could sense it. She followed the strange man, whose name she learned was Ah Tabai, through the village. The people here were dressed similarly to him, with cowls shadowing their faces and wrist blades attached to both wrists. She couldn't help but stare, even as she tried to keep up with Ah Tabai.

"James" Ah Tabai's voice drew her to look at him. They were before some Mayan(or so she assumed) ruins. There were practice dummies lined up on the stone courtyard before it. Ah Tabai was standing in the center and a few people were flocking him, as if his guard. "We here on this island are united by a common creed."

"Is this some…daffy religion then?" She was curious, wary. She didn't understand why she had agreed to come here anymore. She had thought it over and while she had questioned Ah Tabai on the way here, she had not gotten much of an answer.

"No. Much more than that" Ah Tabai moved a bit closer to her. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted"

Mary was silent. It sounded like a half complete statement but she didn't say much. It sounded like one needed to possess their own measure of wisdom before they understood that statement. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak though and she bowed her head, as if thinking it over, though she had already reached her own conclusion.

"I don't understand it" She said finally. "If nothing is true, why bother to believe in such things? If everything is permitted why bother to try?"

Ah Tabai smiled. Her answer was right obviously. "For one so young, you possess wisdom beyond years." Suddenly she felt bad for lying to him. She fidgeted but didn't bother to correct him. Then again… "We extend an invitation to train beneath us and become an Assassin. Do you accept?"

"I hardly know a thing about you and your cult here"

"You will learn as you train." He promised. She bowed her head again, thinking it over. If she refused would they let her leave? What was the point of joining? What was the point of _not_ joining? It wasn't like she had anything else to do with her life. It wasn't like she had anything else to live for. The ache in her heart seemed to double as she thought about it. She looked up at Ah Tabai and the others behind him.

"What is there to lose?"

* * *

Mary never once regretted her decision to become an Assassin. Through them, she found peace, she found a purpose and most of all, she felt like she had a reason for living again. The ache in her heart would never go away, she had already accepted that. But, the fact of the matter was, the Assassins gave her a reason to live and breathe and hope for the future. All those things had left her when she had lost both her husband and child.

"Very good, James" Ah Tabai was watching her and a few other new Assassins practicing. "You show great promise"

She hesitated, as she always did when he called her James. She had been with them two months now and had learned much. She had not revealed to them her true gender yet, not knowing if she could trust them. She did though. She really did. She sighed.

"My name isn't James" She found herself saying. It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Then what is it?" Ah Tabai didn't seem upset. In fact he seemed like he expected her to say that.

"Mary. Mary Read" No one seemed surprised to hear her utter a woman's name. She waited for them to call her a traitor or something for keep a secret from them. It never came. "Aren't you surprised?"

"I could tell you were a woman." That surprised her. "When we hid in the bush in Spanish Town, I felt the corset beneath your shirt."

"Oh" That was the only thing she could think of saying.

"I realized you would tell us the 'truth' in due time, when you felt safe with us." He said simply. "I am happy that time is now" Then he left to take care of other tasks. She was left looking after him, shocked.

She reached up and touched her short hair. She had chopped it all off before she had sailed to the West Indies. She remembered James saying how he had loved her long hair. She had to leave the training grounds, suddenly overcome with a crushing grief. No one followed her, probably understanding she needed to be alone. She went to the room she called her own and sat on the bed that was her's. She had found a place she could be herself. She had found a place to call home, at last.

So why was she so empty? Why was she so sad?

She smiled at nothing through her tears. Ah, now she understood. Time healed all wounds and time would heal her's, eventually. Someday. She bowed her head, grateful. She had found a new home, a new family. Her tears were not only from grief, but from happiness. She was home, at last, she was at home.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY ALL DONE WITH HER PAST. Wow. I'm surprised so many of you liked it! I was really expecting some 'Get back to Edward, woman!'s. But promise, next chapter, we get some more Edward and Mary time. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Time Will Teach You

**XXIV.  
****Time Will Teach You**

Mary sat with her back to Edward. Neither of them had bothered with clothes. What was the point? It had taken over an hour to get the whole story out. She was curled up, knees to chest, arms around her legs, her head resting on her knees. She kept her back to him so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks. No matter the years, the pain was still a rip in her heart, hurting with every heartbeat. She had managed to keep her voice steady but now she knew if she were to speak, her voice would crack and break. She had enough pride to not want Edward to know how much this hurt her. How much pain she hid in her chest, how much pain she was truly unwilling to burden onto anyone else.

"Mary…" Edward's voice was soft. "I'm…sorry…" She couldn't reply.

They sat there for a long moment and she felt Edward's arms around her, his head pressed into her back. She was silent, keeping the sobs inside her. She couldn't let that grief all out. It was a monster, waiting to wash her away, waiting to drown her in her own mistakes. He waited a little while and then he pulled gently on her shoulders until she was lying on the bed and he was looking down at her. His fingers traced against her cheek.

He didn't say anything. No false promises, no 'it's alright's, nothing that most men would do or say. He leaned down and kissed her softly instead. The kiss wasn't a promise, it was just comfort. There was room for her to turn it into something deeper, but he didn't push anything on her. He let her choose and she chose not to pursue anything, not right now. Not with her heart so heavy. Edward pulled away first, a frown on his face.

"I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to upset you" She didn't trust her voice just yet, though the painful tears had stopped. She sat up and wiped at her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Kenway." She replied finally. "You just asked a simple question. I didn't mean to unload my whole life on you"

"No…no. It's…I like that you trust me"

"I never said that I trusted you"

"You must." She turned to look at him. "If you didn't, I don't think you would tell me about…" His voice faded and he gave her a hard look. "You've been going by your dead husband's name all these years… Mary, why?"

"To remind me." She said simply.

"Remind you of the man who died how many years ago, Mary? You use his name to bind yourself! You use his name as an excuse – you could have used _any_ name, but you used his." Edward seemed frustrated. He looked away from her. "I don't think you want to move on"

Those words were an accusation, one she wanted to deny. One he wanted her to deny and she knew that. Just from his tone, she could tell that he wanted her to say anything, anything but what she did.

"I can't move on. I loved him, Edward. I still do"

"You can't love a dead man, Mary"

"Tell that to my heart"

They stared at each other, brown eyes into blue. Suddenly Mary realized something she probably should have earlier; she was having…feelings for Edward. That ache in her heart when she thought he was dead, the pleasure she got from laying with him. She felt sick with herself. Worse, he had realized it before her, his look said it all. That frustration in his eyes…He wanted her to admit it though, he wanted a victory over her. Mary had to find a way to distract him from her own failure. She searched for something and finally found a simple distraction.

"Tell me about your family Edward."

That seemed to throw him off but his face darkened after a moment, as if she had said something wrong.

"There's not much to tell anymore" He said in a sour voice. "My father died the same month we were marooned together. I received the letter shortly after you had fled." He looked down, but she could see his eyes were hurt and angry. "My father died in my mother's arms, from a sickness he should have been able to afford medicines for."

"Edward…I'm sorry…"

He didn't reply. He got up, grabbed a pair of pants, slipping them on and left the room. She didn't hear the front door open, but she heard him go out the back. The door shut with a snap and Mary felt bad. She had pushed away from herself and to him, hoping…well hoping that he'd stop giving her those eyes, those damn knowing eyes. It wasn't like she was in love with him(She wasn't. She knew love and she knew that wasn't quite what she felt with Edward…It was more with lust mixed with a lot of care. That wasn't love right?).

She waited a little while to see if he was coming back in but it soon became clear that he wasn't coming back soon. So she found her trousers and a shirt and slipped them both on. She only bothered buttoning the shirt as much as needed before going after Edward. No one was in the manor for once, which was a surprise in itself. She hurried outside but didn't see him. The garden wasn't very big, but there was the guesthouse up above. She wandered up there and saw him staring out to sea. He was just standing there, barefoot and shirtless, looking at the moonlight on the water and seeing…well she had no idea what he was seeing.

"Edward" She called softly. He didn't turn to her. She didn't call to him again or attempt to get any closer. She didn't know if he was mad at her or not. She saw him take a deep breath, his shoulders shuddering with the strain of his pain.

"Worse part is…" His voice was raspy with anger and sadness. "My mother said they were…they were poor when he died. Couldn't afford the treatment – probably because their farm was burnt down because of _me_. I killed my father. It's my fault"

"Edward, thoughts like that lead to madness"

"What the hell do you know Mary?" He roared. He didn't turn to look at her but she could tell he was hurting, just as bad as she was. It was that moment of mutual pain where she decided she didn't want to be standing there in the chilled wind alone anymore.

She didn't care if Edward lashed out at her; she walked up to him and hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She placed one hand on his chest, over his heart, where she could feel his heart beating with pain, anger and sadness. She pressed her face against his back, just trying to be close, just trying to offer comfort while being comforted. He didn't do anything for a long moment and then his hands clutched both of her's, as if she were the last thing holding him to the good Earth. He bowed his head as if praying for something better and they stood there together for a very long time. They clutched each other, silent though she knew her shoulder shook with sobs she couldn't shed. His did too. There was comfort in their embraces though, comfort in mutual pain. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he moved again first, stepping away slightly. He let go of her and turned to look at her.

"We find ways through the pain, Edward. Maybe you can't see it, but the pain will heal along the edges, leaving a jagged scar in your heart. But you'll heal." She told him. He didn't reply. He grabbed her, pulled her close and he kissed her. His lips tasted salty with tears she hadn't seen him shed. She was sure her's tasted much the same. The clung together for another long moment but the kiss began to grow hot enough to starve off the cool wind.

She pulled away this time, panting just as he was. "We should probably go back inside" She suggested.

"Probably" He agreed. She began to walk away but his hand caught her's. "Mary…"

"Yes Edward?" She turned, letting her hand hang in his.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For…for trusting me." He squeezed her hand gently. "It means a lot to me" Then he let go of her and headed inside. She followed only a moment after. She was confused, by him and she watched as he slipped inside, holding the door open for her. Nothing was ever simple with Edward.

* * *

Edward decided to take one more day to rest and he spent much of that day with Mary. While she did have to dress as James Kidd for appearances, they spent most of the day together, exploring the jungles. Mary was better at climbing than Edward, though he was no slack. She was up in a tree and he far below her, on the ground once more. He was following her along the ground as she jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree, swinging from vine to vine.

"I don't get how you do it" He called up to her. She stopped, hanging upside down on a rather thick branch, almost playfully. She was just out of his reach like this. She grinned at him.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Show off" He rolled his eyes, stopping below her. "Well that's one trick. How are you going to get back up now?"

"Ah" She tsked at him and then she reached up, grabbed onto the branch with one hand, released it with her legs, letting her body fall. She grabbed the branch with her other hand and pulled herself back up. She crouched on the branch and looked down at him, a smug smile on her face.

"Alright, I guess you're pretty flexible for an old lady" His words were said with a teasing air.

"Oh? Old am I?" She jumped to the next tree, landing on a branch that shook when she landed on it, but held steady. "I doubt any other lady you know – young or old – can do this"

"True, true." He laughed. "But, really, how do you do it?"

"Do what, Edward?"

"Know if a branch is thick enough to support your weight? I know you don't weigh more than a bag of wet flour but still…"

She stopped where she was, hanging halfway out of a tree to look down at him with a raised eyebrow. "And this 'sack of wet flour' could still kick your arse"

"True, I have seen you beat men more than twice your size. Though it isn't hard to be bigger than you" She jumped to another tree and he followed, looking for a way up. She flipped upside own once more, startling him as her face was suddenly in his.

"I just might kick your arse. And I wouldn't even have to leave this tree" He stared at her for a moment and then suddenly he made a grab for her. She swung herself up, out of his reach but she lost her hold on her tree. "Whoa! Shit!"

She fell on the ground, landing on him. He groaned and pushed himself up a little. He had moved to catch her somewhat, though she had landed on him and was no pinning him on the ground.

"Hell, I knew you said you'd kick by ass, but I didn't expect you to fall on me"

"Thought I don't weigh more than a sack of wet flour?" She groaned back, pushing herself up.

"Even wet flour has some weight" He replied, sitting up. "So, now that my ass has been handed to me, are you going to share your secrets?"

She laughed and jumped to her feet, pulling him up as well. "Maybe. Keep up if you can, Kenway!"

They spent the rest of that day together, her teaching him different things that she learned since she became an Assassin. She taught him some tricks to use with his hidden blade as well as techniques to climbing and hiding in trees, on rooftops, in the foliage below. As they spent that day together, it became clear and clear to her; Ah Tabai had been right to warn her away from him. She realized she was already in deep with Edward though, there was no breaking away from him now. In a way, he was calming as he was frustrating. He made her smile just as much as he made her frown. She didn't know what she was going to do. To stay or to leave…either way she was setting herself up. There was no escape now.

She wasn't sure if she wanted one anymore.

* * *

They lay together again that night. She was laying on him, tracing the tattoos on his chest. His arms were around her and he was petting her back, absent mindedly. She really wasn't thinking of much. They were resting and she wasn't sure how wise it was to rest in his arms. They were gentle and strong around her waist. She lay her head on his chest with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Edward leaned up a little to look at her.

"No…" Though she didn't sound convincing to her own ears. His arms tightened gently around her and she cast her eyes up at his. "I…I was just wondering what you'll do when you do find the Sage. You…know I have to tell the Assassins…"

"Come off it, Mary. You don't _have_ to tell them anything."

"Edward, I'm still an Assassin. Even if you like to ignore that little fact about me" He frowned sharply at her. "And don't even ask me to quit."

"I wasn't going to. I know you won't. You owe them a lot" Well, seemed he learned something at least. He rolled suddenly, pinning her beneath him. "But, for what it's worth, you owe me a lot too" She never got to reply because he closed her mouth with his. The kiss was hot and passionate but she thrashed to get him to let go of her. He pulled away. "Ah, Mary, always the fighter."

"I'm about to knee you in the balls if you don't get off of me" She threatened.

"That's no way to be" He was grinning though. Not taking his threat seriously, not yet at least. "Mary…Can't you forget about your Assassin business for a few days? Just help me find the Sage and then…"

"And then what?" She asked, feeling defeated already.

"We'll figure that out when we get there." His smile never faded. She shook her head at him. It was better not to think and judge his actions; it would just give her a terrible headache. Instead she gave him a frown.

"You're going to get caught in your own trap, Kenway" Her words were soft, a warning. She could already see the conversation was over though. His hands drifted to her waist and then lower electing a gasp from her.

"I much rather be caught in yours…"

A foolish notion to think she could change him. If he hadn't changed yet, he never would. She would just enjoy while she could and think of the 'then what's later. The now was always more important than the later anyway.

* * *

A/N: And I hope you enjoyed some quality time with Edward and Mary. I am going to twist the game's story here a little bit. So slight AU warning? I guess? If you guys need that sort of warning I mean. Anyway, I want to take a moment to thank you guys for being awesome, for reading, for reviewing. You guys are amazing. Leave me some more awesome reviews, I look forward to them!


	25. As To Sink So Low

**XXV.  
****As To Sink So Low**

_Back in Kingston_ Mary thought with a sigh. It seemed when she came to land anymore, she was in Kingston. She stood by Edward, dressed as Kidd as usual. Ade was standing on the other side of Edward and they were all deciding what to do.

"There isn't a ship called _Princess_ in the dock." Mary commented. "So, we seek out someone who works for who?"

"Royal African Company" Ade told her. "It shouldn't take long. These streets are full of slavers" He looked around, as if waiting for one to jump out. Last time he was here, he was about to be sold. He looked at her and suddenly he looked amused. She shook her head, looking away. Yes, that had been quite the adventure.

"Well shall we split up?" Edward suggested. "And no getting in trouble, eh, Jim?"

"I think that should be what we tell you Edward" She slapped his shoulder. "Stay out of trouble Kenway." She began to walk away.

"'Oy! Kidd!" He called as she got a few feet away. She stopped, half turning to look at him. "We're here on personal means – not for your friends, you hear me?"

"Fine, fine, Edward!" she turned away, waving her hand. He was so pushy!

"Two hours Kidd!"

"Yes mum!" She snapped back at him and hastened her walk. He was annoying sometimes, especially since he had gotten what she might call territorial. She thought he was being an idiot, but when didn't she think that about Edward? She patrolled the streets, leaning against corners to check her boots whenever she saw anyone she thought might have information.

Sadly, her two hours went by and she found out next to nothing. She began to head back to the docks, knowing she'd be late but not caring much. She supposed Edward would be worried – or something of the sort. She supposed taking him as her's was probably the wrong thing to do. While it was enjoyable, it was also annoying. She didn't like to see him look at other woman. She realized pretty quickly that she was jealous of those woman, able to flaunt and flirt when she had to be controlled and distant when she was out and about with him. She questioned her own decision to keep dressing as Kidd by the day now.

If she dressed as Mary Read that would lead to all sorts of questions she didn't want to answer. As it was, she had cut her hair again. Edward had complained of that, but she had only taken an inch or two off with her knife. Edward had once again given his protest in the form of saying how he liked her hair down. She couldn't leave it down all the time though and as usual, her hair was twisted up behind her head. Strange though, how her corset seemed too tight today though, how the heels of her boots made her feel almost clumsy with extra height. Was she getting used to not wearing such things? That would be Edward's fault too – at least she was going to blame it on him.

"Kidd! Kidd!" It was Edward's voice and she stopped, glancing over at him. There he was, trotting towards her. "You're late, man!"

"Not by much, I'm sure" She replied.

"Still, I think Ade found something. We're meeting him there. Come on" He turned a corner and she followed. He was walking fast so it must have been a good lead. Maybe it wasn't, but at this point wasn't any lead a good lead?

They found Ade standing there, glaring up at a man who looked bored and annoyed. "There you two are!" He exclaimed. He pointed at the man. "This bahjohn works for the Royal African Company. Tell them what you told me"

The man sighed, looked from Mary to Edward back to Ade. "I haven't seen the _Princess_ for eight weeks or more…Meaning, she may soon be back" He looked annoyed and bored. Like he rather be anywhere but where he was. He brushed some imaginary dust off the sleeve of his shirt.

"What else?" Ade pushed. The man gave him a scathing look and leaned against the beam on the porch with another sigh.

"I thought this _buck_ belonged to the other men who was asking about the _Princess_ this morning so I told him that-" Edward cut him off, just as Mary was going to do it.

"What other men?"

The man looked like he was being pushed too hard. He rolled his eyes. "Haughty sailor in plain rags. And a gent with a scar" He touched his cheek. "Just here" Rodgers. Damn! He was here already? Maybe they shouldn't have spent those days in bed…Still, the sailor in rags couldn't have been…Mary hoped not. She hope it was just some fool and not the particular fool she thought it was.

"Do you know where they might have got to?" Mary asked him.

"Staying just 'round the corner, they said" He motioned to where they had said and then Ade grabbed Edward, dragging him a few feet away. Mary followed. Ade glanced at her but then turned his dark eyes back to Edward.

"I grow tired of chasing these fantasies of yours, Edward. As does the crew" His voice was serious with a threat.

"Hang in there, man! We're getting close!" Edward pleaded with him. Ade glanced up at her again, as if wondering her place in this. She dropped her eyes since she had no answer for him. "Just go, tell the crew I'll be back soon."

Ade stalked off, looking annoyed and angry. Mary stood and waited while Edward took a deep breath. He motioned for her to follow and she did, stalking along beside him as they found themselves at the edge of a plantation.

"Ready to put to use those skills I taught you?" She asked.

"They were well learned, Kidd" The both jumped the wall and snuck their way through the plantation. Edward also put his blowdarts to good use. He had good aim, which was hard to have with the simple tool sometimes. He even puffed his cheeks out like he was supposed to, getting the full effect. He would knock them out and she would catch them, dragging them in the bush to finish off. They eliminated only a few guards that way because if they killed too many, someone would take note. It was mainly just a distraction.

Soon enough, crouching in a thick bush, she peeked up and spied them. Woodes Rodgers and Benjamin Hornigold, the Templar and the traitor. She and Edward looked at each other. He was mad, she was just sad. After all of this, Ben would turn traitor. How that hit her right in her heart! Perhaps they weren't what one would call friends but she had admired him. He had always been a good man, a man with a sense of honor.

_No one is evil._ She reminded herself _What others perceive as evil, they themselves perceive as good. As good they're trying to do the world or their family. They do evil things for happiness._ It was hard to remember that as right now she could only see Ben as a traitor, as turning his back on everything that had come before. Edward was almost shaking with his rage. He held back though as their voices raised up a little.

"Have you alerted the men?" It was Rodgers speaking. "We're short on time"

"Aye" Ben told him, as they turned to leave the plantation. "There'll be two soldiers waiting for us at the crossroads." Guards. That was just great. She and Edward would either have to hide from or kill those guards. "If you don't mind me asking…sir, what's the meaning behind these blood samples we're taking?"

Blood samples? Mary perked up and as they followed, carefully darting from bush to bush, she couldn't say that this picked on the edges of her memory for some reason. Like what they were saying right now was very important to something.

"Torres tells me that blood is required for the Observatory to properly function" Rodgers explained. Mary pressed a little closer as they had paused. She heard Edward hiss her name in warning, but she had to hear this.

"How do you mean, sir?"

"If one wishes to use the Observatory to say…spy on King George, the one would require a drop of the king's blood to do so. In other words, a small sample of blood gives us access to a man's everyday life" Ben was nodding as he understood, but then he paused, looking slightly alarmed.

"Does Torres mean to spy on me then? For I've just give him a sample of my blood!" He seemed to see this idea as fearful, as if he didn't want to be spied upon. Mary supposed few did.

"As have I, Captain Hornigold" Rodgers calmed him, holding his hands out before him. "As will all Templars. It is a measure of insurance" That made sense. It all suddenly made sense. The list that Mary found! The Templars had been gathering blood samples from their members! That list had been members who had blood gathered from them or not. She had to tell Ah Tabai…

Edward was dragging her along. Hornigold and Rodgers were moving again, speaking about pirate hunting and other such things but she couldn't listen anymore. The men they had eliminated, some of them had given their blood. Now it was useless. Their work had a greater impact than she had thought. Maybe they were on the verge of chasing them again, putting them back on the run with their tail between their legs. There was hope! Mary's heart felt suddenly lighter, as if a burden she didn't realize she was carrying had been cast off.

"What have you learned?" A voice startled her. She had been following after Edward automatically while her mind was racing. The Grand Master's voice startled her back to the moment though. Edward was leaning against a wall, acting as if he were talking to a woman. Mary forced herself to act like she was talking and laughing too.

"The _Princess_ was taken by pirates six weeks ago. And so far as we know, the Sage Roberts was still aboard" Rodgers was saying. Taken by pirates? This might not go well for Roberts then. He might not be alive anymore.

"Very good. It is something no?" Torres was saying. She didn't catch the rest of it because she and Edward were rushing to another hiding spot. They could hear again when Torres said "What of the Sage's present location. Do we know?"

"Africa, your excellency" What an arse kisser Rogers was.

"Africa? By God, the winds do not favor that route" Torres seemed disappointed. Mary knew of some channels herself to get there, but it had been a very long time since she had been anywhere near Africa. Edward and her had to move once more, finding a spot to crouch, up in the rafters of a storage barn.

"Eh, remind me…where in Africa are we looking?" Torres was speaking again.

"Principe, sir" Ben was saying. "A small island"

"We're about to send two of our best men. Burgess and Cockram. Privateers with fast ships and firm hearts" He sounded so proud saying that. Mary peeked out, seeing Torres and Rodgers walking on, but Ben hesitated, his keen eyes sweeping over the port. Mary glanced and she heard Edward curse softly. The _Jackdaw_ was in plain view. He saw it and Mary could see from the way he held himself, he was smiling.

"Edward Kenway! Imagine my surprise at seeing your _Jackdaw_ anchored there!" Edward jumped down from the rafters to stand in the middle of the barn. Mary joined him. Ben turned to look at them. "And you brought the Assassin James Kidd with you! Have you heard all you came to hear? Will you now go rescue the Sage from our clutching hands?"

"A pox on you, traitor!" Edward spat at him. "You sold us down river!"

"Because I found a better path! The Templars know order! Discipline! Structure! But you never could fathom these subtleties." He shook his head at Edward. "And I suppose you'd disclaim that too, wouldn't you Kidd. Somehow, I'm not surprised you run with these Assassin fellows. You were always a queer one" He looked at Edward again and lifted his hand. Soldiers came pouring into the barn. "Goodbye, old friends! You were soldiers once! When you fought for something real, something beyond yourself!"

"Hornigold!" Edward yelled. The guards closed in and Ben began to flee. Mary slashed a guard's throat and went after him. "Kidd! Jim! Stop!" But there were too many guards and they closed in a tight circle around him. One tried to stop her, but she slashed the back of his leg. She ran onto the docks where Ben was about to board his ship.

"You never could let things go, eh Kidd?"

"Piss off, Ben" She hissed.

"You know, those were some of Thatch's last words to me." She could see the pain flash in his eyes, even as he drew his sword. He and Thatch had been thick as thieves. They had spent a lot of time building up Nassau together, running it, trying to steer it to something better. Old Edward Thatch had even been his Quartermaster for a spell.

"Why are you doing this? Why become a Templar?" She asked, drawing her own sword.

"Because the Templars took us in! We don't have nowhere to turn now, Kidd. It's either take the Pardon and quit the sea or die! I found a third option, one that worked for me, one that worked with me!"

"We would have taken you in Ben!" We, the Assassins of course.

"And where were your Assassins when we needed you? Not there! No, but the Templars were! And they took us in, giving us new hope! No! You Assassins are _cowards_" Then he charged at her, swinging his sword, cutting off any chance for her to change his mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to at this point anymore. Ben was a lost cause.

Their swords met, midair. They fought, viciously, in a way that friends should never fight. Mary had a lot of experience with her sword, but Ben had years more. For ever slash, his sword was there to meet her's. He even managed a few minor hits which annoyed her to no end. She was the Assassin here, the one who should have been getting hits on him! Suddenly her sword was flying out of her hand and Ben punched her with his free hand, sending her to the ground. He kneeled and grabbed her, pulling her back up with him.

"This doesn't have to be like this Kidd! Renounce those Assassins of yours!" His words were a harsh whisper. He really believed she might. He wanted her to. After all, they had enough business between the two of them. He hoped she might see the 'error' of her ways. There was none to see though, not for her at least.

"Piss off" She growled. She was about to engage her blade, sink it into his stomach when suddenly his sword was through her shoulder. _Through_ it. All the way. The pain was incredible and her hand dropped, she was pretty sure she cried out.

"Because we once fought together, because we built Nassau together, I'll let you live. Never cross me again Kidd. I'll kill you next time" Then he tossed her off the docks and into the water. She hit it like a sandbag, unable to force herself to float.

She would have fought to swim, but there was no will left in her body. Her arm ached and in fact she could hardly feel it. She looked at the sunlight filtering through the water, making everything look blue and distorted. It was beautiful in a way. She looked at it for what felt like forever. Bubbles floated towards the surface, water rushed into her lungs. She was choking but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know what there was to do about it. She couldn't swim, not like this.

Suddenly the water was darker; a shadow was cast over her. Perhaps it was a ship. Her eyes were barely open so she couldn't tell. Wait, was she still sinking?

"Bloody hell, Mary!" Suddenly they were on the surface. Edward was holding her above the water. She coughed and retched. "Breathe! Breathe dammit!" She felt him moving – swimming? Being pulled? – towards the docks.

"I got her" Ade? Was that Ade?

She was on the docks, still cough and trying to expel the salt water from her lungs. She was dizzy from bloodloss, but her need to breathe was more pressing at the moment. She gasped and panted and Edward was suddenly there, patting on her back holding her up as she retched and threw up the water that had flooded her lungs. She leaned back against him after. Her one arm still hurt something terrible.

"We need to get her back" Ade was speaking again.

"C'mon. Up you go, lass" Edward was holding her, jogging with her in his arms. "You keep breathing you hear me?" She felt him jump and she hissed in pain.

"Jaysus!"

"Sorry!" He replied. Suddenly it was dim and she knew they were in the navigation room of the _Jackdaw_. "Clear the table Ade." He must of hesitated. "Dammit it man, just dump it all on the floor – I don't care. Clear the table" There was a sound of things crashing to the floor and Edward finally put her down. She felt him removing her jacket and then peeling back her shirt.

"He ran her through good" Ade commented.

"Just get me something to close this wound with." Edward sounded annoyed. He put his arm under her again and had her sit up. "You doing okay? Mary?"

She didn't answer him right away. "Just feeling a bit faint…"

"Come on, lass. You're stronger than this" Ade came back, frowning. "Hold her up and hold something against the exit wound. I'll be quick with this" He wiped at the bloody wound and she felt the sharp needle against her skin. "This will hurt"

And it did. She kept every cry of pain in her chest though, and it hurt. She didn't want to cry out though. She had withstood pain much worse than this. She had sewn up her own wounds before. She just had to stand this pain. Just a little longer. He finished with the front wound. She leaned her head back, her chest heaving.

"Just a moment…please…Edward…I can't…"

"Hush, Mary" Edward's voice was soothing. "You can. You must"

And then he was stitching the exit wound. She wanted to jerk away from him, but somehow she held steady. Somehow, she held still long enough to finish the exit wound as well. She managed to hold still as he wrapped the wound, fixed her shirt and coat and then he lay her gently back down on the table. They were alone. When had Ade left? He pushed her hair from her face.

"You're okay. I'm going to take you to my room. Okay?" He nodded, as if encouraging her to nod. She managed it and he lifted her into his arms one more time. She must have passed out before he even got out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Well, my goodness guys! I'm so overwhelmed with your reviews. They really brighten my day. I have to tell you. So, here's a chapter tonight and I promise this Man-O-War will be updated again tomorrow as well. Look forward to it! And leave me some more reviews, I love reading them. See you later!


	26. The Lonely Wait

**XXVI.  
****The Lonely Wait**

Mary awoke in a dim room that she knew, by sight and by the smell of it, that it was Edward's room on his _Jackdaw_. She had begun to push herself up but the pain in her arm convinced her that it wasn't a good idea. She flopped back down on the soft bed and just lay there for a moment, in a daze. She couldn't believe the events of the day before.

Ben Hornigold, a traitor. He had nearly killed her. He promised he would if he saw her again.

What was this world coming to?

The door opened and she looked to see who it was. It was Edward, just peeking in on her. When he saw she was awake, he smiled a little and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. She tried to sit up again but flinched and only got so far before she once again had to stop.

"Its alright, don't get up." He said. He sat on the bed beside her. "I'm quite sour with you"

"Oh? I'm quite sour with me at the moment" She managed to sit up, using only one arm though it was awkward. He chuckled softly, but his face fell into a serious mask right afterwards.

"But really, Mary….What the hell were you thinking? You went after Ben _alone_. If I hadn't got there when I did, you might have drowned" His voice was as serious as his face, but she heard a strain in it. She closed her eyes.

"Don't do that" She warned.

"Do what?"

"What…you're doing. Don't do that. Don't…don't act like…"

"Like what Mary? Like I care? Jaysus, Mary are you so blind?"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I should have never come to any sort of arrangement with you! I know better but I did it anyway" She got up from the bed. Stumbling upon her first step but she made her way away from him, over to the other side of the room.

"What? Because you're still so stuck on your husband that you can't bear to look at another man?" He was angry now, standing, accusing.

"It's not even that Edward! I made a promise to myself! I'd never fall for anyone again"

"And why is that? Is it because of _James_-?"

"It has nothing to do with him!" She cut him off. Edward fell silent. Perhaps it was the pain in her voice or perhaps it was because he had some sense. "When you're alone, no one can hurt you. When you find someone to love, you allow them to build you up or break you down. That low I hit, when my husband died, when my child died, I don't ever want to be in that place again. I _can't_ ever be in that place again"

Edward was silent for a long moment and finally she head him sigh. It was the deep kind of sigh, one that let her know his next words would be the painful sort.

"It's a little late for that, isn't it Mary?"

Her heart shuddered at those words. Had he really noticed? She was barely accepting of her own feelings and he had noticed them? He went on when she didn't reply.

"I could be wrong about you but…but for me, that is…" He seemed hesitant to go on. "Mary…You ain't alone in this anymore and you know it. You can deny it all you like but I know…I'm not stupid Mary. I'm not blind."

"Shut up Edward, _please_" He was suddenly around the bed, on her side. He grabbed both of her arms and backed her up until she was against the wall. She looked up at him in shock.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to talk about it!" And suddenly he was angry again. She could understand, she really could. "Mary, for being so wise, you're such a fool"

"Believe me, Edward" She found herself whispering. "I know"

He stepped away from her, bowing his head, disappointment flashing in his eyes. "Rest. We'll be there soon alright?" Then he left her without even telling her where they were going. She sat on the floor, where she was.

He was right, she was a fool. She was just going to end up breaking her own heart again and she had no idea how to stop it now. It was much too late, her own feelings creeping up on her. She had been so sure of herself, she hadn't watched for the warning signs, but it was so clear now, as if a bright light was shining in her eyes. She was falling for Edward, hard. She couldn't understand it, not a first glance. He was reckless and churlish and they were so, so different in their lifestyles. Yet, there was that side of him that she had seen that she felt so few others had really seen. The caring side, the side of him that burned so hot with passion that it was hard to ignore once someone saw it. It was that side that had called to her she supposed.

Now here she was, feeling for him and feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

_Early April 1719_

They arrived at the old cove later that day. Mary had already been dressed, just sitting about when Ade fetched her. He told her that Edward was waiting for her up at the manor on the hill. While she didn't enjoy the prospects of meeting him alone with her heart and head all jumbled, she didn't want to look the part of a coward either. So she hopped to it and walked up to the manor and to the study where he was waiting at the desk. He was sitting on it, looking at some papers.

"What do you want, Kenway?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed as possible.

"Me and my crew are heading to Africa. You're staying here" He didn't bother looking up from the maps he was studying.

"What do you mean I'm staying here?"

"You got hurt. I don't want to risk you getting hurt worse, getting some nasty infection or worse, dying" He looked up at her at last, eyes saying he had already decided. "So you're staying here and waiting until I get back"

"What makes you think that I'll wait for you?" She felt her anger burn. She wanted to lash out at him but she stayed rooted where she was somehow.

"Because I want you to. When I get back, the first thing I want is my woman waiting for me. So stay here and wait for me, woman"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You think I'm going to hang around here for God knows how many weeks because you _want_ me to?" He stood, throwing the maps down, pulling her close by her waist. He grabbed her chin with one hand.

"Yes, I think you will" His tone was softer now. "Please, Mary. Wait for me. I'm not trying to be cruel or unkind, I just don't want you to get hurt worse. Please, stay here, rest, wait for me. I'll be back as soon as I can"

"And you'll go to Africa and get the Sage and come straight back here? No running off to find the Observatory and leaving me behind? You'll come straight back to me?" She stared up into his blue eyes, trying to find some hint of a lie.

"Of course, I promise. I'll come straight back to you. I'm going to grab that fellow, drag him back here by his teeth. Right here. Right to this cove. Right to you"

"Promise?" She pushed, she had to make sure. She wasn't going to wait here if he wasn't going to come right back to her. If he wasn't serious, she wasn't either.

"Yes, Mary. Yes. Jaysus, how many times must I say it? I'll come straight back to you." She nodded softly then, giving in. His arm tightened around her waist, holding her as close as he could. "I'll be back. Give me a few months. I'll be back for you. I swear it" Then he kissed her. It was hot and passionate and it was a promise. He would be back; he didn't want to lose this. She didn't want to lose this either.

"Don't be gone too long" She whispered when he pulled away.

"I'll try not to be" He said with some amusement in his voice. Then he grabbed his map and walked out of the room. He hesitated at the door. "…Mary…"

"Yes?"

He turned to look at her but then shook his head and walked on. She rolled her eyes at him. Men. They could be so difficult.

* * *

So Mary waited. She couldn't do much with her one arm nearly useless. She could practice her swordsmanship with her other arm at least. She was actually a good fighter with both arms, though she had a preference. It was good to practice with both though and she enjoyed the fresh air and exercise. She even got one or two men who weren't completely pissed to practice with her. Most of them were piss-poor swordsmen, but it was the practice that mattered in the end. She was happy to have it, to better herself. The next time she saw Hornigold, she was certainly killing him. There was no way he would live. Or maybe he would, maybe she would be the one to die. That was a dark thought but it drifted through her mind unwanted. She had gotten very lucky. If anything had turned out differently, she would have been sleeping below the water.

She spent her nights in the same bed she and Edward shared. It was comforting. She often lay awake, playing with her charm. Its edges were becoming more and more worn from her fingers, but she didn't care. She looked at it for a long time. Perhaps it was time to get rid of it. All it represented was a memory after all. A memory that maybe she was better off forgetting. She wondered why Edward had never asked about it yet. She never took it off. There was no easy answer to how his mind worked though…

When Mary was awake, not practicing and not walking in the jungle, she was drinking at the tavern. She never let herself get drunk, but she did enjoy having a couple drinks next to the other men. They talked, laughed, traded tales of adventure on the sea. A few time she had to brush off women who seemed to flock towards her. She supposed they just thought she needed some 'comfort' but she'd get that when Edward returned.

The time crawled by. She was worried about him of course. There was much that could go wrong when sailing to Africa. She spent the time by writing a letter to her mother and one to Ah Tabai explaining that she was well and safe but taking some time to relax. If he needed her for something, she would go. She would just have to try and be back before Edward returned. She managed to find someone to send the letters by bird. A month later she had a reply to her mother's letter in her hand.

It didn't tell of much change. She inquired if she was going by a different name again, she told of some things going on around London, new operas, plays and other such things. She told of a new suitor she had. Her mother having a suitor at her age! Mary herself was nearing her twenty-eight year. Her mother didn't need a new suitor.

Well…maybe it was a good idea. It would give her a companion and from the letter, it seemed he was an older widow himself. He probably didn't know about her mother's blunder. That was the one thing that set her mother apart from the others in her social circle. While her mother's husband had been away, she had gotten pregnant. A foolish mistake to make, having a bastard child. Mary still didn't really care who her father was, but sometimes she wondered what type of man he was, how much she was like him. Not that it really mattered at this point in her life though.

Ah Tabai contacted her again after another month, inquiring how long she planned to remain where she was. She didn't have an answer for him. She had no idea how long Edward planned to be gone. She told herself, she was going to give him six months. If he didn't return to her in six months, chances were he wasn't coming back at all. He had forgotten about her and was not coming back. Or he was only after the Observatory all along. She didn't think he would do that to her though. She thought that maybe he really did truly care for her.

Or at least that was what she hoped.

* * *

A/N; I hope to publish one more chapter today. Keep tuned.


	27. Leaving Again

**XXVII.  
****Leaving Again**

_Late August 1719_

It was a lonely time waiting for Edward. Sometimes Mary had no idea how to pass the time. Drinking, practicing her swordplay or her gunsmanship and pacing only took up so much time. She sometimes explored and she refrained from writing her mother again. She didn't want to hear more 'news' from back 'home'. That place wasn't home. Here was her home; here was where she wanted to stay. She probably would never see London or even any part of England again. Besides that, she was happy here – well she'd be happier if Edward were here with her. It had been months and she was starting to worry.

Worse yet, she had heard no news. No letter, no rumors. This was good and bad. No rumors that he had died, but no rumors that he was yet alive. No rumors about Roberts either, though she didn't know his first name so she couldn't be sure. Most pirates went by only their first or their last name. She went by both, since William Kidd had been the pirate of the era before. Not that she was really his child, but as far as lies went, it was a good one. It was enough to scare the shit out of most. People still feared William Kidd and they feared her because they thought her his son. Funny how that worked.

"Sail, ho!"

Mary looked up from the table. She was at the manor, drinking alone. The night before she had very nearly gotten into a fight because some man's woman decided that she was better looking than the man. That woman would have been in for quite the surprise. So, either way, Mary decided drinking alone would probably be for the best. She didn't want to cause any trouble after all. She just wanted to be left in peace. She also didn't want unwanted attention from the women at the tavern. They seemed to single her out because she never approached them. She supposed that made her odd, but she couldn't find it in her to even pretend to flirt with other women. No wonder Anne got mad at her every time she went to the Old Avery.

Though now that she heard the call, she stood and walked to the edge of the sitting area. There, at the port was a ship. Not just any ship, the _Jackdaw_. She felt her heart leap into her throat. She had waited here, as asked. He had returned, as promised. It had been a long few months, but she had waited. Damn was he quick though. It usually took months to make one trip there. He must have had the winds favoring him and she praised whoever made those quick winds. Quick winds to bring him back here to her, hopefully safe and in one piece. She thought about running down to the docks, but meeting him as James Kidd did not suit her. So she hurried into the manor, so she could greet him properly.

It didn't take long for him to come up to the manor. She heard giggling and peeked out into the entry hall. Seemed that Edward was being followed by a few of the women of comfort, all seeking to give him some comfort. They were giggling and adjusting themselves in provocative ways.

She ignored them for a moment, casting her eyes over him. She was at a distance yet but from what she could see he was all in one piece. She couldn't see bandages or rips in his robes. In fact he seemed quite healthy and well. That was a relief to her. It was such a long voyage and she had worried over his health. Then again, Edward was a lucky bastard so she shouldn't have been surprised to see he was whole and healthy. In fact, she wasn't sure why she worried so. He always seemed to have the stars on his side.

"Come on, Captain" One woman in blue cooed. She shoved herself up against his arm. "You must need…some sort of comfort after such a long voyage" Her fingers stroked down his chest. Mary sort of wanted to hit her, but she wanted to see what Edward did.

"I will, but I…ah…I have someone…waiting for me. So please, ladies, if you could…" He tried to brush them aside, but they didn't move. The one clinging to him sigh and snuggled closer.

"Ooh, not fair. Someone is hogging you. Who is it? Is it Linda?" A dark-skinned girl in green asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking quite sour. Hogging was one way to put it – no, she and Edward had a deal. She was surprised that he was keeping it so well though.

"It couldn't be Linda, she's with Franklin"

"Well then is it Hope?"

"No, Hope is quick with child. She's set on marrying some Frenchman"

"Then who is it?"

"Yes, who is it Edward?" The one clinging to him asked. "Please tell us. We want…a word with her" A word eh? No doubt they wanted to gang up on her and claw her eyes out like the harpies they were. They'd probably piss themselves if she pulled a gun out on them though. That was almost worth walking out to face them. She kept still by some godly force though.

"Now, now ladies" Edward was trying to get to the bedroom. Funny, Mary wasn't in there. She was in the office. She smiled a little to herself. It was…good to see him denying so many women. He could have any one of them – or all of them if he wished she was sure. "Really, she's waiting for me. I ask that you leave. If I'm too late, she'll be sour with me you know."

There was some protesting. They really were trying hard but eventually he got them to leave, reminding them that his crew needed some comfort too. They protested some more but walked out the door of their own violation. Good, Mary was getting ready to toss them. She had missed Edward; it was about time that she got to welcome him back already. He sighed, shutting the door behind them. She stepped out into the doorway.

"Having fun, Edward?"

He startled and looked up at her. He smiled. "Mary, there you are." He hurried over to her and took her into his arms. He kissed her; a kiss that had her melting in his arms. His fingers somehow found a way to take out her wrap and take down her hair while he kissed her. "Mm…you cut your hair again. I wish you'd grow it longer"

"Have a thing for women with long hair, do you?" She asked, amusement coloring her tone.

"No, I just want to see you with longer hair. I think it'd look good on you." He replied honestly. "But we're not talking about that right now. How much did you miss me?"

* * *

Edward and Mary lay tangled together long afterwards. The blankets were wrapped around them as well. She didn't even know how she'd be able to get free again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be free. Edward's arms were comfortable and warm around her and she felt…well, it almost felt childish to say but she felt safe in his arms.

He was recounting everything that had happened over the past few months in a soft voice while she listened silently to him. It seemed he had struck up an unlikely alliance with Roberts. He had to go and meet him soon. She didn't know if she trusted the man. In fact, she was pretty sure that she didn't. She was pretty sure she didn't want Edward to go. She much rather that he remain with her. They could…do anything else. Anything. Just not trust Roberts. He didn't seem the trustworthy kind from her experience. Edward was blinded by his prize though. That was all he could see.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to meet him" He told her. She looked at him, startled. "Come with me"

"To…meet Roberts?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me to meet him. Whatever he wants to do, I'm sure you could be of use, at least that's what I'll tell him" He was smiling, so blissful in the idea that she could come with him. She frowned at that.

"Edward, I can't." She told him. "…unless you let me tell the Assassins" His look darkened at that. She pushed herself off him and sat up, kicking the blankets off her legs. Suddenly his arms were oppressive. "Edward, I'm an Assassin, what do you expect?"

"That you can forget them for one day and come with me. Help me. Not them, just me" He sounded selfish when he said that. She sighed, her shoulder sagging. This again. He just wanted her to leave them, she knew it. She couldn't though. She owed them, especially Ah Tabai, so much. She owed them her life – that Order had saved her life.

"Edward, it…it isn't that simple." She looked back at him. He was giving her a testy look, like he was so exasperated with her words. "If I keep information from them, I could be labeled a traitor"

"And they kill traitors" He finished.

"Exactly" She turned back to him. "And, sorry, I don't want to die"

"Could have fooled me when you attacked Hornigold, all by yourself" He snapped, sitting up himself. She turned completely around.

"What?"

"You went and faced Hornigold and nearly _died_ Mary. When I pulled you up, you had stopped breathing. It was just by some trick that you actually started breathing again. I thought you were dead – you looked dead." His voice was laced with pain.

"I didn't…I didn't know, Edward…" She whispered.

"Of course you didn't." He reached across the bed to grab her shoulders. His thumb stroked the scar there, the new scar still slightly pink. She had other scars, old and new all over her body. Suddenly she felt embarrassed of herself. She crossed her arms and tried to pull away from him. He didn't let her, instead pulling her closer.

"Edward, let me go"

"I think you're the one that needs to let go, Mary. How are these Assassins good for you?" Even as he tried to argue with her, she saw his eyes darken with want. She tried to ignore it, she really did. Her body seemed to respond to his though. Even as she wanted to pull away, she found herself pulling closer.

It took a while before she could answer his question, tangled in his arms again.

"They saved me Edward. I'm sticking by them"

"I'm not asking you to forsake them! Just leave them for a spell, come with me." It was as if he didn't want to be alone. She pushed away from his chest and got up. She paced in the room. "Mary, please"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Edward. I can't." She could sense an impending argument so she just began to pull her clothes on.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sure there's someone who can give me passage to Tulum – or at least Kingston or Havana or anywhere." She told him, tying up her hair once more. Edward had gotten up and pulled on his skivvies.

"You don't have to leave Mary" He was almost begging her to stay. She felt a tug in her heart.

"But I really can't stay" She had to stay firm with him.

"Don't leave"

"I can't stay" This was getting hard to keep repeating. He had no idea how much she wanted to stay with him. If he kept asking, she was going to cave. She couldn't though. She had to be firm. She had to stay firm. She kept telling herself that she was stronger than her feelings – but that was only half true.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't. You know I can't Edward" Her voice was desperate. She couldn't stay because she couldn't be tempted to go with him. That was just…no. She couldn't. She couldn't betray the Assassins in any sense. Not after all they did for her.

"You won't find passage at this hour" He told her, the anger barely controlled in his voice. He was no longer desperate, just angry that she was going to leave him. She glanced at him, seeing that he was nearly shaking in his anger. It wasn't that she was scared of his anger, but she didn't want him to be sour with her. She looked away, focused on making sure she looked the part she was always playing.

"Then I'll wait till morning"

"Where?" He roared.

"Anywhere but here! Jaysus Edward! We're no good for each other! We can pretend that we are but you must realize the truth right?" She regretted saying that the moment she had. She shook her head and hurried out of the room.

"Mary! Mary!" She heard him calling after her, but she didn't stop. He didn't come after her either. She couldn't blame him. What she had said was…cruel, but it was right. Right now, this couldn't work. She couldn't have him asking her to do the unthinkable. No, she would return to Tulum and give Ah Tabai the news about the list. She had refrained from writing about it in case her letter fell into enemy hands.

She hesitated on the steps to the manor though. She really did care for Edward. To just leave him hurt a little, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't stay. She couldn't just turn her back on the Assassins. Her shoulders drooped as she forced herself to walk down the stairs and away from Edward. It had to be this way, for now at least. Perhaps, in the future they'd have their time. She had to at least hope for that.

* * *

A/N: I know! I'm sorry I had to separate them again! But they'll find a way (maybe). Keep tuned for the next chapter. As always, thank you for reading and leave me some reviews to let me know what you thought.


	28. A Bitter Divide

**XXVIII.  
****A Bitter Divide**

Mary had to jump a few ships to get to Tulum. The journey that shouldn't have taken all that long, but it nearly took a two weeks. The waters were against her half the journey and then she had to stop in a small fishing village and then Kingston to finally get anywhere near Tulum. She was given a rowboat to get there finally, and that was fine for her. Rowing in the hot sun exhausted her quickly. She was still a ways from the shore and while she felt like taking a rest, with the waves, she really couldn't. So she kept rowing, she kept going though. She had no choice. She kept glancing over her shoulder though, reassuring herself that the shore was indeed getting closer.

Finally! After what seemed like forever, she made her way onto shore, dragging the boat onto the sands and stumbling away from it. She had been feeling sick for a few days now. Maybe she was just tired, maybe it was just the condition on the ships she had been on the past few days. She had no idea. She just knew that she just wanted to lay down for a little while.

Suddenly, just like that, her stomach turned and she had enough time to turn to throw up in a bush. She was still coughing when she heard someone approaching her. A hand was placed on her back and she glanced up to see Javi.

"Mary…are you unwell?" He helped her straighten when she didn't answer. "Come, we'll go see a healer" He put an arm around her waist and pulled one of her arms around his shoulders.

"No…I have to see Ah Tabai" She tried to pull away from him.

"Mary, you aren't well" His voice was calm but soft and strong.

"I _need_ to see Ah Tabai" She insisted. If he was going to try and help her, he needed to let her decide what was best for her. The world spun though and even as she tried to walk forward she felt herself stumble and nearly fall. Javi hurried to keep up with her, keep her standing.

"Mary, you need to rest" His voice was annoying in her ear. Like a bug that was buzzing too close, she tried to move her arm away from his shoulders but he just held onto her tighter. She struggled to get him to let go of her. "Mary! Stop!"

"Let me…go…" She nearly fell to her knees but he caught her.

"Damn…" She heard his voice. He was shouting. "Someone…Mary…" His words faded in and out, the world condensing and then finally Mary completely blacked out.

* * *

_Forced_ bed rest! What the hell kind of thing was that to do to her?

It had been two days since she collapsed and she had been ordered to rest a day or two, to recover. It had been two days. Could she get up now? Ah Tabai had been to visit her, but only to remind her to rest and relax. Being in bed all day was boring though and she had gotten up yesterday briefly to stretch and do some minor exercises in her room. She knew that he and the healer would disapprove of this, but she couldn't just sit around and do _nothing_. It would drive her insane.

Worse, it would drive her to think of Edward. That was much more painful than thinking of other things. She already missed him painfully. Just newly aware of her feelings, it seemed that he was almost a drug for her. She wanted to see him again. Soon. She had no idea how long he'd be off traveling around with Roberts though. Perhaps she should return to his cove and just…wait for him there. She doubted any of the Assassins would see that as okay though. They still didn't understand why she spoke to Edward, why she interacted with him. If only they knew…

But that thought brought up another thought. Why was she feeling so ill? It had come into her mind, a passing thought, kind of a…idea. She didn't like it and in fact she feared that it might be true. She feared if it were true.

Still, she had waited out her two days and she got up, her legs feeling a little weak. She was glad she stretched the day before. She stretched once more and got ready before finding her way to the courtyard where Ah Tabai was over seeing some training. She waited in the shade for him, knowing he might scold her if he saw she was out of bed without the express permission of the healer. Besides, what she wanted to talk to him about, she did not want to be overheard.

She watched as the two female assassins trained. She knew them both. One was well on her way to becoming a Master Assassin. It was a rank given to those few who could prove themselves worthy of it. Mary herself was one, but it was a title that had taken her years to earn. She had worked very hard for it and proved herself worthy of it several times before having it bestowed upon her. Sometimes it was easy to forget how hard she had worked within this group since joining it. It was…amazing sometimes. Sometimes it didn't feel real – just as her life before barely felt real.

The spar ended when she was lost in her thoughts and Ah Tabai spoke with both women for a time and she waited then as well. She watched as he turned to walk away and he stopped, as he spotted her in the shade. He frowned and walked over to her. She bowed her head slightly, and respectfully, as he got closer.

"Mentor"

"Mary you are to be resting" He told her, a stern tone to his voice.

"I couldn't stand to be laying around anymore. I was about to lose my mind" She crossed her arms and Ah Tabai let out a small laugh.

"Alright. Fine. I understand that you had something to discuss with me?" She nodded. "Let us walk"

They walked and she talked of what she overheard Ben and Rodgers talking about in Kingston as well as her own ideas to it. She told him of the list, the blood needed and how she thought the two were connected. Ah Tabai let her talk, silently listening and nodding from time to time. That was what she appreciated about him – he was able to just listen to her. He didn't need to talk over her or interrupt her. He let her get all thoughts out.

"I think you are right Mary. And if you are, we have indeed wounded them greatly." They were on the beach, looking out towards the water. She nodded, agreeing with him. They were silent a spell and she ended up sitting on a rock, feeling a wave of exhaustion spill over her. "Are you well Mary?"

"Just…tired I think" She didn't want to say it. She had felt somewhat like this once before, many years ago. Was it over ten years ago now? When had she gotten so old? She supposed she wasn't old, not yet, but she was older. That didn't mean she was any wiser, especially if she was making the same mistakes.

"Mary…when you were in Kingston, you were not alone" That wasn't a question. She sighed.

"No, I was with Edward"

"Again" His voice was disapproving. "Is your sickness linked?"

She felt her face flush, realizing what he was implying. Of course, that was what she was thinking too, still having someone say that out loud, so casually…It bothered her a little. Besides that, what she did with her time was no one business but her own. If she had taken a lover, that was no one's business but her's. Though, she could understand how Ah Tabai could be worried. Edward wasn't trusted, not by the Assassins.

"Mary…are you seeing Edward Kenway?" He said it in a fashion that gave away no judgment. She didn't speak for a long moment. It seemed to be an answer to him because he sighed.

"He's not a bad man" There she went, defending him again. Why she kept defending that fool, she'd never understand. Ah Tabai clearly didn't understand either because he shook his head at her.

"And if you are with child?"

"That will be my problem." She kept her tone blank at this, her face blank too though the idea scared the shit out of her. "I'm fairly sure I'm not though. Last time…it was much different than this" Yes, now that she reminded herself, it was much different. For one she never fainted. She had felt faint, but she had never fainted outright. She had also been tired, but not to this point. To be truthful, she had probably just caught some sort of sickness from the ships she had been on. That was what she was hoping at least. Perhaps something from the grub they had been serving. It had been disgusting.

"You should return to your room and rest Mary. Time will tell"

She agreed, if only because she didn't want to be having this conversation anymore. She just wanted to lay down and pretend it never happened.

* * *

Three days later and Mary felt much better. After some rest, some real food and a little exercise every day, she was better. That proved it, it was just sickness. Nothing more to worry about. Still, there was a large rift, she felt, between her and the other Assassins. Though she knew Ah Tabai had not told them of her relations with Edward, she just felt as if they could somehow sense it on her. As if they knew without her telling them a lick of the story.

She felt it unfair; she couldn't help her feelings any more than they could.

So she spent her days researching the remaining Templars on her list and figuring out what to do with them. She found some of them had moved locations since she had last worked on the list and they would have to be tracked down again. She spent most days alone at this point. She didn't enjoy it, but it was how she preferred it at this point. The looks she got said there were rumors about her floating in the village Probably rumors about her relationship with Edward. She hated that. She hated how they still spoke lowly of Edward. That wasn't fair either, they didn't know him like she did. They didn't know what a good person he _could_ be.

And she didn't know how she could convince them.

In the end, she didn't know what else to do but after a week on Tulum, she left. She didn't tell anyone but Ah Tabai because there was no one to really tell. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there, it was just that she felt she did not fit in there anymore. She was a different person than she had been last time she had been there. The people there were trapped in their beliefs. Besides that she missed Edward and regretted fighting with him. She didn't expect to see him again though, not when he was so blinded by the Observatory. He was so close, he was so convinced and she knew he was not going anywhere but into a trap.

So she figured she'd return to Nassau and she what sort of life she couldn't carve out there. She would see if she couldn't find semblance in happiness there. She could not return to Edward's old cove. No, that place would not welcome her in the way she hoped for Edward would not be there. The memories of their time together there would just be painful thorns in her side.

So she sailed for Nassau hoping life might have some pity on her heart for once and that she might find the peace she was beginning to desire among the ruins and rumble of Nassau.

* * *

A/N: Am I spoiling you guys again? Anyway, I'd prepare for the shift, dear readers. Things are going to get ugly soon but don't worry I have a few surprises left for you. Thank you guys for reading again, you're awesome! I look forward to your reviews. **  
**


	29. Goodbye

**XXIX.  
****Goodbye**

She was on a merchant schooner, as a guest. They were going near Nassau and they were willing to drop her off there. They thought her a rouge pirate that had gotten abandoned by his lads. They felt sorry for her. She heard them whispering about her behind her back but she ignored it. She was used to, by this point, of being an oddity. She was good at ignoring pointed stares and barely audible whispers. She stood on the deck now, looking out over the ocean, feeling the wind in her face. It felt good to feel this sort of freedom again. She wondered whatever happened to her crew. They might have truly abandoned her but the thought didn't bother her. She didn't blame them really…she had gotten so caught up in Edward…

"A ships coming up on us fast!" The one man suddenly cried out. She turned to look and she would know that ship from anywhere. Still it was coming on aggressively. She saw the crew was in a slight panic. She couldn't blame them; the other ship was waving a black flag. Their own flag was British, which marked them as prey. Edward didn't care what flag was flown, if he wanted to take them, he took them. She calmed a soldier who was prepping the canons.

"Hold up, lads. I know the Captain of that ship. He won't attack. Just hold tight." She told him. He gave her a doubtful look and went about his business. She sighed to herself and then walked to the upper deck, staring out as the ship got closer. It circled around them, canons trained on them. She stood in plain sight and the brig slowed until it was a few feet away from them. She could see the crew gawking down at her, on a merchant schooner. A well-known pirate, sailing with merchants. She could see Edward with his spy glass, probably making sure it was her. They circled around again and she called for the merchants to just stop the ship. The _Jackdaw_ pulled up next to them and she walked down the ship until they met in the middle.

There Edward stood, grinning widely down at her. She grimaced slightly looking up at him. He was temptation itself and she knew she had no power to resist, not right now. All she wanted was to forget all that was said and done on Tulum. She just wanted to escape, to get away and Edward offered all of that.

"Ahoy, Kidd. What are you doing on a merchant schooner?"

"I'm traveling back to Nassau" She told him. He gave her a funny look, as if wondering why she would bother to go back there.

"Well come aboard. I'll take you." She didn't want to accept, knowing Edward, but at the same time she wanted to be by his side. Maybe for the last time, for there was no doubt that he was either still working with Roberts or perhaps had betrayed him and was seeking to finally gain that fortune. "Are you coming?"

"Keep your trousers tied." She turned back to the crew she had been getting a ride with. "You'll be fine. Here, this is for getting me this far" She pressed some money into the Captain's hand and then jumped ships. The other ship pulled away quickly and Edward watched them, a spark in his eye. She spoke quickly to distract him. "I thought you were with Roberts"

"We're on our way to meet him. He'll be leading me to the Observatory in two days. We figured we'd just line our coffers while we waited." He seemed excited and she didn't blame him. He had been waiting for this for how long? "Come, let's talk in private" He waved to Ade, signaling him to start them towards Nassau.

They walked to his room and she knew that was dangerous territory. She knew that it was a bad idea. He entered first and she closed the door behind them, leaning against it, even as he walked further into the room. He stopped, realizing she wasn't following him. He gave her a smile and walked slowly towards her. She crossed her arms across her chest, a warning for him to stop. He did and he frowned at her.

"What's the matter, Mary?"

"Edward, I didn't come here to jump into bed with you"

He chuckled at that, sensing her bluff, coming closer once more. He pressed one hand against the door and with the other he caught her chin. She put her hands against his chest, pushing back slightly. He leaned close enough that his mouth was almost against her's.

"Is that so?" He asked. "We don't have to jump into bed right away. We could always talk" His mouth was against her neck by the time he finished speaking. His breath was warm against her skin and she could already feel her resolve wobbling. She pressed her lips together to not make a sound as she felt his lip touch her neck gently, running along the sensitive skin there. "What? Nothing to say?" It wasn't that she had nothing to say, it was that she couldn't remember the words she wanted to say. His lips brushed against the underside of her jaw. He was having fun. Mary was just trying to focus on not melting in his arms. She had to be strong!

Then he kissed her – and gods, that man knew how to kiss even when his subject was unwilling. His mouth moved over her's in a maddening way, teasing her, tempting her. She found her hands weren't pushing him away anymore. She sighed and he took that moment to deepen the kiss. She found herself pressed hard against the door. He pulled her body up and she hooked her legs around him, supporting herself with the wall. She tangled her fingers in his hair, his were tangled in her clothing. She wasn't even sure how it got this far, just suddenly she was taken over by a craving for him so deep that she was drowning in it.

She began to work his clothes off, and it took a bit but soon she was sliding his shirt and the top part of his robes off. He had to let go of her for a moment to finish pulling it off. He tossed it aside and before she knew it, he had done similar with her coat. He also managed to unbutton her shirt as well. His fingers picked at her corset. The thing frustrated him, she knew.

"Damn thing. I hate that you wear it" She heard him mutter. She chuckled this time and she unlaced it easily. He didn't pull it off, that would have to wait until after her shirt had come off too. He carried her over to the bed, laying her on it. He looked down at her, his head tilted. She half-leaned up, wondering what in the hell he was doing. "That's how I like to see you, half-naked, on my bed."

"Really? You like when I have my clothes on?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not in particular. It's getting harder and harder to get you in my bed without them though"

"Tosh" She rolled her eyes at him and held out her hand for him. He smiled and somehow she found herself smiling too. Why was it that this man made her happy? She shouldn't have been happy as she was, yet somehow, this man…this foolish man always made her smile.

_Love is for the foolish_ she thought. It was horribly true in her case.

* * *

Later they lay together, both feeling rightly satisfied. Edward's arm was around her waist, holding her close to him. She didn't mind, though she knew she should. Or perhaps they were past that. It was clear how she felt about him – and she figured he felt somewhat the same way. At least he liked having her in his bed enough. She didn't know what that said about his feelings.

"Mary" His tone was lazy and content. "Come with me"

"With you where?" She asked, in the same lazy tone.

"To see Roberts. Find the Observatory with me" He was smiling. "Forsake those damn Assassins. They don't do anything for you; they're going to be the death of you one day. Once we have the Observatory, we can avoid them; you don't have to be scared of them hunting you down"

"And how, pray tell, are you going to make your fortune if _we're_ using the Observatory?" She asked him, her tone going dry. Edward sat up and she did too, leaning away from him.

"Don't look at me like that, Mary! I'm trying to help you. You deserve a better life than you got"

"My life is perfectly fine, thank you" She turned away from him. He grabbed her shoulder attempting to pull her back to him.

"Mary-!" She shrugged away from him and stood. She turned to face him, narrowing her eyes, her heart bursting with anger and sadness.

"And what are you going to do when you get your fortune, hm? What are you going to do?" He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off by slashing her arm through the air between them. "You're going to go back to your home and your wife and forget all about me!_ You_ don't get to decide what I do with my life Edward! If you get your way, _you_ won't be a part of it soon! You'll leave me here. You'll leave me and I won't blame you a bit. That's what you should have done; stayed with your wife and had a family. Not come here to this damn place and met me…You shouldn't have…I was doing fine without you. I was doing _fine_. Then you came and fucked it all up and…and…"

Edward looked shocked, his eyes wide, and Mary realized it was because sometime when she was screaming at him, she had begun crying. He began to stand, probably to comfort her – as if she needed it. She wiped at the tears, embarrassed, and began to gather her clothes.

"Mary, don't run away again" He was up, pulling his trousers on. He hurried around the bed and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't run" It was hard to argue with him when he stroked her hair like that, back away from her face, when his eyes were so kind and understanding and when his voice was so soft and reassuring. She pushed him away though, she had to.

"Stop it. It's my own fault. I don't want your pity" She wiped at her face, angry at herself. She was angry at Edward too, but mostly at herself. She knew that getting close to anyone risked…risked attachment and Edward was the wrong one to get attached to. He had a life, a _family_ waiting for him once he got out of the cycle of this place. And her? She was merely a passing flame. She knew about his wife, she _knew_. Yet she had fallen for him. Whose fault was it that she was going to end up alone?

"Mary, please…" He grabbed at her again, trying to pull her back into his warm arms. "Listen to me"

She didn't say anything but she was mostly dressed again. So she stood there and allowed him to say his piece. No matter what he said, it wouldn't change a thing. She was right and they both knew it. They both hated it, but they both knew it. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to grab her chin but she moved out of his reach. She allowed him to hold her arms, but that was it.

"I know…when I go home I…yes I have a wife waiting for me. That doesn't mean that you mean nothing to me, Mary. Hey! Look at me!" He grabbed her face in both his hands and forced her to look up at him. "Mary, you mean…" He didn't seem to have a word for it. "Mary, you're important to me too…I just…I…" She pushed his hands away and turned around so she could fix her shirt without looking at him.

"Edward, a piece of me will always love you but…this has to stop. I don't want to see you again. I can't see you again. You have a wife to return to and…I don't got no one waiting for me. So this has to stop…before…We just can't do this anymore. Don't ever seek me out again; we two owe each other nothing." There, she said it. It was over between them. She took a deep breath and made her voice as business-like and distant as she could manage with the hurt clogging up her throat. "We're not far from the old fishing village right? Drop me off there and I'll get a fishing vessel to take me to Nassau. It was a nice thought that you might take me." She brushed her hands down her coat, so that way it was all in order. She began to fix her hair next. They were both silent. She couldn't tell what Edward's mood was, but he hadn't moved from behind her. He didn't speak. She finished with her hair and had to turn around, the door was behind him.

She turned, keeping her eyes down. He grabbed her hand as she passed. He didn't turn to look at her, she didn't turn to look at him.

"Mary if you go…" He swallowed hard. "If you go, that's it. Our deal is off."

"It's already over, Edward. Wake up, man" She forced her voice back to James Kidd's. She tugged her hand out of his. "Have fun chasing your fairy tales with Robert. Good fortune to ya." Then she left him, closing his door softly behind her. She had to hesitate a moment, feeling her heart thud painfully in her chest.

She supposed it was only natural.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I had to do it! Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed, subscribed and favorited. Stay tune for more!


	30. A New Freedom

**XXX.  
****A New Freedom**

By the next day, Mary was in Nassau. She had gotten a ride from a fisher who had business there anyway. It had not been a pleasant voyage for her. A heavy grief was now holding a large part of her heart. She managed to stay strong, but she quickly fell into a drink when she got to Nassau. She took the Pardon of course, signing on as a Privateer, just in case she might feel like taking to the sea once more. She really doubted it. She spent a lot of time those first three days with Anne. She still flirted with Mary, but from what Mary had heard, she was having an affair with Jack Rackham. An interesting choice that one, but Mary wasn't one to judge.

She and Anne had a lot to talk about though. Anne always took the time to flirt in those talks and a few times Jack had gotten all riled up. He was protective of his "prize". While Mary didn't blame him; she certainly wouldn't have had anything to do with the man. He smelled of booze half the time and besides…Well she had to cut that thought short. It was a painful, thorny path and she didn't want to go down it.

It was the third day, Mary leaned up against the bar and Jack in his cup at a table nearby. He was watching Anne with a wandering eye and she was giving him the full benefit. Mary tapped her cup on the bar to get Anne's attention once again. Mary and Anne had been discussing sailing. Anne wished to get out of this town, but she knew no one who could take her. Her husband would never allow it. Jack snorted at that idea. He hated her husband and wanted her to divorce him, but it wasn't proper for a lady to divorce a man so the idea was quickly dropped.

"I don't know, Jim" She said, softly. "I haven't the faintest idea how to pilot a ship. That ain't work a woman does"

If only she knew…

"Tosh!" Mary scoffed. "I've seen a score of ladies who can reef a sail and spin a capstan" Of course Mary was one of them. Female captains and pirates were becoming more and more common though. Of course, most of them went under the guise of men. Men still weren't accepting of women as their equals after all.

"And would you teach me to fight? With a cutlass, like? And maybe handle a pistol?" Her voice was getting excited. She was clearly thrilled by the idea of living on the sea.

"All that and more. But you have to want it. And work for it. There's no stumbling into true success" She gave Anne a true smile which she returned. Uh oh. She didn't mean for it that way. Shit. Damn Anne and her flirty ways. Suddenly, Rackham was paying the upmost attention to them.

"'Oy! Lad! That's my lass you're making love to! You lay off or I'll cut ya!" Anne was backing up a little, her eyes shocked. Mary's eyes hardened. Alright, none of this. She wasn't going to get cut up just because she wanted to teach Anne a thing or two about the sea.

"Up your arse, Rackham" She spat at him, slamming her cup down. What did it even matter anymore? Why bother hiding it? She didn't care anymore. "Lad is the last thing you should be calling me"

"Oh! Oh, is that right, is it? Lad!_ LAD!_" He was just pissing her off and she rushed at him, grabbing him by the collar before he could do anything to defend himself.

"Shut your bloody, fucking gob, man!" She hissed. Then she dropped him. "Anne, Rackham, come with me" Then she walked away. Rackham got up and already firm with a few drinks, stumbled after her, Anne helping to guide him. Just because she was ready to tell some others, didn't mean she was ready to let the whole of the West Indies know who she was.

"What's this all about Jim?" Anne asked as she led them to a house she knew to be safe.

"I have a secret and you two must keep it" She cautioned them.

"Oh? What is it, _lad_?" Rackham asked.

"Shut the hell up Rackham. Don't call me lad." She didn't bother masking her voice anymore. Both Anne and Rackham looked confused. "Is it so hard to understand?" She sighed and pulled up her shirt, unlacing her corset and pulling it off. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down. Anne and Rackham both stared at her.

"Bucket of...shite" Rackham rubbed at his eyes. "Are those _tits_?! Are you telling me, the piss pot that's James Kidd ain't a man?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Rackham. I've had the wool over your eyes for _years_" She smiled smugly. Anne was still just staring and then suddenly she smiled.

"And that's why you're offering to teach me!" She said it in an excited gasp. "Ah…Wait, what's your name, lass? It can't be James"

Mary chuckled. "No…no it's not. My name is Mary Read and I ask you keep it a secret"

"Of course, Mary" She knew Anne would keep her mouth shut. Mary engaged her hidden blade and pressed it against Rackham's throat.

"You too, Calico"

"A-Aye, lass" She pulled the blade away and went about fixing herself once more.

Rackham stumbled off, mumbling to himself. Anne waited and then she and Mary began her training. Right away. And Anne promised to work for it and she did. In fact, she put most new Assassins to shame with her passion for learning the trade of fighting and sailing. Mary had to say she was extremely proud of the young woman. In the first day she was already learning to be a good shot and how to reload a pistol quickly yet properly. There was hope for her yet.

* * *

It had only been two week of trying to squeeze in as many lessons as she could, but they had yet to touch sailing. Mary figured they'd get to that soon enough. She'd take on a privateer job and take Anne with her she guessed. That was all until one day changed everything.

Anne and Mary were taking a break from her training. It was swordsplay they were working on that day. She was a natural. Really, Mary was surprised she hadn't tried such a thing sooner. Anne was sitting on Rackham's lap and Mary was trying to ignore the two because…Well it led her to think of a person she didn't want to think of. She wasn't feeling very well either. She had a bloody headache and she wasn't sure why. Due to all the practice with Anne, she hadn't been drinking lately. So, whatever it was, it was annoying her and making her moodier than normal. Things might have gone on as they were if Anne's husband didn't suddenly enter the scene. None of them saw him coming. One moment it was just the three of them at the Old Avery and then James Bonny was there.

Before anyone knew what was happening, he had thrown Anne to the ground and given Rackham a good punch right to his nose. Blood gushed over Jack's lips and he fell back cursing. Anne began screaming and grabbing onto her husband. Mary rushed in and separated the three.

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted above all of them. James Bonny pulled himself out of her grip and looked down at his wife.

"You little whore! After I brought you here to begin a new life! A good life!" He reached down and grabbed her, dragging her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" She was crying. Mary helped Jack to his feet and sat him in a chair.

"Stay here. I'll follow and find out what's going on" He nodded, pinching at his nose.

"Make sure they don't hurt her" She heard him say as she hurried away.

She followed at a distance, but it wasn't hard. Anne never gave up her shouting and fighting. A few times she broke away from her husband but at the third time he ordered some guards to tie her up. They did and they helped lead her to the manor – where the Governor himself resided. Rodgers himself was there today, outside talking to some guards. Mary hid in a tree just high enough to be safe, but low enough to listen.

"Mister Bonny, what is the meaning of this?" Rodgers asked. James tossed his wife to the ground where she landed and struggled to right herself.

"My wife is having an affair." He spat the words.

"Where is her paramour?"

"At the tavern, gushing blood like the pig he is!" James glared down at his wife. Anne glared up at him, her eyes baleful and unapologetic. "I want her punished." Rodgers nodded and thought about it.

"She'll need a fair punishment. To keep her in order, to keep her from acting out again" He paced, stroking his chin and thinking. "Fifty lashes. To be delivered tomorrow in front of the public"

"No!" Screamed Anne. Mary felt physically ill. To be lashed that many time in public. "No, no, no!"

Mary couldn't hear what else was said because she was already running back to the Old Avery. There she roused Rackham and led him back to the manor where Bonny and Rodgers were still speaking. Mary kept her head down and looked away from the Governor. She didn't want him to remember her as an Assassin. Mary was still on the ground, head bowed, shoulders shaking with fearful tears as they spilled over her cheeks.

"Oh and here he is. Come to accept your punishment as well?" Bonny asked as he saw Rackham, blood staining his shirt.

"No. I've come here to buy Anne. I'll pay for the divorce"

"I won't be _bought_ like an animal, Jack!" Anne hissed up at her lover. Her face may have been pale and awash with tears, but her expression was terrifyingly angry.

"What will you have me do then Anne?" He asked, pleading with her. She looked away, clearly too upset to think clearly.

"Clear out you two. Mister Bonny, you can hold her here at the manor until her lashing tomorrow" Then Rodgers turned and walked inside. Bonny nodded and the two soldiers guided Anne into the manor. Bonny gave Rackham a smug smile as he walked by and gave Mary a glare. Mary guided Rackham away from the manor.

"What are we going to do?" Rackham moaned when they got far enough away. Mary crossed her arms. "'Oy, you're so smart. What do we do?"

"Go rouse a crew, mark your ship. Tonight, we'll break her out and we'll quit this queer place." She gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm talking about! Fuck the pardon, stuff it right up their arse!" He laughed and then smacked her shoulder. "I'll get the crew around. You see to freeing Anne. If she won't be bought, at least she can be stolen, right?"

"Don't let her hear that Rackham"

They agreed on a few more things, talking of specifics and then finally he went off to town and she scouted around the manor. It gave her a ping of longing, as she had been here with Edward last time. Now…Well it was years later anyway. She missed him something awful but she couldn't think of him now. Not with Anne in such danger. She scouted and planned a few entry points, focusing very hard on her plan. Jack would have the ship ready and they would sail out of the port before anyone knew what happened.

With her plan intact, all there was to wait for nightfall.

* * *

When night did come, Mary wasted no time. There were plenty of bushed to hide in around the property. She was going to do the simplest thing ever and go right in the back door. There were only two guards there at this time. They were waiting for the shift in guards that would be happening in an hour where complete darkness took hold of Nassau. She killed both men, hiding their bodies under the porch of the manor then stole into it.

Now she had to guess where they were holding Anne. She could think of two places, the first being the cellar. She knew there was one because the men in the manor ate like kings. Their food had to be stored somewhere. Sure enough, she found it off a kitchen and climbed down the stairs silently. There was no place to hold anyone there though, meaning Anne was in the one of the upstairs rooms.

So she creped along upstairs, alert for residents and guards, pressing her ear to each door. She was aware of every creak, every noise, because if she wasn't that was a sure way to get caught. She checked half a dozen doors before she heard a quiet sobbing from inside one. She pressed her ear harder against the wooden door. Yes! That was Anne!

The door was locked though…

She slipped one of her daggers between the door frame and the door and used it to pry it open. Inside Anne was watching the door with wide eyes. When she saw it was Mary she embraced her, sobbing harder. She silenced her friend and began to lead her out of the manor. Anne was no sneak and several times they were almost caught. They had to back track, hide in rooms but soon they were outside. They burst past the guards at the door and ran for their lives. There were shouts and gunshots and she knew Anne was scared out of her mind. She was so brave though, she kept running and didn't once look back to see if they were gaining.

They soon reached the beach and the two of the bent to push the small rowboat into the waves. The ship was waiting for them, bobbing in the port. Jack had kept up his end of the deal quite well. Mary rowed and Anne watched the shore for anyone with rifles aiming to shoot her in the back. One bullet flew by their rowboat but it didn't hit either of them, for which Mary was thankful for. Soon enough they were beside the ship that Jack had stolen. He pulled Anne up first and Mary climbed up after.

"Full sails lad! Let's take this gust and blow these fuckers with it!" Jack shouted. He had a helmsman already turning the wheel. Mary grinned and Anne laughed. They were getting away with it! They sailed out of Nassau with no problems, though they could see the British struggling to get their ships ready to deport at such short notice.

Mary saw some of the men looking at Anne in confusion. Most men wouldn't allow a woman onboard but Jack didn't seem bothered by the idea. He walked about the ship shouting orders at the men who were gawking and Mary went to Anne's side.

"I guess you're going to get a quite course in how to pilot a ship, Anne" She gave her a grin.

"I guess I am" But she could tell Anne was thrilled. She was finally free. Mary wished she could say the same.

* * *

A/N: Alright folks, figure I should tell you now that I'll be twisting the timeline of the game to suit my needs. Its okay, the game twists history's arm anyway so I figure if I twist it a little more, its no big deal. Its just a little twist, I promise. You probably won't even take note of it truthfully...Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned!


	31. Good Times

**XXXI.  
****Good Times**

"Good times, good times indeed lads!" Rackham was shouting as he walked down the edge of the ship. The crew members cheered. They were an assorted bunch. Rackham enjoyed preying on other pirates, gaining a mass of treasure in a short time and also a speckled bunch of crew. Mary watched him from her spot at the wheel. Their helmsman died two days back in a fight. Mary didn't mind. She would shout orders; Anne would make sure they were carried out. Mary still disguised herself as James Kidd if only because…she felt more comfortable in it. It kept her from getting close to any of the men though Anne seemed to be hoping for it. She seemed to want her to find romance the same way she did with Rackham.

They were unofficially married too. She had to roll her eyes at them. They pledged themselves to each other, way out here on the open ocean. She was happy for them but at the same time she pitied herself. She felt alone. She missed Edward but she had not heard anything of him in some time. There were no rumors of Edward Kenway among the other pirates that still roamed. It worried her. Was he dead? Missing? Had he gone home without saying goodbye to her?

She supposed she would never know. Perhaps that was for the better. Perhaps that was what she needed. For him to go away, to never return to the West Indies. This was her home now and he needed to return to his home, to his wife, to start his family, to start his life. Goodness knows she already tried that sort of life but it was denied to her. She wasn't one to live like that anyway, so it was no big loss. At least that was what she told herself to keep the days easy.

"Come now, lads! What's with the grim expressions?" Jack wobbled up and down the deck, a bottle in his hand. Mary leaned towards Anne.

"Get him off the deck before he falls in the drink" She muttered to other woman. Anne gave her a grin.

"If I take him to our room, chances are I won't be back for a while" they had a very…healthy relationship and Anne often spilt their bedroom secrets to Mary. She didn't really want to hear, but Anne wouldn't keep her trap shut.

"Take your time" Mary said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Send Noah up here though, he helps keep the boys in shape when you're indisposed"

"Of course!" Anne gave her a grin and practically ran down the stairs to fetch Rackham. Now that the men were accepting of young Anne, they were jealous of Rackham. To have a pretty girl on his arm, in a clear relationship…Well Mary knew they were wishing they were so lucky. Only, Anne had a fierce sort of temper and she could scare the nastiest jack-tar when she brandished her sword. In the time they'd been at sea, she had learned to be quite the sailor and fighter. She learned fast and didn't forget what she learned. She was a smart girl. She could have done much more with her life than be a pirate.

Noah came up and joined her. He was a quiet sort of man, one of the ones roused from Nassau that fateful day. His hair was sun bleached so light it looked white and he had wise green eyes. He had a scar that ran from his nose, down his lips, curving the left side of his mouth into a permanent frown. He wasn't exactly a jolly fellow. Serious, but he got his job done right. She nodded at him, not bothering to speak. He wasn't a conversationalist though when he shouted others tended to listen. Mary admired him and she knew Anne had hopes that Mary might reveal that she was a woman to Noah but…She was done living that sort of life.

They sailed for a while they day, looking for ships busting with treasure. They found one, a pirate's ship by the name of _The Distress_. A funny sort of name for a ship. It was a brig but Mary knew they could take it. Anne was still indisposed with Rackham so it'd be up to her to lead the attack. They were able to pull up close, the other ship not expecting a thing. They even started to slow, probably expecting they wanted to talk.

"Fire on them lads! Break 'em at your leisure!" She called.

"You heard Kidd! Break 'em!" Yelled Noah, his voice roaring over the cheers of the crew. The canons roared as they fired a volley into the others ship which startled at the attack. They were scrambling to get their own retaliation together and by that time, they had already fired again. Their canons balls chipped away at the hull and the masts. The one mast cracked and broke, falling over and disabling the ship.

"All aboard!" Mary yelled above the noise, trying not to breathe in the noxious fumes too much, less she choke and cough while shouting out her orders.

"Don't let them board us!" Noah added, his rough voice rising above the yelling of the men. Anne came up the stairs, grinning as she saw the ship they were breaking. She put one hand on the wheel, holding it steady for Mary.

"Go, have your fun" She motioned at the ship with her chin. Mary gave her a grin and ran to join the men in the fight.

Few things took her mind off her grief like a fight. She had to focus because one wrong step could end with her death. She was good at the fight; she was good at causing the men of the ship to bow to her will. Soon the other ship's crew broke under their will and Mary paced in front of the ten crewsmen left. She looked at their faces. Most of them were scared; they were pissing their pants in fear at what she might or might not do to them.

Her back was to them and her crew surrounded them with guns when suddenly she heard a yell and one man came swinging at her with a small dagger. She dodged and waved the crew off from shooting him. His honey brown eyes burned with anger. She ducked as he swung at her throat again. Then she laughed, jumping back and then engaging her hidden blade to meet his dagger. He seemed surprised. She punched him in the stomach, sending him to his knees. She grinned over him.

"You son…of a bitch…" He wheezed.

"What's your name, mate?"

"Daniel. Daniel Wordsworth" He said, the anger never draining from his eyes. "You bloody fucking traitors. Lower than even us scum" He spat blood at her boots which she nimbly dodged.

"Keep him. Lock him in the hold till his blood cools." She motioned at Daniel. Her men grabbed him, tied him up and dragged him back to their ship. She looked at the nine remaining men. "So, who wants to join our crew? Join us or have a nice swim"

There was some hesitation and all but one man joined them. They tied him up and brought him with them too. These men were all good fighters which was how they survived. If they couldn't turn them in time, they'd dump in the ocean. Same with the Daniel fellow. They took everything valuable on the ship that wasn't nailed down and then sunk it. Mary returned to the wheel where both Anne and Jack were waiting for her.

"Having a bit of fun are you?" Jack asked. He had clearly had even more to drink because his breath smelled like a barrel of rum.

"Taking a bit of money where I can. Got eight new men and two that might join us. I'm going to go talk to them. Anne, if you could keep us on course…?"

"Aye, James" She took the wheel and began shouting orders at the men who hopped to it with her. She wasn't one to be questioned. She'd slice them from pick to sternum if given the proper excuse. So she was the last one that most men wanted to cross on a bad day. Jack put an arm around her and laughed saying how proud he was of his woman.

Mary had to look away, her heart aching for Edward. She had been willing to give up a lot for Edward. If he asked her to…well say, give up Pirating, she would have considered it. She couldn't give up being an Assassin. Not truly. Though…She almost had. She was…frustrated with them though. If she hadn't joined them, she might have never developed a relationship with Edward, if she had never joined them, she would be by his side now. It was because of them she got close to him, it was because of them she couldn't be with him. It was a bitter taste in her mouth and so she figured she'd sail with Jack and Anne and hope her heart would settle and her blood cool in time. For now she needed distance, time to think. That wasn't so much to ask, now was it?

She walked below deck and to a room far back. The door was open when she came across it, but she shut it. She wanted some privacy with her prisoners. They were sitting cross-legged on the ground, arms bound behind them, sitting in the middle of the room. Mary perched herself on a table nailed to the wall. She let one leg hang while she put her other foot on the table, leaning her arm against it and staring at the two men. Daniel and George were their names. They said nothing, staring back at her. Daniel was getting visibly agitated though. He was young, younger than Edward probably.

"Are you going to fucking kill us or just stare all day?" He snapped finally. The corners of Mary's mouth turned up a little, amused at his outburst. "You son of a bitch! What the hell are you laughing at?" He spewed more curses at her, nearly impressing her with the vile things coming out of his mouth. She ended up laughing outright at him.

"Are you done, lad?" She asked him as he fumed at her.

"Shut your gob, Dan. It's clearly not doing any good to waste your breath on this one." George warned. He looked a little shaken by her presents.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Don't you know who he is?" Hissed the other male.

"'Oy, how do you know who I am?"

"I've been to Nassau plenty of times and I've seen you and your ilk, sulking around the Old Avery. Most of 'em are dead from what I hear, but one or two of you dogs still roam the seas. Old Thatch – Blackbeard -, Hornigold and Vane. Calico Jack was never much fear but what was his name? Kenway? Yeah, Kenway was a monster as well they said. Then there was the lad who is said to be twice the devil his father ever was – James Kidd. That's you ain't it?"

"Aye, I go by the name James Kidd" She stood and began pacing around them.

"And you're really Kidd?" Daniel asked. "You're really the fearsome James Kidd?"

"What of it, lad? You have a bone to pick with me?" She walked up the younger of the two men. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that anger yet but it had cooled. Admiration shined there as well. She never expected James to be admired. Sure, she played it young, but she didn't expect to attract a following.

She snorted. Then she returned to her table and sat a while longer, taking out her pipe to pass the time. They tried to speak to her, get her to speak to them but she kept silent, smoking mindlessly, as if thinking. It was nice to be left in peace. Usually up on deck it was all chaos and orders and shouting. Sure she had the wind in her face, the wheel under her hands and she had the men by the collar but here she had the quiet enough to think. She looked at the two men and then stood again, tucking her pipe away, drawing a dagger from in her coat.

"It's a shame to keep you down here, rotting away when you could be doing honest work. And you'll do it or I'll kill ya" She cut the ropes binding them and they rubbed at their wrists. She didn't put the dagger away and she didn't help them to their feet. She walked to the door and turned to look at them once more. "You" she pointed at George with her knife "will report to the deck and help there. You" Now her dagger was pointed at Daniel "will report to the first mate. He'll have some task or another for you."

Then she walked out of the room, allowing them to their own fates.

* * *

George still had living friends among the crew but Daniel stayed distant. Twice he tried to kill Mary, but she thwarted it. She could have very easily killed him but she saw it in bad taste so she let him live. That proved to be a mistake. Not because he would take her life, but because he would become a greater part of it than she realized.

It started a week later when she was on the deck at night alone. Everyone else was sleeping. They were hidden in a cove and she was standing at the bow, watching the water, watching the stars and thinking of Edward. She missed him so much and since he was just going to annoy her in her dreams, she decided to stay awake and pace. She wished she could see him again but she had closed that door. Someday soon, she would lock it and attempt to forget about it as much as she could. She knew he had left an imprint on her heart and that would be hard to ignore or forget but she would try.

She heard the creak of wood and turned just in time. She stepped back and the dagger only caught her clothing instead of her skin. It was a swipe aimed at her throat. She gasped though as her shirt fell open and her corset loosened. By some accident his dagger had swept through it, breaking the string of it.

He was looking at her funny, probably wondering why she was holding her arms against her chest so. She was hiding the gap in her shirt, which if she moved wrong would show the top of her one breast, which would now be visible because her corset was sliding down her chest now that it was loosened. Her eyes narrowed and he stalked closer. It was freeze and let him harm her or forgo her secret and teach this lad a lesson.

She hit him under his chin with her open palm, making him stumble back and then she grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to cry out. She was standing behind him, holding his arm while he was on his knees at this point. He had dropped the dagger and she kicked it away. He used her distraction to yank his arm out of her grip –which had to be agonizing – and then spun to his feet. He didn't pause and swung for her. She ducked under his fist but he grabbed at her coat. Somehow his fingers found purchase in the rip in her shirt and he pulled. She heard the fabric rip and she elbowed him in the stomach. He fell hard. She jumped back a few steps, trying to pull the fabric up again. He got up, ready to fight more. She held out one hand.

"Stop"

"What? Why? Because your _shirt_ is ruined? What are you, a lass?" She didn't answer, but she met his eyes. Her eyes questioned what would be so funny about her being a lass. He blinked. "You…you're a man…right? James is your name…? Right?"

"Come with me, lad" She said with a sigh in her voice. She turned and she heard him stumbling after her. Everyone else was already resting so no one saw them slip into her private chambers. "You behave yourself in here or I _will _kill you"

"You never tried to kill me before"

"Because I didn't want to. I didn't see a point." She said honestly. "And so, why do you find it so laughable that I might be a woman?" She was taking off her coat, her back to him as she said this.

"Because…how could you be? How could you hide that secret for all these years? It's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible." She threw the coat, which was still fully intact on her bed and then started to unbutton her shirt. She knew he was watching. With the shirt off, she could see that he had ruined her corset. She had another few so it wasn't no matter. Still, it was a bit annoying though. She felt his hand on her shoulder and he slowly turned her so she was half facing him.

"Fucks sake. You _are_ a woman!" She heard him breathe. She guided him to the bed to sit down. She changed out of the corset and just put on a shirt, buttoning it up most of the way, just so she was decent. He sat there in a state of shock, watching her.

"The first two men who found out in a surprising way took this better than you" She said, a smile on her face. James had time to stew on it before he talked to her about it though and Edward had just laughed it off. She remembered his words…

"_Your name isn't James…is it?"_

She shook thoughts of Edward aside. She had to focus. If she thought of his laugh, his smile, his face, his body…No, she had to focus on Daniel here. Daniel was the threat and though she could kill this lad easily, she still couldn't let her guard down. Letting her guard down was how she would get killed one of these times. The only thing she'd get from letting her guard down would be a ruined throat.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "And what happened to those men?" She bet he was expecting her to tell him she killed them. He must have thought her heartless. In fact, he seemed to see her as it more so now that he knew she was a woman.

"The first one I married. The second one became my lover" She answered honestly. He blinked. He clearly hadn't that coming. Suddenly she realized she shouldn't have said it that way. It implied she had jumped into bed with everyone who she had told her secret to. "I don't mean…I don't mean anything has to happen between us. That wasn't what I was implying."

"Oh, no I…I wasn't going to presume. I mean, I tried to kill you three times now…"

"And is that going to stop now? Next time I'm going to kill you and throw you overboard." He seemed to think about her threat. "Why are you trying to kill me anyway?"

"My…my cousin who was as close to me as my own brother was killed when you attacked our ship" He stated, casting down his eyes, but she saw the pain in his eyes. "I thought maybe…"

"Killing me won't bring him back, lad." She shook her head at him. "Listen, go to your bunk, sleep on it. We can talk tomorrow night if you'd like" Then she shooed him of her room and lay down. _Oh_, she thought as she started to fall asleep, _I never told him to keep his mouth shut._

* * *

A/N: Thirty-one chapters! Holy crap. My gosh guys. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed in between the last chapter and this one! Stay tuned for more guys!


	32. A New Chance

**XXXII.  
****A New Chance**

"He's not a _he_ at all! I swear it lads!"

Mary stopped in the shadows, listening to the voices. She peeked and saw that there were ten men gathered in the room. The ten from the most recently captured ship to be exact. The lad who was speaking was Daniel. She frowned and stood, listening to the conversation, arms crossed against her chest.

"He's not a man, eh? How many times have you told us that yet you offer us no proof." One of the other men said. He chuckled and Mary imagined him shaking his head. "Daniel, I don't know what you got against Kidd, but trying to pass off such a fantasy isn't helping your cause. It'll turn men against you if you're trying to raise them."

"I ain't trying to raise up a mutiny. She'll kill me"

"_She_" Scoffed another.

"James Kidd is a woman!" He hissed again.

"Four days you've been spurting this tale!" Yet another said, sounding like he didn't believe it at all. "Come up with a new fairy tale, boy, this one is getting old!"

Mary had to shake her head. She and Daniel had spoken every day since he had found out. He was wary around her, but he had asked her all sorts of questions about being a woman pretending to be a man. He was a smart man – or so she had thought. What he was doing here was stupid. He was driving a wedge between himself and his mates though. She never did tell him to keep his trap shut though. She listened as the one man spoke.

"And how could he be a woman anyway? No woman could be _that_ fearsome! Have you heard some of the tales of James Kidd? Some say he's had a part in the death of some very powerful people. And he was well in with some of the most fearsome pirates that roamed the sea – course most of them is dead now"

"Yeah, I heard they found Hornigold dead not too long ago. Some says he was killed by an old friend of his. Kent…Kenny….something…" That was a new rumor. She hadn't heard that Ben was dead.

"_Kenway_?" Another asked. "I heard a tale or two about Kidd and Kenway. A fearsome pair they make."

"And you really thing that Kidd might be a woman, Wordsworth?"

"I don't think,I _know_" He insisted. "I saw her half-naked. Men don't got tits" Daniel insisted.

"I don't think he could _be _a woman. Women, ain't like that. Look at Anne, fearsome as she is, she don't fight much. No, no way that Kidd could be a woman"

Mary thought she had heard enough. She considered walking away, but then entertained another thought. Why not just reveal herself to them? Why not just tell them? Rackham was known to spurt tales when he was drunk anyway, it wasn't going to be long before everyone knew. Why not just tell them on her own terms? They all accepted Anne after all, why not her? So before she quite knew what she was going to say, she was walking towards the group of me, plucking the fat out of her cheeks for the last time.

"And why _couldn't_ I be a woman?" They turned to look at her. Daniel physically paled. She gave him a small smirk.

"K-Kidd" One stuttered. "Well… that is…"

"Most women would be a bit skittish about so much blood on their hands" The one said. She nodded, thinking about it. She had known plenty of women who weren't skittish about killing anyone who got in their way.

"Ah…so a woman…wouldn't kill like I do. I suppose that's right, if you're talking about a lass who already has all her prospect set for her" She took off her coat, throwing it on an empty chair in the room. "See, women are more ruthless than you think lads. We – don't look at me like that, of course I said 'we' – will kill anyone who gets in our way, no matter who they are"

They stared at her, muted by her words. She cut the bottom string her corset with a knife she took out of her coat. She pulled the string and it very easily fell to the ground and the corset fell after it. It felt good to not be wearing that thing. It was uncomfortable, verging on painful. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt, but they could already see she had breasts so there was very little point in it. Lastly she let her hair down, shaking it out.

"And now, who says I ain't a woman?"

They were all silent for a moment as she leaned back against the wall. Then Daniel's quiet voice said "Told you"

* * *

"I can't believe you told them!" Daniel said to her. It was much later and while Daniel should have been resting, he was sitting up with her and keeping her company. She had to say, she was growing used to it. He was…charming once he had pushed his anger for his cousin's death away. He was smiling from where he sat on her bed, drink in hand. She threw her coat onto a chair and then kicked off her shoes.

"Well, I suppose it's about time I told more than one person at a time" She said with a slight shrug. She lay on her bed and he look back at her. He offered her a drink but she refused. Drink and men didn't go well together for her. He shrugged and took another drink. Then again…it wasn't like Daniel wouldn't be willing. Still…

Not a path she wanted to go down. No wait, why not? Why _didn't_ she? Why not take another lover? Her and Edward were done right? So she could. There was nothing that said she couldn't. She frowned at herself and Daniel must have thought it was something he said.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No…No, its not you. I was just thinking about my most recent lover" She frowned at herself even sharper when she realized she said that out loud.

"He must have been a hell of a man. Must take a lot to attract the attention of a woman like you" He shrugged. "Has it been long since you seen him?" She could say it had been – which would have been true but she shook her head instead. "Will you see him again soon?"

"I won't be seeing him again at all." She had to look away.

"Ah…" He was trying – and failing – to sound disinterested. They sat there a while longer. Finally he got up, saying some excuse about how he better get to his bunk and the other lads wondering where he was at this hour. She grabbed his wrist when he went to leave though.

"You can stay…with me, if you'd like" Split second decisions always granted her temporary happiness and she had a feeling about him from the moment she met him. The passion in his honey brown eyes had been hard to place. She could imagine he was confused by her sudden offer though but he stopped, clearly thinking about it.

"If you don't mind…"

And that settled that.

* * *

A week later and Anne was ecstatic. She had just gotten to telling her about Daniel. She was just wearing her usual, not bothering to dress as James Kidd anymore. She was now the object of gossip on the ship but she ignored the stares, answered the questions with the point of her dagger pressing gently into their throats, and just tried to go on as normal. Anne was happy she finally took a lover though and asked endless questions about her and Daniel's relationship. He was an easy man to get along with. He was generally calm but passionate about things. He was a little inexperienced, but he was seven years younger than her, so that was to be expected. He had been surprised to learn her real age. She hadn't told him everything about her life, but she had told him enough that he understood. And she avoided speaking of Edward with him. That chapter was closed. No longer would she look upon it.

"There's something else, Mary." Anne stated. "I think I'm with child!"

She didn't have to say it quietly because they were in Anne and Rackham's room. He was…probably getting drunk. They were getting ready to head to the wheel. She was surprised at this – but why was she? The way the two of them were…It made her remember he own scare.

"You're not sure yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm fairly sure." She paused. "I haven't told Jack yet. I will soon…Do you think he'll be upset?" She frowned.

"He might make you take to land until you've given birth" Mary warned her.

"True…perhaps I will keep it to myself until I'm ready to tell him" Anne decided. Mary was only half-listening though, as yet another headache struck her. She had been having a lot of these lately. Daniel was worried. He was taking his role as her lover a bit too seriously, believing that this meant he also had to protect her from things. It was sweet of him, but a little silly.

"Mary, are you well?" Anne had grabbed her shoulder.

"My head feels like it's going to bloody split. I'm going to lay down. Do as you will, make sure Jack keeps us on course" Then she left to go to her room. She had been there less than an hour she imagined before Daniel was in there, sitting on her bed next to her.

"Your head still hurt? I brought you some water" His voice was soft and somehow soothing. She was laying on her side, a pillow over her head to block out the light. His fingers stroked her arm gently.

"Don't you have work to do?" She asked.

"Trying to chase me out already? I just got here" His voice was light with amusement though. He gently removed the pillow from her face. She gave him a hollow glare. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"No." She rolled over, wrapping her arms around him. He did make her feel safe. Not like Edward had…but she knew the difference. He wasn't Edward. In a way she supposed she was using Daniel, until she saw Edward again. She didn't want to do that, but she felt like that was what she was doing. It wasn't a good thing to do, nor was it the type of person she wanted to be but she needed _something_ to help her. Her mind and body and heart were all stuck on Edward. She needed someone to help her pull away. Daniel was that person. He seemed to truly care about her. He was good to her and despite their rocky start, he seemed to respect her all the more for their difficulties at first.

He held her, silently stroking her hair, unaware of the tangle of thoughts in her head and despite them, despite the cruel nature of them at that moment, she was just thankful he was there for her. She was just so thankful that he was willingly there to watch over her.

* * *

"I think..." He was tracing his hand on her bare back, which felt good, very good. "…that you should be my wife"

"Your wife?" She asked, feeling surprised. This was the last thing she expected from him. Being married again didn't suit her much, or so she thought. She couldn't imagine herself married again. Her thoughts still wandered back to Edward yet too. She felt like she was betraying Daniel but…She pushed the thought aside, trying to focus on the moment.

"Yes." She turned to look at him, wondering what brought this on.

"And who would marry us out here in the middle of the ocean?" She asked.

"We would. We'd take vows to each other. We don't need nothing fancy, Mary" Daniel was a simple man. She had to roll her eyes at him and she rolled to her stomach so she could sit up.

"So we'd do like Jack and Anne then, hm?" She asked. "I'd officially become yours. Would that make you happy, Daniel?"

"Very" She paused, thinking about it. She did want him to be happy but her own heart was torn on this. Was it a good idea to just up and marry him? Probably not. Not yet, not without thinking about it for a while. Or maybe she just shouldn't. What was the point of getting married again?

But then she imagined if they managed to get enough money that they could retire. She could try to live a peaceful life again. This time with her husband by her the whole time. She was still young enough to bear children, she was still young enough to start over. What if this was her last chance at that? What if this was her true second chance? She didn't know what she wanted to say yet but she looked at Daniel and sighed.

"I need a few days to think about it. I'll give you my answer soon" Despite it sounding like a 'no' he smiled brightly, as if she had said yes. He was so easy to please. Just by not saying 'no' outright, he was happy. She felt a little bad.

"Of course, take all the time you need" And then that was that and he didn't bring it up again. He moved onto other subjects just like that. Mary was thankful, he was a good man. Perhaps too good for her, but he was young yet. Time hadn't turned him bitter quite yet.

* * *

"Sail, ho!"

Mary looked up as they made the call of the ship coming upon them. Mary stared at it, in shock. Was it? She glanced at Anne whose hand rested on her sword. She glanced over at Mary and shrugged, leaving it up to her. Of course it was up to her, she pulled on the wheel, turning so they'd be side to side with the ship.

"Close the sails! Full stop!" She called and Anne echoed her orders. The men hopped to it though they shot her questioning glances. She didn't care. She left the wheel to Noah who came up to speak to her about her orders and she hurried down the steps, Anne right behind her. The Brig pulled alongside them and she expected to see _him_.

"So, should I still call you Master Kidd?" It was Ade, calling down to her.

"You can call me Missus Read if you'd prefer" She called back, feeling tense. Where was Edward? This was his _Jackdaw_. Why was he not greeting her? Was he sick or hurt or…? "May we come aboard and talk? Or would you like to come to us?"

"Why don't you come up here?" So they did. He led her and Anne to the navigation room and they say down around the table. Edward was still missing. She felt her heart hammering. Where was he? Where was Edward? "It's been a while, Mary. I heard that you was on the seas but as James Kidd."

"I go by Mary Read now." She said simply. "Let the men know that a woman took their life. Anne already has quite the fearsome legend underneath her herself. I figure I might as well make sure they know of my own"

"I do not know if that is wise, but I will not judge you for it" He shrugged. She wondered if he had anything else to say but, in the end it mattered little. All she wanted to know was where Edward was. She knew she should not have been stuck on him as she was, but she couldn't help it.

"Where is Edward by the way?" She asked, sitting up a little straighter. Her back was hurting something awful and she couldn't figure out why. Her stomach twisted a little as she waited for his answer. Ade sighed and she took that as a bad sign.

"He…He found what he believed to be the Observatory" Ade answered at last.

"So he left?"

"No…We left him. With Roberts. We could no longer stand to chase these fantasies with him." She sat in shock at his words. They…left him?

"So…is he…?" She could barely get the words to pass her lips.

"I don't know what became of him. All I know is we're better off without him"

Mary felt her heart breaking. How could he say that? She slammed a fist on the table, anger clouding her judgment, washing away the sadness for the moment. "How could you say that?" Both Ade and Anne looked at her. "He was a good man. Maybe a little greedy and churlish, but he was _good_. He took care of those he cared about and you…you might as well left him for dead!"

"Mary, you have let your judgment cloud" Ade's voice was calm despite her outburst. She looked at him, shocked beyond words. "Why not come to Tulum with me? I am heading there myself. I'm sure returning will help you clear your mind…"

He just stopped talking because she was shaking her head. "No." She said simply. "No, I'm not going back there." He opened his mouth to protest. "No! You abandoned Edward! I ain't got nothing more to say to you"

She stood and he spoke one more time. "I know you were lovers, but I didn't know you loved him"

"Anne, I'm done here. Stay as long as you like" Then she stalked back to the ship. She didn't care if she had slighted Ade. She didn't care! Her heart was so torn and broken by the fact that Edward was probably dead. She had not heard a thing of him since they had separated and so…she had to expect that he was probably dead. If that were true…

"Mary?" It was Daniel. He tried to stop her but she ripped herself from his arms and headed straight to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Her grief did not allow anyone else to be near her for now. Oh, they knocked and called for her, pleading for her to open the door and let them him but she ignored them all, every single one of them. She couldn't bear it right now. Not with her heart so broken. She thought of Ade's words – yes she had loved Edward, as she had loved James and look where it got her.

She thought of Daniel. Did she love him? In a way. Would that bring her nothing but heartbreak as well? Time would tell – or she could just break it off here, save herself from the pain. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. So she sat, thinking herself in circles until well after all the knocks and calls went away, well after the sun had set and the moon had risen. Finally, nearing the middle of the long night, she left her room.

She looked for Daniel but could not find him below. She found him above talking to Anne alone on the deck. When she saw Mary her eyes got wide. She wasn't sure if it was because she was shocked that Mary had left her room at long last or she was scared that Mary may have overheard something they didn't want her to hear. She didn't ask, but she walked up to Daniel and Anne and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for today. I just…Anne, may I talk to Daniel? Alone?" Anne looked at her for a long moment.

"Of course. I'm heading down to my room" She walked away meekly and Mary waited until she was gone. Mary took ahold of Daniel's hand and led him to the bow of the ship. They stood there in the moonlight, silent for a long moment.

"Mary…What's wrong?" Daniel asked at last, squeezing her hand comfortingly. She looked up at him, into his kind eyes.

"I…I lost a dear friend of mine. It's made me realize how quickly life can turn on you" She sighed, feeling that pain in her heart again. She bit at her cheek and lowered her gaze for a moment. Then she looked back up at her lover. "I'll marry you"

"What?" he seemed shocked. Then he realized what she said and he frowned. "Mary, you don't have to marry me because of this…"

"It's not just this!" She said. "Life is short, Daniel. I want…I want a chance to be happy and you'll do that won't you? You'll make me happy right? We'll gather enough money here and then we'll retire and never look back to this life." Her words were desperate. She was sure that he even heard that.

He placed one hand on her cheek. "Of course I can make you happy Mary. I want you to be happy. Will marrying me make you happy?"

"Very" She echoed his words and she saw him smile a little.

So with only the moon and the sea as their witness, they made vows to each other. Mary wondered if what she was doing was only out of grief. She decided that had a little to do with it – she decided she was being selfish but she also decided that she didn't care. She needed something to help her deal with that pain and she knew that Daniel would. She didn't regret it, she wouldn't.

She just wanted to be happy.

* * *

A/N: We're winding down to the end quickly now folks. Am I the only one whose nervous about it? Anyway, thank you guys for reading. This is the last chapter for today. I am going on a little trip in the next few days and am unsure if I'll get any writing done. Perhaps I will, but we'll see. See you guys when I get back!


	33. Lost Cause

**XXXIII.  
****Lost Cause**

_Early November 1719_

Mary was sick as a dog and she was finally realizing why. Anne was sick in the same way, so each of them lay in their respective rooms. Neither of them had told their respective lovers of their fears. Or well, of the truth. It was no longer a fear, but a truth that both of them, without a doubt were pregnant.

Mary hated to think that that, because in her heart she knew – _she knew_ – that there was no way this child could be Daniel's. No way. Well…maybe. Perhaps because she feared Edward was dead did she so desperately wish it was Edward's child. Perhaps she just wanted something of him to live on – some proof that he had been there.

Today she just lay in bed, hating the fact that she was so sick. She had not been so sick when she was with her first child. Maybe it was because she was so much older. Before she had not even been in her twenties and as of now she was verging on her twenty-ninth year. She forced herself up and to get around. Her stomach hurt more with every rock of the boat. She needed to eat though and she needed a drink to help with her horrible headaches. She got those a lot right now. Daniel was constantly checking on her, fearing her ill but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she would be fine – but he would be a father sometime next year.

But would it be his child?

She walked carefully through the ship, looking for Daniel. She had to tell him about the child in her belly. He deserved to know. If Anne told Jack was their business. Daniel was her husband now, he had to know. She wasn't going to tell him that it was probably another man's child though. No, that he didn't need to know. That was something she wasn't willing to share, not just yet. Maybe she wasn't ever willing to share that fact. It would be selfish of her, but it was what she had to do to ensure this child had a good life.

Suddenly there was the sound of a body hitting the wall. Mary jumped and then pressed herself flat against the wall, sneaking until she could see what was going on just around the corner. She could see four men. One was Daniel, one was George and two others were some rough Jack Tars they picked up about a month ago. George was well bruised, Daniel had blood leaking from his lip and her heart jumped in her throat when she realized this was a fight.

"You little bastard! Well in with Read, thinking you're so good!" They had yet to tell anyone they were married. Not even Anne knew yet. It was their business anyway so she didn't see a point in telling everyone.

"Thinks he can get away with anything, just 'cause he's warming her bed" The one man pushed Daniel and he stumbled back a step.

"Then fight me. Like a man. On deck, one hour." Daniel challenged.

"Fists or knives?"

"We'll be men and settle this with our fists" The two men spat and shook on it and Daniel helped George away. She had to backtrack and hide to keep them from finding her. She walked back to her hiding spot and listened to the two other men. They were laughing.

"I'm going to gut the bitch right out of him!" The one who was challenged was saying. "Maybe he said fist, but I'm going put my knife right in his face. We'll see if that bitch wants him then" They laughed some more and Mary felt her blood boil.

"Not if I kill you first" She hissed, revealing herself. She didn't have her sword on her but she had her hidden blades. She stabbed the man in the throat and got his friend as well. They both fell to the ground gagging. She looked at them. "You will not touch my husband."

She left them on the ground, not caring how or when they were discovered. She went off in search of Daniel once more and found him helping treat some of George's injuries. She watched and waited because she did not want to tell him in front of anyone else. She didn't think that George wanted to know about their personal life anyway. He was a good friend to Daniel and he was a loyal sailor but he really didn't need to know.

By the time he was done with him though, it had been an hour. Daniel made his excuses to her and gave her a brief kiss before heading to the deck. He asked her to stay with George and she did, taking a seat on a chair not far from the man. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked George.

"I saw you two fighting with those other men" She admitted. George raised an eyebrow and Mary lifted her arm to show the sleeve of her shirt stained with blood. George understood right away, his eyes met her's, shocked. "He was plotting on killing Daniel. I couldn't allow that"

"You love him" It wasn't an accusation, it was just a fact. She didn't know if it were true or not so she just shrugged it off. Daniel returned after a little bit and he looked angry – his face was a little red with it.

"Mary! A word?"

She glanced at George and gave him a slight smile before she followed Daniel to her room – their room now as he always slept there. He closed the door behind her and ran his fingers through his short dark hair. He paced back and forth for a moment and then gave her an exasperated looked.

"Did you kill Thomas and Handly?" He asked finally. He seemed to be working up to asking and now that it was out he was staring at her as if he expected her to deny it.

"Of course I did. He was going to kill you during your fight. Handly was laughing about it so I expected I might as well get rid of him as well" She said it casually. She had killed much more powerful people than two jack tars so she didn't really think anything of it. She looked at him for a long time.

"You can't just kill people, Mary"

She rolled her eyes at that. She had to get him off the subject though. Who cares that she had killed these men? Rackham wouldn't punish her none for it, nor would Anne push him to. She didn't think anyone would. If they did…well she'd take care of that as the problem arose.

"I need to talk to you about something Daniel" He seemed annoyed at the change of subject and he paced away from her. She caught him by the elbow and he turned to look at her. "I'm pregnant."

That stopped him. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in surprise. He froze and finally turned to face her completely, his eyes dropping to her stomach. He didn't seem to know what to say for a long moment, mute. Then he swallowed hard.

"You are?" he asked in a soft voice. "How…how sure are you?"

"I'm completely sure" She assured him. She placed a hand on her stomach, though it was still flat. He placed his hand over her's, as if he could feel the life growing within her. He smiled at her and she could see the surprise and joy in his eyes. She forced herself to smile as well. He didn't ask if the child was his. He must have just assumed that it was. She didn't want to say anything and upset him so she kept her mouth shut and just kept smiling.

Wasn't this what she wanted?

* * *

_Late January 1720_

What a party it had been. Rackham had found an old friend of his on the sea and they docked together to have a party. He invited them over to his ship and they spent most of the night and the next day drinking their asses off. Mary spent it trying to keep from throwing up over the side of the ship. Anne was of much the same mind. It didn't take Daniel long to realize she too was expecting. He kept his mouth shut though. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything.

At the moment, the three of them were standing on the deck talking. Anne was hoping for a son and she was telling Mary how nice it'd be if she had a daughter. She was making up fantasies about how they'd grow up together and get married someday. Mary had to roll her eyes at the young woman's hopes. Though…Mary just hoped to make it through the pregnancy and give birth to a healthy baby. That was all she wanted.

Mary glanced out to sea, just a passing glance. She saw a single ship on the horizon. It wouldn't have worried her much if she didn't see the flag which she was sure was flashing British colors. They had a bounty out on their heads because most recently they had been attacking fishing schooners as they could no longer get close enough to other pirate ships. She hurried up to the helm, leaving Daniel and Anne calling after her and lifted the spy glass up to look at the ship's flag.

"British Navy!" She called to Anne and Daniel. "We have to get out of here!"

"But we're tied to the other ship…" Anne started. Mary rushed down the steps again, drawing her sword. She cut all the ropes binding them to the other ship. Daniel went to see about the anchor while Anne helped her prep the sails. There was no way a ship as large as they had could be run by three people and as far as they knew Jack and the others were drunk in the hold, probably passed out by this point.

They watched as the other ship got closer and closer. They soon knew that it was no hope. They watched as the ship got closer and they tried firing their canons to scare it off. It fired its front canons once, tearing a gash as deep as Mary's warm was long into their main mast, and they did not return fire, knowing there was no way to win down that route either. Mary grabbed Daniel's hand and squeezed it.

"You and Anne have to take a rowboat and…"

"Go where?" Mary asked him, looking up into his honey brown eyes. "There isn't anywhere for us to go."

"They'll kill you" His voice was a horse whisper.

"We'll fight them off" She kept her voice strong, though she was scared out of her mind. The ship was nearly here and they all drew their swords as the British began to jump on the ship. They fought back, they fought back hard. How many fell before her blade? She very quickly lost count. Daniel, Anne and her fought like the demons they were. They fought for their lives – for the lives growing in their bellies.

"We need more men!" Anne shouted. "Mary! Rouse the lads in the hold!"

"Can you two hold until I return?"

"We'll have to!" Daniel called back. She took a chance, racing towards the door, jumping down the hatch and finding them all a drunken mess. Half of them were asleep, the rest of them were rolling around laughing.

"Rouse yourselves! We're under attack! It's the British navy!" The men awake laughed as if she had told a joke. "Get your arses up! Now!" She screamed but they all just lay and laugh. She drew his pistol and shot blindly. One of them began screaming instead of laughing. "Get. Your. Arses. Up!" The screaming and laughing went on.

If she tried any longer to get them up, Anne and Daniel might get badly hurt or killed. She had to go. She saw men coming down the hatch as she went to go up it so she had to run as fast as she could to the other hatch. She hurried up the ladder and found herself in the fray. She nearly got a bullet in her leg but managed to jump out of the way, slashing at a man's throat. Daniel and Anne were getting worn down quickly. They were back to back, fighting but she could tell their swords were heavy in their arms. She knew how they felt.

She slashed her way to them. They fought and fought but it was a never ending wave. They were going to lose – they were going to die. All of them. This was it. Mary thought of Edward, she thought of James. Would they scold her down among the dead? Should have known better than to go on pirating…

The next moment had astounding clarity for Mary. Maybe it was because it was the final break for her already hurt heart – maybe it was because she nearly died herself in that moment.

She saw the gun drawn, aimed at her. She swiped her sword, aiming to cut off his hand but she knew she was too slow and much too far away. Then she was suddenly falling, but only because she had been pushed. Daniel landed on the ground before her and she screamed his name. Her hands frantically covered the hole in his chest that was pumping out blood at an astounding rate.

"Run…" He whispered. "Go"

"Where?" She hissed. "Where can I go?"

"The…baby…go…" He whispered.

"Please don't die Daniel! Please don't leave me alone! You said you were going to make me happy! You said I'd be happy! Please…please…!" She held onto him and he touched her face with his hand. There was a faint smile on his face and then that was it. He was gone. "No!"

"Mary! Get up! We have to fight!" Anne shouted.

"Stop Anne…drop your sword" She could see them bringing the lads from below up. They were tied up and still giggling.

"Mary…!"

"Drop your sword Anne! We lost" She still had her hands pressed to Daniel's chest, coated in his blood. She sat there, looking down at her husband – the second she had lost. Her shoulders slumped and tears ran down her face. "We've lost" She repeated. The soldiers pointed their guns at the two women and Anne dropped her sword at last. She looked furious but she couldn't fight them alone.

They had lost.

* * *

_Early February 1720_

Mary stood by Anne. Jack Rackham's trial had just concluded. He and the six others with had been sentenced to death by hanging. The fear in their eyes couldn't be misplaced. Noah stood to Jack's right and he was looking at Anne and Mary whose trial would be in a few days. They were led in chains to the place where they would be hung. Mary and Anne were stood in the front row and watched as their crewmates were led one by one up to the platform. One by one a rope was placed around their necks.

"Any last words?"

Jack took a deep breath and searched the crowd until his eyes landed upon Anne. His look became very soft, probably fondly recalling their times together. Mary looked at Anne whose face remained steely and cold. She was breathing deeply though, as if barely keeping her emotions in check.

"Anne…do you hate me?" He asked. Her eyes flicked at last to his figure on the platform. Mary would bet he was expecting her to cry or to tell him that she loved him or some other lovely sentiment.

"If ye would have acted like a man, ye wouldn't be hung like a dog" She spat and then she turned her head away. Mary's eyes widened in surprise. That was a cold thing to say but it didn't make it any less true. Mary was still looking at Anne when she heard the ropes go taunt.

The next time she looked at Jack Rackham, he was hanging by his neck. Dead, dead, dead.

* * *

_Ten Days Later…_

Mary and Anne's trial was a modest event. There were many witnesses called to the front. People they had let survive – people who Mary regretted let live. She should have slit their throats. Dead men told no tales after all. One woman was having quite the fun with her tale of them attacking her husband's ship. She told them judge that she knew the two of them were women by the size of their chests, making the crowd roar with laughter. Anne spat at her as she went to sit down again.

"The charges, sir. I'll hear them, again." The judge said to his assistant and at that moment, they led a new person into the trial. Mary wouldn't have taken notice – no she wouldn't have cared but the man came in wearing shackles. His blonde hair had grown out since she last saw him. His blue eyes widened when he saw her and Anne standing trial. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him.

_Edward_. She had mouthed his name and he struggled to get away from the soldiers for a moment, to go to her. He was forced to sit and she stared at him. He stared back, eyes wide, looking at her as if he were a man dying of thirst and she was a glass of water. Her heart about beat out of her chest and she forgot how she had cut things off with him – she didn't care. She just wanted to be next to him at the moment. She just wanted to throw her arms around him.

She saw Rodgers and Torres sit behind Edward and she struggled to hear their conversation. At one point, the three of them glanced towards her and Edward's eyes became wildly desperate. She wondered why. Just then her attention was pushed back to the judge.

"…You, Mary Read and Anne Bonny, are to go from hence to the place from whence you came, and from thence to the place of execution, where you shall be severally hanged by the neck till you are severally dead, dead, dead!"

"Oh, rot!" Anne cursed, rolling her eyes at him. She knew, just as well as Mary that they would not be hung but Edward tried to rise again but was forced back down.

"May God in his infinite mercy be merciful to each of your souls…"

Mary took a deep breath. He was about to call for them to be taken away and hung. The guards tightened their grips on them, ready to lead two struggling women away. They didn't expect what was next, no of course they didn't. She was sure Edward didn't either.

"We're pregnant!" Mary shouted. The guards hands went slack and she took a bold step forward before being yanked back. "Do you all hear that?"

"What the devil did she say?" The judge sputtered. The courtroom was in an upheaval, people booing and yelling at her statement.

"They plead their bellies, Milord!"

"Aye!" Anne chirped. "You can't hang a woman quick with child, can ye?"

Edward's expression was almost comical. If the situation wasn't so dire, Mary would have probably burst into laughter at it. She could see in his face that he was trying to figure out if the child was his or if she had been with another man while they were separated. She wished she could explain to him but there was no time.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The judge was shouting. "_If_ what you claim is true, then your executions will be stayed, but _only_ until your terms are up!"

"Then I'll be up the duff the next time you come knocking!" Roared Anne, getting gasps from the crowd and the guards for her plain statement. Mary smiled. Face of an angel, mouth worse than that of the dirtiest jack tar. That was Anne for you.

"Remove them!" The judge about screamed and the guards jabbed them until they moved.

Mary glanced at Edward as she passed him. Their eyes met for a moment, but it was moment enough. She gave him a small, sad smile and mouthed _sorry_ to him and then was led away from the guards. She knew this was probably the last time she'd see him. Her heart ached, but she had bigger problems on her hands. Her hands touched her stomach. She had to get out of here before it was too late, for her child's sake.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys...You are all...insane and I love you for it! I have had emails and messages calling for me to not let Mary die. It's been a little overwhelming but let me tell you, I'm very attached to Mary. I can't do it guys! I can't! But I know some of you are still going to be looking forward to that canon ending. So, I have come up with a compromise. From this point on, my story will be AU.

If you must read the canon ending, I will be publishing a one-shot that can be your alternate ending. I suggest you either choose to continue with this story _or_ read the one-shot. The one-shot contains information that won't be revealed in this story for quite some time yet. So spoilers I guess. If you want to read it after this story has reached it conclusion, that would be okay obviously. So basically I'm asking you to pick a side and commit to it.

Anyway, thank you for reading, thank you for being such fans of Mary. Believe me, I think she'd thank you all for giving her one last shot at that happy ending she deserves. I'll see you at the next chapter or the one-shot depending on where your loyalties lie.


	34. Oceans Apart

A/N: Quick note! This is going down the path of an AU! If you don't like AU stories, go to the one-shot! Okay, otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

**XXXIV.  
****Oceans Apart**

"Get the hell of me!" Anne was screaming. Mary couldn't pay her much mind because she was struggling with the guard who was trying to pin down her own arms. She thrashed and kicked as hard as she could, making it as difficult as possible for his fingers to wander up her skirt.

That was the danger of being a woman in a prison. Their bellies weren't swelling yet and the guards thought they could have 'fun' with them until that happened. They had been making crude comments for two weeks now but this was the first time they acted on it. Mary and Anne had been asleep, but they had woken up to these bastards trying to peel their clothes off them.

"Hold still, bitch!" The guard slapped her so hard she saw stars and he managed to roll her skirt up to her hips with one hand and grab both her wrists in the other. She kicked and kneed, trying to get him in the groin or stomach. Finally she got her leg in front of him and she kicked him, hard, in the stomach. He fell off of her cursing. She was up in a second, grabbing his head in her hands and twisting. His neck snapped and he fell to the ground dead. She grabbed his pistol and sword and ran out of the cell. She could still hear Anne screaming and fighting.

She used the sword to kill the solider on Anne and helped her up. She grabbed a pistol and sword and ran. Both of them had blood staining their dresses, but they ran anyway. Mary's heart was thudding hard and fast in her chest. They ran, hiding when they could. They were so close to the outside, Mary could see the door. If only they could get there…! Mary knew for a fact that if they could get outside, they could get away.

They made a run for it, their bare feet slapping against the stone floor. Suddenly two guards appeared in the doorway. They had their guns drawn. Four more were behind the two women. No! They had been so close. They stood there and they had to drop their weapons. With the weapons, went their hope.

They were led back to their cages and Mary sat, leaning against the wall. There was a small hole in it where she and Anne could talk to each other without being overheard by the guards. Since there weren't many around, she took her charm out too. She hid it under some loose stones in her cell but when they were alone; she would draw it out and just hold it. It helped her keep a little hope.

She sat there, thinking of all the mistakes she had made up to this point. If only she had gone with Edward…perhaps he would not be in prison and nor would she. Anne…would she have been better off if Mary had not returned to Nassau? She couldn't say. She sighed, feeling a single tear run down her face. She needed to escape so badly. The child in her belly deserved to know her mother – deserved to be raised in safety. Not this…They'd hang her and do what with her baby?

"Mary…" Anne's voice stirred her. "What are we going to do now?" Her voice was desperate.

"I don't know Anne." She whispered back. "I really don't know."

* * *

Time passed and the guards kept on harassing the ladies, until their stomachs began to swell. As they did, Mary and Anne lost hope. There was no way they could escape. Mary had never felt so uncomfortable. She had energy now, so she paced restlessly often. She knew Anne was feeling the same. At least it was cool in the jail, out of the oppressive heat of the sun. She didn't know how some women carried children when it was so hot out. She couldn't imagine the heat when she already seemed so warm. Was it the baby in her belly making her feel warm? Or was it because of something else? She couldn't say.

She and Anne sometimes spoke of their lovers. Anne told Mary of her husband before – James Bonny. He came one day, having been contacted because is 'wife' was in jail. He looked at Anne and Mary with ill contempt and then left, saying he and Anne were divorced. He could have bought them both, gotten them out of jail. Anne told Mary not to worry so, as her father was also rich and powerful. When he heard of what happened to her, he would surely save them both.

Mary didn't have much hope for that.

So they sat in prison, drinking barely clean water and prayed it didn't make them ill. They ate scrapes of food, thanking their stars that they didn't have to pick maggots out of it. Because of their condition, they were treated slightly better than the average prisoner. Mary wondered often after Edward, hoping he didn't find himself ill either.

That was one thing Mary didn't speak of at first, Edward and her relationship with him. But Anne prodded and poked until Mary told her everything. She admitted that she loved Edward and if she could see him again before she hung, that would make her at least happy. Anne wondered if she shouldn't have watched Jack's hanging. She felt now what she did was cruel. Mary had to agree with that, but she never said as much.

As time went on, Anne's pregnancy got harder and harder on her. It was clear to see she wasn't doing so well, though Mary couldn't guess why as she was so young. Mary was doing well enough. She could still get up and pace, while Anne mostly kept on the floor or on her bed, only getting up when she had to use the privy in the corner of her cell or when she was moving to the hole in the wall or to her bed. Mary encouraged her to get up and move though, hope that maybe walking would help her deal with it. She often cursed the soldiers and the drunken crew that got them here. She missed Daniel something terrible, but the fates had spared him a hanging. At least he had died in her arms. Though she felt terrible as he had died thinking she was carrying his child.

No, no…She might be. She didn't know. Not yet. She wouldn't know until the child was born.

So she paced and waited, her days filled with anxiety and fear, sadness and heartache. She only hope that something changed and soon…she wasn't sure how much longer she and Anne could last.

* * *

_July 1720_

Anne gave birth to a son. She spent almost sixteen hours in labor. She nearly died giving birth. Mary watched from her cell as they took Anne's son away and as they cleaned her and her cell up and she heard them drop her in her cell again. She tried to talk to Anne through the hole in the wall, urge her to get up. She clutched her charm in her hand, as if luck might be given to Anne through it. But it had been almost a full day since she had given birth and Anne was…well Mary was sure she was dying. She couldn't die though! Mary didn't want to lose the only friend she had left! She couldn't lose her, she was so young. She had to make it through this, she just had to.

"Help!" She called out of the cell now. "Somebody…Please…Please! Anne, my friend Anne had a child and she's…she's poorly! Please! Someone!"

A guard came, a sour look on his face, and kicked at her cell, causing Mary to fall back less he break her fingers. Mary glared up at him. "Quiet! Shut your bleeding trap or I'll fill it in my own way!"

"Fuck off! You cowardly bastard! Murders! Someone help Anne! Please!" She called again, as if there were someone to hear her. They were alone though. Anne was going to die and Mary was sure to follow soon after. The guard kicked her cell door again. They turned to Anne's, standing and looking in at her. "You bloody English cur! Standing over a dying woman like she was a piece of meat!"

"A dying pirate! There's your difference. You'll be much the same soon enough by the looks of it!" He was glancing now at her full belly. True, she was fit to burst soon, her belly swollen and it made her clumsy. She was kneeled at the front of her cell now, unsure if she could get up and walk. She waddled more than she walked now and standing and sitting were troublesome for her.

"Aye, she's dying from childbirth. God carries out her sentence and _our_ hands are clean of it." The other solider sounded proud of that, as if it were God's plan all along. Mary spat at his feet and he jumped back into the other man, nearly sending both of them onto their arses.

"Bloody fucking English scum! Open my cell and I'll cut your throats!" She shouted at them, hoping they would open her cell. She wasn't kidding. She'd kill them if she were given the chance.

"Fucking pirate whore! I'm going to fill your mouth!" The one guard started towards her cell, but the other grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. She was still with child so hurting her and risking hurting the child was off limits.

"Help! Somebody! Please! Anne has taken ill! Please!" She rattled on her door again, shouting even louder now. Someone had to hear her. Someone would come and help them. She so valiantly hoped so. She needed them to. She had never prayed before, she had never been a religious woman but she prayed now. She prayed someone would save her and Anne. She prayed Anne would survive this. "Please help her!"

Just as that left her lips someone jumped from the rafters, landing on the two guards and shoving hidden blades deep into their necks. She looked at the man in shock. He was shaggy, unshaved, much too thin and his skin was sunburnt badly but she knew him. She felt the tears in her eyes.

"Edward!" Her voice broke when she cried his name. Ah Tabai jumped down afterwards and hurried to Anne's cell. She heard the door open to Anne's cell. Edward was raiding the guards for another key.

"Mary…" She heard Anne whisper. "Mary…whose this here?" She saw Ah Tabai exiting her cell, holding a pale and sickly looking Anne. He tossed something to Edward's feet. A key to unlock her cell. He snatched it off the ground quickly.

"He's a friend of mine, Anne. Anne! Edward is here!" She pulled herself to her feet, using the wall to help her in her struggle, and Edward unlocked her cell, taking her into his arms. He looked down at her stomach, seeming to want to make a comment, but he glanced behind him as he heard guards shouting.

"Shit. We have to go. Can you walk?" He asked. Ah Tabai was already hurrying away, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"Not well." She replied. He pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and put his other arm around her waist and began to help her get out of there. It was hard to hurry with her stomach so big she couldn't even see her feet. She could see Edward straining to help her though. She stumbled a lot, her ankles were swollen, but Edward only waited for her, kept her on her feet. She did note how his one hand kept going to his side, clearly indicating that he was hurt. She wanted to ask but, now was not the time.

Soon they were leaving the building and in a courtyard of sorts. It was the middle of the night and for that she was thankful. The sun's bright light would have blinded them after being in the dim jail house. She hurried as fast as she could, Edward leading her around guards, keeping her safe. She regretted not being able to fight anymore. She felt like she was a problem being so heavily pregnant, she was practically defenseless. They found Ah Tabai standing over a rowboat. She didn't see Anne until she got closer. She was lying in the boat, eyes closed, her hands placed gently on her stomach.

Mary broke away from Edward, hurrying as fast as she could to the edge of the rowboat, falling to her knees at the edge. Edward stayed rooted to the spot, watching as if from a very faraway place.

"Anne! Anne!" Mary barely knew her own voice. She touched Anne's cheek but quickly realized the young woman was already gone. "Oh god…!" She felt a deep pain in her heart. This was all her fault! Anne was so young; she didn't deserve to die so young! If she hadn't led her to escape Nassau, she'd still be with her dick of a husband but at least she'd be alive.

"Come, Mary" Ah Tabai was helping her onto her feet and then into the boat. She looked at him and then Edward who staring down at Anne with tears in his eyes. Ah Tabai reached into the rowboat and removed some robes – robes that Mary knew so well as they were Edward's. He hesitated in front of Edward. "What will you do now?"

Edward blinked, realizing he was being spoken to. He looked at Ah Tabai and took a deep breath and then sighed. Mary looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. She wanted him to say he was coming with them. That he was coming with her. That he'd be there for her, she needed him. She needed him more than she had ever needed anyone else. She begged him with her eyes, hoping that he'd make the right choice but her heart already knew he wouldn't. He swallowed hard, pushing back the tears and he finally spoke.

"Nothing sensible"

Ah Tabai offered him the robes. "You haven't earned these, but they suit you" Edward took them and looked at Mary. When she had first seen those robes on him, she had told him that they didn't suit him. They hadn't at the time. Now…now she couldn't imagine him in anything else. "Good fortune to you, Edward Kenway"

"Edward! Wait!" Mary tried to stand but Ah Tabai caught her shoulders. "Edward! Please!"

"Hush, Mary. You shouldn't get yourself so worked up in your condition" He helped her settle back into the rowboat and Mary did try to calm herself, only because of the baby.

And then Ah Tabai began to push the rowboat into the water. Mary watched Edward and he watched her. They were oceans apart, the two of them. She just wished they could find a way but it was clear from the look in his eyes what path he had chosen. He palmed some tears off his cheeks and then turned away. She looked down herself, a sob escaping her chest. It was clear what he had chosen and he had not chosen her.

* * *

A/N: So...Mary is alive. I'm trying to keep it somewhat along the game's storyline but we'll see what happens next eventually. I know I'm on "vacation" and probably shouldn't be publishing more than one chapter but I couldn't help but throw you guys a bone. I probably won't be back again until next week though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope you're all happy as I am that Mary is able to have one more shot at happiness.


	35. A Fragil Heart

**XXXV.  
****A Fragil Heart**

The trip to Tulum was a rough one. Mary was confined to a bed the whole trip and for the first time in her life, she got seasick. Her body was worn and tired and she wanted nothing more than to be on land where the world would not rock back and forth. Perhaps it was really the child making her sick, or she had caught something from the prison, but she didn't know. She didn't care. She just knew she felt awful, she wanted nothing more than to be back in Tulum, resting. It didn't help that her stomach was so large and it was so awkward for her to walk about. Not that she walked about, she stayed in bed as much as possible. She was trying to hold out until they got back to Tulum. Every few hours though…Oh the pain was like nothing else. Ah Tabai feared she would give birth before they reached the Assassin's base, but there wasn't much she could do about it. When the baby was ready, she would just have to do her best and make do with what she had.

They were less than a day from Tulum when she knew it was time.

She couldn't remember the whole process, she just knew that she was in a lot of pain and that the labor was long. Much too long. She remembered the woman overseeing her birthing speaking to someone outside the room, fearing that if Mary did not give birth soon, she would probably die, taking the child with her into death.

Somehow that firmed her resolve, somehow that helped her find a way to push through the pain, through the agony and in time she heard the cry of a child taking its first breath in the world. She looked, seeing that the doctor was holding a small, gore covered child who was crying at the injustice of being brought into the world. Mary was exhausted but she fought to stay awake just to meet her own child. There was also the fear in her heart, if she faded into the darkness now, she would not wake back up. They took her away for the moment to clean her up and then brought her back to Mary.

She was a tiny little thing, her eyes still closed, her face furrowed as if in discontent but she was the most perfect thing in the world to Mary. She knew who her father was too, just from the way she looked. It made her heart very sad to know the truth, but she had to accept that as she had everything else. She only got to hold her a moment because they wanted to get her changed out of her bloody clothes and to walk a little, to make sure she still could walk. She did as they asked and soon was placed in a new, clean, room and was given her daughter again. She smiled as her daughter made a cooing noise and her small hand reached for nothing. She made everything worth it, the pain, the terror, the tears and the loss. If only she could keep her daughter in her arms…she was sure she could pick of the fragments of her life and make something better out of it. She was sure she could recover and find her way in life.

* * *

It had been a week now since she gave birth to her daughter and three days now since she died. The little one had lasted four days but by the second, Mary had known she would not last. She was weak and tiny, refusing to even eat most times. If Mary had been able to take care of herself…If Mary hadn't been in prison…perhaps, maybe…she didn't know. All she knew now was grief. An unending strip of it where she blamed herself for her child's death.

She thought of her friends often in this time of grief as well. Thatch, Vane, Rackham, Hornigold, Daniel and Anne. All of the were dead and gone – some by their own fault and some by the fault of others but it didn't matter because they were all down among the dead and they left her horribly alone. Only one other remained and he had chosen a different path and she had little doubt in her heart that they would meet again. And how her heart ached day after day. She did what she could to help starve it off, but there wasn't much she felt up to doing. Her body was weak after giving birth so combat training, climbing or other physical activity was out. She could walk, but that only allowed her to think more. Walking did not starve off the thoughts that clawed darkly at her mind, whispering that it might be better for her to be down among the dead as well.

In the end, she found herself hiding in her room more and more. She couldn't bear to leave and look at the people she had once considered her friends and family. Somehow, they just reminded her of all she had lost. She still loved her Assassin brothers and sisters, but she could only remember that final disagreement she had with them. Where she chose Edward over them in essence and that had been a mistake. She should have never left again. She was no longer a Pirate- that part of her life had been lost forever now. There was no reason for her to sail under a black flag ever again. She was proud to be an assassin but at the same time her existence felt empty. She felt as if she no longer had a purpose – she was back to that empty feeling. Back to the hopeless start.

One day Javi came and made her come outside, saying she had grown too pale. The other Assassins took good care of her, someone was always nearby to escort her wherever she wanted to go or to fetch her food or water or just to make sure she wasn't hurt by the wildlife on the island. She sometimes wandered down to the beaches, as if she might see Edward's _Jackdaw_ there but she never did. Someone was always with her thought, always trying to draw her out of her shell but it never happened. She began speaking less and less finding herself drowning depression. She didn't understand how to escape it but she knew one person who would make it easier. She longed for him but he never showed up and day by day, she grew progressively worse. She struggled to grow better, but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. She felt alone, though there were countless people there for her. The loss was just too great in her heart.

She supposed she just saw no reason to live anymore.

* * *

_October 1720_

There was an attack. Mary was ushered away so she was not injured and she felt like a bag of shite because she wasn't out there helping. She wasn't even wearing her wrist blades, she hadn't in a very long time. She was ill equipped and she would just be in the way if she stepped out into the fight. So she remained in her room until she heard the cries of battle die down. Javi, the one who had been guarding her, walked her to her new favorite spot. It was under a palm tree where she could look at the sky and allow her thoughts to wander. Sometimes, she found now, they would be good thoughts and she was always hopeful for them.

Today was like any other day to her. Other than the attack there was nothing different about it. Javi left her to her own and she sat, dazed and dreaming when she should have been thinking of ways to get back to herself. She just couldn't jump that hurdle yet though. Her heart wasn't ready. She didn't even know how to begin to get ready for such a thing.

Then someone was blocking her sunlight and she was forced to open her eyes and forced to try and draw her face into an annoyed form. When she saw who it was though, her expression went slack and her heart skipped a beat. Edward. Edward bloody fucking Kenway. She wanted to yell, to curse, to scream, to rip into him for abandoning her for so long but she just sat there, mute, looking up at him. He was looking down at her, his eyes soft. He looked like he had missed her, like he just wanted to hold her in his arms but she hoped he didn't. She didn't know if her heart could take it.

Finally he took a deep breath and crouched before her. He looked into her eyes, but then dropped them, trying to hide the sadness in them. "I…I'm sorry for your loss" His voice was low and soft. She nodded when he said that.

"She only…lived four days." Her voice cracked a little, as she was unused to speaking, "I didn't even…I didn't even give her a name" She chewed on her cheek as she thought about that. Her poor baby girl, she didn't even get a chance to live. Edward sat down next to her. He wasn't touching her but he was close to her, giving her comfort with his presence. "Maybe…Maybe this is God's way to tell me to stop. Just to stop trying to be…Be a normal woman. I ain't fit for it. I ain't fit to be a wife – I ain't fit to be a mother. I should have never been Mary Read – just Mark. Just James."

"That ain't true, Mary" Edward said softly. There was a pause in their conservation. "I heard tales of you…in prison. The infamous Mary Read and Anne Bonny, taking on the whole of the King's Navy, just the two of you!"

She managed a bitter smile. "That's true. Us and Daniel. We would have won that day or at the very least escaped if Jack and his boys hadn't been passed out in the hold from drink. I shot one of them in my anger. I just…I just wanted to survive." They paused again, she leaned her head back against the tree, fighting the tears. She had never cried so much in her life. Now she couldn't seem to stop crying. It was pathetic. "Edward…Everyone is gone. _Everyone_. Anne, Jack, Thatch, Vane, Hornigold…Everyone. I miss them so much…" A single tear ran down her cheek. "I feel empty inside, like there's nothing there. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do" Edward nodded his head. "Devil curse me, I do"

Then, she put her hand on his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. He took her hand in his own. His hand was rough by warm and she was happy to have his hand gripping her's. She looked up at him and then leaned over, leaning her head against his chest. He just held her hand and they sat there together. They didn't say another word, they didn't do anything else, they just sat and it eased some of the pain on her heart. She had no idea how long they sat there, but eventually she saw Ah Tabai standing and watching from the corner of her eye. Edward lifted his head, and looked towards him. He stroked her hair back from her face and she looked up at him. He squeezed her hand.

"I have to go. My training starts today" He smiled, just a little.

"You joined the fight."

"I'm going to do right by all the people I lost. I'm going to do right by you too" He replied. He kissed her softly on her forehead and stood, letting go of her. He followed after Ah Tabai and she watched as they headed for the stone courtyard to train. She sat a little longer before rising and following after.

She found a spot in the shade and sat, watching Edward train with both Ah Tabai and Ade. Ade was still in training himself, so he and Edward were learning with a few other of the novices. Other Assassins came over and gave pointers to the small group of them while Ah Tabai taught them what he could. She watched, remembering her own days training and learning. She smiled a little and realized what she was doing. Her smile faded for a moment and then returned.

* * *

She and Edward fell into a pattern of life.

She would sit under her tree and he would join her, holding her. Sometimes they would talk, other times they would sit and think. Either way, after a while either Ah Tabai or Ade would come to fetch him. He would kiss her forehead and leave to train with them. She would sometimes sit a little longer or she would follow after them to watch the training. She never joined and they never asked but she watched. She enjoyed watching at least. It helped her heart in more ways than she could explain. At about three in the afternoon, Edward would take a break to eat and Mary would join him. Again, sometimes they would talk and other times they didn't. Edward would train and Mary would watch again another few hours until a little before sunset. Then they would go down to the beach and sit, watching the sun touch the sea together.

He didn't make any promises to her during those times, he didn't whisper sweet words that would mean nothing soon, and he didn't ask after her daughter – of which she was thankful. She didn't think she could take any of that yet. Maybe someday she could stand the questions, but she doubted she could ever stand the sweet words or the false promises.

After the sun set, they would eat again and then they would then retired to their own rooms. He didn't sleep in the same room as her and for that she was also thankful. She didn't want to do a foolish thing and she feared she would if they were in the same room together. She just wanted to be able to recover at her own pace. Edward didn't rush her and he made no move on her other than to hold her hand or to gently brush his lips against her forehead. She allowed both because both were comforting gestures, both were pleasant yet distant enough she felt her heart could handle it.

Perhaps things would have gone on the way they had been if Ah Tabai hadn't taken Ade out for some sort of special training. Edward was offered a spot to come along, but he had declined. Mary had wondered why but perhaps he had not wanted to leave her alone. He remained, content to train with the other Assassins or by himself. He had a new weapon to practice with – a rope dart. It was a tricky weapon to master and Mary didn't prefer it. She had never even carried them with her.

Still when he kissed her forehead, she hesitated, waiting a bit before following. By the time she had chased after him, she saw him heading into the jungle, a dummy under his arm. She followed at a distance, wondering what he was doing. Soon she found out as she watched him put the dummy in the ground and climb up into a tree. He swung the rope dart and threw it, meaning to wrap around the dummy's "neck" so he could hang them. But he missed and the dart sank into the ground. He gave it a hard yank and pulled it back to him and tried again.

She watched him for a little while, waiting to see him grow frustrated and give up. He grew annoyed but he never seemed to get angry about it. He sighed after a while and tried moving where he was in the tree. She shook her head and climbed up after him. As she pulled herself onto his branch he looked over at her. He looked surprised, as if he had not heard her following him. Perhaps he hadn't.

"Ahoy, Mary. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm here to help you, ya lout" She gave him a ghost of a smile and crouched beside him. "Give that here" He handed her the rope dart and she motioned for him to give her some room. "What you're doing is tossing it with your arm. You want to flick it with your wrist, like you was tossing a knife" She began to spin it and then threw it, looping around the dummy's neck easily. "And when you got them, you want to hang 'em" She pulled and then jumped backwards out of the tree.

"Mary! Careful!" Edward shouted.

She landed on the ground, using the more powerful muscles of her thighs to absorb the shock of the blow rather than the sensitive joints of her knees. She let go of the rope and used her foot to hold it down. The dummy looked like he was hanging and she looked up at Edward.

"Grab the rope and lower him back down. It'll be your turn this time" She had to admit, that was the most she had done in a while and it felt good. Her body buzzed with energy she hadn't felt in a long while. It felt good to be practicing again, it felt good to be teaching and learning again. Edward lowered the dummy down and she untied the rope dart which he hauled back up. She reset the dummy and backed off. Edward had to try twice more before he looped it. She asked him not to jump back and hang him though as she wanted him to loop the dummy's neck a few more times before she was satisfied.

Soon he was quite adept at it and he jumped back out of the tree much like she had. He even landed the correct way which made her smile. She gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Good work today, Kenway. There's some hope for you yet" She surprised herself, sounding so much like her old self, sounding so confident, so sure. It made her feel proud. It made her feel good. It made her feel like she was getting better. "Lets go get something to eat."

She turned to walk away but Edward grabbed her hand. "Mary…are you well?"

"I'm better" She answered. "I'm getting better. I'll be better someday"

"But not all the way?"

"No." She answered bitterly. She gave him a bitter smile and nodded her head. "Never will be." then she pulled him along. She was hungry and they were getting something to eat.

* * *

So she began training again too. Their daily life changed little, though she talked more and smiled more. She trained every day with him and when Ah Tabai and Ade came back, she trained with them too. She helped teach the novices and she helped Edward come into being an Assassin as gracefully as possible. He did very well considering he already had so much fighting experience. The raw talent was already there, it just needed to be refined which they did over a course of months.

One day they were at the beach near sunset. Mary was skipping rocks into the water, watching them disappear beneath the blue while Edward watched her with soft eyes. She found he often watched her and while she found it slightly unsettling, she realized he was watching her as if she might disappear at any moment. He was a man who thought he had lost someone important and he was a man who didn't want to chance it again.

"Mary, do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked suddenly. She dropped her arm which had been raised to throw another rock. She didn't even look at him, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Edward…I can't…" She protested softly.

"No, no…I just want you _there_. I can't…I can't either. But I want you there Mary. Will you stay with me tonight?" He hadn't come and closer and he waited patiently for her answer. She turned away to skip another few rocks, thinking hard on his question.

"Two things" She told him. "One, nothing happens." He nodded at that. They both agreed on that. "Two, I have something important to show you tomorrow."

"What is it?"

She swallowed hard but threw another rock, counting seven skips. She nodded to herself. "I'll show you tomorrow." That was all she could bear to say on the matter. Edward, who before would have pushed, was silent for a moment and when she glanced behind her he was simply nodded.

"Aye. Tomorrow then"

"Meet me at our usual spot in the morning and well…" She shrugged. Then she scooped up another rock and skipped it. This time she only counted five. Edward came beside her and skipped a couple rocks then and they were silent in their own minds. The sun set and the moon rose and they skipped rocks silently. Finally when the moon was staring down at them from behind the trees Edward grabbed her hand and led her away.

She followed after him wondering the wisdom in this choice but truth be told she had missed him something desperate. She missed his company and his presence and she had missed the peace he brought her. The room he had been given was not anything fantastic and quite the opposite of the Edward she knew. Still as they got ready for bed, she watched him carefully. She was watching for a sign of deceit, a sign of the Edward she had known so well.

But there was none.

She realized that his time in prison had changed him. He had outwardly healed from that time, but the scars inside would never heal. She knew that. Her own were still raw and bleeding on the inside, threatening to drag her below into the darkness the moment she let down her guard. She dropped her eyes for a moment as he took of his robes but she raised them at just the right moment to see a horrible scar on his right side.

"Edward! What happened here?" She reached out to touch it but he flinched away, as if it were still tender. The scar was a mangled thing, looking like he had been stabbed and stabbed deep. Panic flared up into her throat a moment.

"I slid down an embankment, after Roberts and…a branch hit me just right. I pulled it out but it weakened me. That was how he caught me" He frowned gently. "I'm very lucky it didn't get infected and fester while I was in prison. I managed to keep it clean and keep myself healthy by some luck" He looked down at it, his eyes tortured. "It still hurts though and when I carried you, it broke open."

"It's still breaking open?"

"It hasn't for some time now"

"Edward, have you told anyone of this?" She asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

"No…I figured its well enough on its own" He shrugged. She reached out and touched it and he _did _flinch. "Rodgers jabbed it with a gun at you and Anne's trial" He took a seat on the bed, shirtless and shoeless. He looked up at her. "Broke it open then too."

"I remember you…I also remember this look you gave me. Rodgers and Torres gave me…what was that about?" While it hurt to talk about a time where Anne was alive and at her most vicious, it helped a little too. Her attitude at the trial had been laughable. Mary kept it as a fond memory of the woman she had called a dear friend.

"Ah…they threatened Caroline but then they threatened you too… Threatened to have you tortured if I didn't give them the location of the Observatory but…." He stopped and shrugged. After her announcement at the trial, she was untouchable. "Enough of these heavy thoughts. Let's go to bed"

She took off her coat and boots and allowed him to pull her into bed with him. He curled up with her in his arms and seemed completely content. He kissed her forehead and soon drifted to sleep. She stayed awake a little longer, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warm arms around her. She had to thank her stars for this one mercy. This was just a small mercy, but it was one she needed to move on, to get better. Thanking the stars above, she fell asleep in Edward's arms and had the most peaceful bout of rest she had in a very long time.

* * *

A/N: So was this worth the wait? I hope it was. Don't worry guys, Mary's broken heart will heal...someday, maybe. At least she and Edward are together again, sorta? Anyway, thanks for waiting for me guys, thanks for reviewing and thanks to the new followers and the people who Favorited this story. See you all next chapter!


	36. To Remain

**XXXVI.  
****To Remain**

Mary felt her heart hammering in her chest as she led Edward through the jungle. He followed without question. She could sense that he was curious, that he wanted to know but he never opened his mouth. It was far away from the village – where she would want to be if she had been the one to… Soon the trees broke and opened into a small clearing. There was a small stream that split the clearing in two and the shadows cast down on it were long this morning. It looked almost gloomy and forbidden, but maybe that was just because of what the place meant to Mary. What it would mean to Edward. She stopped, Edward stopped beside her, looking at the clearing in clear shock.

"Mary…" Edward gasped her name, agony tearing through his voice. In the shadows was a single stone, a single grave marker. Mary walked over it, stepping carefully across the stream. She kneeled down before it, placing her hands in her lap for the moment, and looked back at Edward. She gave him a sad smile but then looked at the grave marker again.

"She was a sweet little thing. I had never been able to hold my son but I got to hold her. She looked so sour at being born into this world. I don't blame her, with all she had to go through before she was even brought into it." She felt a tear run down her cheek. She reached out and touched the grave marker with her hand. Edward was beside her suddenly, touching the stone too, his hand over her's. His hand was bigger than her's though, it covered her's and was able to touch the stone softly, almost in reverence.

"Who…who was her father?" He asked very softly but he knew. He knew when she brought him here.

"I wanted it to be Daniel…I wanted it to be him because he wanted the baby to be his so bad" She closed her eyes. She sensed Edward waiting; he wanted her to say it, to confirm it because unless she put the words out there, unless she made it real it wasn't real and he could pretend he wasn't. Unless she said it to him, right now, he could live his life as if it wasn't true. "She had sandy blonde hair, just like her father"

She could see Edward's sand-colored hair from the corner of her eye. She saw it tremble, as if Edward himself were trembling. Her heart ached to say this. She didn't want to but she had to. He was waiting to hear it. He had to hear it, just as she had to say it. Her heart trembled, grief swallowing it whole.

"You were here father, Edward." As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw Edward's shoulders shake just a little. He pulled his hand away from her's. He was trying to hold his grief in but she knew – Jaysus, how she knew - it was hard. She removed her hand from the grave and wrapped both arms around Edward. He leaned his head into her shoulder. A choked sob escaped his mouth. She felt the tears on her face and she held him closer, tighter, fighting to keep her own sadness locked in her chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, comforted even in their time of grief.

* * *

_March 1721_

Edward, Ah Tabai, Ade and her all stood on the deck of the _Jackdaw_. Mary was off to the side a little but listening well enough. She was dressed much as she had once before, though it was clear she was no longer wearing her binding corset from the way her breasts showed. If that wasn't enough, her hair was longer now. Long enough she kept it up, much like she had when she was pretending to be James Kidd, though it was getting much too long for that now. She was growing it out at Edward's request. She should have refused, but she couldn't find it in her heart to say no to him. She had her hands on her hips as she listened to the men.

"I know my targets by sight well enough." Edward was saying. "But how will I find them?"

Mary couldn't help but smile. He was still considered a novice in some ways after all. He glanced at her as if sensing her amusement. He took her one hand, hanging it away from her hip. She allowed it but rolled her eyes at him. He kissed her wrist gently, just brushing his lips against it and she shook her head at him, tugging to get her hand back. He didn't let go, a playful light sparkling in his eyes. Ah Tabai cleared his throat, drawing their eyes back to him.

"We have spies and informants in every city. Visit our Bureaus and the Assassins there will guide you." He didn't seem annoyed by their playful affection. In fact, Mary could almost sense that he approved of it.

Edward nodded his head. "That fixes Torres and Rogers…but Bartholomew Roberts won't be near any city. Might take months to find him" There was a longing in his voice as he said that.

"Or years" Edward flinched but Ah Tabai went on. "But you are a man of talent and quality Captain Kenway. I believe you will find him" He smiled at Edward and Edward smiled back.

"And if you're ever at a loss, do not be afraid to call on your quartermaster for aid!" Ade chipped in giving Edward a grin. Edward nodded, a smile on his face. He pulled on Mary's hand until she fell into his arms. She glared up at him, but she could hear Ade and Ah Tabai chuckling as they walked away. They were heading back to Tulum. Ade had something else to do...some mission of his own.

"Quartermaster! What's our present course?" She tugged herself out of his arms and walked up the stairs, him following after. She got to the top and leaned against the railing, a smile coming across her face.

"Due west, Captain, if it's still Kingston we're sailing for." She told him and he nodded.

"It is indeed, Miss Read" He walked over to his wheel and grabbed ahold of it. "Call it out"

She moved to the right of his wheel and leaned against the railing there, looking down at all the men. "Weigh anchor and let fall the courses, lads! We're sailing for Jamaica!" The men hopped to it and she watched for a moment before she sensed eyes on her. She glanced over at Edward, feeling a hot blush work its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. "What?"

"I've never seen you shine so bright, Mary. I'm happy you're here by my side." She felt her blush grow even hotter. He focused on piloting his ship for the moment before he spoke again. "So how's it feel to go from Captain to Quartermaster?"

"I was never truly a Captain." She told him. "While I was the one who captained Jack's ship, I was always just 'Mary' to them. Or well…I was 'James' at first I suppose."

"You went by James Kidd for a while there did you?"

"I did because it was what I was used to. I told Anne and Jack beforehand though"

"I know." She looked at him and him at her but then sighed. "I mean…I saw. Jack gave his blood to Rogers and I could see out of his eyes with the Observatory. I saw you about to tell them. I also saw in your eyes how you wanted to beat some sense into old Calico." They both had a chuckle and then they were silent a time. Edward spoke again after a spell. "So…the child of Anne's…It was Jack's?"

"Yes. They had a very…healthy relationship" She sighed at that. "He really loved her I think and she admired him at the very least. When he was hung she looked away though." She shook her head at the memory of her and her bitter words. "If Jack and the lads hadn't been passed out in the hold from drink, we would have won that day. We would have gotten away with it and avoided that awful prison. Daniel wouldn't have died…"

"Tell me about your Daniel" Edward's request was soft. It was clear she could refuse if she wanted to.

"He was a determined sort of fella. He was younger than me, much younger. He joined us on that last voyage, captured from another crew. He tried to kill me a few times and during the last attempt he cut my corset and just…well he found out. I did love him; I really did it my own way. He really wanted that child to be his though. He wanted it to be his so badly. I only wish…"

"You wish it had been his in a way" Edward didn't sound hurt by the comment though. He sounded like he understood. Edward had changed so much, it was hard for her to really accept that sometimes. She was so proud of him though, so proud he was finally finding his way.

"I do"

"I understand – he's dead, I'm alive. I have another chance, eh Mary?"

She rolled her eyes at him. He was being himself as usual. "I thought you were dead, most of that time. I ran into the _Jackdaw_ but Ade was captaining it. He told me they abandoned you and…Christ it hurt Edward. I thought you would at least come back to me, or at least say goodbye before you left. You were gone and…I…."

"But I didn't die Mary. I didn't abandon you." His voice was comforting now. "I won't."

"You always were a stubborn one" She gave him a small smile. "And stronger than I ever imagined. I was right about you in the end…can't blame a woman for having a bit of pride in that"

"Yes and it took nearly losing you to realize what it would take to turn my life around." She waited, to see if he would go on and it was a while before he spoke again. She wasn't sure if he had been fighting an emotion or if he had been building courage but eventually he said "I stayed in Kingston for a spell after you and Ah Tabai left with Anne's…with Anne's body. I couldn't get the look of her, lying there dead and broken, out of my head. I thought _God, what if that happens to Mary?_ And then I thought _I can't live with that_. And then I'd get pissed and I'd…I'd see things...people..._you_"

His voice faded off a little while, lost in his visions.

"I saw you, quite a bit, dressed up as James Kidd. You'd be so…so right in these visions. You told me what a lout I was, what mistakes I made. I'd try to tell you that I did it out of love; for you, for Caroline and you laughed at me. It hurt like hell, but in the end it woke me. I told you most of what I did was out of courage. _Courage for what?_ You screamed at me…Christ Mary, you always knew didn't you? You always knew that someday I'd either wake up from my fantasy or I'd die." He was silent again. "I was afraid to look for you…that's why I drank so much I think. I was afraid to come and find out you were dead and that I had failed you."

"Failed me?"

"It don't matter anymore. You're here, I'm here and we're going to set things right. Finally"

"Finally" She agreed in a soft voice. He gave her a tight smile. She just glanced down at the men who were working to keep the ship sailing. They were tending to different things and singing some sea shanty but she hadn't bothered to listen until now.

"Don't be so glum, Mary! Our adventure isn't over quite yet!" Edward said in faux cheer.

"Rodgers is the first on our list right?" She asked.

"Aye, he is, Miss Read." He said, winking at her. She had to laugh, but even that was short lived. Edward smiled though at the sound of her laugh. She smiled at the sight of his smile. Things were going to get better. They had to believe that. There was no doubt that they could get worse, but she wanted to believe they would find their way.

She looked at Edward as he sailed, the sun highlighting his light hair. The hair that their daughter would have grown up with…She felt bad thinking that, thinking about their daughter knowing he had a wife he was planning on returning to. She knew he at least a letter to her a year – but he had stopped in 1719 due to him ending up in prison. He had told her, once upon a time during their pillow talk, that it had been Caroline who had taught him his letters to begin. He had a lot to thank her for. He had taken her for granted and she never wrote a single one of his letters back. He deserved that, she knew that was what he thought now. He deserved silence. He deserved to return home and find her with another man, carrying another man's name. Mary hoped that was not the case, he deserved some happiness.

But sadly, Mary had no idea what that mean for her. If Edward returned to Caroline, where did that leave him? He would be with his wife and she would be…where? She supposed she would remain here in the West Indies. There was less chance of her ever seeing him again then. She couldn't see him again if he returned to her. It would only break her cracked heart once more. She had already been shattered, nearly losing herself, after the death of her second husband and the loss of her daughter. Her fragile heart could take no more.

Yet here she was.

She cast her eyes down, ashamed of herself. She knew she was fragile and yet here she was, by Edward's side, unable to leave him. _Love is going to be the death of me._ She thought bitterly. _Somehow, I still want to be happy._

Edward glanced over at her, she saw his head move. "Are you alright Mary?"

"Just thinking" She answered.

"Ah. A most dangerous occupation, especially for the two of us. Why don't you go talk to some of the crew? Assess their mood for me? I know there may be some bitter feelings over what happened at the Observatory. I hold none of course, but…best to make sure there's not a sniff of mutiny right?" He gave her a smile and she smiled back, just a little. That was just like Edward, to find something for her to do to keep her mind off the more dangerous subjects.

And how dangerous they were. She was just going to have to keep her mind off them for now. She had time, they had time and she would figure out how to say goodbye again without breaking her own heart too badly. She would have the Assassins yet after all. She would still have a purpose. She would still have a chance at life and love but she doubted she'd ever love again. Three failed relationships was all she needed, thank you very much. Mary Read just wanted to get through these times with some dignity intact.

So she walked down the steps and towards the crew, putting a proud smile on her face. It was fake but it was put together well enough it was hard to tell. She was shining though, happy to be on the sea again. Happy to be by the man she, foolishly, loved.


	37. Returning

**XXXVII.  
****Returning**

"It all started here" Edward sighed as they walked down the Kingston docks. Mary glanced up at him, a questioning look on her face. "You told me who you really were here. I messed up your kill here…It all started here."

"Aye" She agreed, nodding, a thoughtful look on her face.

"And it was here I realized how I felt about you" That shocked her and she looked up at him, her face a furrowed mask of confusion.

"When…?"

"When Ben threw you into the port. Christ, I had it figured it out before you didn't I?" He laughed at the shocked and embarrassed look on her face. "Jaysus, Mary! Were you in denial the whole time?"

"No!" She spat quickly. Too quickly perhaps because Edward laughed again, although his laugh was more gentle this time.

"And I always thought you so wise" He chuckled to himself and shook his head, walking ahead of her. She fumed silently behind him, quickening her pace to keep up with him. Soon she was walking beside him again, trying to think of something to say but he beat her to it. "I only figured it out because…your heart don't beat that fast when you don't care deeply for someone. Fear don't run so deep in your veins if you can bear to be without them. Anger doesn't cloud your vision if you don't love them in some way or another" She could only look at him, her frustrations forgotten. "What?"

"You've become very wise, Edward"

"Well I didn't understand my feelings at the time but I had plenty of time to mull over ever action I ever made in jail and in the gibbet" He shrugged. "Thinking you're about to die at any time…that makes you wise"

"I can agree with that" She nodded.

By this time they had nearly reached the Bureau. Anto was standing outside waiting for them, a smug smile on his face. He had already been alerted to Edward joining of course, as they all had. He was seeing Edward in a new light she was sure. He nodded at her as well, clearly happy to see her alive and well. She wondered what he had been told about her own condition. She didn't want to ask though, she might wonder but she didn't really want to know.

"Captain Kenway" Anto said as they stopped before the table. "Mary Read" They both gave him a nod of greeting.

"You have something for me?" Edward asked.

"The present whereabouts of the Templar Woodes Rogers. He's attending a small political function, so do it clean" He watched as Edward took his swords off his robes and set them on the table.

"The word is King George is calling Rogers back to London" Edward said with a smirk, removing each of his pistols in turn.

"Aye," Anto agreed. "Not happy with his progress in Nassau"

Mary leaned against the table, a grin on her face. "Still too many pirates roaming about from what I heard" Her and Edward laughed. She had thought she was done being a pirate but truth was she and Edward weren't quite done yet. They had to line his coffer somehow. Most of that money now went to the Assassin's cause, but it was money well needed.

"You'll need a disguise to fool the powderheads at this party" Anto told him. He looked at Mary as if warning her too. She was wearing pants after all and it was clear that she could not go if she dressed more like a man than a woman. "I suggest 'visiting' diplomat, Ruggiero Ferraro. He's been on our lists for some time"

Edward nodded and placed his blowpipe on the table beside his swords and pistol. "Understood." Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter Mary had seen him working on. He had not let her read it however. "Will you send this to England for me?"

Anto took it. "Aye. A ship leaves tomorrow"

"Caroline Scott Kenway. Hawkin's Lane, Bristol" He said her name gravely. He didn't look at Mary for a moment and then turned to her. His eyes didn't stray towards her though, they stayed focused on the distance behind her. she knew what he was doing and she didn't say anything, not wanting to upset his current state of mind. "Stay safe until I return, Mary" He kissed her forehead as he often did but didn't meet her eyes. Then he was gone, running off after his newest target. She looked at Anto.

"We have something for you too, Mary Read"

"Oh?"

And what he showed her made her laugh. Ah, she would have never usually gone for this, but to see the look on his face…Well just once couldn't hurt…

* * *

"_Salve!_" She heard a familiar voice call, though that voice was encased in an Italian accent. "Forgive the lateness of my arrival. I am Ruggiero Ferraro."

"Aye, Mister Ferraro. Not a problem"

And then she saw him enter the party. He was in the now dead man's clothes, looking uncomfortably about him. He had had taken a moment to get cleaned up and better shaved. He was looking great actually but he didn't hardly look like an Italian man. He looked like an English sailor, but maybe it was just her who thought that.

She walked over to him, opening her fan and using it to hide half her face, and he looked down at her. He had probably intended to make light conversation with her until the time was right to strike. "Well _salve_ to you as well…"He started but then she lowered the fan she was holding and he paled. "_Mary?_"

"Well hello to you too…" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He was probably surprised to see her so dressed up. And she was dressed up – like a noble woman. The dress she wore was red and everything down to her shoes was what a woman of higher blood would wear. She even wore her hair up like one of them in a twisting style that was quite frankly giving her a terrible headache. It was so uncomfortable, but she had to bear with it, at least for a little while. It was the condition for her to be at this party with Edward. She couldn't allow Edward to be here alone. She knew he was more than capable but she…she couldn't take anything to chance. She had nearly lost him too many times.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Tell me, Mister Ferraro, how is your Italian?" She grinned at him and the blank look on his face. "Keep quiet and let me handle the talking." She waved her fan in front of her face. It was so hot; many of the women were sporting fans of their own but the damn dresses they wore didn't help much. "You won't let a French woman speak for you?" And that time when she spoke her accent had drastically changed.

"How's your French?"

"Very good, actually" That was one thing she did know. She didn't know Spanish and she only knew a word or two of Italian but she was fluent in French. Then she bumped his arm, prompting him to offer it to her and she took ahold of it and they walked. The walked deeper into the party, spotting Rodgers quickly and easily. He was standing in front of everyone, holding a toast. He didn't look happy though and he wobbled as if he were already slightly drunk.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He slurred and Mary noticed a glass in his hand. "A toast! A toast to my brief tenure as governor of the Bahamas!"

"Must think highly of himself, eh?" Edward whispered to Mary and she couldn't help but smile a little bit. She cast her eyes up to Edward and then back to Rogers as he stumbled across the platform, drink sloshing from his cup.

"For under my watch, no less than three-hundred avowed pirates took the King's Pardon and swore fealty to the crown!" He roared to the crowd. There was a slight applause and people smiled but Rogers wasn't done. "And yet, for all my successes, his Majesty has seen fit to sack me! And call me home to England! Brilliant!" His words were sour and sarcastic. People were glancing at one another, now unsure if they should clap or not. A few still did, slow, soft claps that died in the next few seconds. Someone coughed uncomfortably.

It was clear that Rogers had a bit to drink and it was also clear that he did not know how to handle his booze. Edward seemed to find humor in the situation, a small smile playing on his face. Mary watched Rogers herself, wondering if he might just do himself in and save them the trouble. He held his drink higher yet, anger glinting in his dark eyes.

"God bless the fucker! Therefore, hooray! Hooray for the ignoble and ignorant prigs who rule the world with sticks up their arses! Hooray!" Then he took a drink and a few people clapped and laughed nervously. Mary glanced up at Edward and then she and him worked their way into the crowd.

Edward knew very little Italian as she had already gained. He knew how to say 'Hello' and how to say 'Thank you'. He greeted everyone with a quick '_Salve_' and when they said his coat looked dashing, a quick '_Grazie_'. Mary was able to hold a longer conversation, meeting a few other women also fluent in French. They both kept their eye on Rogers. He circled around the gathering, talking to different people again and again but each time he circled he had less friends and a more wicked tongue. Soon it became apparent where he was going to go and Edward began to tug her that way.

There was a balcony overlooking the party and the two of them headed up there, instinct telling them that this was where Rogers would go. There was a young couple up there who were startled by them and quickly excused herself. Mary leaned up against the balcony, clearly in sight for when Rogers appeared and Edward pressed himself back into the shadows behind the doorway. She adjusted the front of her dress and even with Edward pressed into the shadows, she saw a wicked glint in his eyes. She couldn't help but give him a saucy wink.

Soon enough Rogers trooped up the stairs and onto the balcony. He looked at her, eyes wide. Then he gave her a gentle smile – or what she supposed was supposed to be one, he looked more like a shark out for blood to her. He was too drunk to recognize her clearly and walked up beside her. A man was a man after all and she was a woman – she had played this card before and it always worked.

"Hello, flower. What are you doing up here all by yourself?" He slurred at her. She smiled, acting as if she had interest.

"Waiting for you, Governor" She kept her fan in front of her face. She didn't cast her eyes to Edward who would be creeping up on Rogers any moment now.

"I'm a governor no longer and perhaps I tire of being a proper man as well. Maybe those disgusting pirates have some things right…" His fingers reached for her but she stepped out of his reach. Edward grabbed him, and he spun, hand going to his pistol. Edward was a step ahead again though, reacting faster than him and shoving his hidden blade into his throat. The two men sunk to the floor. Rogers gasped in shock and pain. Mary looked down at him, standing behind Edward.

"You was a privateer once! How is it you lack so much respect for sailors only trying to make their way in this world?" Edward growled at him. Mary was silent. Rogers focused on her a moment longer and then turned to Edward.

"You couldn't possibly understand my motives…cretin! You, who've spent a whole lifetime dismantling everything that makes our civilization shine!" His eyes went back to Mary. "And you, whore! You are no better than him."

"Leave her out of this!" Edward growled, blocking Roger's view of Mary.

"Edward, it's okay" Blood was leaking from the wound in Rogers throat. The moment Edward removed his blade, Rogers life would be over in a few minutes. As it was, he was keeping the other man alive.

"I do understand your motives. I've seen the Observatory and I know its power." Edward nodded, even as Rogers eyes widened. "You'd use that device to spy and blackmail and sabotage!"

"Yes and yet, all for a great purpose. To ensure justice. To snuff out lies and seek truth" Edward shook his head, sighing.

"You're a fool Roger. There ain't no man on this Earth who needs a power like that. There ain't no man on this Earth who needs to know ever other's secrets. There ain't no man on this Earth who needs the Observatory's power." Mary told him. She touched Edward's shoulder. He looked up at her and then back to Rogers, who was speaking again.

"Yet, you damn Assassins suffer the outlaw Roberts to use it!"

"No" Edward replied right away. "I'm taking it back. And if you tell me where he is, I'll stop the man. We'll stop the man"

"Here at the edge of a blade, I find a friend in you at last!" Rogers laughed a little. "Our best sources…have spotted him some miles from…from Nassau"

"Can you tell us anymore…?" Mary asked.

Rogers coughed, blood staining his teeth. "No, thanks to the object he uses…He's always one step ahead." He then looked at Edward. "Well…? What are you waiting for, you mad bastard? Go…"

Edward removed his blade and Mary took a few steps back. He was just standing as there was a scream. Mary and Edward looked up to see the couple from before. They had clearly wanted to see if the balcony was open so they could return to their previous activity. The woman was looking at Rogers on the ground, Edward with his blood coated wrist and Mary standing a few feet behind him. She screamed again and her date thundered back down the stairs calling for the guards. Edward turned to her, grabbing Mary's waist. He pulled her stark against his chest and stepped up on the edge of the balcony. Mary was pulled up with him. It was hard to balance in her shoes, but Edward had a good hold on her and she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

"_Grazie_!" He called to woman, giving a mock bow, and then, with Mary still tucked against him, he jumped backwards. Edward made sure he landed first in the hay pile. Mary was the first one up because of it. She grabbed the dagger she had hidden under her skirt and cut the front of her skirt and then cut the sleeves off her dress.

"Let's go Edward! Guards!" Edward jumped up as she ripped the sleeves off, throwing them to the ground. "Let's split up! Meet you back there!"

Then she was running. She saw Edward taking to the buildings and she took to the streets. There were cries of 'murder' on the street. Mary cut through the crowds. She dug into the front of her dress, removing from a hidden pouch within and it was filled with several smoke bombs. She threw one back at the guards coming after her. She couldn't climb in this outfit but she already knew what she was going to do.

She turned into an ally, shocked that the guards were already waiting for her there. Only two though. Her dagger was still clutched in her hand and she attacked like a cornered animal, slitting both of their throats in a moment. She ran on, shaking the dagger, trying to get as much blood off it as she could. She found a spot where she was mostly hidden and cut the skirt again, ripping off part of the front. It was indecent but it was all part of the plan.

She looked up, hearing the step of guards. She had nowhere to hide, not where she was. She clutched the dagger tighter again and pressed her back against the wall. She could hear two…three? Yes, she heard three different people walking. She swallowed hard, hoping she could take them on…or perhaps if she was quiet, they'd go right past her…

Sure enough, they didn't bother to stop and look behind the fence, they kept running. She hurried, going the way they came from when she heard a shout. She knew she should have stopped and perhaps talked her way out, but she was very nearly there. She turned a corner sharp, mussed her hair and placed herself in a group of whores. She pressed money into their hands and they quickly acted as if she were one of their own. While she disliked thinking of being a whore herself, well…the way she had altered her dress allowed her to use the disguise quite well.

The guards came running and didn't even spare her a second glance. As soon as they were gone, she sighed.

"Where do you need to get, sweetie?" Asked one of the woman. She was a blonde with a bright blue and white dress. It was a little dirty with what looked to be dried mud and blood on the edges of it. She looked to be a little younger than Mary herself and her eyes glittered as she spoke. She was obviously smarter than she let on. Mary wondered how she got to her current occupation.

"A bit more towards the port." She answered.

"Me and Cheri will help." She motioned to a girl with long black hair and in a green dress.

"You don't have to." Mary didn't want to put the two young women in danger but they laughed instead.

"If you're worried about us getting hurt, we can defend ourselves. Some men don't know how to take no for an answer so we have to be able to" Cheri said, a wicked grin on her face. She lifted her skirt a little where a dagger glinted. "Now let's get going"

It didn't take long, with their help, for Mary to reach the Assassins once more. Edward was already waiting for her. She waved off the two helpful women and then walked over to Edward and Anto. Edward was looking at her altered outfit and Anto was reaching around to get her usual clothes that he had been holding for her.

"Well, let me get changed and we'll set off right away, eh?" She asked Edward.

"Aye." He said simply. She couldn't help but laugh and she grabbed her clothes. His expression was funny, like he was trying to figure something out. But at the sound of her laughter it softened. "Hurry up, hm? I'll get some supplies from the port while I wait. Meet me at the _Jack_."

He walked away but hesitated, glancing back. She caught him sighing and she couldn't help but laugh. While he had done a lot of changing, he hadn't changed _that _much. But she couldn't be too bitter about that. Not right now anyway, not with the fact they were hunting down Roberts looming in her mind. Yes, soon she'd see Roberts again. The last time she saw him he had a pistol pressed against her temple, holding her wrists behind her back in the most painful way possible to keep her from engaging her blades. She owed him and she'd get him back. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being MIA for so long guys! But here I am once more. Prepare for an onslaught of chapters today!


	38. Hunting the Sage

**XXXVIII.  
****Hunting the Sage**

_May 1721_

"Weeks of hunting him down and we still haven't seen hide nor hair of him" Edward said a few choice words added on after and Mary listened, leaning against the railing, a thoughtful frown on her face. "What do you think, Mary?"

She glanced up at him and took a deep breath. "Well…What I think is…He's playing us. He knows we're hunting him. I bet he's hiding in on one of these islands, waiting for the choice moment to flee, leaving us far behind him" She looked at Edward. "I say we pick an island, go ashore and hope we get lucky"

"And if we don't?"

"Well I already have an idea of which one to check." She turned and walked down the stairs, heading for his navigation room. On the table was a detailed map of the West Indies. She pointed to two islands. They were close enough that sailing in between them wasn't an option for anything but schooners. "This island has a rock face big enough to hide most any ship, even his _Royal Fortune_. Then there is land to hunt on so they don't have to go to a town for supplies. I'm betting that's where he's hiding. Its small enough to easily defend, big enough to hide on and far enough out that few have reason to go there anyway"

"I think you may be onto something Mary" Edward commented, peering over her shoulder. He was silent and thoughtful a moment and she tried to figure out how they would sneak to the island without being spotted. There weren't anything but little tiny scraps of land about it. If they weren't careful, it'd be easy for Roberts to spot them and raise the alarm among his men. Edward distracted her thoughts by speaking again. "How do you know so much about these islands?"

"I hunted down a Templar Agent who took sanctuary on those islands once." She shrugged. It hadn't been a big thing. She had sailed as close as possible, snuck onto the island and hit him with a poisoned blow dart. Actually, if she remembered right, he had been her first target – rather the first target she took down all by herself.

"We'll set course for them straight away. We'll be there just after nightfall, it's the perfect time to attack" He tapped his finger on the map, though his brow furrowed as if he were thinking hard about something. Then he exited the room. She wanted to call after him, caution about attacking at night. Something felt off about the idea to her. She bit at her cheek, wondering if she should warn him about her ill feeling. He'd probably just laugh it off as her being a woman though.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

They didn't get too close to the island, lest a lookout spot them. Instead, she and Edward swam most of the way in the warm waters. Though the water was mildly warm, their heavy clothes and weapons tired them. They had left their guns behind, seeing as they were swimming and the powder would just get wet anyway. They pulled themselves onto the shore, darted into the bushes and took a breather, letting their soggy clothes dry a little. They wringed them out as much as they were able and then took a moment to assess the situation. They got their bearings and Edward noted that there were scouts about the area so they had to be in the right place.

The island was filled with dense vegetation and Mary was thankful for that. The only thing was, with it being a little past nightfall, the animals had all bedded down for the night. Their traveling from bush by bush was sure to be heard and crews men would probably know it was no animal. Or perhaps they would be foolish enough to think it so. Mary knew in her gut that Roberts would not be so easily fooled. He would be on the alert. He would know that the Assassins and the Templars were after him for the device he now carried with him. He was a wanted man. He was a dead man walking, so to speak. Of course after Mary and Edward were done here, he would be a dead man, hopefully. He was cunning and cruel from what Mary heard tell.

"Best get this over with, eh?" Edward whispered to her.

"We don't know its Robert's crew though" Mary cautioned. "Let's split up and investigate."

Edward hesitated a moment and she glanced over at him. His eyes were wary. "Please be careful then Mary" He kissed her. Not on the forehead this time though, no. It was a quick, gentle kiss on her lips that reminded her of her true feelings for this man. Before she could comment or even open her mouth to protest, he was already gone. He moved expertly from one bush to the next, sneaking like the Assassin he was. She felt a quick swell of pride again – look how far he had come! Then she felt a jab of annoyance – he should have at least asked before kissing her like that!

She firmed her resolve, pushing all other thoughts aside. Yes, they had a mission to do. They had to make sure this was Robert's crew and then they had to kill him. She hurried towards the interior of the island, figuring she could find something of value there. Sure enough, she came across a camp and found a hiding place behind some stacked boxes and a rock. She was small enough to fit in between the two where she doubted she would be spotted any time soon. Not unless someone came over and looked straight in between them that is.

There were six crew members around a bright fire. One was roasting a fish on the fire and the others were standing around, warming their hands or just laughing and talking. She could see two other such fires in the distance. It seemed they banded together in small groups, rather than one large one. Why? Was there a reason? Or perhaps they just split up to be among who they got along best with? She didn't really know or care, all she knew was that six men was nothing much for her to take down. It would be almost too easy.

"Our Captain is a wild one, eh? Much like old Blackbeard was said to be."

"Except he's not a fucking mad as Blackbeard was. Thatch was a loon, a bloody loon!" The one spilled his drink as he said this and cursed loudly. The others laughed and as it died down another spoke.

"Oh? I forgot Harold…You used to sail with him didn't you?"

"He drank gunpowder. Who the hell does that? No, Black Bart is mad, but nowhere as mad as Thatch" Harold was getting all worked up about this. Mary had heard tales of Thatch's…creativeness, but she had never labeled him as mad – nay, the man was smart. He knew that if he was the devil, men would fear him. He'd have less fights on his hand. She bloody missed the man, he would have…well she was sure he would have some grand schemes yet. She wondered what he would have thought of her being a woman. He would probably have a laugh about that – she could imagine him howling to the sky.

"Well he don't drink gunpowder!" There was a laugh. Then there was a pause as they probably imagined if he did. Then in the quiet, with only the crackle of the fire to break their silence, a man spoke in a soft, almost scared voice.

"But I heard he…he has visions or hears voices or something. The man is queer and odd."

"Frightening, but at least we're getting bloody rich and better yet, the Navy can't seem to touch us." There was another laugh, this one much more joyful. Mary knew she had found their man. Black Bart, hm? She hadn't heard of him going by that. She, of course, only knew him as Roberts.

She remembered him the last time she saw him. She still remembered the gun bumping gently against her temple. She hadn't been frightened, no quite the opposite. She had been calm. She knew he would pull the trigger, he had fire in his eyes, but she trusted herself to go down fighting. She trusted Edward to protect her for the most part. In the end, Edward had protected her by distracting Roberts. She had been able to tear herself from his grip and get away quite easily. She didn't think it was a lack of talent on his part, no more or less perhaps it had been shock that Prins had been willing to sell him. She pushed the thoughts aside as she began to wiggle out from her hiding spot.

She was silent of course, but perhaps her sword had scrapped a little loudly against the rock because suddenly one of the men said "What was that?" and she froze.

That was a bad reaction really. She needed to work faster and disappear into the darkness before one of them could see her. She slipped out of her hiding spot and into a bush just as man peeked into the spot. They poked around the area a little bit and she sighed in relief. Perhaps these men weren't as accomplished as she feared they might be.

"What is this hiding in the bushes? A little wild cat, sneaking up on my camp?" Suddenly someone had her by the hair and yanked her up painfully. She let out a surprised yelp. She had not even heard anyone sneak up on her. Suddenly she was up on her feet and then up in the air as the person grabbed her firmly by the back of her shirt and by the back of her trousers and then threw her right into the middle of the camp. She land in a scrambled heap, inches from rolling into the fire. She pushed herself onto her knees, spitting and cursing.

She looked over and saw Black Bart – Roberts – walking towards her, unsheathing his sword. He was decorated in an outfit of splendor, a Captain's outfit by all means. He was smiling as if he knew something she did not and his mismatching eyes glimmered with unhinged madness.

"Look at this men! A wild cat stalks us! And don't she look like the beastly one!" He had a laugh and the men laughed with her. "Hey, aren't you that lass who was with Kenway? The night Prins died?" She didn't answer, jumping to her feet and drawing her own sword.

One man jumped at her, trying to restrain her but she activated her wrist blade and stabbed him in the collar bone, twisting the blade. Another jumped and she slashed upwards with her sword, catching him from his left him to his right shoulder. Roberts held out his hands, cautioning the others to not attack her. She pointed her bloodied sword at him.

"It's you I come for Roberts" She hissed.

"Ah, you're with those Assassins. Yes, everyone is after me it seems. Not happy with what I've been doing with my time it seems." He gave her a grin. "Alright, well lass, tell me is Edward here with you? I heard he escaped prison along with another pirate set to be hung. I bet his blood is up and hot and he's calling for my blood to be spilt." She narrowed her eyes a little, wondering how he knew that. "I have the blood of a-many Templars"

She didn't speak instead she attacked. Their swords clashed and she had to admit he was good. He parried all of her blows but she did much the same to his. While they were evenly matched, that was also a bad thing. Their fight now depended on who would wear out first. It was not a contest of talent, but of stamina.

No one interrupted their fight, watching, grinning, betting on who would win. More bets were with Roberts. Mary knew it was because she was a woman and she tried not to give into the desire to gut the men. Suddenly, Roberts jumped back and she jumped forward, aiming to stab him good in the gut but he bent, ducking under her blade. He knocked it aside with his own and then did something very low – he threw sand in her eyes. It was too quick for her to shield herself and she back peddled, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand, trying to clear her vision. Suddenly her feet were out from under her and she felt cold steel at her throat.

She looked up at Roberts, squinting because of the sand in her eyes. This was how she died was it? Where was Edward? Had he already kissed steel before her? Was he looking for Roberts and in extension her?

"Roberts!" A voice roared from the trees. Edward was suddenly in the clearing, his sword drawn and face like thunder. "Let her go! _Now!_"

Then Roberts was pulling her up, his sword against her throat, holding her hostage. "Come any closer there, Kenway, and I'll paint the sand red with her blood"

Edward's face pinched, a desperate look in his eyes. He looked at Mary and she looked back, feeling her stomach roll. "She has nothing to do with us. Let her go!"

"She don't? Could have fooled me by the way this lass wields her sword." She was slowly reaching for her dagger as Roberts and Edward spoke. Suddenly Robert's free hand caught her's. "You draw a single weapon, lass, I'll cut your hands off"

The way he spoke let Mary know he was very serious with that threat.

He was backing up, taking Mary with her. Edward followed, slowly because he didn't want Roberts to kill her. For every five steps Roberts took, Edward only took one. Roberts was grinning like a mad man. He was winning, she knew, he knew, Edward knew too. Edward's face became desperate, he wanted to save her and she knew that. She didn't want him to do anything stupid though. It would just get them both killed. If she had to choose…

"Take care of him lads! I'll take this lassie on board! She'll be our guest of honor!" She heard Edward yell her name, yell profanities at Roberts and the clash of blades as Robert's crew fell upon him. Then she felt the hilt of his sword against the side of her head and knew nothing more.


	39. Prisoner

**XXXIX.  
****Prisoner**

Mary awoke when she was tied up and being hauled onto Robert's ship. She kicked and yelled but he tossed her up onto the deck and she was silenced by her landing. Hitting the hard deck forced all the breath out of her lungs and made her wheeze. As she lay there, trying to remember how to breathe again, she realized that Roberts had made a huge mistake - he hadn't removed any of her weapons. She quickly cut the rope with her wrist blade and rolled to her feet as Black Bart towered over her, grinning at her in a lavish way. She was quickly surrounded by his crew, all grinning and leering, eyes undressing her, raking down her figure with crude intention.

"Looks like you're more resourceful than I thought." He chuckled, eyes glittering with amusement. She tensed, ready to rush at him but he spoke before she could move an inch. "Men, take her weapons from her."

Just like that, a swarm of men was upon her and while she fought, oh did she fight, there were too many. She realized quickly that this wasn't about them taking her weapons; it was about them breaking her will to fight. She wasn't going to give up so easily though. Her weapons were quickly lost in the tide of men with wandering fingers. Her wrist blades were unstrapped and kicked away, her sword too. Any weapon she had was quickly pulled off her person. Their fingers wandered up her shirt, down her trousers and she fought them off with her bare hands. There were just too many though. So many men, too many fingers to break. She didn't let them win though, she would not let them break her so easily.

Then she heard Roberts call for his men to step away and get preparations underway for them to set sail. They all left her so quickly, she fell to one knee. She panted, feeling bruised and molested but she hadn't given up and that was what mattered. A bruised body could heal given time, but a broken will would leave her a shell. She saw Robert's boot before her and heard him laugh.

"You're a fighter, I'll give you that. And you're a perfect reason for Kenway to not sink us. But that doesn't mean we won't sink him, oh no. We're going to break his little ship in half and send him to the deep." He was crouched in front of her, grinning like the mad man he was. She spat blood in his face, trying to think up a reply to go with it. Before she could though he backhanded her so hard she saw stars and so quickly there wasn't a chance for her to dodge.

"Son of a-" She hissed, trying to right herself.

"Ah…you have such spirit in you yet, but I'll find a way to break you. I will. That way if Kenway _does_ live, I can dangle his broken little kitten in front of him." He grabbed her arm and hauled her up once more. She grabbed his arm and tried to twist it, trying to break it. He threw her away from him and another man, a much bigger man, pounced upon her and soon she found herself in chains, sporting several new bruises.

He led her below deck and to a windowless room. There was a pile of hay in the corner and what looked to be a thick metal pipe by the pile of hay. Across from the pile of hay which she realized was a makeshift bed, was a pot that she thought was to be used as a privy. Roberts led her over there and she saw there was a chain attached to the pipe. She fought him as he tried to attach it to wrist. It was a long fight, one where she was proud to say she got in a few good hits but Roberts won it. He chained her to the pipe and then took off the other chain around her wrists before retreating.

"Welcome to my ship, lass! I'm sure the lads will have fun figuring out who gets to visit you first."

Then the door shut and the room was cast into darkness. She sat there a long time and she felt her heart shudder with fear.

It wasn't fear of the dark, no, it was the fear of what Roberts said. The men visiting her wouldn't be there for any friendly means. No, they'd be taking her by force. She could fight but how long could she keep that up? She suddenly had deep doubts about herself and her strength. No…she had to fight and she had to win. She couldn't allow them to…to…No. She just wouldn't even think about it, because it wouldn't happen. She would protect herself no matter what. Edward would come for her eventually, she knew that too. He wouldn't abandon her, he already promised that.

So she sat in the dark, alone and tried not to let her fears take over her mind. She was better than that. She was so much better than that. She was stronger than that. She did try to twist her arm out of the shackle but less she broke her thumb at a severally odd angle, there was no way she would be able to get her hand out of it. In fact, all she managed was to make her wrist hurt and she didn't want to rub it raw so she ended up just sitting in the corner, knees up, arms draped over her knees.

She experimented a little in her alone time, seeing how far she could move about the room. She could reach the pot, but nowhere near the door. She couldn't even touch it if she stretched as far as she could. So she sat in the dark, silent with only her thoughts for company. She worried for Edward terribly and knew he had to be worrying after her. She hoped that didn't cause him to do anything foolish.

As she sat and waited, she heard the boom of cannons. It was loud, probably meaning cannons were being fired no so far from where she sat. She hoped that maybe a cannonball would fly through the room and somehow help her figure out where she was and maybe break the pipe her chain was attached to. There was no such luck though and she sat even longer in the dark room. She grew hungry again after a spell and terribly thirsty. There was nothing she could do to sate the thirst or end her hunger.

Well after the cannons had stopped firing and she had heard the yelling of victorious men die down, she heard footsteps coming near the door. She didn't bother to get up, reserving what energy she had left to defending herself if need be. The door unlatched and opened, spilling light into the room. Mary flinched, her eyes burning. She squinted to see Roberts, holding a tray of bread and rum. Not the best meal, but her stomach pinched at the sight of it.

"Did you think I forgot about you, lass?" He asked, hanging a lantern by the door. She kept her mouth shut though, no bothering to answer him. He set the tray down and slid it towards her. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, as if she might be able to reach it.

She looked at the bread and the rum doubtfully. What if he poisoned it? Was he trying to kill her already? Give her rotting corpse to Edward? She glanced back at him and he was smiling, as if he found something funny.

"It's perfectly good. I'm not going to kill you. Yet"

"Why not?" She asked. She dared a sip of her rum. It tasted fine, but that didn't mean anything. Still the cool liquid down her throat felt heavenly.

"Because you clearly mean something to him – he clearly wants you. You have value" His words were simple. She narrowed her eyes and touched the nearly stale bread. She broke a piece off and ate it, finding that it tasted safe enough.

"Basically I'm nothing but treasure to you" She stated.

"Don't worry lass, that just assures you that you'll at least be alive until I can kill that bastard, Kenway" He seemed to act as if she should find comfort in this.

"So you're giving me quarter?"

"Well…what happens here when we're sailing, when I'm not watching you…." His words died off. She got the threat right away and narrowed her eyes.

"You may want to rethink that"

He gave her an amused smile. "And why is that, lass?"

The lie left her mouth before she could stop herself. She didn't really think it through; she just kind of said it without thought. She said it to save her own skin, hoping it might scare Roberts into releasing her or into giving her true quarter, into protecting her from his crew.

"Because I'm his wife"

Roberts was silent for a spell. "Is that so?"

Mary felt her heart drop. He didn't sound scared, he sounded intrigued, as if this was some interesting information he had just learned. She sat staring at him, wishing what she saw in his eyes was fear, wishing the next words out of his mouth were how they were going to set her adrift with some supplies to last her until she was found. Of course she couldn't be so lucky. No, in fact it was quite the opposite. Roberts smiled, a cruel, mean smile.

"Well then, we'll expect him to come charging after you. He wouldn't want his precious kitten to end up hung." His fingers stroked his pistol. He stayed a little longer, watching her finish her food and her drink. He made some more crude comments which ended when Mary lost her temper and threw the tray and cup at him. He dodged, laughing, picked the two items up and left the room. He left the lantern at least and that was a small kindness.

After several hours though, the light burned out and she was stuck in the dark again. She knew she could endure it though. She would either figure her own way out or Edward would come for her. Either way, she was sure that she would escape this alive.

* * *

Mary had no real concept of time while in that room. Sometimes there was light, sometimes there wasn't It all depended on if anyone visited her or not. It also depended on who it was who was visiting her. If it was one of the crews men, often the room was dark which made her struggling all the more difficult. It didn't make their struggle any easier either though. She got in a few good hits and more often than not, she sent them staggering from the room, holding onto their groin cursing and yelling all the way. That didn't stop others from coming – it didn't stop the same ones from returning for a second try either.

Oh and she killed them too. When she could, if she could, she'd break their necks with her bare hands. She quickly learned that took up too much of her precious energy though and she never knew when another meal was coming. She began only breaking their necks if they came too close to having what they wanted. Usually, she'd wrap her chain around their throat and pull until they went limp. She thought the tally of the men she killed had to be near one hundred. It didn't stop them from coming; it didn't stop them from trying. They were men and men had needs but she was no woman of casual leisure and she would not be treated as one.

Roberts visited her as well. She used him as a marking of time. He often brought food with him unless he was mad at her for killing another member of his crew. Then he would starve her and only bring her some dirty water, just to keep her alive. He weakened her bit by bit, day by day and it made it all the easier for his crew. She had an assortment of bruises dotting her thinning figure. They covered her from head to toe making her stiff. Sometimes the bruises made it too hard to move. Three times in the time she had been on the ship, the crews men had won. Three times. She killed them though the next time they had tried to prey upon her. So those three men were among her count at least.

As of now, the door opened again and Roberts brought a fresh lamp, giving her a small sun. She had not killed a man in a while. If she could guess, it was almost a week. She was sitting on her bed of hay, trying to get her shackle off. Her wrist was bloody and raw but yet she persisted. Roberts raised an eyebrow but did not comment, closing the door and leaning against it as was his habit. He had a tray of food in his hand and though she was starving, she paid it no mind at the moment. Blood dripped hot and heavy down her wrist and the pain was becoming unbearable. She swallowed hard and then dropped her quickly numbing hand.

"Surprised you got any meat left on that wrist." Commented Roberts as he sat her food and drink down and slid it to her. Rum again, for when she was behaved. A man had not visited her in quite a few days though. She hadn't had a chance to kill anyone.

"What have you come to discuss today Roberts?" She asked him, ignoring his comment. She took a bite of the stale bread and looked up at her captor. She hated him with a burning intensity and she wouldn't hesitate to gorge out his eyes but she talked with him when he was here. In a way it helped her stay sane.

"Surprised you got any muscle left as well…You've been in this room for some time now. Some months"

"Months you say? How long has it been since you took me captive?" She took a drink of the rum and looked back up at him. That was a good question. The days and nights had no meaning to her. She had no idea how long she had been in this room, how long she had been alone, how long it had been since she had been captured.

"We're nearly at the end of the year" He told her and she nodded as if had told her something she already knew. Perhaps she was going a little mad in this room. It was hard not to. Her time was spent either in thought, trying to exercise as much as she could in the small room, in desperate hunger or in desperate fear. "You've got a madness in your eye, lass. Perhaps in the morn I'll have you brought onto the deck for a nip of fresh air"

"It's night?"

"Yes, I think you need to have some fresh air tomorrow" He spoke as if she had not. He nodded to himself and then was silent until she was done eating. She pushed the tray back, knowing it was no use to throw it at him anymore. Then he left her and she lay down and try to get some sleep. In the morning she might get her first fresh air in _months_ eh? She wondered, as she lay there, how many months it had been indeed. He said they were nearly at the end of the year…

If she remembered right, when she and Edward had finally hunted him down it had been May. So what month was it now? October? November? She should have asked. She hadn't thought of it though and now it was too late. She closed her eyes and thought of Edward. She worried after him but she knew he was alive. If he were dead, Roberts would have come and rubbed it in her face before he shot her in the head. No, Edward was alive and yet hunting Roberts down. She had to keep hope and keep trying to get out of here.

* * *

It must have been morning because Roberts and his first mate showed up, a pair of cuffs in their hand. Her wrist had scabbed over from the night before but it still hurt. They put one cuff on her good wrist, holding onto her tightly. She didn't do anything. No, she wanted to go outside for a little, perhaps figure out where they were, figure out a way to send a signal to Edward. Or at the very least come up with an escape plan. When she had been led to the room, she had been struggling and very foolishly had not paid any mind to her surroundings. Now as they led her to the deck, she paid the upmost attention to them.

When they came up onto the bright deck she was blinded by the morning sunlight and flinched back. The first mate grabbed her and pushed her forward. She sprawled out on the deck and she heard the jack-tars laughing. She pushed herself to her knees and blinked, looking about.

They weren't in the West Indies anymore. Where the bloody hell where they?

"We're off the coast of Africa, lass" She heard Roberts say as if he were reading her mind. She turned to look at him. Africa? Of course, Africa…She didn't know if Edward knew to come and look for her here or if he had been able to follow Roberts all this way. Good chances were that she was probably alone. She felt her hope falter a little.

"Africa, eh? And what's a man like you doing off the coast of Africa?" She asked. She saw some jack-tars staring at her, as if wondering how she had the stones to be asking the Captain such a question. She realized Roberts was a cruel man and he probably inflicted just as much pain on his crew as he did everyone else out there.

He didn't answer her; he just grabbed her by the chains connecting her wrists. She hissed in pain because of her one wrist. He dragged her over to a mast and then chained her to that. She was able to sit on a nearby box but otherwise she was stuck standing. Her legs hurt and soon she was forced to sit but…

Well, it was really damn nice to be breathing fresh air again. One never got entirely used to the smell of a ship's lower decks. They smelt…well, if one wanted to put it in the nicest terms they could, the lower decks smelt like men. The sweat and salt water and other things that Mary didn't want to think about. At least the wind blew those smells away up here. She leaned against the mast, watched the men work and tried to ignore the way they looked at her. Her clothes were ruined after all, they barely covered her body but there wasn't much she could do about that so it just had to be left as it was.

Roberts had wandered away and was shouting orders to his men. She could hear him from somewhere behind her. She just sat, silent as she could be, enjoying the sunlight on her skin, enjoying the breeze in her hair. She glanced around after a while, out into the water. She could see land not too far away. They seemed to be heading for it in fact. There seemed to be some type of encampment on the cliffs of it and she wondered why they were going there.

There was sinking feeling in her gut though. Soon she'd find out.


	40. Loss of Hope

**XL.  
****Loss of Hope**

The man lay dead; his sword was used to hack through the chain. The damn fool brought his sword in with him and Mary wasn't a fool herself. She ran, the chain rattling against her wrist. She had to stop and hide as three large jack-tars rushed into her room. The room that was once her room. They saw the dead mate and they cursed and hollered for someone to find her before Roberts found out she was gone. She still had the sword. It was clean but only because she had strangled the man to death.

By Robert's count, and she didn't know how much she could trust that, it had been another two months. They had been sailing along the coast, taking this ship and that ship. From the gossip she heard outside her door, the Captain was taking no Quarter and that was really upsetting some men. For him to be so cruel, they couldn't understand. She did, in some ways at least. He knew Edward was coming, he could feel it on the wind. He was trying to send a message to him. Mary was going to send a message instead. She was going to kill Roberts and swim to shore and then… Well she didn't know what would happen then.

She would hide and wait she supposed. At least if she were on land, there would be sunlight and food and she was sure she could find fresh water if pressed. She just wanted off this ship. This was a nightmare and it had to end.

She had been waiting, for months now, for someone to slip up and bring a weapon into the room with them. So many of them were cautious and shed them before entering but the dead man had stunk of alcohol and it had made him foolish. She drifted through the ship, from hiding spot to hiding spot. She would see if she could kill Roberts and even if she couldn't…she could at least escape. She could at least get away. Right now that was the more pressing issue she supposed. Her legs felt weak, her arms too. All and all she probably hadn't eaten in two days. Roberts had brought her some water just a little before the drunken man had shown up so at least she was hydrated.

She made her way towards the upper deck, knowing that it was going to be crawling with men. She figured she would forsake killing Roberts unless he was right on the other side. If that was the case, she'd run him through and be off the ship before someone could so much as shout. She took a deep breath and opened the hatch a crack, peeking out.

"_SHE WHAT?_" She heard Roberts. 'She'…They had to be talking about her. He knew she escaped. She threw open the hatch and jumped out, running for the edge of the ship. Had she been at full strength, it would have been nothing to her. She'd already be in the water. As it was, she was at half-strength at best and so much slower because of it. She heard Roberts calling out to stop her.

A man stepped in her way. She slashed the sword she still clutched in her hand. Hot blood splattered on her face, into her mouth and she tasted the man's bitter blood, but she kept moving, jumping over him as he clutched at his stomach. Suddenly someone tackled her from behind. The sword twisted in her grip and she felt the point of it slice into her arm. It hurt like hell, but she jabbed it backwards, catching her attacker in the face. He shouted and wheeled off her. She pulled herself up to her knees. She was so close! Just another few feet!

Someone grabbed her ankle and yanked her back. She shouted, clawing at the deck desperately. Before she knew it, she was being held on the deck by a large jack-tar as Roberts stood over her, his face red with anger. She kicked and struggled a while but she quickly realized it was useless. She was caught.

Suddenly she felt Roberts grab her by her hair, yanking her head back so she could look up at him. She didn't cry out, but she gritted her teeth and tried to bear the pain. She was aching all over and she was cursing her ill luck. If only she had been a little faster…a little stronger…

"You think you can escape _my_ ship, bitch? You think you can just _leave_?" He hissed in her face. He tossed her head down and she felt it connect with the deck, sending waves of pain down to her spine. The world spun. "Chain her up good down there." There was dark laughter. "No one is to see her though. Water once a day, food once every four. We'll break this bitch yet"

Then she felt herself being dragged away, but she couldn't say for sure because she blacked out.

* * *

She knew the next month very well. Once a day, someone would bring her water, just as Black Bart instructed. She tried to make the drink last through the day by only taking small sips but she was only given a shallow bowl's worth. Just enough to wet her throat and then no more. Not until the next day. She spent three hungry days before on the fourth she was given just a little bit of food. She was only given enough to stop her stomach from ripping her apart and not a scrap more.

Roberts stopped by once a week. He didn't always talk and really she didn't have the extra energy to waste on being sarcastic. The third week he told her that it was the start of February. She had been a captive for nearly a year. She didn't know how much longer she could last. Her chain was shorter now, both of her hands captured in chains. Now both her wrists were raw from the time she found the strength to try and free herself. She didn't find that strength often. In fact she spent most of her time pacing or trying to conserve energy. She heard the boom of cannons every once in a while, proof that Roberts was still taking ships.

One day – or evening as it was – he came into her room and unchained her for a moment to untangle her chains from the pipe before shackling her wrist once more and leading her out of the room. He led her to the deck where the sun was setting and then to a rowboat waiting for them in the water. He told her if she didn't behave, he would drown her. It seemed Edward's ship had been spotted and he was going to dangle her as bait. He was going to see if Edward would back off if she was used as a hostage. Of course he would but she hoped he didn't. She hoped that he got angry and charged in and killed Roberts like she had failed to.

She was taken to shore and she was taken by the first mate, who seemed to hate her guts, to get cleaned up. He took her to a small hut and he chained her to a pole in the middle. There he stripped of her dirty clothes by literally cutting them off her. He didn't seem to have a single interest in her and she found that strange. Maybe he didn't prefer women? There were always the odd tale or two of men like that on the sea or on land. He didn't scrub her clean or anything, in fact he seem disgusted by the idea of touching her at all. Instead he dumped two buckets of water on her. It was at least semi-warm but it was still a shock and she sputtered and cursed at him.

He left her chained, naked, shivering and angry for a few minutes and when he came back he had brought some old sheets to dry herself off with. He let her do that while he guarded the door. Then he gave her some clothes to slip into. She managed to get the pants on but she couldn't get the shirt on with her hands chained.

"Mate, you're going to have to unchain at least _one _of my arms" She told him.

"If you try to escape again, you're going to have my knife in your throat" He spoke in a thick accent so when he said 'again' it sounded like 'agen' and 'throat' sounded like 'thrut'. She nodded to show she understood however and he unchained her one wrist, in fact her bad one. The one which had always been chained up. It was her weaker hand now and she couldn't give him the needed punch to the forehead to knock him out with this hand. So she shrugged the shirt on and then held out her wrist obediently for him to chain her back up.

He seemed pleased, though only showed it with a slight relaxation in his eyes. It wasn't much but it sparked an idea in her mind. If she _pretended_ to be broken, their guards were wane and she'd be able to find a way to escape or at least slit a few throats before they slit her's. So she behaved herself while he gave her a pair of boots that barely fit her. He also tied her hair back and it made her skin crawl to feel his fingers on the back of her neck, a sentiment she felt he shared. Then he stepped away, just like that.

"Why did you tie my hair back?" She asked, though she coughed afterwards. Her throat was dry and a little raw. She wanted some rum or better yet some water. She doubted asking for some would get her any though.

"So Kenway can see your face when we slit your throat" He said it so matter-of-factly but she supposed that was the plan – kill her in front of Edward, drive him into a rage, slit his throat next. They weren't going to die this way though, Mary couldn't let that happen. Her pride wouldn't let these fools be the death of her. Still, she let horror enter her eyes, as if she hadn't expected than answer. She didn't give him a sarcastic, biting reply like she wanted to. Instead, she lowered her horror-stricken eyes and prayed he thought she was breaking at last.

She was only a woman after all, and women were "weak".

Mary was led by the man back to Roberts and Roberts led her to the top of the cliff that overlooked the waters. There she saw the _Jackdaw_ sitting proudly just on the other side of the bay, out of range of the guns mounted on the cliff. Roberts held her arm, holding her so close to the edge a part of her feared he was going to push her off into the water.

"He's coming for you, lass. Your husband is coming and oh, I know his rage is great. We've been dodging him for months, dangling the fact that we have _you_ right in front of him" Roberts said to her, a smile on his face. It was a tranquil smile, as if he got some kind of peace from these thoughts. He was mad, Mary thought, completely mad.

"He's going to kill you" She told him.

"Maybe. The best man of the two of us will win, that much I know. I still have the upper hand though, I still have you and until he knows your condition…Well I doubt he'll make much of a move against me"

Then he looked out to sea, watching the last of the sun's rays disappear, swallowed by the ever hungry sea. She watched too, wondering if Edward was indeed coming for her and when he might be here. She wondered if she could loop her chains around Robert's head and kill him where they stood. She wondered if she could survive if she jumped into the sea and if she had the strength to swim to the _Jackdaw_. She doubted that though.

"Are you thinking of ways to escape, lass?" Robert's voice was low, he wasn't looking at her. "Thinking and pondering upon ways you might take my life?"

"I'm not thinking of them, I'm hoping on them. I'm wishing for them." She answered, making her voice sound bland. Making it sound hopeless, like she had given up on action and only had a hollow hope to be rescued. Roberts was looking at her, trying to read her face. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see the spark still in her eyes.

"We'll see what happens, lassie" And he smiled, but it was almost bitter looking. Then he dragged her away from the edge. He was clearly getting ready to set his trap and Mary knew, though she hated it, she was the bait.


	41. Savior

**XLI.  
****Savior**

There was a flagpole on the top of the cliffs where Roberts had dangled her and that was where he chained her. She kneeled on the ground, knowing there was no way to hide herself. Edward would come rushing up, desperate to find her, angry enough to spit into Roberts' eye and he would see her. He would run over and go to free her and Roberts would open a vent in his head. Then he'd have a good laugh while her entire world fell apart again and then give her a good dose between the eyes as well. Yes, that was what she saw happening and she was terribly desperate to avoid it.

She pulled on the chain, hoping to weaken it. Then, she began shouting, realizing that there was no other way to warn Edward. She had no idea if he could hear her, but Roberts could. He sent his first mate back out to gag her and to ensure that she couldn't remove it, she was forced to stand and literally _tied_ to the flag pole. She struggled and fought but considering her mouth was full of cloth, she couldn't do much. So she stood there in the dark, waiting for Edward to show up.

It didn't take long for Edward to show up after that. It was full dark and his white clothing stood out stark in comparison with the darkness around them and while he saw her, he hesitated. She shook her head, furrowing her brow, indicating she did not want him to come forward and save her. His face twisted and she could read the emotions on his face even with such distance between them; worry, relief, anger, sadness, desperation and then there was also love. She wanted to tell him she wasn't afraid to die here, that she didn't want him to be afraid of her dying. She wanted to put her feelings into words, just in case she did happen to die, there would never be any confusion on how she felt. He stood there though, looking about for Roberts and perhaps five minutes had passed and he walked out into the open. He held a gun, which he kept pointed at her.

"By jove, Edward Kenway! How can I not be impressed by the attention you've paid me!" He laughed.

"Roberts! Let. Her. Go!"

"Aye, I'll let your wife go…when you're nothing but a bloody corpse!" He fired suddenly at Edward and he was forced to move lest he get hit. Mary saw the blood though! He had been hit! She struggled, despite being weak and she strained to be released. Roberts gave her what she wanted, almost, but cutting her ropes with his sword. He grabbed her wrist and tugged on her, sending her to her knees. "Up, bitch!" He snarled.

He dragged her, fighting him desperately all the way, to the edge of the cliff. He turned, spinning her around as well and she could see Edward was fast approaching, though his fingers clutched his side. She would have shouted for him, but her mouth was still gagged. Roberts dropped his empty pistol and grabbed a torch and began waving frantically. Edward did not stop his advance until Roberts swung her out over open water.

She kicked frantically as the earth left her feet. She had never felt true fear but if it had not been so undignified, Mary might have pissed herself. There was nothing like looking down to see nothing below you and to know the only thing holding onto you was a madman who might let go at any turn. She now clung to him as if he were her only salvation because that might have just been true in this situation.

"Come any closer and I drop her." He warned Edward and she glanced up, seeing Edward had stopped. She wished he hadn't, but the core of her was very thankful he did. Her heart was beating frantically. Fuck pissing herself, if she didn't have the gag on she might have thrown up for all the churning her stomach was doing.

She was so focused on Edward and Roberts, so focused on Edward's stare down with the other man, she didn't realized when the ocean wasn't the only thing beneath her. Suddenly, Roberts was shouting at Edward again and she didn't catch the words because he half turned, grabbing her more sternly and gave her a toss. She might have screamed against the gag, but she wasn't completely sure. Instead of rock or ocean battering her body, she hit hard wood.

More importantly, she was up in the nest of the _Royal Fortune_. He had been signaling it with the torch and now that it was here, he jumped onto the ship, landing beside her. She ripped off her gag and spat out the cloth and he leaned down grabbing her around her waist and lifting her up.

"Don't get no wise ideas, girl. This night is just starting." Then he grabbed the pulley and jumped down. Mary had done so herself on her own ship and even on Edward's before, but the _Royal Fortune_ was much bigger. She didn't know how Edward's stood a chance. Still she looked back at the cliff where Edward was now frantically signaling the _Jackdaw_. She couldn't see his face or features but she could see the torch in his hands.

When they reached the main deck, Mary was cast into the First Mate's arms. "Take her down below to her room. Kill her, leave her corpse for Kenway to find"

"What?" She shouted at Roberts but he was already heading to the wheel of his ship. The First Mate folded her arms behind her and forced her into the lower deck. She didn't struggle until they got closer to the room. He ended up throwing her into it and she stumbled, smacking her head off the pipe in the back. The world spun and she was on her knees, a bad way to be in a fight.

She heard the First Mate drawing his sword and she turned to look at him. A cold glimmer was shining in his eyes. He _wanted_ to kill her – he had been wanting to do this for a long time now. How long she couldn't say, but she wasn't going to lay here and die. He came closer and she waited for her chance. She rolled into her back and she kicked him right in the knee cap once, twice and a third time as quickly and as hard as she could. He cried out, the sword dropping from his fingers and he pitched backwards.

She jumped up and found herself on top of him, fighting with him for his sword. They rolled, fingers scraping the wooden floor. She heard the boom of cannons and she knew Black Bart was now fighting for his life. She was fighting for her's too and she knew she had to win. Finally her fingers closed around the blade – yes the blade itself. She felt its sharp edges cut her fingers but she didn't care. She used it like a knife, stabbing straight into the First Mate's throat, right through it and into the floor. She climbed off him and stole the bandana from his head, using it to tie over her own hair. She hoped to blend in with Bart's crew at least until Edward's could board. She took another piece of cloth off the First Mate and used it to tie around her now bleeding fingers.

She took the sword and his two pistols and stormed up to the deck as fast as she could. What she found there was slaughter. Blood ran down the main deck in a sluice, bodies and body parts lay scattered in the thick puddles, eyes that no longer saw were staring at her. She heard Black Bart shouting orders to his crew and she heard Edward shouting "Shorten the royals! Prepare the boarding hooks! Heave ho, lads! Heave ho!"

They were boarding already? Where was Roberts?

She moved to the upper deck and by the wheel, but no one was there. She stumbled forward as the ship rocked violently and then someone grabbed her from behind. They forced her to turn and held her tightly against them, nails digging into her skin, a wicked dagger at her throat. She realized it was Roberts, of course it was Roberts.

"Where are you Kenway? Look what I have here! I have your kitten here!" He called, scanning the deck for Edward. She looked for him too. "Let us see who has a more wicked blade! May the best of we two sing praises of the second!" There was no answer and Mary wondered where Edward was. He always boarded with his crew. "Edward Kenway!" He shouted – or tried to.

'Kenway' was broken off with a strangled gurgle and Mary was pushed away from him, blade lifting just in time to keep from slitting her throat. She stumbled and turned to see that Roberts was being hung by a rope dart. She looked up and saw Edward balancing on one of the masts, holding the rope. His side was bleeding but he didn't seem to pay it any mind. Roberts was his target and he was going to kill him. Roberts was no fool and took the dagger he had been threatening her with and slit the rope hanging him. He fell to his knees, dagger spilling from his hand, gasping for air.

Mary grabbed it and she glanced up, Edward was already gone. He was coming though, she knew that much.

Roberts began to stagger to his feet and Mary struck, the dagger sinking into the area above his collar bone. He gasped in shock and then fell back onto his back. Mary let go of the dagger, letting it stay in his flesh as he fell back.

"Ah…got me at last, lass" He laughed but it must have hurt because he stopped. Edward was there then, right behind her.

"Mary!" His voice was raw with emotion and he grabbed her from behind, hugging her tightly to him. Roberts watched with a nearly jealous look in his eye.

"A merry life and a short one, as promised!" Robert said, distracting them both. Edward let go of Mary and stepped around her, kneeling close to Roberts. "How well I know myself…and what of you Edward? Have you found the _peace_ you seek?"

"I'm not aiming so high as that. For what's peace but a confusion between two wars?" Edward stated, sounding very wise. Mary glanced at him, wondering when he had figured that out for himself. Yet for his words, she knew that he desired peace – she knew because she did too.

Roberts laughed though but it quickly cut off once more with a gurgling sound. "You're a stoic then! Perhaps I was wrong about you…She might have had some use for you after all" His eyes became a little distant as he said that.

"She?" Mary muttered but Edward's words overwrote her's.

"Of whom do you speak?"

"Oh…She who lies in wait." He groaned and she saw his teeth were stained red. "I had hoped…to find her, to see her again. To open the door of the temple and hear her speak my name once more" He paused a moment. "Aita…"

_Aita?_

"Talk sense man!" Edward demanded.

"I was born too soon…like some many others before…"

Edward had clearly had enough though. "Where's the device, Roberts?"

Roberts removed the device from his coat and handed it with a trembling hand. He didn't have much longer. Once Edward had the strange looking device in his hands, Roberts grabbed the dagger still embedded in him and yanked it out, allowing a tide of blood to flow from the wound.

"Destroy this body, Edward." He begged. "The Templars…if they take me…" But his breath left him and his eyes went glassy. He was gone. Mary looked down at him and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She felt a tear run down her face and she didn't realize Edward was looking. He had turned to hear the cheers from his victorious crew but he saw the tear on her cheek.

"Mary…" he said her name softly.

"It's over. I survived" She whispered, mainly to herself but Edward had her in his warm arms. He didn't care that his crew was watching. She didn't care either. She buried herself in his robes and he hugged her tightly against his chest as if he might never let her go again. She could almost hear the pain in his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mary! I searched and searched but he always eluded me – he hid and back tracked and I tried to find you so hard. I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He repeated the words but she didn't blame him, not in the least. She'd say as much but her face was against his chest and she doubted he'd hear her if she did attempt to tell him anyway. He held her for a moment longer and then gently let her go. She looked up at him finally, brow furrowing.

"It ain't your fault Edward. None of it is. I'm safe now, that's all that matters." She turned her eyes to Robert's body. "Let's get him in the drink, eh?"

"And then I could use one." Edward sighed. She smiled softly and the bent to held with Robert's body but Edward grabbed him himself and tossed him gently overboard. They both looked down, watching as Bart Roberts sank beneath the surface and yet another Sage disappeared from the world.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, that's it for today methinks. Hope you enjoyed another enthralling segment of this fanfiction. Much love to you readers, you reviewers and those who have joined the boat by subscribing and favoring. You're all awesome and I hope you'll all stick around for another couple chapters because goodness knows theres more!


	42. Heart of War

**XLII.  
****Heart of War**

Edward took Mary back to the _Jackdaw_ and back to the room they shared. She made him treat his wounded side first and then he insisted on looking after her. He examined each of her bruises, each of her cuts and treated each of her wounds he could. She tried to say she could do it herself, she tried to make him leave the room, not wanting him to see the extent of the torture put upon her body but he wouldn't go. He _couldn't_. She understood in some ways and in other ways she just wanted to save him from the pain of seeing what Roberts had done to her. Of what he had let happen to her.

She sat on his bed and she looked at her wrist – both raw and still a little bloody. They would be scarred horribly, probably for the rest of her life. She saw the grief and pain on his face. She saw how he wanted to turn away, but he knew he couldn't. She silently began to clean the wounds, but he stopped her with gentle hands.

"Mary…just…let me…please" He spoke as if each word caused him pain. She handed him the cloth and let him clean her wounds and tried not to flinch every time the cloth brushed against the raw wounds. They were silent until after he had wrapped her wrists. "Anywhere else?"

"Those were the worst of it. The rest is just bruises…you saw" She told him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, she could see the pain in them yet, but it was clear her was pushing it back.

"I'm sorry..."

"Edward…I'm fine, really"

"Mary, just…let me make sure" His fingers reached for the shirt she was wearing and she stood, pacing away.

"Edward, it's not your fault!" She snapped. "I know what you're doing and I know your blaming yourself, but its not your fault. Just…just let it go. Let's go eat something, please, I'm starving"

Edward's shoulders sagged. "Aye…Aye, alright. It's just all those months you were gone…I was so afraid…I just had this fear in my heart that he was going to kill you before I could get to you." He took a deep breath. She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close again, like he had on the _Royal Fortune_. They just stood there for what seemed like it should have been forever.

Edward looked up at her from where he sat. She gently stroked his hair. "Lets eat, hm, love? Then we'll rest and tomorrow we'll start back to the West Indies and we'll finish this. Once and for all"

"I don't know if I can." He pressed his head into her chest and she stood, stroking his hair. "I don't know if I can finish this Mary. I don't know if I have the stones to. I know so much of what has happened to me is my own fault and I can't…I can't blame anyone for that but can I really go and kill Torres? Can I really finish this?"

"Of course you can Edward" She softly said. "You're a good man Edward and one of the strongest people I know"

"I don't always feel strong" She heard his muffled voice. She laughed gently and he looked up at her.

"Do you think anyone does, Edward?" She gently sat down next to him again, cupping his face between her hands. He looked into her eyes with his soft blue ones and suddenly none of it felt real. She wondered if she were just dreaming all of this. Dreaming her rescue, dreaming being back with Edward. She wondered if she wouldn't wake up in that dark room again, under Roberts' mercy.

"Mary…I…"

"Edward, I thought I was going to die…or that one of us was anyway. Just in case that ever happens again I just want to be clear with you."

"Clear?"

She took a deep breath and she felt her heart tremble. It was rare for Mary to place all her cards on the table so to speak. She was one who kept most of her feelings and thoughts to herself. She found that when she lay them out, bad things always happened to her. She always lost something. She had almost lost her own life though with Roberts. She had almost lost her chance to lay her cards on the table, this one final time. She was going to get hurt, she knew it. That was already a known fact though, Edward was going back to his wife. He was leaving her behind and well, there was no greater harm that could be done at this point. She had to say it tough. She had to say exactly what was on her mind, exactly what was in her heart – what if she didn't get another chance?

"I love you…Edward. I love you"

There she said it. He blinked, and opened his mouth only to close it again. He pressed his lips together as if thinking hard about what she had said. Then she saw him take a deep breath.

"I love you too"

And then he kissed her, gently and warmly. It was the type of kiss that said he didn't want her to leave, that he didn't want to go back to his wife, that he didn't want to be anywhere else. She knew she was going to be kicking herself for it later, but she kissed him back, just as warmly, just as deeply. She knew she might now need to kick his ass to get him to go back to his Caroline – because he _had _to go back. That was what she kept telling herself. If he wanted to do right, he had to go back. Yet, in his arms at that moment, she didn't want him anywhere else. She didn't want him to leave, she knew it'd break her heart.

She pulled away first, bowing her head. She felt a little light headed and she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or if it were from hunger. She decided to say it was from hunger for she needed her distance from Edward now or it was clear she'd be making a mistake. So she stood, pulling herself out of his arms. He blinked, as if clearing his vision.

"That's right, you're hungry." He said as if realizing that fact again. Together the two of them exited the room and went to get her something to eat. The Cook had still been up and it turned out he made her something to eat, knowing she'd be coming. He gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading to bed himself. A few men were up, sailing the ship as she could feel it moving. She wondered if Edward planned to sail back as fast as possible.

"What did you do with the device?" She asked him finally.

"I hid it." He answered. He was sitting across from her. He wasn't eating himself, he was just sitting there watching her eat. She found it a little unnerving. She cleared her throat after taking a long drink of rum.

"So I take it that its safe?"

"Very"

She ate some more but she found he never took his eyes off her. She kept her eyes down but every time she glanced up, there he was, staring. She drank some more, knowing that perhaps she shouldn't, all things considered. She glanced back at him. She cursed under her breath.

"I'm not going to disappear, Edward" Her voice was dry. Was she slurring a little? Yes, she was slurring a little. She tried to hide the fact that she noticed with another drink. What happened last time she had drank too much around Edward?

"I know" He began playing with a dagger, carving holes in the table. He finally looked down. "I missed you though. Having you here doesn't feel real."

"I already thought that myself" She said with a soft laughed. There was a moment of pause and finally Mary spoke up, tilting her head to the side slightly. "What…did you miss about me…exactly?"

Edward's eyes flashed dangerously. "Mary, you're never at your best when you're drunk. Don't do anything you'll regret"

"I've done plenty I regret. I've lived with those choices well so far" She smiled, making it just as dangerous. Edward stood up, leaving his dagger on the table.

"Well I missed your smile and your laugh and that way you look at me when I've done something stupid"

"Which I give to you often" She laughed.

He grabbed her suddenly, pulling her up from her seat and stark against him. "And oh, how I've missed that smart mouth" He ran a finger down the side of her face, letting it sit on her lips for a moment before running down her neck and over the top of one of her breasts. He pushed her gently up onto the table and she found her arms around hm. "And those lips…" He nipped at a sensitive bit of skin on her neck making her moan softly. "…and the noises that come from them."

He pulled her legs up around his hips so he could pick her up. He seemed to remember they were in the kitchen where anyone could happen upon them. He let her slid down his body and he gave her a gentle push towards his room. He closed the door and pulled her against him once more as soon as they were within.

"You know what else I really missed?" He asked as he stripped her of her shirt.

"What?" She managed, but his wandering fingers made it hard for her to remember how to speak. Yes, she was sore but he was gentle, extremely so. His fingers glided over her skin, always finding the most sensitive place to brush against, always finding the right place to touch to make her groan softly.

"I missed you warming my bed. Nights have been awfully cold with you."

He turned, placing her gently on the bed and tugging her pants off. Somewhere he had shed his shirt and she already couldn't remember through the haze of passion clouding her mind.

"Good thing you got me back, eh?" She brushed her hands against his cheek. He gave her a lavish grin and she couldn't help but smile, a happiness deep in her heart. She had found her peace, even if it was only temporary, with Edward.

* * *

_June 1722_

The months it took to sail back to Havana were spent planning. When she and Edward had time, they went over plans to draw Torres out of hiding. Then they made new plans and plans besides in case he was in hiding or whatever else was probably hiding for them in Havana. When they arrived though, none of their planning could have prepared them for what they found. The entire city was on lockdown and anyone found on the streets without damn good reason was shot.

Mary and Edward ducked behind some cargo boxes and Edward was cursing their ill luck. Mary waited patiently, eyes focusing on the guards who were questioning a pirate. She was trying to listen but she was not fluent in Spanish. Lucky for her, the man they were accusing spoke the King's English instead of Spanish so she had at least half of the conversation.

"For fuck's sake man! Don't touch me!" He cried. "Let me go! I ain't who you think I am!"

She watched as the guards forced him to his knees, his hands bound behind his back. He struggled but it was no good. One of them put a bullet in him and he slumped to the ground, brain matter spilling across the cobble stones like mashed fruit. Mary took a deep breath, settling herself next to Edward once more.

"What now?" She asked.

"We try and find Rhona. She's here somewhere right?"

"Probably waiting for us. Should we split up?" Edward's eyes flashed at mention of that.

"No." He hissed. "Christ, no"

She sighed. "Edward…"

"_No_. No, Mary, you are staying with me." He grabbed her hand as if he could make her stay. She just rolled her eyes. Fine, she would stay. She supposed it was a better idea in some way but worse in others. Like it would be so much easier for them to be spotted just because there were two of them instead of one. Edward's hand held her's tight and she understood how he wanted to protect her, but it was tiring in a way.

"Alright, Christ, Edward" She relented and she saw him visibly relax.

"Don't you _Christ_ me, woman" He chided softly and she couldn't help but smile. The smile was short-lived however because she heard shouting in Spanish. She glanced behind them, above the crates. Seemed their argument might have been overheard. A guard was pointing towards their stack of boxes.

Both she and Edward readied themselves and when the guards tried to surprise them, they had a surprise for them instead. It was easy to kill the three of them and toss their bodies into the harbor. Then, splattered with blood, the two of them hurried into the city of Havana to find the ex-Governor Torres and end this war once and for all.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you guys loved it. I'll see you next chapter!


	43. A Solider

**XLIII.  
****A Solider**

Sneaking through Havana was easier said than done. They took to the rooftops but there were guards there and in fact the other guards seemed to know to look up now. Mary cursed, ducking down once more as Edward hid behind a chimney. He was holding his blowpipe in his hands and she was hanging off the edge of a roof. Her arms were burning already and she could feel a sweat working itself up on her skin. She couldn't hang on much longer and if anyone walked by they would see her very easily. She glanced at Edward, who took aim at the guard who was quickly approaching where she dangled. There was the sound of a dart leaving the pipe and then the man staggered, hand going to his neck. Mary began to achingly pull herself back up as the man's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Edward hurried over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up next to him.

"Damn, this poison you use on these is _lethal_." Edward whispered as she pulled herself to her feet.

"It's a mix of a few different kinds" Mary said with a shrug. The Natives had come up with it long before and the Assassins had just used the recipe. It fit their purposes very well or so she thought. She drew a small dagger and then finished off the man. Edward didn't say anything, knowing that it was better if he was dead. The poison would have finished him off but why risk someone finding and curing him? Why not just finish him off now and let it be over with?

The two of them moved on. It was hard going, sneaking through this alerted town. Several more times they had to go around patrols or take to the roofs again or back to the ground. It was tiring and she figured that was the point. The guards were hoping they could exhaust any Assassin or Pirate who tried to make their way through town. Soon enough they found Rhona, not too far from the church, pacing on a rooftop, arms crossed, brow furrowed in worry.

They both landed on the roof near her and she startled, turning, her hidden blade extending until she saw it was them. She relaxed at once, an uneasy smile lighting up her face. She looked tired and worn, worried and a little bit frightened. Mary didn't blame her; the whole city was on lock down. Mary and Edward had seen several men put down on their way here. Men that were put down for no other reason than that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ah…Captain Kenway, Miss Read" Rhona said, walking closer to the two of them. "I'm assuming this is the friendliest face you've seen since dropping anchor" Her smile became more playful and she shrugged on a easy-going nature like a well-worn cloak.

"Is Havana under curfew because of us, Rhona?" Mary asked her friend.

"I would think so, aye. Torres seems to think someone's coming after him."

"He's not wrong…" Edward held a bitter smile. Because of Torres, because of the Templars, Edward had lost a lot in his life. He had lost the ability to live in peace with his wife, he had lost friends, he had lost his will to live for a while too. He glanced at Mary and she back at him until she saw Rhona looking, her eyebrow raised. Mary dropped her gaze, her face flushing. Rhona clearly had heard a thing or two about them and that caused Mary to think of the last time they were in Havana. Had it been so many years...? Edward was quick to distract, pulling out the device which looked like an old crystal skull.

Rhona's eyes were drawn to it and they widened. "A manky looking thing. Is that what I think it is?"

"Aye, watch. Through the blood of the governor we can see through his eyes" He dug a glass cube out of his pocket. He checked the label and knowing it was the right one, he slipped it into the device's opening. The eyes of the skull began to glow and a picture was projected before them.

"That's…that's by the church!" Rhona declared and Edward and Mary shared a look. She shook her head at him. She knew he wanted her to stay behind, to stay here with Rhona and not come with him for the final kill. How could he expect that of her?

The picture ended as Edward yanked the blood cube out of the skull. He stuffed the cube in his pocket and held the skull out to Rhona. "Keep this safe. Just in case"

Rhona took it and looked at Edward for a moment. "I'll be at the bureau." Then she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Edward's hands came up, but he never wrapped them around her. His expression was surprised. "Good luck to you, Edward Kenway" She turned to Mary. "And you too Mary Read."

Her expression was odd at that moment. Almost jealous, upset. Mary realized that it was because it was so clear that she and Edward had feelings for each other. Had Rhona found no one in these years? Assassins often did not settle until late in their lives or if they did settle, they retired. She gave them one last look, a hopeful one – she wanted them happy, they were her friends after all and then she jumped to another building and was expertly fleeing towards the bureau once more.

"Should we go?" She asked.

"Mary, I want to ask you to go to the bureau, to be safe while I handle this."

"And will you?"

"If this may be my final fight, I want you by my side too much to ask you to leave" He spoke so solemnly. Like he was going to die.

"Tosh, Edward!" She sighed, shaking her head. "I've fully recovered now. I won't let you be on your own"

He gave her a ghost of a smile. "Then we have no time to waste"

Together they ghosted along the rooftops and streets. The church was not far but it was heavily guarded. Torres was nowhere to be found. They did however hear the guards speaking from their hiding place in the bushes. There were key words like '_El Tiburon_', whom was Torres' usual guard, _Castillo_, which was the huge fortress by the port, and _Asesino_. Assassin…

She glanced at Edward, they had to go the Castillo. Leaving the guards behind they hurried towards it, dodging along the streets once more. It all went well until they found two men being harassed by the guards, a third one laying on the ground, bleeding from a hole in his throat. They would have passed them but they had to get up on the roofs once more. They were in a square, wide and open, without a place to hide.

Edward began climbing first and he was nearly to the roof of the building when a shingle just seemed to snap from the roof in his hand. He gave a yell as he fell. He managed to grab onto a flower terrace on the way down, but the yell had the guards looking. Mary drew a blade and a pistol. As two of them rounded the corner, Mary shot him between the eyes. He slumped forward, towards her and she gave him a push, sending his dead weight backwards towards the other guards coming.

The first one crumbled under his dead companion and she stuck her sword in his throat. The other two guards backed up, knowing now she was dangerous. She glanced up, seeing Edward making his way back up the roof. A pistol cracked and another man fell dead. The last charged at her, eyes screwing up in a fearful way, with him whimpering like a newborn babe. She killed him too and then ran over to the two men tied up in the square. She cut their ropes.

"Thank you, lass" The one said.

"Oy, ain't you uh…Whatshername?" The second asked as she walked away.

She paused, seeing Edward standing on the rooftop, clearly waiting for her. "In the dock is a ship called the _Jackdaw_. If you lads don't have another place to be, you go there and they'll put you to work. If you do, I suggest you get there. There ain't a safe place in Havana right now"

She climbed up the building and pulled herself up next to Edward. He looked down at the two men, his hood up, his eyes hard to see. She looked at him and then turned to head away. She hesitated, looking at the two men. She motioned for them to move on and she followed after Edward. There were a few more incidents on the way to their destination, but soon they found themselves looking up at the dark imposing walls.

It was a cold place and the sky was dark with clouds today, looking an awful lot like it would storm soon, but the Castillo made the world look like a darker place. From what little Mary knew of it, it was build something like 150 years ago. It was so solid looking and so sturdy, she would bet that not even mortars could wear it down too much and even if they did rain upon it, it would still be there in another 150 years' time. Its walls were thick, that was for sure…

_All the better so not to hear the screams of torture victims…._ Her thoughts whispered darkly.

Edward and her watched as some guards went in and then the doors closed. He smiled, at a memory perhaps and pointed out some places they could climb on the stone to the left of it. They would be out over open water and less likely to be seen. She asked him how she knew of this and he gave a short, light chuckle.

"I've snuck into the Castillo before"

"_You_?" She asked, crossing her arms and giving him a doubtful look.

"Yes me"

"A plum duff sailor like you snuck into the Castillo? Are you sure you weren't captured and you snuck out?"

"Oh, give me some credit Mary! I'm not completely useless, right?" She stayed silent, a smirk on her face. "Come off it!"

"Rot, Edward. I'm just teasing you" He wasn't really mad, she could see. The joking helped though, helped them stern themselves up for what was to come next. They would have to sneak into the Castillo and then kill Torres. Edward took her hand and squeezed it in his own. Comforting and warm, she squeezed his hand back.

She turned to him and much like Rhona had, she threw her arms around him. Only difference was that she sealed his surprised lips with her own. Another difference was he held her close, kissing her like it might be their last. She pulled away first, stepping back.

"For luck"

"For luck" He agreed, slightly breathless.

Then they both jumped down and headed to the spot Edward indicated. Edward went first as he already had an idea of where to go. They had to keep nearly flat against the stone, less a passing guard see them. Edward was a little better off as his outfit had greys and whites on it. Mary's was made mostly of browns. She wished she had taken a robe for herself when she joined the Order but she had wanted to operate as a sort of blending Assassin. An Assassin whom no one knew as an Assassin. The robes were all well and good, but they were easily picked out of a crowd. From what she read, they had once wore the robes because scholars and priests of the time had worn similar ones. Now that was very out of date and it was just tradition that dictated the use of the robes. To be truly spread within the people meant wearing the guise of those people, looking and acting like any one of them rather than standing apart from them.

These were just her personal musing though and she had never shared them, not even with Ah Tabai.

Still Edward led her around and up onto the Castillo. They found themselves in a nearly empty fortress and that struck Mary as odd but before either of them could call out on it, she saw Torres, standing and talking to a guard below them. Edward climbed up onto the edge of wall and jumped, landing perfectly on Torres' back. She grinned but it was short lived as 'Torres' was rolled over and his wig fell off to show a youth with brown hair.

"Edward!" She screamed his name and he ducked out of the way just in time as _El Tiburon _swung his sword at Edward. Edward bounced to his feet and moved to run but guards blocked his way. They flooded the area, clearly having set a trap for them.

"Mary! Get out of here!" She heard Edward call up to her.

"Are you a damn fool?" She climbed up on the edge herself. The wind hit her and she looked up to see a wall of rain coming their way. It was now or never, this wasn't the final battle for them but it was going to be a rough one. The rain would only make it worse. She jumped, landing on two guards, digging her blades deep into their throats. She rolled as another attacked her with sword. Edward was given room to fight because was taking on _El Tiburon_ by himself.

He wasn't in a bad way, but Mary wanted to assist him. The guards kept her busy though, pressing her back towards a wall with sheer number. She fought and she fought hard but numbers and weariness were her enemies. The rain came then, soaking them all to the bone even though it wasn't a downpour, but it was still wet and cold and uncomfortable. Her hair stuck to her face making it harder to see and somewhere in her fight, someone had clipped her above her right eye. Blood ran into her eye, veiling things in red and making it hard to see. She glanced towards Edward again and saw he had been marked a few times but _El Tiburon _was limping compared to Edward, he was barely able to lift his sword. This gave Mary some hope and with her vigor renewed a little, she cut into the guards, carving her way back to Edward and just as she reached him, he stood up straight.

She doubted she'd ever forget the sight of him then, standing tall and straight in the rain, soaked to the bone but never looking less proud. He pointed his gun at _El Tiburon_ and the other man just watched with dark eyes, knowing he was unable to dodge, knowing he was unable to get away. He limped forward though, as if he might be able to stop it but they all knew. Edward pulled the trigger and the pistol cracked. The bullet caught _El Tiburon_ in his throat and sent him to the ground where he thrashed as he tried to breathe.

The guards attacking Mary broke rank and ran then, dropping their swords and practically pissing themselves in fear. The most feared man in all of Cuba had been shot down, just like that. Of course they were pissing themselves. Mary walked to Edward's side where he kneeled by _El Tiburon_.

"If you could speak, mate, it would gladden me to hear your side" The other man just groaned in a way that suggested perhaps his lips were sewn shut. Edward stood, nodding as if he had heard something he thought he would. "You humbled me once, and I took that hard lesson, and I bettered myself. Die knowing that for all our conflict, you helped make a solider out of a scoundrel" The other man went limp and Edward bowed his head a moment, as did she. She heard Edward turn and he put his arm around her. They began to walk away and she heard him mutter, under his breath "Leave this life for a lasting peace, down among the dead"

They made their way to the bureau after that, still having to sneak and hide but feeling more safe – perhaps because they realized that there was no _El Tiburon_ in the shadows to strike upon him. That man had been a beast of a fighter with a certain darkness upon his character that was hard to exactly name. He had been a force to fear, but no longer. Edward had killed him and Mary felt a certain pride at Edward's growth.

They soon arrived, finding Rhona who looked quite distressed. At least the rain had mostly stopped by that point, only a few drops splashing from the sky. She hurried over to them, handing the skull back to Edward, who took it and hid it away on his own person once more.

"We got word Torres left the city. Who was it you were chasing?" She asked.

"The vial was labeled Torres but held the blood of his second. Where's he gone?"

"He left port this morning, heading west along the coast" Edward cursed gently when she told him that. He paced away from the two women, his hands on his hips. He turned back and he said two words that chilled Mary to her core.

"The Observatory"

"Shall we follow?" Mary asked him. How had Torres found it? Only Edward and Roberts had known the location. Roberts was dead now so…lucky guess? Or perhaps he had another way. She supposed they'd never know. All she knew as that he could not be allowed to breech the sanctuary.

"Send word to Ah Tabai that we've cornered our man" He told Rhona and then he led Mary away, heading back towards the _Jackdaw_. He looked worried and Mary didn't blame him. Torres would bring every ounce his menace with now. He was aiming for the kill and Mary had to hope that she and Edward wouldn't be in the crosshairs.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I'll see you all next chapter.


End file.
